Black Star Guardian
by Gamest Link
Summary: Sequel to 'Message in a bottle' AU Bardock finally begins his quest on the Black Star Dragon Balls. Can he get over his past and old enemies to save the Universe before time runs out? Eventual BxCC
1. Bardock's Revenge

**AN: **I don't own DBZ or any of their characters, Sequel to "Message in a Bottle".

**Bardock's Revenge**

Bardock tread across the snow and ice, keeping his advisors armor for this specific purpose. The long dark cape kept him fairly warm and borderline sane. Why was he here in such in desolate place? Supposedly this is the last whereabouts of the wizard Babibi. The one that was partially responsible for turning Kakarot into what he was. Swearing that he'd eventually avenge his youngest son once he set order back into the Milky Way.

Having all ready done most of that, set out for this mission on his own.

Fueled by vengeance Bardock continued on through the blizzard. In a way wishing he still possessed his ESP to find the prick a lot faster. It was difficult at first. Like working with a lost limb ever since Turles wished him back to life with the Dragon Balls. But like a dream he remembered his experience in the afterlife. Promising Kakarot that he would stop Babidi from using anyone else the same way he used him. Even if it took all eternity Bardock would hunt down the wizard like the dog that he was.

Then he saw someone he hadn't seen in a long time wearing an orange Gi. But that would be impossible! Goku returned to his reality, after fulfilling Bardock's plea for help. Yet that's what he saw before his eyes wondering if he truly was going insane from the cold. He ignored the figure until he was face to face with him. Giving Bardock that same pitied look he did before he left.

"Are you ever going to put to rest this quest for vengeance?" Goku asked.

Walking passed him he swore he heard Goku's footsteps following him. "I don't have time for this nonsense." Bardock said to the illusion.

"What will you get out of this Bardock…Father?" said the illusionary Goku as his feet seemed to crunch the snow under him, "Killing Babidi won't bring Kakarot back. It's not worth killing yourself over trying to look for someone who may be dead all ready."

"This isn't about bringing Kakarot back Goku!" Bardock said responding to the illusion not caring if it was a fake. Having something to talk to was better than nothing. "This is about stopping him from doing this to anyone else. Through Kakarot Babibi nearly took over the universe. Not all of it was his fault and no one should have to go through that. I don't really expect you to understand. You've never actually taken revenge for anyone."

For being frozen almost to the bone, Bardock kept his words leveled and focused. He was man on a mission.

Then finally stopped walking, waiting for anyone to crash into his back, when none did he glanced around and saw he was alone, again.

Shaking his head he continued on. Trying his scouter for a compass direction he found several power levels clustered to the area he was headed for, due east. Glad his scouter didn't fail in sub-zero temperatures.

As much as his body wanted to give out he pressed on further until the blanket of the white blizzard went dark. Suddenly in the darkness he saw a flame, realizing he had been lying down sat up. Glad he could feel the ground underneath him as well as all his limbs. Taking a glance at his surrounding finding he was deep underground in a cavern and not alone. The other was shrouded in clothing revealing only their eyes yet, they were alien having a lavender pigment.

Smart to be completely covered in this weather.

"It's not very wise to venture out into such a climate without proper attire..." Said a gentle patient voice, yet it was difficult to tell their gender, "Bardock."

"I take it we've met somewhere before?" Bardock asked dryly.

"No. We've never met until I found you passed out from the frigid temperatures. It's only common courtesy to help out other's in need." Then finally turned to Bardock, "Are you sure you are headed down the right path?"

Bardock set his forehead in his hand, really wishing he still had the ESP. It'd be a lot easier to tell who or what this person was. Clearly they were a Telepath, or he was just jumping to conclusions.

"I'm sure of it," said Bardock, "unless if the information I received was another dud."

"Highly unlikely, but how do you know?" then added more to keep a conversation going, "Just from one traveler to another."

"It's personal. I wouldn't expect you to understand."

"The path of vengeance is a dark one. One would almost say it's a weakness any one could tap into. I've seen countless people fall into this trap. Is it hatred that drives you, or love?"

"You're prying into things you have no business in." Bardock said in his threateningly low voice.

The person got up, "Pardon, I didn't mean anything by it." They kept their voice leveled, "But how many planets have you searched before this one?"

"Six."

"Hmm… Just so you know the person you've been searching for is here on this planet." They turned their back on Bardock earning his scowl, "But be weary, countless others have tried and failed. As frail as Babidi is he doesn't need strength. You have been warned." They began walking off.

"Wait!" Bardock got to his feet a tad dizzy, "A name?"

"The only name that I have," They glanced over their shoulder, "Shin."

"Shin?" Bardock asked putting it to memory.

"Strange, that I should help you to shelter, only to help you a second time in getting you closer to your destination. Farewell Bardock. May the next time we meet…you are still yourself." With that Shin walked off in the direction of the caverns exit.

There was that old feeling Bardock got when he felt he was being watched and glance around alarmed… nothing. Shaking off the paranoia he flew off in the opposite direction, delving deeper into the cavern.

OoO

"This one seems the most promising…"

oOo

"What the hell did he mean frail but doesn't need strength?" Bardock asked himself landing before coming to a cavernous pit falling strait down. _Seems my luck has finally caught up to me, _he thought. Crouching near the edge Bardock saw dozens of people below as well as a ship.

Checking the scouter this confirmed all the power levels he read earlier were now below his feet.

"An impressive collection, wouldn't you say?" Bardock turned, startled to see a different cricket, "MIND CRUSH!"

The very attack Bardock created was used against him, plunging off the edge and crying out in pain. His very worst memories resurfaced in flashes, leaving him stunned. Coming around with the ground coming in and fast, with cat like reflexes landed on his feet. Fortunately all those years of training kicked in as he was now getting attacked from all areas. Holding his own fairly well, until he slipped up getting a kick to his lower back, and punched to the gut that knocked him into the wall behind him.

Unaware that one of the Black Star Dragon Balls Bardock had been carrying fell, rolling off.

Getting picked by another, "Move aside, and let me see what little rodent flew into our net." The right cricket walked up, Babidi, momentarily surprised, "You!" He scowled.

Once Bardock's saw that asshole emerge from the crowd his blood boiled at the sight of Kakarot's killer. He lost control going into a fit of rage. Struggling to set himself free from an unknown force that kept him pinned to the wall.

The other cricket drifted down by the other's side with eyes glowing a hellish purple. It made only a little sense how he was restrained to the wall, "Amazing, even the sub-zero temperatures were not enough to stop him."

Babidi hummed lifting the Black four-star Dragon Ball. Staring into it like a crystal ball seeing Bardock's dark past. A malicious smile played across his face watching with glee. _Bardock and his team killing on a planetary scale, all the way through to when he and Kakarot took the plunge into their watery graves. Bardock's surviving and vowing vengeance. _ Babidi slowly lowered the ball with smirk, he'd always wondered how the King of all Saiyans died.

"Real shame, in the end he truly was weak. It was through that Saiyan I nearly held the universe in my grasp. But like so many before him he can easily be replace. Oh well mere garbage." Babibi's smirk stretched to an all out grin seeing the fiery rage in Bardock's eyes. "Yes, I believe I can use this." He turned to the ship.

It pissed him off even more that Kakarot didn't even matter to Babidi.

The other released Bardock, "Bring him here!" A handful of men forced Bardock to his knees with a great deal of difficulty. "He can be very useful. Wonder if he is a blood relative? I, Bibidi, just might be able to continue my conquest of the universe. Depending, if he's just as strong a fighter…" he held his hand over Bardock's forehead and began chanting in a language tongue.

It was a big mistake to put a pissed off Saiyan so close.

He could feel Bibidi tap into the rage inside him, almost raising it to its peak. Trembling like a high off of it, involuntarily raising his ki. The 'M' was being placed on him as the Wizard gained control. Bardock's hate for Babidi flaring and at last second, however, before being completely consumed remembered…

…_Kakarot turned away from Bardock disappointed that he would be abandoned again, "I really should be used to this."…_

Bardock took control, raising his ki on his own going Super Saiyan. Something he hadn't done since Kakarot's death. The force from the sudden rise blasted the guys restraining him, off. Reaching out for Bibidi he was sure to have covered his mouth., gagging him so he could no longer recite the spell. Babidi, the little coward tried running off SSBardock got him around the neck dropping the Dragon ball.

Bringing them both face to face with him, "Burn in Hell…" SSBardock threateningly lowered his voice, "this is just sweet mercy compared to what Kakarot's going to do to you for Eternity!"

Babibi's little limbs flailed panicking and loosened Bardock's grip enough to squeak, "Get-him!"

SSBardock threw Bibidi over the shoulder at the oncoming fighters they collected. He couldn't believe the number of fighters they had! Once Bibidi's head came in contact with the first SSBardock blasted them out of existence…within this plain.

Still holding on to the squeaking wizard, SSBardock fought off the rest. There were so many yet he still tried sparing them, knocking most unconscious. Once everyone was down brought the wizard up to face him again, "Please have mercy!" He squealed.

"MERCY!" SSBardock yelled, "If this weren't a promise to my son to stop you I would…" SSBardock said tossing Babidi up and disintegrating the little guy.

Taking a breath to relish in his revenge, Bardock powered down… but it just seemed… so… empty. Kakarot was still gone… yes, that's right, Kakarot… this was for him. "Rest easy Kakarot…" Bardock whispered, "no one else will suffer what you had to go through anymore." Bardock took comfort in that.

The 'M' left Bardock's skin in a purple vapor.

Hearing a clatter of rock Bardock swiftly turned to its source. It was Shin.

"I can see you've finally succeeded." He said lightly nudging the nearest downed guy with his foot. "Odd. I was told that Saiyans left no survivors."

"What the hell do you want now?"

Shin narrowed his eyes at the rude tone of voice, "More like what do you want Bardock?"

"You're not just some traveler are you Shin?" Bardock said retrieving the Dragon Ball from the ground.

His eyes turned into crescents, "I can see I've underestimated you." Shin threw his shroud off revealing himself as a purple being with a platinum colored Mohawk, and dressy clothing. "Truth is, like you I've been on Babidi's trail for a while now. I was sure once he was finished here he'd head off to another planet. Forgive me," He bowed, "honestly I thought Babidi had you. How is it that you Saiyans can't be controlled by such?"

"Our pride," Bardock said.

"Strange." Shin took this to memory before realizing, "My I've been rude, I haven't formally introduced myself. I am the Supreme Kai, Shin."

"Well, I was the Advisor to the King of all Saiyans…" Bardock shrugged.

"Yes, well I still plan on going to the planet they were heading to. Seeing I've underestimated you more than once I can see know you just might be strong enough. You have every right to decline."

"Get on with it!" Bardock was loosing his patients.

"I need to get to get to Earth to take care of some business and it also happens to be the planet," He pointed, "where you can find out everything you need about the Dragon Balls."

"You know this how?" Bardock asked. It just seemed to convenient.

Shin was taken aback, "Do you not know what a Kai does?" He saw Bardock rasie a confused eyebrow, getting a sigh from the Supreme Kai, "We are guardians, for lack a better meaning Gods."

"Sure." He said not believing him and walking up to Shin, "Why Earth?"

"I'll show you." Shin grabbed a hold on Bardock's elbow before disappearing.

**A/N:** (Panting) that one took forever! Hope you enjoyed. By the way does any body know what Alien race Bibidi and Babidi are, I got tired of describing them as crickets. Still in need of editing. XP


	2. Welcome to Earth

**A/N: **Don't own anything. I will update this weekly as last time however I need to keep up my Title as Gamest so some chapters might come in a little late.

**Welcome to Earth**

It was a bright cheerful sunny day, with very little clouds in the sky. Only a slight breeze passed through the Valley, perfect for a little girls tea party with stuff animal friends… until two men just appeared out of nowhere, startling the girl.

"Nice," Bardock commented, watching the screaming kid run home, slamming the door behind her.

Supreme Kai blinked, "I didn't mean to do that." He scratched the back of his head before leading the way.

"Remind me why we're here?" Bardock looked around admiring the wide open space as the Supreme Kai explained. Something about the blue sky seemed so relaxing, the green plush grass contributing to that thought, as did the purple mountains off in the distance—seemed more like the Heaven the Elders spoke of when he was a child. But a place where only very few Saiyans could go after they expired.

"The reason why I brought you is because maybe you can help me out. When you destroyed Earth all those years ago you left something floating in the debris, lost in space. Thereby rending it harmless as it lay dormant where no life can survive. However once the Earth was restored it returned to its original spot." Shin glanced over his shoulder, "I'm not trying to say it was a poor choice to bring this planet back. I'm just saying that I never expected for Majin Buu to return where Bibidi and his son Babidi could retrieve him."

Bardock stopped in his tracks confused, "They were family?"

"Indeed, yet it is beyond me how Bibidi was restored to life. I took care of him after he left Majin Buu dormant."

"Damn! So it's possible then that any one of them could return?" Bardock said, believe his revenge might have been in vain.

"Possibly, yes."

"So where is this Majin Buu located?" Bardock inquired getting back on subject.

"Then you will help me out after all?" he turned to Bardock receiving a curt nod, "All right" The Supreme Kai continued on, "In all honesty… I don't know. That's why I was following those two around to find out."

"Aren't you _'Gods'_ supposed to be all knowing." Bardock mocked.

"Watch your mouth." Shin spat, taking a book out of his shirt and flipped through it. Bardock smirked seeing it was Bibidi's diary. Who knew _Gods_ were also thieves, "According to this that capsule… should be nearby. Well, I say my aim has gotten better. Just as a precaution we need to find that capsule and get rid of it."

"Once we're done here I can get to the Dragon Balls, right?" Bardock asked.

"Yes," Shin stomped his left foot twice trying to get some sort of supernatural signal. Suddenly the ground behind him erupted, startling the Supreme Kai, followed by a strong gust of wind and dust. As the dust settled, he turned to see a new canyon torn into the land.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Supreme Kai scolded. "You don't just start destroying the landscape and expect to find what you want! You could've seriously injured somebody!"

Bardock glanced at his scouter for a population check… nothing missing, "Population count is the same, nobody else lives around here other than the people in that house." He motioned to the one behind him.

Shin still hummed folding his arms in disapproval. Bardock knelt near the edge of the newly made cliff examining the contents of the canyon. Shin too leaned over the edge, maybe it was just a matter of dumb luck that they'd find the Capsule like this.

"Wow, seems this will be the shortest partnership of all time." He said, "We've found it."

"Where?" Bardock looked around seeing nothing but dirt and rock.

Shin jumped in as Bardock gave chase. Leading the way to what looked like some oversized walnut. "There is no way this could be it." Bardock put it.

"It is. Within lays the power to destroy the whole universe. There is no forgetting this. Three millions years ago this being nearly brought the whole universe to extinction."

"Okay," Bardock said indifferently, "So how do you plan to destroy it?"

"Not everything is about destruction. We're going to send this off into space."

"Fine," Bardock proceeded to pick it up to no avail. "What the hell? Is this what you meant by being strong enough?"

"You may need to transform. The weight is only the effect of the power lying within."

"All right," Bardock tuned his scouter off—so it wouldn't break—tossing it aside, pulled off the sack with the Dragon Balls, stripped his armor before transforming, trying again. It was easier to lift but not by much—felt he could force out a crap any second with the strength he had summoned. "You… wanted… this… in space?" He grunted.

Remembering the only reason for doing this was to get to his next task the Dragon Balls. Getting rid of any debts even one as simple as a ride to another planet. He didn't need to have that one hanging over him in the future.

"Damn it!" SSBardock cursed under the weight getting no response, "Shin!"

"Yes?" Shin snapped out of it after staring in awe at his strength.

SSBardock powered up even further going to the next level to lighten the load. Not able to believe how heavy this thing was. It took a great deal of concentration to lift it and himself off the ground. Gradually rising in the air, staying focused on where it needed to be, off the planet.

The Supreme Kai had no idea that the Saiyans had reached such a level sensing the immense Ki. Compared to the strength Bardock had used earlier this put Shin in awe. Sensing he wanted to do this on his own Shin only followed close behind.

What felt like a lifetime to get the stratosphere, SS2Bardock was grateful that he would finally get rid of the capsule. With the last ounce of strength that he could muster he flung his legs back for leverage and threw with all his might. Majin Buu's capsule rocketed toward space leaving the Earth and hopefully for good.

Bardock had powered down drifting back to the Earth and saw something off in the distance. An island of concrete floating like a bowl in the sky, he could barely make out the small garden arranged in a path before allowing himself to fall freely.

"Bardock!" He heard Shin cry going after him. Bardock reached into his wrist band pulling out a bean and ate it regaining his strength. Stopping himself to allow the Supreme Kai to catch up, "What on Earth are you trying to do!" He asked frightened out of his mind.

"Believe it or not that's the only way I ever get any rest." Bardock smirked at his concern.

"Are all of you Saiyans this strange?" Shin asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"I've always been considered a bit unusual compared to the rest." Bardock said drifting back down to retrieve his things, "Onto the Dragon Balls."

"As you all ready know," Shin said as Bardock proceeded to dress putting on his normal armor and packet the caped one away, "the Dragon Balls and anything about them will be guarded. Be on your guard, the best bet is to find Kami, he is the Guardian of Earth. He should know more about them than anyone."

"If he's the Guardian why didn't I run into him eleven years ago?"

"We guardians can merely watch and maintain peace as best possible. We only interfere if it's absolutely necessary." Shin said looking over his shoulder with alarm.

"What is it?" Bardock asked when his scouter went off receiving punch from a stray green fist. Then another green hand reached out for him but Bardock jumped out of the way in time taking to the sky.

The snaky arms retracted as the owner showed up, Bardock recognized him as the Namikian Piccolo. He was none too happy to see Bardock going for him again throwing a few punches. It was all too easy for the Saiyan to dodge every blow before landing a good punch of his own sending Piccolo ground side.

"What the hell are you doing back on Earth Saiyan?" Piccolo growled.

"Certainly wasn't for a fight," Bardock smirked going into his stance, "but if you insist?" The two charged for the other. Piccolo wasn't expecting to have his left hand crushed from a fist on fist impact. Bardock powered up his fist for another left hook which Piccolo managed to easily side step. Then caught Bardocks heel with his right hand and began spinning him around, planting the Saiyan in the ground.

Supreme Kai intervened powering up and pushing the two away from the other with his ki. Piccolo charged in thinking this guy was in it with Bardock. Shin held his hand out, flat with thumb in pushing Piccolo away with another burst of Ki. Embedding Piccolo into the side of the canyon, where he struggled to free himself.

"Why'd you interfere Shin?!" Bardock yelled.

"I'll never understand you Saiyans!" Supreme Kai huffed, he was just trying to help out.

"Internal strife?" Piccolo asked pulling himself out going for them again until he was blinded by a brilliant light. Shielding his eyes and slowly backed away, as the light died down stood a Namikian elder, "You again old man."

"How dare you attempt to strike the Supreme Kai!" Kami scolded scowling at his evil half.

"Supreme Kai!" Piccolo said shocked, "if he really is the Supreme Kai then why would he side with a Saiyan?"

"This Saiyan is the reason why we've been restored to life. You are indebted to him Piccolo."

"I'd never put myself to be indebted to a Saiyan!" Piccolo went for Bardock only to be punch out unconscious.

"Given the past," Kami turned to Bardock, "I can't say I'm too happy to see that you've returned, either. Yet I understand you weren't yourself Bardock. What reasons have you to come to Earth?"

Bardock was quiet, why should he explain himself if he was so unwelcome. That was until Shin spoke up, "Bardock, this is Kami the Guardian of Earth. He's the one you are here to convene with."

Still, Bardock said nothing only taking out one of the Black Star Dragon Balls and showing him. _I doubt the frog really knows anything about these things._ He thought, wondering if he was telepath, earning a scowl either from his thoughts or the Dragon Ball.

Kami turned his back to them, Bardock growled at the disrespect. "Come." He ordered before flying off in the direction of the floating island.

"I wonder if he'll be all right." Shin said taking one last look at Piccolo before following.

Bardock sighed going with them. Hating that his fun had to end so early, but knew that like Piccolo, there were others that could sense power levels and come after him.

OoO

After getting situated on the look out in one of the towers, Kami began with his story.

"As you can see these are no ordinary Dragon Balls. Long ago I created these when I was just one person."

"You're one person now." Bardock pointed out.

"Bardock please," Shin shushed him, "Continue."

"Not exactly, you fought with my other half, Piccolo. He was the very evil I had to rid myself of in order to become of Guardian of the Earth. Long ago a terrible storm had passed through Namik and I was sent here to Earth," Kami saw Bardock wince, "With it I carried the knowledge of how to create the Dragon Balls. Not many out there know of the first set I made. The very same ones you've been carrying around."

"All right so you created them." Bardock remarked taking it in.

"Yes, but that was before I became Guardian. They are filled with the malice and spite of those early years. Therefore they bare a negative effect on the planet the wish was made on."

"What kind of effect?"

"Because they were first created here on Earth, they only give one Earth year to retrieve them before the planet explodes."

Bardock felt a cold chill run down his spine, eyes wide with shock. Glancing down at the messenger bag, "YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THIS WHOLE TIME I'VE BEEN CARRYING AROUND A DAMN TICKING TIME BOMB!" _damn so every planet I've been to could be gone in one Earth year!_

"Calm yourself, Bardock." Kami ordered, "The previous planets you have gone to won't suffer that fate. Need I remind you it's only the planets that you have made a wish on that will suffer."

"Oh." Bardock calmed straightening himself out a tad embarrassed for panicking.

"You've not used them before have you?"

"I couldn't figure out how to get them to work." Bardock admitted, "And those Namikians weren't any help. They insisted I use there's."

"I see. So then no one has else been able to use them either?"

"Right, they've been stolen a few times but I managed to retrieve them in time before they could do anything." Kami chuckled, "Shut it." Bardock said annoyed.

"Truthfully I am both glad and wary that you have them. Should anyone search for them they have you to contend with. But that still means the Dragon Balls are gathered and ready to be wished upon." Then a thought hit Kami, "I have a propitiation for you."

"Destroy them?" Bardock said with a smirk earning and eye roll from Shin.

"No. I may have created them but I'd rather have them off my line. Bardock, would you take them off my hands and become Guardian of the Black Star Dragon Balls?"

"What would that mean?"

"They would be tied to your life line. Should you parish so shall they. Now normally only such a responsibility would be passed on to another Namik. However over three decades ago I created three scrolls to tie them to anyone. Seeing that only Piccolo and I are the only ones of our kind here and with Namek so far away...

"It's up to you. I believe that you can keep these Dragon Balls from falling into the wrong hand."

Silence filled the room for a moment when Bardock finally answered, "Where are the scrolls?"

**AN: **Some parts might have been a bit boring but it's all the stuff that Bardock needed to know… even though the rest of us all ready do.


	3. We Meet Again

AN: I do not own DBZ

**AN:** I do not own DBZ. This one's a bit OOC.

**We Meet Again**

Chichi moaned in her sleep again, her cheeks an attractive shade of pink. The bed sheets barely covering her bare form as she giggled again at her dream. Slowly opening her eyes, waking to see the flat ceiling disappointed and rolled on her side, wondering why she kept dreaming dirty dreams like that. It's been years since seeing that face and as much as she wanted to forget she couldn't. They'd only met once but perhaps it was just the fact that he was the enemy that made her dream guy so damn attractive.

Oh well it's just a dream. Not like he would be showing up any time soon.

Shaking it away, Chichi prepared for the day. Going to head to her fathers later—it was the holidays after all—way to kill a nice dream though, when the thought of your parents come up. She left her apartment after gathering the supplies she needed and headed out for the countryside.

The only reason her father would allow for her to be so far away was so she could find a husband. But honestly, Chichi just wanted the space as any offspring would…to get away from the nagging and be allowed room to grow on her own.

"Daddy?" Chichi called allowing herself in the castle. She teetered around carrying a mountain of food for a feast. "I'm here!"

**(AN: Master Roshi never lost the Bansho Fan, therefore the castle wasn't damaged in the fire…uh, much.)**

Ox King popped his head out the kitchen wearing a hot pink 'Kiss the Cook' apron. "Ah! Early as usual Chichi!" he said with a smile waving a Spatula, "Hope you brought everything."

Chichi set the mountain of food down on the counter stifling a laugh upon seeing the ridiculous get up. "Yeah, I got everything. I can see you're wearing the new apron."

"Yep! So, what do you think? Does it say Future Iron Chef?" He smiled proudly.

_The way distant future all right,_ Chichi sweat dropped trying to put on a convincing smile. "Well the best way to get there is to get started," She rolled up her sleeves to help her father out.

Half way into cooking the door bell rang. "Could you get that dear?" Ox King said stuffing a boar.

"Sure thing dad," Chichi tore a paper towel on her way out. Butter sure was messy when cooking but in the end it sure did make anything taste good.

The door bell rang again and Chichi quirked an eyebrow sensing an odd Ki, wondering who it was. "I'm coming, just hang on a second." she said wiping away most of the visible butter with still fairly greased hands.

Opening the door to see who it was she immediately shut it, pressing her back against the door getting the shock of a lifetime.

"There…there…there's no way." She breathed in disbelief.

OoO

Bardock took out the crumbled up note he got from the old man Gohan. He was the one who had the first Dragon Scroll and gave Bardock hardly any trouble. All he had to do was help pick up spilled grain Gohan harvested earlier that day—of course after he startled the old man by popping out of nowhere thanks to the Instant Transmission—and explain the situation. Gohan wrote down the numbers and addresses for him to the other scroll holders. Who would have thought you would be rewarded for helping others out.

His nose twitched, detecting a very distinct scent he hadn't smelled in over a decade. When he was on Earth that long ago there was something odd about it, one sniff had kept him calm. He couldn't even bring himself to fight the Z fighters of this reality, moreover why he stalled until King Kakarot showed up. He'd never smelled that sweet scent again up until now.

"I'm coming, just hang on a second." A female said from inside.

The massive door opened up to the castle and there she was.

They stood there a moment staring… there she was in her civilian clothing yet the long dark hair and eyes were easily recognizable… not to mention that intoxicating scent.

The door suddenly slammed shut in his face, he quirked an eyebrow at the odd reaction. Bardock pinching the bridge of his nose, hoped to avoid running into that certain human.

oOo

"Chichi!" Ox King walked out of the kitchen wondering what could have caused such a rude reaction. "What's gotten into you?"

"Um…" She smiled nervously waving her hands in front of her, "it's nothing, everything's fine dad," she tried to assure giving him a nervous laugh. Truthfully she wanted to try and get rid of the guy outside without her father getting involved.

"Come on Chichi, now let's see who this guest of ours is," He placed his hands on her shoulders and easily picked her up, removing her from the door.

"Uh…but…" was all she could get out before being placed on the floor, loosing that chance.

Ox King opened the door to see Bardock shaking his head. "Ah. What brings you here stranger?" Ox King asked receiving an odd stare from the Saiyan.

_What kind of guy wears pink?_ Bardock thought then getting back on subject, "are you Ox King?" he asked.

"Indeed I am," Ox King said smiling at being found.

Chichi tried to peek around her father curious why he was looking for her father.

Bardock stuffed the crumble into his wrist band now certain of his location, "Then do you happen to have a Dragon Scroll?"

"A Dragon Scroll?" Ox King asked feeling his chin trying to remember, "That all depends…" He looked up, "Who are you?"

"I'm Bardock," figuring he'd mention where he's been, "I was sent by Kami and by Gohan."

"Really?"

Chichi gasped now worried.

"Surely Gohan would have at least sent a note or something," he said feeling his chin mumbling, "...maybe even called. But you know your elders always have trouble with new technology and stuff…"

Bardock took a breath normally this kind of delay would've tested his patients but that scent made it easier to tolerate the Ox King as he rambled on. Remembering the note he pulled the crumble out again showing it to Ox King. The bigger man took it adjusted his glasses for a second focusing on the small print.

"Ah yes, I know this writing any where! Please come in." Ox King invited stepping to the side, "my daughter Chichi has the scroll. She can help you while I finish up dinner."

Bardock swore the whole time he heard someone whispering objections. "I'm not intruding am I?"

"Oh no not at all," Ox King ignored Chichi and gingerly pushed Bardock into the house, "you know as they say the more the merrier!" He said cheerfully having his own agenda of setting up his daughter with a possible husband, believing himself to be a great judge of character. Unfortunately, that's what he thought about any young man he came across.

Running off the kitchen he revealed Chichi was behind him the whole time left the two alone.

"What was that about not having boys in my room?" Chichi yelled trying to remain calm by keeping her attention on her father.

He waved from the Kitchen, "You're old enough to be trusted!"

She huffed hoping for an easy way out of this. It's not often your dream guy actually walks up to your door, or better yet is in your house. Unfortunately for Chichi, he was also the enemy and didn't like admitting to liking the guy either.

She must have been standing there for while fuming because Bardock cleared his throat for her attention. Chichi then walked right up in Bardock's face almost challenging him. "My father doesn't know what happened but I want you out of here and soon. So don't go causing any trouble the sooner we find it the sooner you can leave!"

"Understood," Bardock said staring down the woman. Something about her aggressive side seemed…attractive.

He followed her through the winding corridors of the castle and Chichi hesitated once standing before her old room door. Reaching for the knob she hesitated again then turned to Bardock, "Understand that I haven't lived here in while so…" Chichi turned around before he could see her blush—both from looking him directly in the eye and embarrassment—and opened the door.

Bardock slapped his forehead, the room was in utter shambles with old toys to unmentionables and scraps of paper scattered all over the place. Honestly praying to Kami that the Scroll wasn't in that mess. Also, hoping the trial wasn't to clean this room.

"Like I said, I haven't been back here in years to clean this up." Chichi gave an embarrassed sigh.

"Just tell me…" Bardock swished his blonde tail around all ready annoyed, "is the Dragon Scroll in this mess?"

"Well, my dad did give me the Dragon Scroll when I was just a little girl. For safety reason I left it here instead of my apartment. Well…time to start digging!" Chichi crossed the threshold getting to work.

Taking a deep breath first Bardock—none too happy—followed. Together the two sorted through every scrap of material. Two hours in and nothing, it would've gone a lot faster if Chichi didn't do so much reminiscing over ever single little article of stuff… And if Bardock didn't break so many little porcelain figures, getting yelled at every twenty minutes.

Chichi was beginning to think he was doing it on purpose. _Crash!_ "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!"

"Not my fault you have a dump for a room." He said keeping his voice leveled but faced away from Chichi wearing an amused smirk.

"Jerk!"

"Do you normally insult house guests?"

"Ooh!" She grunted in frustration, "Don't talk to me!"

Bardock's smirk stretched to a grin. Her scent only became sweeter when she was pissed. Then sniffed again and smelled something else…smoke? "Is something burning?"

"I thought I said-" She remembered her roast and screamed, bulldozing Bardock in a mad dash to the kitchen.

"She's a strong one." He commented pushing himself up when he saw one of the oddest creatures under the bed with a rolled up paper tied too its back.

"Uh…" The Elf-like-thing looked at him like 'I've been caught!' then sweat dropped, "'Sup!" it waved in greeting.

Bardock grabbed it and pulled off the paper. Still wasn't it, just a piece of Chichi's old homework, "Damn!"

"Dah! Let me go!" It tried biting Bardock and cried as his teeth crumbled on the Saiyans tough skin. Then kicked Bardock's hand setting himself free.

"Damn it!" Bardock dove for the elf as it ran for cover under Chichi's bed. He nearly destroyed the room trying to find it again, but nothing.

Breathing heavily more frustrated than tired. Felt a set of eyes on his back he turned to see Chichi staring at him with a quirked eyebrow. Looking at him like he was nuts.

"It was that stupid little gremlin!" He said unaware how ridiculous that sounded.

"Sure… I used to use that same excuse when my homework used to go missing."

Bardock scowled at finding just that to be true, only to be made fun of. "I know what I saw!"

She walked up to him amused and stood there staring him in the eye curious. Bardock just stared back frozen, "now I didn't say that I doubt you." She said before resuming the search.

Just then Ox King peeked in. "I bet you two kids are hungry. How about taking a break for a while and filling those bellies?" He offered as Bardock's stomach went off.

The table was incredibly long, filled with enough food to feed an entire army. Not a single scrap that Chichi brought was thrown out and was used as decoration for one thing or another. There was a stuffed boar, turkey, Salmon, Dragon, and the rest were just sides, appetizers and deserts.

Ox King looked around, "You know it's too bad the others won't be joining us. I hadn't seen any of them in a long time."

"They said they had to look into something." Chichi said eyeing Bardock, "but maybe next time," and smiled sweetly to her father like nothing was wrong.

"No doubt that Videl is spending the holidays with her father."

"Holidays?" That caught Bardock's attention.

"You mean you didn't know?"

"He's not from around here, Dad." Chichi informed wiping the corner of her mouth.

"Ah, I see. Well at least now you don't have to spend this Christmas all by your self."

"Yeah," Bardock said as a reflex, his thoughts drifting to every one of his offspring, the reunion on Corona.

"Is everything all right?" Chichi asked a little concerned, finding his actions a little odd. Not once did he make threats of any kind.

"Just fine," Bardock finally started eating.

"Well eat up," Said Ox King, "We have plenty!"

Within the hour the entire feast was gone leaving Ox King and Chichi bug eyed. The whole table had nothing but empty plates and discarded bones as Bardock swallowed down the last bit of peach pie.

"You nearly ate the entire table." Chichi said shocked.

Ox King chuckled, "He really seems to like your cooking a lot Chichi."

Chichi gave a weary smile knowing her fathers plan all too well.

"It wasn't too bad." Bardock said, "Better than what I had in most places." He roughly wiped his mouth with the napkin and threw it on the table, "The Scroll."

"AH!" Chichi slapped the table just remembering, "I know where it is!" She sprinted to her room again with Bardock following close behind.

Chichi yanked the door open to a walk-in closet, sprinting to the far back sliding on her knees before an antique Trunk. Throwing the lid open and digging through her old fighting uniform, treasured jewelry boxes, pictures and reached into the bottom pulling it out of its prison, "The Dragon Scroll!"

Bardock snatched it and checked for Kami's signature. "Your welcome," he heard Chichi's sarcasm.

It looked older than the first one, being wrinkled and torn in some places, figuring it was the first to be written. Putting it away with the help of his tail Bardock offered a hand helping Chichi up. "Thanks."

"That's two and I have something else for you." Chichi reached into one of the shelves labels 'Roshi's Tokens'. Handing over a magazine, "You've gone to Gohan and us, then Master Roshi will be next."

Bardock opened the book curious, "What the hell?" he said upon seeing the nude pictures. _What kind of woman is this Chichi?_ He asked himself getting a little more interested.

Chichi snatched it back with a scream, "You're not supposed to look at that! You're supposed to give it to Master Roshi! This is just the kind of thing he's into, all right? Believe me you'll want to give him this instead of going through any of his freaky trials."

Taking the magazine back he stuffed it in the messenger bag then asked out of curiosity, "Why are you helping me?"

Chichi turned away blushing saying the first thing to come to mind, "I don't want trouble for my father so the sooner you go the better." That was the truth but part of her kind of wanted him to stay longer. Then pushed that thought back after he wrecked her old room.

Bardock hummed in understanding before bowing to leave. As he was about to walk out the door he heard a clatter from over head as he caught the fallen small, white and gold music box. It began to play a strange soft soothing melody, listening for a moment until it played over again. Bardock went back handing it to a suddenly saddened Chichi and sprinted off.

The look in her eyes as he handed her the box stayed branded in his mind. It was that sad look anyone got when they remembered their lost loved ones. Trying to put it behind him Bardock headed to his next destination.

Night had fallen when Chichi figured she'd try to actually clean and fix up her old room on her own. Then she saw it! It was the little elves that kept stealing her homework when she was just a kid. "Zimmy!" She called recognizing one.

"Ah!" It jumped as Chichi reached the back of his collar. "Please, oh please don't hurt me!" Zimmy begged with flailing limbs, "how 'bout a cookie?"

"No thanks." Chichi took the rolled up paper on his back and set Zimmy down checking the roll. Then realized what this scrap was and the color on her face drained... She screamed again and hurried out the house.

AN: Hope you guys like it. Next chapter should be more in character.


	4. Got a Problem

**AN: **This took a lot of editing, anyway hope you guys like it. Also I don't own DBZ.

**Error**

"So you say you're here for the Dragon Scroll eh?" said Master Roshi standing outside his house, "well you'll have to fight me for it! I ain't givin' the Scroll to anybody! Plus you go and interrupt my dinner on this nice holiday!"

Bardock took a sniff of the air and smirked, "what a microwaveable dinner?" Master Roshi growled, "I'm not going to fight some grumpy, decrepit old man." He folded his arms annoyed, "Save me the boredom and I'll save you the beating in just giving me the third scroll."

"THIRD!?" Master Roshi said shocked, "What'd you do to my old students Gohan and Ox King?"

"Helped them out doing stupid chores for them," Bardock said nearly yelling.

"Damn those lazy bums!" Master Roshi stuck his staff in the sand. "Don't think I'll just hand it over. You have to earn it! Don't hold back," he went into his stance, "I may look weak but I'm a lot stronger than I look."

"So am I." Bardock still had his arms folded.

Master Roshi then began to power up, first his arms bulked up and then the entire upper half of his body buffed up, busting out of his Hawaiian shirt. Bardock looked surprised before getting decked by the old man.

Bardock got to his feet as the Turtle Hermit waited for him to get back up, "Nice sucker punch."

"Why you!" Master Roshi charged in bringing his left hand back and instead high kicked Bardock in the chin. Then brought in the left and punched Bardock in the gut and did a spinning heal on his head. Bardock flipped with it and rolled to his feet again and watched as the old man prepared a familiar attack, "KAMEHAMEHA!"

Bardock hastily brought his arm out as the attack splashed through his fingers until it died down. "My turn yet?" he asked with a cocky smirk.

Bardock shot in and spun around with a tail whip sending Master Roshi through his house, out the other side, and flying across the ocean to the mainland…

He stood there staring at the hole with a with a sweat drop—he didn't mean to send him so far away—scratching his head unsure what to do. Finally, deciding on retrieving Master Roshi from the Mainland.

After returning to the island, "Seems I overestimated my own strength." Master Roshi laughed light-heartedly, "You kids. There are times where I forget that every generation gets stronger than the last."

"Really?" Bardock thought that was odd believing that to only be a Saiyan trait.

"Oh don't be so darn modest. You know it's too bad Krillen isn't here. He might've given you more of a challenge, but he went off to take care of some pressing business with the others." Master Roshi shook his index finger, "But I'd be careful if I were you. They say that the Saiyans that showed up a while back have returned." Bardock remained quite, "Say bet you could help Krillen and the others out."

"After I get the Dragon Scroll," Bardock reminded.

"Oh right," Master Roshi turned to his house, "Wait here I'll bring it down." The Turtle Hermit disappeared into the house, "Now where did I put it…"

Meanwhile Kame watched Bardock examining him from the ground up. _The guy had a tail and strange hair spiking out to the sides. _He remembered Yamcha saying, putting two and two together. When Bardock turned to him he hid inside his shell scared.

"What?" Bardock asked annoyed.

"Na-nothing." Kame trembled.

Bardock took out the token he received from Chichi and tossed it before Kame, receiving a confused stare.

"Well," Master Roshi emerged from the house with a new shirt and the scroll in hand, "here's the Dragon Scroll."

Bardock took it and examined its contents, finding Kami's signature. "Thanks," before putting it away.

"Now I don't know why you would even bother looking for these things. They are for the Black Star Dragon Balls." Master Roshi laughed, "But they seem more myth to me than anything else. A cursed set of Dragon Balls, it funny though when anybody goes searching for even the normal one's it seems like their journey is cursed. Well, you'd best be off. By the way I never got your name."

"My name is Bardock and thanks again for the scroll." Bardock brought his index and middle finger to his forehead and focused—he hadn't used the Instant Transmission in a good while out of fear he might materialize in the vacuum of deep space since he could no longer sense power levels. However Kami and the Supreme Kai felt it would be best if he practiced it again.

"Bardock?" Master Roshi thought that name sounded familiar. "AH!" Bardock vanished right before his eyes getting another scream from the old man, "That was that Saiyan!"

"I was going to tell you but I thought he might hurt us," said Kame slowly coming out of his shell.

"Oh well, guess I can't blame you." Master Roshi then saw what was in front of Kame, "Ooh! What's this?" He picked up the magazine getting absorbed in the pictures like nothing happened.

OoO

Kami was sweating bullets standing next to the Supreme Kai as they waited for Bardock to return. Not realizing he was holding his breath, exhaled. "There is no need to be anxious." He said to Kami.

"Um…yes your Excellency."

Bardock successfully materialized before them. "I've got all three Dragon Scrolls bearing your signature on every one of them."

"Very good then we can finally get started. It's best that you not only translate the words but also understand what every individual scroll is about. Search, understanding, and then recite word for word."

"All right," Bardock said.

"My attendant Mr. Popo will help you out."

"Forgive me, but I think it would be best if you helped him Kami." Said Supreme Kai, "you know the material best, therefore I believe he would better benefit learning the material."

"Of course," Kami bowed in reluctant agreement.

"Seems too easy," said Bardock, "what's in it for you Shin?"

"How dare you address him in such a manner?" Kami scolded the Saiyan.

Shin simply held his hand up silencing Kami, "Nothing really, other than the fact that we can rest a little easier knowing that such harmful material is being kept under close watch."

"You're up to something." Bardock said suspicious, "Oh well guess your business is your own."

Shin folded his arms, "and you have the tendency to press a person's buttons." He then waved his hand in a _Shoo!_ like fashion, "now on you go to your lessons Bardock."

"Right."

"Let us go Bardock." Kami said leading the way.

Bardock smirked and once out of Shin's earshot asked, "So by how much does he out rank you?"

"In the terms of a full Monarchy," said Kami, "He would be King and I mere peasant child."

"Then what would that make me?"

"A slug," Kami smirked as Bardock hummed insulted then added, "under a king's protection."

OoO

Chichi flew as fast as she could to Kami's Lookout concentrating on nothing else other than getting there as soon as possible. Her body ached from using so much energy all at once. But it was urgent that she get this piece of parchment to that Saiyan.

OoO

A few hours later…

"So you truly believe then that after only a few hours you are ready to recite all three scrolls." Kami more stated than asked.

"All I've been doing is nothing but cram all day." Bardock said believing himself to be ready.

"Your impatients could cause an unspeakable error." Kami advised.

"I have these things memorized inside and out. The longer we delay only allows time to forget."

"Wouldn't you rather spend a few days studying rather than just taking this off on a whim?"

"Why, when I have it all down now."

The Supreme Kai strolled in at that moment, "How is the lesson coming along?"

"We're done." Bardock nearly growled.

"There is still more." Kami contradicted.

Shin looked back and forth at the two, "Well what do you truly think Kami? Do you feel he is not ready?"

Kami closed his eyes, honestly he could feel Bardock was confident in reciting it. But being the cautious man that he was, Kami wanted to be sure Bardock knew it well. The last thing he needed was to be blamed if something happened on a catastrophic scale. "I sense he can do it, but… you must understand I'm not one to take things so lightly."

"Bardock?" Shin asked his opinion.

"The sooner the better," Bardock walked out with scrolls in hand.

Shin pitied him, understanding Bardock's reason for his haste. The Earthlings weren't very hospitable toward him given his past. He'd never admit it, but Bardock was looking for a place to belong. "Kami, we may as well go ahead with the ceremony."

"Your Excellency…" Kami couldn't believe this, "Are you certain?"

"Quite so," believing getting the Saiyan off the planet as soon as possible would be best before someone did something stupid.

Bardock stood where Kami had instructed, right in the very center of the Lookout. The Ceremony involved three witnesses representing each scroll standing an equal distance away from each other, each one stood near the very edge of the Lookout to better channel the energy. With all three Scrolls in hand Bardock held them closed in front of him and proceeded to recite the text by memory in Namikian.

As he did the wind began to whirl around him, and felt the sudden warmth coming from the Dragon Scrolls.

As the Ceremony was nearing its end, Shin suddenly sensed an odd Ki coming in and fast. He turned to see what it was and didn't even know what hit him as he and the Chichi stumbled back on the hard floor.

Bardock completed the recitation and turned to the fallen Kai confused.

"I'm so sorry," panted an exhausted Chichi being helped to her feet by the Supreme Kai, "But I had to" she took another breath, "get this… here as soon as possible!" she held out the piece of parchment.

Shin gasped in shock taking it, "this isn't part of the scroll is it?"

"What?" Just as Bardock said that his messenger bag began to glow and exploded, knocking him over as the Black Star Dragon Balls shot to the sky and scattered. Shaking off the disorientation Bardock got to his feet, "What was that?"

Kami ran up horrified, "Are you all right?"

Bardock grabbed Kami by the collar, "Was that supposed to happen?"

"No, are you sure you recited everything word for word?"

"I know I didn't screw up!" Bardock said sure of himself.

Shin ran up with Chichi following until she collapsed from exhaustion. He glanced back before turning to Bardock, "Bardock, unhand Kami-" he was cut off as the Z fighters showed up.

"Yeah, let him go!" Ordered Tien

"Ms. Chichi!" Videl ran to her teacher's aid.

This wasn't looking good at all, Bardock released Kami, Chichi was down. Made it look like the Lookout was being attacked.

"So this is where you've been hiding." Piccolo said from atop the highest dome.

"You were pretty slippery," said Yamcha, "getting your power readings all over the place."

"We are not letting you get away this time!" Krillen said being the first to charge in.

"I'll take you all on!" Bardock powered up to Legendary when something happened. Electricity tangled around his body before blacking out, the last thing he saw was Shin jumping in as the Z fighters sent their wave of Ki his way…

AN: Close to what I wanted, Again I will place a throw aways chapter at the very end.


	5. Trustworthy

**Trustworthy**

Bardock sniffed that sweet scent and awoke to bright innocent cerulean (that's blue) eyes looking back at him. He pushed the young face away as he sat up disoriented and confused. A cool wet towel slapped onto his forehead knocking him back down on the bed.

"Don't get the wrong idea," said Chichi wringing out the next towel, "I'm just the inside watch."

"Why do you look like that one guy that was eaten by Shenron?" Videl asked.

"Never thought about it until now," said Chichi taking a look, "but the resemblance is uncanny."

"Must have been Goku," Bardock smirked.

"What the hell just happened?" He finally asked.

Shin finally looked up from his book with smirk, "Good to see you are finally awake. Technically the both of us are on lockdown."

"Lockdown?" Bardock reached for his forehead removing the towel, remembering the poor situation with a smirk, "Thought they couldn't lock up a Kai."

"They thought I was compromised after trying to protect you."

Chichi gave a heavy sigh as she dropped another cool towel on Bardocks forehead, "The rest are out side guarding the door and the entire Lookout."

"Damn…" Bardock then asked remembering, "what was it you were trying to say earlier Shin?"

"Before I was interrupted I was about to say there are one of four outcomes."

"What are they?"

"Well one being, nothing is going to happen and everything is perfectly fine, of course."

"Supreme Kai," Chichi said warily, "are you sure you want to tell him the rest?"

"Knew it, it gets worse doesn't it?" Bardock said.

"By a lot," Videl nodded sadly.

The Supreme Kai's gaze fell to the floor, "yes," he said grimly, "and quite a bit. Two, it works the same as if they were wished on only giving the Earth one Earth-year before exploding." Videl frowned at the thought of loosing her home as Chichi wore a forlorn expression, the guilt still fresh. "Three, since they were on you at the time you might just have one year." Bardock was emotionless, he wasn't afraid of dieing being that's what he wanted.

"Then I take it the forth is the worst one."

"Since the Black Star Dragon Balls are spread on a Galactic scale it's possible that the entire Milky Way may cease to exist within that same time frame."

"Damn!" Bardock silently cursed.

Kami entered the room, "only by searching for the Dragon Balls and returning to Earth before the year is up can it save everything. Who knew house trolls could cause such a problem by taking a piece of the Dragon Scroll."

Chichi gave another heavy sigh, "This is all my fault, I was too careless with the scroll!"

"You mustn't blame yourself," Said Shin staring off into space feeling guilty himself, "we can easily play that game naming people left and right or begin looking for a solution." The room fell quiet for a moment.

"I've found them before, I can do it again." Bardock said sitting up.

Shin scowled at Bardock, "you are letting your past get the better of you."

"My past has nothing to do with this!" Bardock raised his voice receiving three bobs to back of the head, "What was that for!"

"Show some respect when you're in the presence of a Kai!" Chichi ordered. Bardock smirked getting her to shyly back off. Suddenly Bardock's scrouter started beeping like crazy startling Chichi as it sat in her lap, "Not again," She tried shutting it off.

Bardock reached out for it but Chichi wouldn't let go still keeping her guard up, "I'm not going to do anything other than shut it off."

They stared each other in the eye for a while until Chichi finally let go. The better part of her said not to trust him but the other believed him. So far Chichi and Gohan were his favorite Earthlings, he thought bringing the scouter up to his ear.

_"Bardock!"_ A familiar voice called from the com.

Taken aback he placed the scouter on, "Turles, is that you?"

_"Strange," _Turles said over the scouter_, "I have records showing you were on the other side of the Galaxy a few days ago. What are you doing on Earth?"_

"What the hell?" Bardock read the scouter with a grim look on his face, "I could ask you the same were you here all ready. This better not be about your Tree of Might project."

"Tree of Might?" Shin jumped to his feet, "Not the Shinseiju tree!"

Bardock could just picture the smirk on Turles' face. _"What if it is? Regardless of how you got there you can't stop me."_

"Forget it Turles! This planet is under my protection!" this earned confused stares from everyone in the room.

"Under whose orders?" Turles asked.

"My own," Bardock clicked the scouter, on Turles' ship Earth went red on the map as a non-landing zone for Saiyans.

OoO

"Damn it!" Turles cursed, "were it anyone else but you!" he and his crew tapped in a few commands growing confused. "Shit! Bardock, the probe I sent is all ready in the atmosphere you already know what will happen once it hits groundside."

OoO

Bardock threw the sheets off getting up, "It's your planet." He said the only hint he'd be leaving.

"Wait!" Chichi lunged for him as he prepared the Instant Transmission.

Chichi nearly fell had Bardock not caught her, from there she flew on her own, a bit confused at the sudden change of environment. "What the hell do you do that for?"

"Don't think you're getting away that easily!" Chichi warned.

"Fine then, but don't just stand there, make yourself useful." He said before leaving in a jet stream going after the probe following the navigation point on his scouter.

Chichi gave chase having difficulty keeping up. _Damn he's fast! _Then saw what they were after, even in broad daylight it looked like a shooting star entering the atmosphere… and headed straight their way.

Bardock started powering up going Legendary again and fired a huge amount of Ki. Unfortunately it didn't disintegrate the entire probe, he barely had enough time to move out of the way at last moment. Then he saw it was headed straight for Chichi, "Take care of it!" Bardock yelled.

Chichi brought her wrists together and cupper her hands over her head and shot them in front of her successfully disintegrated the rest of the probe.

oOo

"No longer receiving signal," Turles informed over the com only, becoming alarmed as he heard Bardock suddenly started screaming to the top of his lungs. "Bardock! What's going on?"

oOo

Chichi turned to Bardock alarmed as he held his head in pain now gritting his teeth. What he saw were visions of seven different planets: sand dunes and the ruins of a metropolis, the throne room of Planet Vegeta, A quaint little village in field of blue grass on Namek, near a volcano with pure purple skies, Freeza's ruined base, inside a bottomless pit, and last in a small village possibly on Earth. When he came too he felt a pair of slender arms holding him up.

"Are you all right?" Chichi asked, letting go.

"Just fine," said Bardock shaking his head again, "Turles stay in orbit around the planet's moon for now." He turned to Chichi, even though she put up a fierce front she was frightened at being alone with him. Bardock flitted closer as Chichi backed away an inch then placed an arm around the trembling woman's waist. "Be sure to punch me once we get there."

"Huh?" Chichi said confused and they Instant Transmission back to the Lookout.

Chichi took a quick glance around at the quick change in environment. Then she punched Bardock away—not because he said so—for being so close. He went with it and fell.

"You really are a slippery one," commented Krillen as he and Mr Popo leaving Chichi just standing there confused.

They threw Bardock back into his room skidding across the floor with a nice squeak, "I take you were successful." Shin watched.

"Yeah, but now I know I have a ride off this planet." Bardock said righting himself.

He heard a hum come from behind him, "that is indeed twice you've done Earth a favor," Kami said from behind, "I'll remove the Lockdown." Kami was on his way out.

"Wait!" Bardock got to his feet, "Is it normal to have visions of possible places where the Dragon Balls could have landed?"

Kami stopped in his tracks silent, "Seems our efforts were not in vain. Might be best that we not keep you from your journey," Kami took another step toward the door then hesitated. "Don't take this the wrong way Bardock, you've earned my respect," and left the room.

The Supreme Kai smiled, "Well it seems he trusts you."

Hours later Bardock was still rummaging around the room. He was looking for something but couldn't figure out where they placed it. There were the pieces of his bag which fortunately had the still intact capsules he received from Trunks a few months ago, but that wasn't it.

"Looking for this?" Chichi pulled the blood red scarf out of her pocket grabbing Bardock's attention. "Here you can-" She tried handing it back.

"Keep it," Bardock walked passed her satisfied he to be rid of the Vengeful bandana.

"You know you could be more polite!" She scolded, getting him to stop in his tracks.

"Merely stating that I no longer need it, you can do what you want with it."

This earned a confused stare from Chichi as he walked out the door.

Bardock reached for his scouter, "Turles come in on these set of coordinate, I'm temporarily removing the restriction."

"_Understood,"_ Turles answered back.

Bardock took off his scouter and just dropped it on the floor before heading outside, discretely leaving some way to still communicate with Earth. Once outside he noticed another newcomer. "Higashi no Kaioshin," the big pink guy with platinum (close to white) hair bowed, speaking in the strange tongue.

Shin responded possibly speaking the same language. Over the years Bardock had learned a few different dialects but this one only seemed common to Earth. He didn't bother to master it since it… well was destroyed. Then he finally noticed Bardock. "Unfortunately this is as far we go Bardock."

Bardock nodded in understanding.

"Since my responsibility is the entire universe I shall inform the North Kai to aid you. His specialty is actually the North Galaxy, the Milky Way itself. Good luck." Shin held his hand out for a shake.

Bardock took it, "Safe journey where ever you're going Supreme Kai."

The Supreme Kai's eyebrows perked up impressed, "and to you too former Royal Saiyan Advisor, Commander Bardock." They let go.

"What?" was the reaction heard all around them.

_"Hello, is this darn thing on?"_ Bardock looked around for the source and found none.

"Did anyone else here that nasal voice?"

_"Hey, I'd like to hear what you sound like after a few thousand years! I am the North Kaio and better known to the people around you as King Kai. Being as they were all my students. I'll help you out along the way and give you a few tidbits. The big cheese, Supreme Kai, informed me about your situation. So this is a little weird considering we've never met in person. Consider yourself as luck for that. Anyway just call my name if you need my help."_

Supreme Kai smiled, "Link established. Farwell," with that Shin and the Pink guy took to the sky and vanished to their next destination.

"Before you leave Bardock," Said Kami, "There are a few veteran Dragon Ball hunters that would like to join you."

Bardock turned to see this new team he'd be working with. Not too impressed, folding his arms. He only hoped that they'd be just as helpful the alternate universe ones.

The Namikian Piccolo looked reluctant to go, Krillen looked more bothered, Tien and Choutzu always traveled in pairs, Chichi seemed more amused, A blue haired woman he'd know later as Bulma flirtatiously smiled, then there was Yamcha wearing a stupid smirk.

"Guess this is payment enough for busting up my car." Yamcha said, "A trip into outer space!"

Bardock smirked, "Fine, just be able to keep up. I've all ready set up coordinates for pick up."

"Really?" Bulma sounded a bit disappointed then looses it, "Damn it! And here I thought I might finally test out our new ship! Don't tell me I just wasted all that time building this thing for nothing!"

"Yep," Bardock said before leading the way to Gohan's.

OoO

They descended upon a very strange sight of the old man Gohan and Turles with his white cape fluttering and just talking.

"…Are you sure you wouldn't like some tea?" Gohan offered again, "at least until your friends get here."

"For the last time," Turles said through gritted teeth becoming annoyed with the old man's hospitality, "No thanks."

"Well don't be afraid to ask if you need anything." He smiled being friendly.

Bardock and the others touched down much to Turles' relief, now he could get off the planet. Not wanting to spend another minute on a planet that was now useless to him, or spend time with the friendly old guy. But received a scowl from Bardock, every time they met up Turles would be covered with another inch added to his spandex.

_What was he hiding_? Bardock wondered then shook it off.

The Z team took their time examining the Saiyans very strong resemblance. "Bardock," Turles started before scanning the Earthlings, "is this everybody?"

Just then an air car zoomed over head making a U–turn before landing next to the Earthlings. Videl jumped out of passenger side hefting her backpack, and then her Father Hercule Satan.

"Aw! How the Hell did I know you would be involved in this you dirty tricksters!" He bellowed.

Chichi's slapped her forehead, "Not you again!" It was like this every time she met with her pupils' father. He'd yell, she'd yell, over disagreements over the Martial arts, being a bad influence, ext.

"You promised you wouldn't argue with Ms. Chichi daddy!" Videl tugged at her fathers Gi.

"How did they we'd be here?" Turles asked confused.

"Kami had told us ahead of time where you'd be." Bulma explained, "From there Videl would just have to follow our energy signature."

"Seems this Kami has precognitive abilities," Turles remarked before turning his attention to Bardock, "You know how I feel about guest on board my ship Bardock. You're going to have vouch for all of them should anything go wrong."

"You can be the first to shoot me out the airlock should they get out of place." Bardock said more as a challenge earning a smirk from Turles.

"Since you're watching out for her," Hercule began to unload the air Car putting things in a nice pile, "here are her Jammies, sleeping bag, toiletries, video games, dolls-"

It was Videl's turn to slap her forehead embarrassed as her father named everything he set down.

The Saiyans glanced at each other like 'you've got to be kidding me'.

"My, that's a lot…" Gohan commented.

"ALL OF THAT IS NOT GOING TO FIT ON THE SHIP!" Turles complained.

"Didn't you bring a capsule?" Bulma asked.

"Sure did." Hercule pulled one out nearly as big as Gohans small house.

Turles whistled gathering everyone's attention, "Listen up all of you. Don't get too comfortable! Once we reach the nearest planet with the Dragon Ball your on your own."

"Yea!" Bulma cheered, "I've been dying to test out our new space ship! Still tough might be best to save fuel."

Turles growled, "Were it anybody else but you." He said to a smirking Bardock before turning to the ship.

AN: (Zombie mode) Need more humor…


	6. Tear Match

**AN: **Now that I've post this I will go back and edit all the others the way they are supposed to go and flesh it up, putting more emotion into them. I went back and read them and… it seemed, oh it just plainly sucked and I'm putting everything I originally wanted in. Enough rambling and on with the story :P

'**Tear' Match**

_"Could you really let them die?" Kakarot asked, "They know nothing about the universe. Could you easy abandon them as you have done to me?"_

OoO

Bardock uncomfortably led the group through a city full of people no bigger than Krillen and Videl. Had it not been for the sensors detecting a Dragon Ball near by, they wouldn't even be here. Yet there silence wasn't all due to being uncomfortable in the new environment. Most of it was due to the cabin fever all of them had suffered through. Turles was all too happy to be rid of them, unfortunately for Bardock he was stuck with the Humans.

Bulma's curiosity nearly destroyed Turles' ships' mainframe that all three of Bardock's offspring put together in their youth. He'd have to be breaking up fights left and right with the Earthlings and the crew, before anybody could destroy the ship. Videl was being an average kid and wouldn't shut up the whole time. And for some odd reason Yamcha kept following him around expecting Bardock to pull something against the rest of them. To sum it all up a very stressful trip.

Yet Turles and his crew did give everybody farewell gifts of Scouters.

All in all a bad start for all of them, hopefully that wouldn't be the case in the future. Fortunately all those years of leadership Bardock learned to put events like that behind him. "Bulma, you said the Dragon Ball was on the planet, where exactly?" he asked stopping everybody.

She irritably pulled the Radar out of her pocket, roughly clicking it twice, "About four kilometers due west!" she huffed still mad she couldn't look further into the mainframe.

"Not too far away then," he remarked thinking, "You said you had a ship on you. Go to the outskirts and just be sure its up and running, I don't want any errors should there be an emergency."

"And what makes you think that I don't want to explore too!" She snapped putting the radar away. "This is the first time I've ever been to an alien planet and you just want to stick me in a corner somewhere!"

"I'm only saying to be prepared!" He narrowly yelled about to loose his patients.

"Yeah, remember, psychics know everything." Yamcha reminded happily slapping Bardock on the shoulder. Not something he should be doing as he gave his death glare to the Earth man ready to use him as punching bag.

"Not Psychic anymore," Bardock corrected taking a breath instead easing up.

"Really?" Yamcha said cocking an eyebrow and smirk, "Then you don't know what it is that I'm thinking right now, do you?"

"No." Bardock answered knowing he was getting cornered.

"Then how do we know we can even trust a word you say?" Yamcha asked.

"It was just a fluke the last time you had been right," said Tien, "Don't think you can just order us around like you and your kid are used to!"

Bardock scowled with a growl and erupted at being reminded of his past, "ALL OF YOU CAN JUST GO TO HELL THEN! I'M THROUGH WORKING ALONG SIDE A BUNCH OF ASSHOLES!" With that said he left infuriated with every one leaving the wrong impression.

"All that just because we wouldn't let him lead?" Videl said innocently.

"He just needs to cool off," said Chichi, "much like the rest of us."

"Why are you standing up for him Chichi?" Yamcha asked, "Don't you remember what they did to Earth?"

Chichi turned her gaze to the ground remembering what the Supreme Kai's told her before leaving, _"Please try not to be so hard on him." Supreme Kai's voice was solemn, "He's been through quite the ordeal. Every breath he takes is punishment enough. He's merely at the stage where he uses small annoyances to keep people at bay."_ Then returned to her friends, "Forget it," she said trying to change the subject, "Don't forget about the Dragon Ball."

Videl ripped a flier from a nearby light post. "Hey, check this out!" She ran back to the group, "There's a Dragon Ball on here!"

Everyone glanced at each other, there was no matter of luck they could've found anything to do with the Dragon Ball that fast. Oh well, they figured and took a look. "I guess this is some sort of contest or something." Bulma figured, "Why don't we go to their headquarters to figure this out."

OoO

Bardock noticed one of the fliers as he walked right by one and ripped it off. Finally something to laugh at, the Trouer Match, "What kind of an idiot would be caught dead in this thing." He crumbled it up and tossed it over his shoulder, winding up in a trash can, overlooking the Grand Prize of the Dragon Ball.

OoO

With the help of Bulma's Dragon Radar they navigated through the miniature winding city to what looked like an indoor coliseum. Just to be sure they matched up the symbols from the flier before going in to investigate further.

Piccolo slapped the flier down at the receptionist desk scaring the heck out of lady, "Tell us what you know you know about the Dragon Ball!" He rudely ordered.

"Way to go about representing Earth." Chichi remarked pushing the Namik aside, "Sorry about my friend here but we wanted to know about the Dragon Ball on the flier."

The lady eased up with the less intimidating Chichi, "Well ma'am, that's the Grand Prize for our Trouer Match. Right now they are being held on a six on six match up." She smiled happy to get some customers, "It's rare that we get competitor for this."

"Why's that?" Krillen asked finally speaking up, having been unusually quiet.

"Well people often die in these fights. Therefore people are a bit cautious and stray away from them. All you have to do is make it through a time limit of Ten minutes or eliminate your opponent."

"So it's a fighting match…" said Yamcha, "We need the Dragon Ball, and where we're from we're the best there is." He smiled, "Sign me up!"

"Me too!" Tien said.

"Be sure to get this guy in," Bulma thumbed over her shoulder to Krillen who seemed to be hiding behind everyone. Everyone else enthusiastically sign up.

"I'm sorry," She said realizing Videl was a child, "But children are not allowed to participate."

"What!" Videl protested. "Oh Come on!"

"Sorry Videl," Chichi said disappointed, but relieved her student wouldn't be getting hurt.

"What about me?" Choutzu asked, "I'm not a kid."

"Well…" The lady looked unsure and brought out a box with a slit, "Put your hand inside to see if you qualify.

Choutzu hesitated but did as asked, putting his hand in and... "Ah!" He pulled it back nursing his pricked index finger in his mouth.

"Twenty-eight, you qualify." The lady read off the box.

"Well see you guys later," Bulma and Videl waved as the rest headed to the back of the arena as instructed. On the way they got a good view of the ring they'd be fighting in.

"Strange," Chichi commented. "It looks like a huge bull's eye."

"Yeah," Yamcha agreed, "it does."

The Ring was huge, circular and big enough to hold all six matches at once. The outer ring was ordinary brown the next one in was yellow, blue and then red. Within the red zone was a metallic sphere suspended right in the middle of it all.

"Not like any of the Rings we've ever fought in." Choutzu flew away from the glass.

Within hours they were finally directed to the Ring and Introduced.

A huge fat blue skinned, yellow haired, amphibian-like alien with gills did the announcing from the stadium. "I thank you all for coming to my Fifty-sixth Trouer Match. I am your host Supler! And there are your stars! Crusha," He said as the same type of alien entered from the locker room wearing heavy metallic boots. The Z fighters thought this was weird seeing that they'd only slow a person down in combat. "Clob," Another walked out in better shape very well toned, but also wore the same metallic boots. "Shiner," This guy was tall and toned, "Brooz," Relatively small, only the size of Krillen, "Scratch," same shape as the third. "And last but not least Gash." A woman in the same shape as Chichi stomped out on the boots. "And out Challengers: Peecohlo, Teen, Kryleen, Choufou, Yaka, and Kiki!"

"Think he screwed our names up on purpose?" Yamcha sweat dropped.

"Let the Match…Begin!" He said pressing a green button on his Microphone and disappeared behind the descending walls. Once the ring was completely sealed off the metallic ball melted away revealing a white condensed cloud—but it wasn't an ordinary cloud. Once fully uncovered a gust whirled about the room gravitating towards it with such strong force Choutzu had to stay grounded instead of normally flying in the air.

Their opponents grinned stomping in after them.

Krillen was the first to get a taste of the ring, getting repeatedly punched in the midsection and uppercut. He flung further back than he should have toward the cloud. Forcing himself to his feet sprinted towards Brooz and kicked with less impact than what he wanted. Brooz, caught his leg and swung Krillen back towards the center of the ring. Fortunately for Krillen Shiner got in his way and bumped him into the cloud.

Shiner didn't know what hit him as an orange body came his way hitting his feet. The impact swept the competitor off his feet and flew completely vanishing in the cloud.

The Z fighters looked on shocked, they couldn't sense their opponent anywhere after he flew in.

Chichi finally had the idea to jump clean over Gash away from the cloud. The gust weren't as strong on the outside and went more comfortably into her stance. They charged for the other as Gash bared her claws. Chichi side stepped every swing and once both arms had a chance Chichi punched with a nice right hook to the cheek. Gash slid across the floor but righted herself and went for Chichi again.

"Ah!" Choutzu cried trying to fight back the gust going to the outer part of the ring. Krillen had knocked Choutzu's opponent out of the match and tried going for cover seeing his fight was over.

After the first five minutes the gravity around the tear intensified and the Z fighters weren't doing so great, getting pummeled by their opponents all the while trying to stay away from the strange phenomenon.

"Anybody else get the feeling this was a bad idea?" Krillen shouted.

"Shut up and fight!" Piccolo ordered.

"This isn't good," Chichi held her side panting, stepping out of the way of a metallic kick.

"Give up!" Said Gash lunging with a readied fist and thrust it right in Chichi's already aching stomach using Ki to launch her closer to the anomaly. Chichi accidentally hit the button the scouter landing on the side of her face.

"Bardock," She whispered picking herself up and thought aloud, "We could really use your help." And sprinted back toward Gash…

OoO

"What is it?" He asked monotonous receiving the message.

OoO

All the Z fighters glanced at Chichi, her face flushed with embarrassment. She'd just spammed everyone and sidestepped another chop from Gash.

Choutzu couldn't make it to the outer part of the ring and was whisked away into the Tear.

"Choutzu!" Tien called as he tried to go for his little friend, but strong arms had pulling him back in a suplex.

OoO

Bardock heard the little guys scream cut short, "What the hell was that?" He asked alarmed only getting static in response.

That all too familiar sinking feeling dropped like a rock in his gut, and sprinted off in search of the others. Slowing as he passed by another flier ripping it off the light post, _Shit! They don't know what they've gotten themselves into!_ He took to the sky in a beeline to the Supler arena.

_"You failed again." _Bardock stopped swearing he heard Kakarot again and shook it off going double time and busted in through the locker room going to the arena.

He looked on horrified as they were fighting while getting sucked into a tear in space! As impossible as it sounds that's exactly what that cloud was, a rip in the space time continuum occupying the center of the ring. He scanned around: the returning victors wore the magnetic boots while the Challengers: the Z team had to rough it.

Choutzu was nowhere to be found.

"Krillen!" Yamcha cried as his friend was struck again and headed straight for the Tear. At last second Yamcha grabbed his ankle and threw him at his opponent, Clob. A move that cost him as Yamcha lost his footing and took Krillen's place getting sucked into the Tear.

"NO!" Bardock cried jumping in the rind to help.

Clob threw Krillen off and gave chase as the smaller fighter started running for his life. Bardock stomped down on Clob allowing Krillen to return to his guy.

Piccolo happened to have gotten the biggest one, Crusha. The amphibian jumped and tried crushing Piccolo with a belly flop. Piccolo jumped out of the way to the outer part of the ring, turning on his heel shot a beam from his finger tips. Crusha got to his feet and immediately backhanded the attack beam. It went for Gash grazing her shoulder and Chichi's upper arm. Getting distracted with his error was all it took for Crusha to get the upper hand on Piccolo. He jumped behind him and only took one strong punch to the back as the gravity around the tear intensified sucking him in and vanished.

"Piccolo!" Chichi called and powered up angry another one of her ally's fell.

Bardock did more than trip Clob in that one swift kick. He gruesomely tore him from his boots from the knee down. Clob like the others was sucked into the tear.

Krillen was knocked down again but quickly jumped to his feet sprinting to Brooz. Brooz went into his stance and Krillen dove through his legs rolling behind him. Turning to Krillen, Brooz was shoved narrowly falling on his back. Krillen stomped his opponents left boot shattering it to pieces. The guy was screaming scared of his ass, as the shards flew over him and arms flailing, panicking that he wouldn't be regaining his footing. Again, Krillen shattered the other boot stomping it and Brooze vanished getting sucked in like the others.

Bardock sprinted after Piccolo's opponent as he was going straight for Tien's fight. Bardock jumped up and stomped Crusha's back, but sprung back all thanks to those magnetic boots. The huge amphibian just turned to Bardock wearing a sadistic smile as the Saiyan landed. They suddenly leaned towards the Ring's center as the gravity around the tear intensified. Bardock scowled at his new opponent. Crusha attempted to bash him with both fists however Bardock caught his wrists. Confused Crusha tried getting them free then finally yanked his hands back. He didn't expect for Bardock to come with them and wound up accidentally knocking his own head off as the Saiyan high kicked.

Tien shot his left arm forward using more force than what he wanted, piercing through Scratch's chest. He only grinned at Tien, tightly wrapping his arms around him. Scratch deactivated the boots and shoved them both in the rings center.

Chichi grabbed Gash's wrist and attempted to throw her in, but the lady turned the tables swinging Chichi closer to it. Struggling to stay standing Chichi tried again and yanked Gash, accidentally sending them both for the tear.

Krillen ran in and snatched Chichi's wrist trying desperately to pull her back. His feet were squeaking making as sad attempt to get good grip. The gravity went up again pulling him off the ground.

Bardock reached out swiftly grabbing hold of Krillen's ankle and pulled, successfully bringing them back to a safer distance. Once far enough he set Krillen down and took hold of the now unconscious Chichi, and following Krillen to the outer part of the ring.

"Is she all right?" Krillen shouted daring a glance over his shoulder with the gravity the way it is.

"She's just unconscious," Bardock shouted his reply, taking a glance at her beautiful face.

A glob of metal emerged from directly under the ring and engulfed the Tear shutting if off. The walls finally rose with a shudder revealing the entire stadium full of cheering spectators.

Bardock growled at how these people could take such sport in this. They'd just lost four of their ally's. Maybe he'd be feeling the same were not for his experiences with the ESP weaning him from killing.

Yet, blamed himself for leaving them in the strange world, not even knowing what to expect.

"Very well done!" Supler jiggled as he clapped, "and we thought you people wouldn't be able to deliver."

Bardock all ready knew the answer but asked the question anyway, "What happened to our comrades?"

"No one knows for certain." He laughed still wound up over the match, "They were just so sure they couldn't be beat. Well I guess that is the partial truth as only two survived and then you show up! What a Splendid show!" He exclaimed.

Krillen was still gasping for air, he couldn't believe what he just heard feeling defeated.

"Well here is your prize," Supler tossed the three-star Dragon Ball.

Without even looking up Krillen caught it staggering to his feet, staring into the orb with such self loathing. "Damn it!" He was on the verge of tears squeezing his eyes shut lost in failure.

"You idiots took advantage of them!" Bardock yelled, "They didn't even know what was going on!"

"But they were very adaptable entertainment," Supler laughed.

Seething with anger Bardock was involuntarily powering up, until Chichi stirred awake still in his arms. _Now isn't the time for this enough lives were lost, _he thought setting her on her feet.

"Let's go." Bardock led the way out in search of their remaining group.

OoO

"Ms. Chichi!" Videl happily ran out of the clothing store and gasped, surprised to see the others missing, "Where are the others?"

The trio remained quiet until Bardock spoke up, "Get Bulma we're leaving."

Just then Bulma ran out with her arms full of shopping bags, "Are out of your mind! I've still got plenty of shopping left to do! I haven't even touched the south district yet!" he yelled and grew confused at her friends depressed state.

"This isn't the time," he walked right passed her, "We need to get the ship going, we're moving out."

Later on board Bulma's ship, Bardock was explaining what happened as Chichi and Krillen went to the sleeping quarters to rest, "…once through that controlled Tear they are as good as gone."

"What!" Bulma was shocked, "You mean Yamcha and the others…" She whispered in disbelief.

"No!" Videl protested, "You can't mean they're dead!" her hands balled up upset.

"You've been across the universe! You can't tell that they would just vanish like that!"

Bardock averted his gaze unsure how to answer her.

A very nasal voice cleared there throat, "_Hello? Is anybody home?"_

"Now isn't a good time King Kai." Bardock said to the ceiling.

_"Seems to me these frowns need to be put up-side-down, and I've got that cure."_

"We sure could use some good news right about now," Bulma said wiping away the new tears.

_"Just a piece of advice for later, all of you must work as a team if you plan to save my precious galaxy. Now normally you can just easily bring people back from the dead with the Dragon Balls…were that the case."_

Videl looked up hopeful, "You mean…"

_"Yep! Yamcha, Choutzu, Tien and Piccolo are still alive but scattered across the universe. You see that fog isn't a normal rip in space, it's actually a fluctuating wormhole."_

"Really?" Bumla and Videl cheered, thrusting their arms up for emphases, "Then we can just go get them!"

Bardock hated bursting their bubbles, "That's more on our too do list. The Dragon Balls are going to have to come first."

The girls turned to him rather pissed off, "Who died and made you King?" Bulma spat.

Bardock looked down at the horrible pun and shook it off, "Think about it, we can either waste our time looking for them or find the Dragon Balls giving us plenty of time after averting the upcoming disaster. Would you really cut their lives so short?"

"But who knows what's out there?" Videl said.

"Do you really have so little faith in them?" Bardock scanned both of them they knew he was right, "they'll be fine. I might not have known them for as long as you have, but they're warriors. They'll survive, if we can then we'll look for them on the way."

_"Unfortunately I must agree with Bardock. Throw in the towel and live to fight another day."_

Bardock left to the sleeping quarters, exhausted himself when _"You couldn't even save them could you?" _He heard Kakarot again.

**AN: **That took a few tries. Uh…Hope everyone understood this Chapter. Good night! If anybody is having problems understanding this don't be afraid to point out what's confusing. I'll go back and better word it.


	7. Internal Struggle

**AN:** This one is a bit angst for Bardock

**Internal Struggle**

Videl ran like hell screaming her head off through the jungle. The two-star Dragon Ball in hand and a seventy-two foot man-eater worm just busted out the ground behind her. Diving again making another attempt to swallow the girl whole, Videl jumped missing the iris mouth as it burrowed again.

"WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU GUYS!" she screamed as the mound followed in her wake.

Trees upturned as the mound sped up going around and the worm popped out in front her. Videl jumped back into the canopy leaping around trying to avoid getting eaten at every turn. Glad to see a familiar face as Chichi gathered her ki. Videl sped her way jumping behind her as her teacher unleashed a wave piercing through the creatures' mouth and the back of the head.

Breathing heavily Videl still had enough strength to hang onto a branch. "Arigato Sensei." She said grateful.

All of sudden the ground beneath them erupted—there was more than one after her. The worm jumped up strait for the girl, "VIDEL!" Chichi cried.

Krillen shoved Videl out of the way and was engulfed by the worm, "Krillen-san!" Videl said shocked and flew off seeing the worm was still after her.

It dove again and shot out the ground. Videl flew higher with the worm closing in, and suddenly saw a blond tail and wrapped around her small waist getting plastered back to back. Bardock shot his ki right into the mouth of the worm going straight through the anus obliterating the thing.

"That was close," She breathed being release and screamed again.

"Now what?" Bardock inquired turning to the girl. Maybe that last blast of Ki was bit much the ends of her hair was fried.

Krillen flew up with worm guts all over him. He apparently survived the blast unharmed and surveyed the girl, "Hey it not that bad, being bald."

She started crying.

"What's going on?" Chichi asked and gasped seeing her Pupil and tried to put on a convincing smile, "Um… it's not that bad."

Videl sniffled trying to see it from Chichi's point of view grabbing one of her pigtails, sadly… it crumbled away.

OoO

Bulma stepped out of the way with scissors in hand, smiling proudly at her work, "So what do you think guys?"

They weren't sure what to say, until Bardock spoke up. "She looks like a boy." Chichi elbowed him for the comment. "What? One of my old teammates has hair that short. At least you're not a Saiyan, it'll grow back."

Videl sighed depressed, then got angry. "This is all your fault, you know!"

"You volunteered kid."

She tried to argue but folded her arms and grumbled. "Bakayaro"

"Videl!" Chichi scolded.

"Well that's two down," Bulma noted, "and by the time we have all seven of the Black Star Dragon Balls your hair should be back to its original length, Videl."

"Enough," Bardock was getting tired of the subject, "how far until the next Dragon Ball?"

Bulma went to the Capsule no. 1 ships computer typing in a few commands, "No more than a weeks trip away. Even so I'm getting tired of being cooped up in here. Why don't we stick around at least for overnight and find a place to rest up?"

"You just want to go shopping again," Krillen said.

"Yeah well it's better than being stuck in here with you guys all day!"

"We could use a break," Chichi agreed.

"Just for overnight," Bardock said heading out, "But we're not spitting up."

OoO

Later that night…

_"-MEH…HAHHHH!" Goku released his signature attack point blank into Kakarot's chest._

_The King of all Saiyans cried out in his father's ear while the wave tore through him. Bardock tightened his grip on Kakarot holding him still. It was tearing him up inside having to bring an end to his youngest son's life…_

"Kakarot!" Bardock sat awake in a cold sweet, bumping his head into Krillen's bunk.

"What is with this Kakarot guy?" Krillen groggily asked having been rudely awakened.

"What?" He asked confused seeing Krillen hanging over the side. _Now I know why I don't sleep, _Bardock tore the covers off leaving the room to be alone.

All ready used to Bardock's rude behavior Krillen just shrugged it off taking no offense. "None of my business I guess," and went back to sleep.

Leaving the inn, it was the same no matter where he'd gone. Being haunted by his decision when ever he closed his eyes, made it hard for Bardock to find rest anywhere.

_"Even if you could go back in time, would you really do things differently?" _Bardock heard Kakarot's taunting voice again, _"How would that benefit those that were suffering?"_

"What are you doing still up?" Chichi asked pulling him back to reality.

It was odd for him running into her alone on the street. "I could ask you the same," He countered.

"Still having nightmares?" she guessed with a sad smirk.

That one caught him off, "You knew?" Chichi only nodded saying nothing, "the others?"

"They don't know. That's just how you woke up after the Dragon Balls had scattered."

"I see," Bardock tried shaking off the returning exhaustion. "You still haven't said why you're up."

"I tried contacting Turles again," Chichi gaze sadly fell to the floor, "He hasn't found anything on my brother's yet."

"Why do you refer to them as siblings?"

"Why do you keep having dreams about the same guy?" figuring she'd play around with him.

Bardock growled, "Forget it!"

"I didn't mean to offend," Chichi nervously backed away. "Gee, we'll have a hard time working together with an attitude like that!" She smiled, trying to make herself friendly. "Anyone ever tell you, you need a sense of humor?"

"Yeah… so..." he said monotone. Remembering _him_ asking the same thing, did they really have to remind Bardock so much of Kakarot?

Right at that very moment it started raining. Coming prepared Chichi took out her umbrella, "Need some cover?" She offered.

"No thanks." Bardock said, preferring the comfort of the rain. Then smirked, "Why are you being such a charity case, anyway?"

Chichi only smiled taking no offense, "it's only common courtesy." She paused, "care to join me?"

He wasn't about to let her go by herself seeing what happened on the last planet. "Sure."

Her smile brightened, Bardock had to look away. Not very many women could affect him like this, sending a sharp sting throughout his body, fireworks as they call it. Chichi however took it as disgust folding her arms a bit pissed.

She led the way.

"The kids not too pissed off?" Bardock started more as small talk.

Chichi was surprised expecting Bardock to only be a silent companion, "She'll get over it," and smiled, "don't worry. I'm just glad I won't have to report to her father she died by a worm."

"Never catch a Saiyan being that overprotective."

"Still, when it's your only child you want to preserve your only means of immortality," Bardock snorted offended. Chichi was unsure of what to say next bringing an awkward silence. Stealing a glance, "Does this have anything to do with your nightmares?"

"Another lifetime not worth going into," Bardock said surprising himself he didn't blow up at the question.

"Huh…" Chichi said confused.

"Why exactly do you refer to them as brothers when there is no relation?" Bardock asked again attempting to stay away from telling his own tragic history.

Turned away from the beautifully drizzling sight, Chichi admired another one next to her. "It's a bit of a long story."

"We have the time."

"All right then. I guess you could say I've grown up along side them." She returned her gaze on the rain in front of her and smirked. "I met Yamcha first. We had a real bad run in with each other after I had cut off a dinosaurs head."

Quirking an eyebrow, Bardock wondered if he heard her right.

"I thought he was another attacker so I attacked him. Only… he knocked me out." Chichi sighed at her childhood defeat, "But he came back saying some weird things, like proclaiming his love as an apology. He runs off, I meet Bulma and she gives me a ride to Master Roshi's. I later train with him. When I returned home to help put the fire Yamcha was there again. After he helps us out my Father goes and asks if he wanted to marry me?"

"Seems he's been trying to marry you off for a while now," Bardock said at the lighter mood.

"Yes, it sure does seem like it. Yamcha declined, much to my relief, saying I was young enough to be his younger sister. But since he was afraid of Bulma at the time we saw him off and on. I later trained with both Krillen and Yamcha under Master Roshi. I had to hide all of his dirty magazines in order to get some respect. Tien and Choutzu were taught under Master Roshi's rival Master Crane. Our rivalry ended when Demon King Piccolo resurfaced. After getting rid of him, Piccolo was spat out through an egg.

"We dealt with him again and Krillen was better prepared this time. But he didn't finish him off, showing Piccolo compassion.

"All of us later fought Cell, but what was confusing is how he said he was searching for his perfect form. Saying he was hunting down two androids call Seventeen and Eighteen." Bardock swallowed at those names, Kakarot's right hand people, "We'd become a powerful team by then. Videl took care of Cell but her father shamelessly took credit. It was sometime after that we first met…" Chichi trailed off, catching herself recovered, "Well… that is… when you came to Earth and everything around it."

"You're not that great at telling stories are you?" Bardock said matter-of-factly.

"Uh-" Chichi blushed embarrassed, "Well I did just summarize."

"It's all right. I'm no better myself either."

"Oh!" Chichi then remembered, reaching into her shirt, "by the way I meant to give this to you while back."

Bardock quirked an eyebrow getting the wrong idea, as Chichi pulled out a piece of Parchment, "oh." he said disappointed.

She huffed, "What'd you think I was doing?"

"Do you really want to know?" he asked smirking.

Chichi said nothing not wanting to provoke an answer she all ready knew. Bardock opened the frail Parchment in the safety of the umbrella, taking a breath remembering the blunder on the Lookout.

"The missing piece," Bardock safely tucked it away into his wrist band until he could return it with the other scrolls. "Thanks."

"I'm not sure what it can do now, but it might help out our situation."

"We could us some manner of good fortune."

"Say, when this is all over and if we have time? How about I show you our planet, Earth?"

"Seems like a fair trade considering I've been showing you the universe."

"So, is that a yes?"

Bardock had a playful smirk, "Why not?" he gave his cryptic acceptance.

"Also," Chichi called his attention, "I've been meaning to ask… why did you wish the Earth back?"

"Falls into stuff not worth going into," he said, smirk disappearing, not wanting to go further into it.

"Well," she folded her arms, "you'd think a member of Earth deserves to know how her planet came back." trying to goad him.

"I'm telling you to just drop it," Bardock lowered his voice.

"Why?" She narrowed her eyes challenging him, "So you fixed something that Jerk did. That's nothing to be ashamed of."

Bardock narrowed his eyes at Chichi, even to this day nobody insults his son. He tightly placed a hand on the bold woman's shoulder, wincing more out of fear than anything. "His name was Kakarot and he didn't destroy Earth." Bardock brought his index and middle to his forehead taking her back to the inn. "I did." And let go.

Chichi backed away in disbelief then steeled herself, "You're joking… right?"

"Not one for humor, remember?" Chichi was stunned, "still trust me now?" Bardock asked, mentally kicking himself for revealing the truth.

"Actually… I do." It was her turn to confuse Bardock, "you trusted me enough to tell the truth. I know it might be a while before we can actually fully trust each other. But we have to give each other a chance… for Earth… maybe even the entire Galaxy. So what do you say?"

Bardock was silent for a moment, "I'd say put the umbrella away," he smirked, "we're indoors."

Chichi laughed putting the umbrella away, "Good night Bardock-kun."

Bardock quirked an eyebrow, "What does that mean anyway? The kid said something earlier that I didn't understand either."

"Um, she is a kid after all. Does that really matter?"

"Not really, no. Good night then."

**A/N:** Newly revised! Good night!


	8. Champion Rookie

**AN: **With all the current events going on it's getting harder to find time to do this… Then again I'm still able to update on time so guess there's nothing to really complain about. I'll leave the title as is.

**Champion Rookie**

Chichi and Videl were hard at work training using up most of the space in the recreation room. Bulma however was bored monitoring Capsule no. 1 controls as they were nearing Kri'itron. According to Bardock it was supposed to be a planet with a weak planetary Crust, full of boiling lakes of lava. But the conditions of the planet were far from her thoughts as she wondered why they had placed the controls and the Rec. room in the same spot.

About to set her head down to rest the monitor started beeping perking her up.

She pressed the button for the ship's com, "Guys, we're here." Bulma cheerfully informed, glad to know she'll be setting her feet on mostly solid ground—it was better than nothing. Believing she was being ignored mashed the button and shouted, "GUYS GET YOUR BUTTS UP HERE! WE'RE ABOUT TO LAND ANY MINUTE!"

_"Will you shut the hell up?!"_ Bardock said over the Scouter.

Krillen climbed the spiral staircase, yawning, "I just barely got to sleep." He placed his scouter on heading over to Bulma.

"What is that guy up to anyway?" Bulma asked annoyed and glanced over to Chichi. "Got any ideas?" Bulma smirked hearing from Videl that Bardock and Chichi were hanging out on Rhygon VI.

"How should I know?" Chichi shrugged still training with Videl, trying to ignore what Bulma was hinting at.

Down stairs in the sleeping quarters, "Are you sure?" Bardock asked into the ceiling.

_"Have I ever steered you wrong?"_ King Kai asked with chuckle,_ "there's a ping coming from the planet."_ A smile played across Bardock's face, _"Have to admit there is a lot of interference but it is better than nothing."_

"Maybe," Bardock switched to a smirk, "Oh well, won't know for sure until we check it ourselves. Thanks." He pushed the button on is scouter switching it on. "Have we hit groundside yet?" he asked.

"Not yet." Videl walked up behind him, "They sent me to come get you."

"Too old of a tactic," Bardock commented turning to the girl, "annoy the enemy out."

"Yep, usually works like a charm Bardock-san." Videl smirked watching his eye twitch at the unfamiliar title.

_"No matter how hard you try you cannot escape your past." _Kakarot's voice entered the room.

"Bardock-san, are you feeling all right?" Videl asked with genuine concern.

"Fine," he said getting serious.

"Good!" She smiled, "Because the next Dragon Ball is close by, better to stay on guard," she then whispered "…and hopefully no more worms."

Bardock smirked with amusement, "Still haven't gotten over that?"

"You heard that?" Videl said shocked.

"Saiyans have very acute hearing."

"Really?" Videl found that to be neat, "I wonder how much trouble people could get in if they could hear everything. Anyway we should probably go top side."

"Are all the Earth kids such pests?" Bardock asked.

"Hey!" Videl took offense as Bardock walking by ruffling her hair.

Their ship slowly descended to the ground with a hiss and all of a sudden hit with a very audible _thud! _

"Talk about rough." Krillen commented rubbing his sore bum.

"That wasn't supposed to happen." Bulma sat up in a daze, trying to shaking it off.

"Might have been the planet itself." Bardock said rubbing the back of his head, place of impact, "I was told the radiation levels might knock out the instruments."

Bumla sat up, "You know you could have told us that sooner!"

They ventured off into the hot terrain, the planet literally looked like Hell. Not only did it have the boiling lakes of hot lava but geysers of fire dotting the landscape. What a place to land in. Even worse most of the scouters were on the blitz giving false readings ever now and then.

"Is anybody else having trouble with their scouters?" Krillen asked tinkering around with his again.

"Videl-chan!" Chichi caught her Pupil, the heat became too much for the girl.

Bardock took a glance around for a safer place to guide them. All he could find were distant mountains. Would the Earthlings really be able to survive this extreme heat to make it in time? He asked himself.

Bardock knelt down, "Get the kid on my back, quick!"

"Not even you could take the extra load in this heat." Bulma pointed on the verge of fainting herself.

Chichi however believed in him. Hefting Videl and placed her on his back. Bardock wrapped his blonde tail around the unconscious girls' legs securing her. "I've taken worse. Our best bet is a quick and steady pace to those mountains. Try and keep up." Bardock grabbed Videl's wrist and sprinted off like a bullet.

"He's crazy!" Bulma said surprised, problem is her heart jumped from that sudden shock. Chichi got in her fainting path, "Thanks." She said wearily.

"Hang on." Chichi warned before doing the same.

"The two of you are nuts!" Krillen said gulping, wiping the sweat. "Take my time and get cooked or over heat by catching up?" He thought for a moment, "Aw screw it! Wait up guys!" he high tailed it after them.

Bardock was almost to the foot of the mountain when all of sudden a dragon dove right out of the sky for him. At last second Bardock used the instant transmission getting himself and the unconscious Videl out of harms way. Having no time to really deal with the overgrown lizard shot a wave of Ki at it. However it swung its scaly tail deflecting the attack.

"Kamehameha!" a familiar voice shouted from behind earning Bardocks smirk and jumped missing the ball of ki.

Krillen and Chichi—carrying Bulma in piggy back—jumped over the fallen dragon joining Bardock as they landed.

"Are you all right Bardock-k?" Chichi cut herself off.

"Yeah," Bardock answered, "anybody catch where that came from?"

"Not really…" Krillen answered.

"I did," said Bulma pointing straight ahead, still on Chichi's back, "directly from the foot of that mountain."

"Come on!" Bardock didn't want to waste anymore time in the fiery waste land.

It seemed too easy, the intense hot climate and only one dragon. Something was up, either way they were glad to finally arrive at their relatively cooler destination.

Stopping to rest for a moment, they were sweating like crazy quickly dehydrating. It was difficult trying to settle their racing pulses. Bardock knew that was a stupid move and glanced at the girl. If Videl didn't get to a cool area soon she'd suffer a stroke.

A rock tumbled from behind them alarming the group. "Just our luck," Krillen panted. Four more dragons scampered down the mountain with riders—Bandits?

They weren't too thrilled having to deal with this new development in their current condition. _So much for it being easy_, Bardock thought as they were now surrounded.

One of the bandits quietly jumped off their Dragon. Headed their way and stopped examining each one from a safe distance. He brought his hand out in one smooth gesture, as he did so the Five-Star Dragon Ball rolled along his arm and onto his finger tips.

Bardock narrowed his eyes not amused, "You can cut the damn act." He said getting confused looks from his companions.

The bandit reached for the slit in his mask—everyone prepared for the worst save Bardock—and the bandit pulled it back…

"Yamcha!" The conscious Earthlings said in unison happy to see him.

"Hey long time no see." Yamcha got a better grip on the Dragon ball and waved.

"Onni-chan!" Chichi happily said.

"If it weren't this hot here…" Bulma threatened before fainting on Chichi's shoulder.

"Hey how come you're not sweating like a pig out here and you're all covered up?" Krillen asked completely soaked in his Gi.

"The guys here have cooling suits. The rest is so I don't let the coolness out."

"I'm sure you're all having great reunion out here," Bardock was getting irritable. "But we need to get these two to a cooler spot!"

"Oh yeah, almost forgot the ex-psychic was here." Yamcha thumbed over his shoulder, "Well what are you waiting for? Load up and we'll get the hell out of here."

"Not funny," Krillen wasn't amused with the pun.

OoO

Atop Mount Zero was a nice little village, still warm but at a safer temperature. The houses were carved right into the mountain, the villagers had actually given Yamcha a home after nursing him back from the very some fire fields the group landed in.

Yamcha covered Bulma with a cooling blanket, "Who's stupid idea was it to go running through the fire fields?"

"Got them out of the heat didn't we." Bardock more stated sitting in the corner.

"Onni-chan," Chichi called Yamcha's attention, "Have you heard from any of the others?"

"What?" Yamcha perked up, "I thought I was the only one to survive going through that thing."

"King Kai informed us the rest of you were still survived." Bardock pointed out.

"Strange though," Krillen then whispered, "The whole time Bardock was the positive thinker." _Bop! _"Ah! What was that for?" Krillen asked Chichi.

"We knew you were all going to be all right after getting the news." She said.

Bardock smirked, _Yeah right._

"How'd you get a hold of the Dragon Ball anyway?" Chichi asked.

"Ha!" Yamcha flexed his left arm, "You're looking at Swelts number one Champion!"

"Rookie," Bardock mumbled.

"What was that?!" Yamcha got up offended.

Chichi heavily sighed shuffling in the cooling blanket.

"So you were saying Yamcha?" Krillen said getting back on subject.

Yamcha sat back down still keeping an eye on the Saiyan. "I beat out all their best fighters and I couldn't believe it when the prize was the Dragon Ball. Guess getting sucked into that funky cloud wasn't all that bad. Only the Swelts Champion can have the Dragon Ball."

"That makes three now," said Bardock.

"Not exactly," Yamcha smirked, "you have to earn it, by fighting me."

Bardock got to his feet, "All right then let's get to it!"

"Can't yet."

"Why not?" Bardock asked getting impatient.

"Got to fight this one girl first, shouldn't be too much trouble. Then…maybe you can be next Saiyan." Yamcha taunted.

"Or I could just take it from you and be off to the next planet."

"But you guys are stranded here too, aren't you?"

Bardock narrowed his eyes, Yamcha was only partially right. Just then there was a knock at the door. Yamcha strolled over to answer it, "Hey, Sparky."

"The preparations for your match are complete, Yamcha." Said Sparky.

"All right!" He turned over his shoulder, "Hey guys want to check it out?"

"I'll stay here and watch things." Krillen said huddled in his cool blanket.

"All right, so you ready to see a real fighter in action Saiyan?" Yamcha asked.

"You mean the girl?" Bardock said knowing that would get him.

They were about to go at it until Chichi intervened getting between the two, "Come on save it for later guys. As much as I would love to watch you pound each other to a pulp rules are rules."

Bardock sniffed at the air, Chichi's scent was the strongest during perspiration, "fine." He calmed.

"Huh?" Yamcha said confused with the sudden change.

The ring was at the very top of Mount Zero and where Yamch'a opponent awaited him. It was then that even in this temperature Bardock felt a cold chill run up his spine.

_That's impossible!_ He thought seeing the woman.

Clad in all black her long dark cloak reached to her ankles, a dark skirt, top revealing her mid-drift and knee high boots. She carried a sword on her left side.

She apparently saw him too, scowling at Bardock before completely ignoring Yamcha and unsheathed her sword going in to attack the Saiyan. Both Bardock and Chichi jumped back in time.

"Do you remember me?" She hissed.

"Liana," Bardock said staying in his stance, "You're supposed to be dead along with the rest of Giya." Not once over the years had he forgotten a single warrior that had fallen under Kakarot's hands, or… in this case supposedly fell.

"I've been waiting for this saiyan." Liana twirled the hilt in her hand.

"Uh, hey," Yamcha whistled trying to get her attention, "Lady, you're supposed to be fighting me remember?"

"Yeah," Chichi stood between her and Bardock, "Your fight's not with him."

"Get out of the way." Bardock more warned than ordered. _The Earthlings have no idea what these people are capable of!_

Yamcha had to jump in front of Chichi to make matters worse. Liana held her sword vertically in front of her and left hand palm open on the flat. She threw it and Bardock dove on the two Earthlings knocking them out of the way in time. They felt her Ki suddenly sky rocket in an instant as she charged in. Bardock had immediately got to his feet and blocked her left forearm pushing them back several feet.

With the right she shot it forward and attempted to fire her ki at point blank. Chichi dived and pulled on her ankle at last second. Liana's ball of ki instead shot up missing Bardock and was thrown back as Chichi got to her feet in one fluid motion.

About this time all spectators ran for this lives knowing this fight was getting out of hand.

Liana stopped herself mid-air, her aura of ki gave an ominous feel about her just floating there without a word.

Bardock hastily snatched Chichi's wrist, pulling her safely behind him.

"Funny…" Liana held her hand up in front of her face gathering ki, "Don't Saiyans' usually fight alone?" She extended her hand out again, "LIGHTENING!" and instead shot a stream of electricity at Bardock.

He held his hands out about to send over a wave of however the stream hit first. Fighting to concentrate on gathering his energy, pushing forward until his body couldn't take any more, blacking out.

"Bardock-kun!" Chichi cried and charged in to retaliate collecting her ki in both hands.

Liana raced forward and grabbed Chichi's neck with only her left hand completely cutting off her airflow.

"Chichi!" Yamcha cried feeling the sudden drop in her ki.

Her strength was unreal as Chichi was falling out of consciousness, dissolving her ki in her hand. Bardock was coming to shaking it off. Then all of sudden like waking up Liana's features lightened up, "My fight isn't with you." Spinning on her heel she threw Chichi right at Yamcha who had sprinted over to help.

Bardock sprinted over pissed, having witnessed that and speared Liana from behind. She vanished into her cloak on impact and Bardock immediately jumped off the seeming discarded clothing. Bardock didn't drop his guard, waiting, as expected she jumped out and spinning and grabbed her returning sword. Bardock leaned back as he attempted a high kick only she caught his foot.

It was right at that moment he saw it… the same mark that appeared on Kakarot before they died. Babidi's mark, that very distinguishable "M" plastered on her forehead.

Bardock cocked his head avoiding that dark blade as it stabbed the ground. He double kicked at her stomach sending her flying and twirled about shattering her sword.

Yamcha took position next to Bardock now taking this fight seriously. Liana landed within the ring, "you owe it to me to just die."

"Is that you talking or your boss?" Bardock asked, yet understood her position for vengeance.

Liana powered up her right hand going straight for Bardock. Lowering his guard Bardock just stood there waiting for his punishment. Again Chichi intervened, using Bardock's shoulder for leverage and kicked the woman away. Unfortunately she grabbed Yamcha around the neck on the way.

Bardock scowled, Yamcha wasn't moving and the hand she meant to attack him with was over Yamcha's mouth. His eyes were rolled back, she had Yamcha stunned holding onto him.

"Forget it," Liana said, "I have what I need right here." She ripped his sleeve off carrying the dragon ball and threw up her cloak.

"You're not getting away with that Dragon Ball!" Chichi shriek sprinting over.

"No." Bardock gave chase to stop her. Had to admit that when Chichi was determined she was damn near impossible to catch.

Right as Chichi made contact to take back the Dragon Ball it was all ready too late. The cloak enveloped the both women and lifted off the ground taking to space.

"Damn it!" Bardock cursed and brought up his index and middle finger about to after Chichi.

"What I'd miss?" Yamcha stirred awake.

Bardock couldn't believe he'd wake up so soon after that. "She just got away with the Dragon Ball and Chichi." He informed preparing the instant transmission.

"What?" Yamcha grabbed Bardock's leg for his attention to further explain only to be teleported off the planet with him.


	9. Abandon Ship

**AN: **Okay on one note, it is difficult to switch back and forth from first person to third person POV. Just to flesh it up a bit I start with first person then change the annoying nouns into third person. phew I should probably quit doing that. XS

**Abandon Ship**

Both Bardock and Yamcha materialized within a cramped metallic corridor. Curious, that they didn't see Chichi anywhere in sight. Bardock could've sworn he'd followed her energy signature—still working on sensing power levels again.

"What the?" Yamcha confused over the sudden change of setting.

Bardock didn't expect for the Earth man to tag along. "Get off!" He shook his leg free of the Earthlings grip.

Yamcha got to his feet in awe over his surroundings. Unlike the previous spaceships he'd been on it felt like being on board a submarine, kind of like a prototype starship.

"_Bardock!" _a voice came from the scouter.

Taken aback the scouter was working again, Bardock responded, "Kami, took you long enough to find the scouter I left behind."

"I don't remember you giving them a scouter," Yamcha said glancing over his shoulder.

_"There is another missing element to make the transfer complete. As of now the Black Star Dragon Balls are linked to two individuals. You and Piccolo,"_

"So it was a partial success," Bardock stated.

"_Yes, but you must find Piccolo. Should anything happen to him the Dragon Balls will disappear along with any chance of-"_

"Yeah, yeah I get it," Bardock interrupted getting tired of being reminded over and over again, "Find Piccolo still alive, got it."

_"You will need him to complete the transfer over to you. It's vital that you find him."_

"Understood…" Bardock waited for more, when nothing happened asked, "Is that it?"

"_Yes…"_ Kami hesitated awkwardly,_ "were you expecting more?"_

"Sort of, oh well Bardock out." He turned his scouter off not wanting to be pinpointed by his foreign signal.

"What was that about?" Yamcha asked curious over the call.

"Find Piccolo alive." Bardock said.

Chichi slammed into the wall behind them having been knocked back by a flame thrower. She was tough, getting to her feet after such a strong impact, and getting burned. Staggering down the corridor she came from to retaliate her body gave out on her, collapsing to the floor.

"Chichi!" They called concerned.

Bardock was the first to reach her, gently cradling her in my arms and felt for a pulse at the base of her neck. It was then she opened her eyes in slits and whispered something. "Aishtesuru… Bardock-kun," before going went limp in his arms—he still felt a pulse, good—still alive but unconscious.

"She must be really out of it to say something like that." Yamcha commented over the Siayans shoulder, Bardock nearly forgot he was there.

"What exactly did she say?" Bardock asked curious.

"She's in love with you." Yamcha said teasing.

Bardock gulped at that, and hummed in thought, wondering if that was true…

"Freeze!" ordered a familiar woman's voice.

They turned expecting a fight, not having to be surrounded by scores of security holding firearms at them.

"You can throw them in the Brig with the green one." She gave Bardock a hateful glare, "But the woman gets a separate cell."

"You think bullets are going to stop us?" Yamcha said in a cocky way and cupped his hands, "KAMEHAME-"

Liana quirked a concerned eyebrow hiding her fear, "Do that and miss your mark, we are all as good as dead." She tried calling his bluff.

"I'll take my chances," Bardock caught the glint in his eye, "HA!" Yamcha shot the ball of energy.

Security hastily ducked out of the way of the ball of energy but Liana stood her ground and caught it one-handed. She smirked glad it wasn't distructively powerful, and held the Ki off to the side. That smirk disappeared seeing the trio had vanished into thin air. "Find them!" She ordered absorbing the Ki, "and prepare the Millennium for a hyper jump to Lukulin."

"Yes Ma'am!"

OoO

Yamcha proved to be a bit crafty in Bardock's eyes. They had taken to the Air ducks above, the perfect cover for the time being. "Quick thinking," Bardock commented, still holding Chichi.

"You'd think they'd learn to make these ships without huge vents." said Yamcha.

Bardock quirked a confused eyebrow, "How'd you know there would be huge vents?"

"Star Wars and Star Trek," Yamcha simply answered.

"What the Hell is that?" Bardock asked, unfamiliar what those were.

"T.V. shows," Yamcha shrugged. Bardock took that back, just a stroke of dumb luck. Then the Earth man asked, "how about we get back to Kri'itron?"

"Not yet," Bardock said.

"But we have Chichi," said Yamcha, believing that was the only reason they were there.

"What do you think she meant by the green one?" Bardock asked wondering aloud, "Kami's sudden message seemed to be too much of a coincidence. I'm going to look into it and get back that Dragon Ball back, you can go and take her with you."

"She's fine," Yamcha said now understanding the situation, but wanted to poke fun, "but sure you're not just trying to get in good with that chick that tried to kill you?"

"Not exactly my type." Bardock said trying to avoid glancing down at Chichi.

"Still, I'm not going to let you have all the fun," Yamcha said wanting to retrieve the Dragon Ball just as badly, "I'm coming too."

"Fine," Bardock didn't want to argue, "Just help me put Chichi on my back."

"What, why your back?" Yamcha asked, not too fond of the idea.

"Because mine is more secure than yours' Asshole!" Bardock insulted getting impatient with him wanting to pummel the Earthling. He could tell Yamcha also wanted to fight but since the cramped space wouldn't allow it, Yamcha reluctantly helped place Chichi on the back of the man he barely even trusted.

Yamcha's stomach churned watching the Saiyan snaked his abnormally colored tail around Chichi's waist, securing her to him.

There was something about her lying on the aliens back that just seemed wrong to him—too close for comfort. The others had always told Yamcha he was too over protective of Chichi, thinking of her as a little sister.

"Let's go." Bardock said.

They each thought they would be leading the other, and went in their separate directions. Yamcha had to turn back around following his unconscious friend. There was no way he'd ever admit to following the leadership of the Saiyan. They were silent having nothing to say to the other for the moment. Chichi however kept mumbling in her native tongue.

Ten minutes in, Yamcha finally voice his thoughts, "Why are we crawling around here when we're a heck of a lot stronger than all the guys down there?"

"Chichi is a liability in her current state," Bardock said. Her scent kept him tolerant of Yamcha, especially with her so close. "We'll get back down once she's awake."

Bardock turned his back on scouter only for a moment to check and see if the Namik truly was on bored. Originally this was a personal mission to save Chichi then to have it change all of sudden to save… He froze as a pair of slender arms wrapped themselves around him. Glancing over his shoulder, Chichi was still out of it but nuzzling into his back whispering words he couldn't understand.

Yamcha stifled a laugh understanding every word coming out of her mouth—the whispers of sweet nothings would be perfect blackmail for later.

Carefully Bardock went over another vent screen. Yamcha however didn't see it and accidentally crashed through it! Maybe it was the universes way of saying to leave things alone?

"I'm okay." Yamcha said in a daze.

Bardock peeked over to see if the Earthman was all right. He immediately backed away as a rather familiar looking boy glanced up the air ducted. He just couldn't place where.

OoO

"Who are you?" Yamcha asked the kid, coming out of his daze.

For an adolescent boy he had strangely feminine features: an angular face and slender frame, his hair was short and purple.

"Don't say anything." The boy ordered and waved his hand over Yamcha sending a cold draft over him, "Cloak!"

The three guards outside had stormed the room on queue. Yamcha got to his feet ready for a fight and readied his stance. "Pardon Emit, but we thought we heard a disturbance in here." Yamcha fell over in disbelief, they couldn't see him.

OoO

Chichi moaned as she was waking up, Bardock quickly had to cover her mouth silencing her. He signaled her not speak and quietly release her. Chichi crawled over and peaked over the opening watching things take place below.

OoO

"What was that?" the rear right asked suspicious.

Emit suspiciously strolled back to his desk closing the lid on his computer hoping they'd buy his bluff. "What else did you guys look at, at my age." he said smugly.

"I see." The front guard smirked understanding, "Be sure to get off that quickly, Miss Liana will be coming soon to check things."

"Has something happened I should know about?" he asked folding his arms.

"Uh, no sir!" All three stiffed petrified.

"All right then thanks for the warning. Now leave." Emit ordered.

"Yes sir," all three bowed before obediently clearing the room.

He anxiously waited for the door to close before waving his hand again, "de-cloak," Yamcha had been looking into the mirror, startled when his image jumped on. Emit turned to the vent knowing Yamcha wasn't alone having just seen Bardock. "You can come down now."

"How'd you do that cloaking kid?" Yamcha asked wanting to use that technique for later.

Bardock was the first to jump down. Now getting a better look he knew where he'd seen the resemblance from.

Chichi lightly landed on her feet next to him and rolled her eyes, "Can never get enough of yourself can you Onni-chan?"

"But I was invisible!"

Emit shifted his eyes Bardock's way, "A tail, huh?"

Chichi was more amazed at the young mans poise, "Wow, I'm surprised someone as young as you can command such respect like that."

"It's something you're born with." The kid shrugged like it was nothing, "Now what are you people doing on my ship?"

"Your ship?" said Yamcha, "But you're still just a kid."

"I'm fourteen." He grumbled insulted.

"We're looking for a missing comrade." Bardock said before the Earthlings could say anymore, "He's a bit green in pigment, as well as the Dragon Balls."

Emit went back to his seat opening the computer typing in a few commands. "I don't know about the Dragon Balls but the one you're probably looking for is in the brig, just two levels down directly beneath us. Your friend is a bit roughed up though."

"Piccolo's hurt!" The Earthlins said concerned for their captured companion.

"Hold on," said Chichi, "Why are you helping us?"

"Liana has been getting on my nerves as of late." Emit slouched back, "She is my bodyguard not my mother. She has changed since meeting that damn wizard and for the worst… Also I was bored. They keep me locked up in here, got to have some fun once in a while, right? Even, if it is pissing her off."

"Well I guess… that makes some sense?" Chichi said, being able to relate to a certain degree.

Bardock was a little apprehensive around the kid. Wanting to hurry them along he made his way to the door. "We need to get to the brig before that Namik tries anything again."

"You're a Saiyan…" Emit said noticing Bardock's tail earlier, "Liana's been taking crazy risks trying to find you people."

"And you're taking a big risk, Emit…" Bardock said over his shoulder, "just like your parents."

"Maybe," he said unfazed knowing about the 'incident'. Then turning his attention to the Earthlings, "You should be off as well, Liana is closing in." he said quickly shutting off the computer and getting up.

"Where are you going?" Chichi inquired.

"Back door," Emit said, still bored, "See ya and have fun."

"Bye," Said the Earthlings as Emit left the room.

Bardock stood in front of the door holding his hand over the switch. Relieved to have the kid out of his presence then said, "As soon as the doors open knock out the side guards."

Yamcha glanced over to Chichi, the Saiyan was trying to order **them** around! Expecting the same reaction he was surprised when she nodded accepting the orders and took up position next to him… _Was I missing something here? _Yamcha thought. But trusted Chichi and went with it.

Bardock waited a moment then hit the switch fazing out. The Earthlings chopped their guys to the back of the neck, gently and quietly they lowered them to the floor. Bardock fazed in behind the confused front guard and not so gently punched his lights out. They quietly pulled them in the safety of the room and Bardock swiftly led them down the left corridor.

His scouter beeped detecting that trickster of a woman coming around the corner behind them.

"What the?" was Liana's shocked reaction upon stumbling onto the intruders. She glared holding her arm out, gathering energy into her palm but the Non-Saiyan's were in the way.

Believing his comrades to be in danger, Bardock turned on heel and shot a steady wave at the darkly clad woman.

"Energize!" Liana released her stream of ki getting her clearing.

Talk about the battle of the sexes as they were pretty even with their waves battling it out to take the corridor. Bardock put more power into his wave fighting Liana's back. She put more in giving it her all. Problem is he was still holding back, not wanting to destroy the ship and accidentally release the atmosphere killing everybody.

"You two find Piccolo and leave her to me." Bardock ordered wanting to deal with her on his own.

Yamcha pulled Chichi along going with the plan until Chichi yanked her wrist free. "Bardock!" said Chichi confronting him, "this better not be some lame excuse to kill your self. I saw what happened earlier! You were about to let her do away with you!" Bardock shifted his eyes at her. She was right but also distracting.

"Damn!" Liana screamed letting hers go almost depleting herself, but pulled the right end of her cloak out and the fabric completely absorbed the wave.

Bardock had finally let go of his wave finding it useless. Chichi stood next to him, staring in awe at the woman still standing, sensing her exhaustion but otherwise unharmed. "Impossible!" Chichi breathed.

Liana dropped the right end of her cloak and without a word stepped to her right. Picking up the left end of the cloak, all Chichi saw was a flashed before being thrown down to the floor. Liana had thrown Bardock's attack right back at them, Chichi couldn't even follow it. Slowly opening her eyes the first thing she saw was alarming: a bloodied left shoulder, possibly broken too.

Thanks to Chichi's help Bardock sat up but grunting in pain at his possibly broken shoulder, but he'd live through it though—he always did.

Still he could hear Liana's haunting footsteps echoing off the corridor walls. The first thing on his mind now was to get the Earthlings to safety. Bardock heard her brandishing another sword—from that capes odd dimension no doubt, just like she did with wave. Quickly snatching up Chichi's wrist, _this wasn't her fight to get involved in and I won't to drag her into it_, he thought.

They hastily ran for Yamcha, Bardock threw Chichi ahead of him. Yamcha reached out waiting to receive them then held Chichi and pressed a hand against the Saiyans back.

Liana finally began sprinting toward them hoping to sneak her revenge before Bardock could get away. During that time he'd been focusing on trying to locate Piccolo. Just as she brought the blade down on his forehead they vanished for the intended location.

OoO

They materialized in what appeared to be a holding cell, splattered with a thick purple fluid. Finally a stroke of luck, the only guard was taking a nap at his monitor.

Piccolo choked awake behind them sensing all three, "Hell must have frozen over for me to be glad to see all of you."

"Piccolo!" The Earthlings said in unison, glad to find their missing companion.

It was then Chichi turned her attention to Bardock's broken shoulder. Piccolo may have been in worse shape but at least she could fix Bardock's problem. Then all of sudden she shoved him back to the cell wall and grabbed his injured shoulder shoving it back in place. It hurt like hell but at least he would be able to use it again.

The others starred like 'What the heck was that about?'

"Is that better?" Chichi asked smiling sympathetically wiping her hands of his blood on the red scarf she received a while back. Hoping this would mean they were even for that save.

Bardock flexed his arm around confused at what just happened, ignored the pain, "uh… yeah… thanks."

"You're welcome."

Bardock reached into his left wrist band, and grimaced. It was the last senzu bean and he'd be giving it to Piccolo, but the Namik needed it giving it without hesitation.

The humans mouths were agape, "Didn't know you were carrying around senzu beans!" said Yamcha.

"That was the last one." Bardock told them, "So what happened to you?"

Piccolo munched on the bean and swallowed getting healed instantly, sitting up with ease. "I had a Dragon Ball but one of their strongest warriors took it while I was trying to make my less than graceful escape."

That caught everyone's attention, "who took it exactly?" Yamcha inquired.

"They called that bastard Granite. Been looking forward to getting that prick."

"That'll have to wait, we found you, we can get back to Kri'itron." Said Bardock, "and get the radar from Bulma."

Piccolo got to his feet, "We're not going anywhere without those Dragon Balls first."

"Moron, we need you alive to complete the transfer of the Black Star Dragon Balls."

"Did the old geezer tell you that? I'm no where near delicate so you can stop worrying about me dieing anytime soon." Piccolo appeared to power up only to fix his clothes to be good as new. "We'll get to that after we get out of here." He smirked knowing it'd get to Bardock.

"Fine," Bardock said none too happy about this.

"Um… Bardock," Chichi thought feeling her chin, "Does that teleportation work the same were you to tap into an object?"

"You mean to get to the Dragon Balls without a fuss?" he asked.

"Yeah," She nodded.

"There's a first for everything, hold on."

Chichi held onto his wrist, being more comfortable around him and the others on her shoulders not so comfortable with the Saiyan.

OoO

"We're still having some engine trouble." Said the Engineer at the main controls "It must be a result of low orbit around Kri'itron, the atmosphere is just bouncing the solar radiation our way."

Liana growled getting anxious wanting to get on her way to the intended course. "Just get the engines online and ready to go as soon as possible."

Suddenly the four materialized within the Engine room with an audible hiss.

"Aw, you've got to be kidding me!" Yamcha gave away their position.

"Nice going Onni-chan!" Chichi said sarcastic.

"You again!" Liana was annoyed that they kept escaping and reappearing on her.

She shot for them as did Chichi wanting vengeance for two reasons. She successfully knocked Liana back with a spinning heel towards the core, the kick was strong enough to have Liana crack the casing. Shaking the minor disorientation off she went for Chichi again until smoke erupted from the core blowing right on her. Liana screamed burning from the heat.

The engineer at the main controls tried frantically to stabilize it but screamed as the control bored was out, fried. "The engine's been damaged! I can't stop the core melt down!" he ran scared for his life.

"Are you sure it's in this room?" Piccolo asked there was a hint of fear in his voice being the room might blow.

Liana turned to the core and shot her Ki trying to hold back the smoke. The pressure was too much, ripping from cloak from her neck and landed on Chichi. Both Yamcha and Piccolo ran up trying to hold back the now oozing plasma.

Bardock Instant Transmission over the controls at the base of the core attempting to eject the core. "Damn it! What the hell is the password?"

"The Royals that have fallen!" Liana shouted firing her wave with what ever she had left having used up most of it during this encounter.

"The Royals that have fallen?" Bardock questioned, _that couldn't be the password,_ then remembered that battle typing in the names, _"EraEon". _ Just as he pressed 'enter' a compartment next to the keyboard yawned open revealing a rainbow colored button and slammed his fist on it.

One by one sectioned walls of Titanium snapped down from the ceiling locking to the floor with a very loud click. Bardock had to jump out of the way or get crushed by the heavy metal. Liana relaxed a bit drifting down to the floor, spent but happy to hear the hiss as the core was being ejected from the ship.

Chichi gave a sigh of relief and laughed nervously knowing it was her fault, "That's one disaster averted."

A tremor surged through the ship.

"You just had to open your big mouth." Liana sat on the floor, "Open view channel give a full exterior view of the Millennium,"

She opened a voice activated holographic screen suspending in the middle of the room. The core didn't freeze fast enough and blew up a quarter of the ship.

"Emit! Get off the Millennium now!" She ordered running out of the Chamber.

"Hey!" Chichi cried after her wanting to return the cloak but Liana was all ready gone.

"Forget it! We need to get out of here, now! The damn ships about to blow!" Bardock shouted.

"WHAT!" They turned to him shocked. They shot over to him without protest and grabbed on. Bardock, used the IT and got them off the Millennium in the nick of time.

OoO

"So you mean to tell me that Chichi was taken away in some sort of magical cape and both Yamcha and Bardock just disappeared!" Bulma yelled, Krillen and Videl had to cover their ears from her screeching."

"Um…" Sparky looked down, "Yes…" he nodded.

"He was the match's referee he had to stay and watch the whole time. He's not prone to lie." the Elder Aries said.

"Sensei." Videl whispered worried for her Teacher's well being.

Then all four popped up right in front of her and fell on their asses.

"That hurt!" Yamcha rubbed his sore bum.

"Again you guys go off without us!" Bulma complained.

"But we lost the Dragon Balls." Piccolo noted dusting himself off feeling defeated.

Bardock gave a heavy sigh disappointed they only accomplished saving he Namik, "We'll go back to Earth and restock our supplies. By then maybe we'll have come up with something else."

"How?" Bulma asked seeing nothing worked on the planet.

"Same way we got here," said Yamcha, "Bardock can just teleport us."

Chichi still had Liana's cape draped over her, and tried to get up when she felt something odd inside it.

"What is it?" Bardock asked.

"I'm not exactly sure." She said reaching in then uncovered herself. There were two Dragon Balls nestled safely in her arms. "The Dragon Balls!" She shouted with a laugh. "We've got two more Dragon Balls!"

The news put a smile on everybody's face… even one on Bardock's before it vanished turning to the stars over head.

OoO

Liana had escaped via using a single person escape pod not wanting to involve anyone in this matter. Days later she had reached the intended destination she'd been so eager to reach, Lukulin, going to meet the one being that helped find her foe. Taking a hike up a dangerously rockiest mountain, and into a dank cave she came across that cricketand knelt on one knee.

"How did you fair?" he asked.

"It's as you've said," Said Liana, "I've found one of the Saiyan's responsible for the massacre at Giya."

"Ooh really!" He said gleefully, "do tell me the details!"

"As much as I wanted revenge he had companions getting in my way."

"I see." He said disappointed, "Well then why let that stop you? If you truly wish to satisfy your thirst for vengeance then you know what you must do."

Liana was taken aback, "You mean to place them in harms way, don't you?"

"Precisely," he then cackled.

"I see," Liana stood brandishing her sword. Knowing she'd have to be quick before letting the wizard utter a word to destroy her first.

"What do you think your doing?" Bibidi turned to the woman towering over him._ Swink! _"Not again!" He cried getting sliced down the middle.

"No offense, but you're too dangerous to keep around." She sheathed her sword as Bibibi split. "I will have my revenge on the Saiyan race and I'll avenge them all without involving the innocent." With that she left.

**AN**: Confused? Yea!


	10. Forgotten Son

**AN: **All characters belong to their rightful owners.

**Forgotten Son **

"V-Videl?!" Hercule said shocked seeing his daughter with a boys hair cut, "What the heck happened to your beautiful long hair?!" He scowled at Chichi, Bardock and Krillen, who accompanied the young girl. "EVEN AFTER I SPECIFICALLY SAID SHE'D BETTER NOT COME BACK WITH A SINGLE HAIR HARMED ON HER HEAD, AND THIS IS WHAT I GET!!!"

"He fried her hair," Krillen motioned to Bardock. Bardock turned to Krillen like he just wanted to kill the monk.

"Ah! So you're the one to blame! Why I ought'a!" Hercule angrily threw some practice punches at the air putting on a show. Then went in for Bardock putting everything he had in that one punch going for that scar… and broke his hand.

Videl sighed her fathers' need to embarrass her would never end.

"Aw forget it, you're not worth Hercule-sama's time!" he confidently recovered turning his back on Bardock—something the Saiyan never liked. Hercule didn't want them to see his eyes welling up with tears, blowing on his throbbing, aching fist. Pretended it was nothing.

"Was that your best?" Bardock provoked 'Earth's Champion' wondering if he really was as weak as his punch let off.

"What was that!" Hercule glanced over his shoulder, angered.

Videl found this to be the perfect time to butt in, "Well he kind of did me a favor Dad. See now I don't have to worry about my opponents grabbing my hair for cheap shots. Also," she whispered ashamed to admit, "he saved me when I got careless nearly getting eaten by worm."

"Well, I guess I can forgive you then for saving my daughter," Hercule said, "but still…" he ruffled her short hair just happy to see her again.

Bardock was annoyed he couldn't test this guys true power…if he had any. Also a bit envious of the family reunion before him, frankly it sickened him to the point of leaving.

"Where are you going?" Chichi inquired.

"To the Lookout and study these scrolls the right way." He turned to them, "the rest of you can handle going back yourselves, right?"

"Well yeah, of course," Chichi watched him vanish into thin air scaring Hercule.

"People don't do that!" he said hiding behind Videl. "You know… just Ghosts a-and stuff like that."

Shading her eyes Chichi turned to the bright sunny sky, for a guy Bardock was very vexing.

OoO

Nodding off, Bardock just wasn't that interested in the Dragon Scrolls this time around.

_A boy with long dark hair played outside on the freshly cut grass. If it was at all possible for the child to look so innocent—_Most Saiyan kids didn't. _He gave his bright yellow ball another bounce, enjoying his day outside as a bright smile played young across his face. Then he saw Bardock and smirked tossing the rubber sphere his way…_

Waking all of a sudden as a warm blanket was gingerly placed over him.

Chichi had gotten quite attached to him in the short time since they started their quest.

"Sleep well?" She asked, folding her arms.

"Strangely enough I did." He said forgetting his dream in the blink of an eye. Maybe he had also gotten attached, being glad to see her, again. "What brings you up here?"

"Thought I'd check to see how things were going." She smirked answering honestly, "But from what I can tell you could use a break. Care to spare with me?"

"Never been that great with handicaps," Bardock admitted rolling up the scroll.

"Handicap?" she growled angry, watching that smirk creep across his face. Knowing he was doing it on purpose Chichi lightened up "What about this?" She said pulling out the red scarf, "Just blind fold you. Come on you could really use the practice when it comes to sensing power levels."

"Fine." He agreed allowing her to lead the way to the center of the room.

Once there she walked over to him. Something about her walk seemed so seductive as he watched her, and blindfold him with the scarf he gave her. "There, it should be on tight, so no cheating."

"I'll try not to." He sniffed the air taking in her sweet scent.

Hearing the shuffle of her suit he immediately went into his stance. "Very good, this should be like riding a bike for you." he heard her say.

The whole time they were sparing Bardock was able to counter every single one of her moves. Leaving Chichi to believe that maybe he did all ready know how to sense power levels.

"Very impressive," Kami commented at their spar, catching what was wrong.

"Kami," They paused as Chichi stopped to respectfully bow to the guardian of Earth.

"Before you continue I must ask that you come here for a moment Miss Chichi."

"Um… All right," She hesitated a moment unsure what to expect.

Kami had pulled out an old fashion perfume bottle and gave the pump a squeeze. "What was that?" she questioned not smelling a thing.

"You will see in a moment. Please continue with your spar."

Chichi made her first move, surprised her fist made contact. Bardock pushed the small fist away from his chin, annoyed she actually landed a good one. This time it was more of a challenge for the both of them—more to their liking. Without being able to smell her Bardock had some difficulty, while Chichi was dealing with a more intense opponent.

"That is enough for now." Kami had to call it after ten minutes. "Bardock, there is something I would like you to see in the Pendulum room." Bardock pushed the scarf up momentarily blinded by the light allowing himself to see. "You may leave your belongings, we should be back shortly," Then turned to Chichi, "Miss Chichi, you may come along if you wish."

The Pendulum room was just as dark as Chichi remembered, with the same emblem of cogs painted on the floor, as well as that giant Pendulum in the center of it all swing away.

She felt a sharp nudge to her left, "What's the point of this room?" Bardock asked.

"The roads to different Times happen cross paths in this very spot." Said Chichi

"Or to be more precise," said Kami, "Past, present, and future are one in this chamber." Seeing the confused look on Bardock's face, "You will see in a moment. It seems that you have a message that transcends time and space. Would you care to see what it is?"

"That all depends, who the hell is it from?" Bardock asked suspicious.

"Not even I know that," Kami stared into the emblem, "just that it has been here… waiting."

"Need me to come with you?" Chichi playfully said.

Bardock glance at her, and smirked, "yeah, sure, why not?" he was sure she'd back away, instead Chichi casually stepped over to the emblem.

"Well?" she impatiently questioned.

It was just standing over a painting on the floor. What was there to be worried about, right? Bardock took a spot next to her not expecting what happened next.

They were somehow transported from the Lookout. He recognized the muggy, stinking training room that could only be on planet Vegeta.

"Ha! So it worked." Bardock recognized that voice turning to see a face he hadn't seen in what seemed like eons.

"Raditz?" he questioned stunned. There was no doubt about it, the thigh length spiky hair, the height, the same arm band that Bardock remembered taking as a memento.

"Bardock…" Raditz glared. "I was beginning to think you wouldn't show…again." The other Saiyan fiddled with a cube the size of his fist. Then his gaze fell on the woman, "Who's this?"

Bardock glanced over his shoulder at Chichi, "A partner."

Chichi wasn't sure how to take that.

"I see." Raditz scowled at the human female.

She dropped her gaze, now wondering if she should even be here.

"What was it that you had to call me for?" Bardock lowered his voice, neither seemed too happy to see the other. Seeing Raditz alive again brought up some mixed emotions, knowing his current status.

"Kakarot, of course," This perked their attention. "I don't know why he's so prone to seek your forgiveness, or why he even looks up to you so much for that matter. Has he told you about what he's been working on in his free time?"

"He should only be focusing on his training." Bardock played along, trying to remember what time frame they were in.

"You never really did pay much attention to our own interests." Raditz pulled out he same moon medallion Kakarot had given Bardock a few year ago. "He's been working on this for a while now. Not that you can appreciate the hard work that went into this device."

"It's more than just a fancy piece of jewelry?" Chichi asked staring hypnotically into the beautiful medallion shimmering in the light.

Raditz' attention fell on Chichi. "Yes, seeing that Bardock has been searching for those overgrown marbles." Bardock scowled at how it appeared he was more comfortable telling her. "Kakarot created a way to ease his search to six months time."

Bardock took offense at this, "Why are you explaining to her?"

"Anybody else is more likely to pay close attention." Raditz smirked as Bardock growled irritated. They always knew how to push each others buttons.

"We're all in the same room guys," Chichi reasoned, "no need for hostility."

"You always were a little prick!" Bardock openly said to Raditz.

"Not that you're any better!" Raditz scowled.

The tension between then was rising to the point where they'd duke it out any second.

"GUYS!" Chichi yelled calling their attention.

"Right," Raditz continued, "as I was saying. This devise should be universal to almost any known computer matrix. It's detecting range is on the X, Y, and Z axis with a twenty five light year cubic range."

"That almost seems impossible!" Chichi felt her chin taking this in.

"He's still working on it but plans to make the range that powerful. Yet it requires a holographic panel to display the coordinates properly."

"Why are you telling us this?" Bardock inquired.

"Knowing you, you'd never give that brat the time of day to show his accomplishments, even if it were to benefit you. Regardless, it might take years for him to complete it." Raditz stuffed it back in his armor. "I have to return this before he discovers it's missing."

"Rather stupid to tell us all this only to take the device back."

"Shut it."

"Why" you were the one who wanted to talk to me remember?" Bardock smirked feeling he won that one.

Raditz glared at Bardock, seeing the fatigue he'd never in his elder Saiyans eyes. Then his gaze fell on the familiar armband around Bardock's bicep. "What ever," he said denying the possibility that Bardock had changed. Then added, "but betray Kakarot in any way then you'll have to deal with me."

"Son…" Bardock hesitated pushing aside the memory of falling into the water with Kakarot. This may be the last time he'd ever see Raditz, "You knew, right?" he asked more patiently hoping to convey his feelings without openly sharing them.

Chichi glanced back and forth at the two now understanding this was a tense family relationship.

Raditz stopped in his tracks looking over his shoulder, "Yeah, an odd way of showing it but I knew… Father." He waved walking away.

"Good-bye Raditz." Bardock sadly whispered as his second son dissolved away with the time returning to the Pendulum room.

"You know," Chichi started, "it's odd that he would only show us that device."

"Are you all right?" Kami inquired.

Bardock didn't say a word letting his brief meeting with Raditz sink in. Pained again at the reminder that death had separated them long ago. It'd been so long he'd successfully wiped out his memory of his second son for a time.

A flash of his dream returned, the happy little boy was Raditz.

He left to be alone trying desperately to forget again, avoid the pain as best possible.

"Bardock?" Chichi asked as he quietly left the room.

Chichi glanced at Kami confused, the Guardian gave a curt nod the okay to follow.

Bardock slumped down next to the bed trying to focus on other things, anything to forget the internal pain. Closing his eyes he imagined he was elsewhere, but the same innocent face kept comparing itself to the elder spiteful version he saw moments ago linking to another…

Chichi quietly entered the room Bardock appeared to be asleep. She knew better and silently sat by him, patiently waiting seeing if he'd say anything.

"I've been trying to forget." He said believing it was someone else.

"Forget what?" Chichi asked alarming him a bit. Completely forgetting he couldn't smell her.

"Too late to back out?" Bardock asked really not wanting to go further into it.

Chichi gave a sad smile seeing his distress, "you don't really have to say anything if you don't want to."

Bardock leaned his head back, "Better to deal with it now than later." His gaze fell on the smooth marble floor, "I was hoping to forget everything, after dealing with Kakarot's last wish. But it seems pieces of my past have been coming back to bite me in the ass." He hummed at the irony, "first I'm cursed with seeing the future now I can't seem to shake the past."

"I don't understand why you're trying to forget. I know it can be painful to lose a loved one, but wouldn't it dishonor them to try and wipe from your memory?"

"Honor?" Bardock questioned wondering if a Saiyan was even capable of that.

"Every life is significant even though there are times where we think it's not."

"True," remembering when he used to kill for the fun of it until the ESP forced him to see the lives of his victim flash before his eyes. "Celra…" he remembered.

"Who's that?" Chichi was curious.

"Saiyans get around a bit but that's not to say we don't finally wind up picking a mate for life. She was my mate. Normally a son will bear a strong resemblance to the father. That wasn't the case with Raditz, that's why for the remainder of his life I gave him a hard time." Chichi looked saddened, "The resemblance between him and his mother were… painfully close. She'd nearly died giving birth to him but did with Kakarot. Before her death we all got along, just the same as the girl with her father."

"So that's why you left," Chichi guessed.

"Have never even so as mentioned Celra up until now."

"So how does it feel?"

"What?" Bardock asked, _she did not just ask that. _

"How does it feel?" she asked again.

"Saiyans don't normally tell each other about their feelings."

"I'm human." Chichi said knowing that would get him watching him start to chew on his cheek annoyed. Then she pulled out a small wooden box, "Here, thought I'd give you this." She changed the subject lightening the mood.

"A box?" Bardock took it for closer examination, something about it seemed familiar.

"Actually it's a music box, it used to be my mothers." She wound it up. "I don't know why but I felt you should have it."

"Thanks." Bardock said, then worked up the courage to pull the Medallion out of his armor getting a gasp from Chichi. "Think Bulma can figure this out?"

"You doubt her? Bulma's been known to crack any code out there."

"Lets test that theory." Bardock said feeling better.

The pair got to their feet and Instant Transmissioned over to Bulma's.

**AN:** Hope you guys liked that one. I'm still working on Bardock's angst. v.v Bye.


	11. Senses returned

**AN: **(shakes fistDAMN YOU TALES OF SYMPHONIA FOR ENSNARING ME IN YOUR REAL TIME BATTLE, ZELOS ERNING, ROLE PLAYING, ADVENTURE GAMING GRIP! But now that that's over I can finally update. :)

**Renewed Sense**

Bardock marveled at the amount of advanced technology Earth had housed within this one large lab alone. Capsule Corp contained complex gadgets he'd never laid eyes on before, many going to everyday use. Now he understood why Kakarot had a feeling for this small planet. Sure would've been vital to their alliance at the time, even if the citizens would've lived in slavery.

"Well," Bulma grasped the golden medallion from the scanner admiring it closely, "This certainly is a gorgeous little necklace you picked up," she gave a disappointing sigh at the chipped bottom. "It's just too bad it's been damaged."

Bardock visibly winced remembering the Kamehameha wave tearing through him. He had worn the medallion under his armor as Goku's signature attack must have done the damage. Talk about irony.

"Where did you say you found it?" She asked Chichi, being that Chichi was the one that told her all about it, "This really is beautiful." She stared hypnotically into it.

"Were you able to get anything out of it?" Bardock asked, not caring to listen to this woman's need to shallowly admire the wearable trinket. All he cared about was finding out if it lived up to everything Raditz said it could.

"Are you kidding?" Bulma exploded with excitement. "You wouldn't believe the amount of data on this thing! It's enough to fill a super computer! I wonder though who or what put this together! I'd like to ask them about all the theories I managed to get from this thing!"

"It was a Saiyan." Bardock answered staring at the air car curious as to how it worked, "by the name of Kakarot."

Bulma gasped surprised, "you don't mean that Saiyan that wanted Earth!"

"The very same," Chichi shivered, remembering that creepy Saiyan had hit on her.

"Really?" Bulma had a sly smirk, "Brains and brawn what a rare combination. If it weren't broken I might get it to work exactly as you described."

"So it's no good." Chichi crossed her arms disappointed.

"Not exactly, I could work on it a little. It won't be like the original but I can get up and running the way it's supposed to."

"Forget it." Bardock kicked the air car offended. It was Kakarot's work, and didn't want anyone messing with it.

"Oh! I get it!" Bulma said equally offended with hands on hips, "you don't think I can get it to work! And will you get away from that! I worked real hard on that air car!"

"CALM DOWN, WILL YOU?" Chichi shouted.

"YOU DID NOT JUST YELL AT ME!" Bulma shouted back.

"I JUST DID!" Chichi took a calming breath, "Feels like this is my day to play referee." She turned to Bardock, "Are you sure you don't want the disk repaired Bardock? It would be a big help if we did." Chichi said then more thinking to herself. "You know it would be nice if there was a back up somewhere."

That lit the bulb in Bardock's head, _of course the only other back up there is!_

He went over to Bulma holding his hand out—indicating to have the medallion returned. Hesitating as she wanted to work on it, reluctantly handed it to Bardock for the sake of her own life. Bulma convincingly hid her fear for her life behind an irritated exterior. She still trusted the Saiyan just as much as Yamcha did, nil.

"What are you going to do?" Chichi inquired.

"Have someone work on it who knew Kakarot's work personally thereby replacing the lost data. It shouldn't take long"

Bulma smirked not believing him, "But who could possibly be able to match my brilliant mind?"

"Turles." Bardock said immediately using the instant transmission to avoid her ranting.

"WHAT!" Bulma exploded into a fit, "YOU GET BACK HERE THAT IDIOT DOESN'T KNOW WHEN SOMETHING NEEDS UPGRADING!"

Chichi rolled her eyes at Bulma wishing her friend came with a mute button.

Bulma folded her arms irritated, "I really don't know what you see in him Chichi."

"Who says I see anything in him?" Chichi turned away hiding her flushed cheeks.

OoO

Once on bored Turles' ship something felt odd. Conveniently materializing by a window Bardock peered out. They were on an alien planet getting a glimpse of the purple sky through the vast Tree of Might hogging up the small view. Narrowing his eyes at the sight, this wasn't the source of this strange… unnerving feeling.

Bardock left to look for the Clone he'd been calling a son and froze all of sudden, _"Do you really believe you have their trust?" _Bardock heard Kakarot's voice invade his mind again, _"Can you protect them from your past…your self?" he manically laughed. _

"Bardock?" Turles question standing before Bardock, never before had he seen his 'father' petrified. "Are you all right?" he asked concerned.

Bardock shook out of it regaining his composer. He wouldn't allow himself to look distracted in front of Turles.

Turles check the scouter, a specially made one for checking vitals as well as power levels. Judging by his hum he wasn't too pleased with the stressing results.

"I'm fine," Bardock lied, still shaken but tossed over the disk. "I need you to repair this if that's even possible."

"It can be done," Turles snatched it from the air focusing on Bardock, "But what has me concerned is your stressed vitals."

"Just stick to the damn disk," Bardock narrowed his eyes him. Getting uncomfortable when they started worrying about him—it was irrelevant.

He couldn't shake that unsettling paranoia.

Turles toiled away for hours repairing the disk. No longer questioning Bardock's requests, curious as it was Bardock didn't question the change either—placing the two in a comfortable silence.

Turles glanced at the scouter every now at then, checking Bardock's vitals like a polygraph, curious as to what he was hiding.

Bardock finally checked the scouter hoping to quell the uneasiness in his gut. That didn't help one bit. Not a single reading, _Could the scouter have broken again?_ He mentally questioned.

Stealing a glance at Turles hard at work, Bardock was certain he would be all right by himself. Leaving to investigate without saying a word only left an air of suspicion in his wake as there was a momentary pause in keystrokes.

A dry breezed blew by outside, as Bardock patiently waited on top of the ship, keeping a cautious eye on the Tree. If only he still had the ESP he'd find what he was looking for a lot easier. His patients rewarded with a glimmer from the branches and hurriedly shot for it before it could go out.

He shot passed Turles' crew and saw they had all been beaten. So this was the source.

Bardock neared the tree was stunned to see the person smirking back at him. This is impossible! Sensing the fluctuating power level, steeled himself returning the smirk back. He may have appeared exactly like the deceits King Kakarot but the unstable power level gave this fake away.

"Long time no see Bardock," said Super Saiyan Kakarot, "You really think I'd let you off easily after orchestrating my death?"

"Don't know who the hell you are, but I all ready know you're not Kakarot. So cut the damn act!" Bardock ordered, no longer fooled by appearances.

"Still don't believe it's really me father?" SSKakarot saw the wince at the title, "Then fight me and see…" he went into his stance.

"Fine, I'll have no problem sending you to the real Kakarot in hell." Bardock went into his stance not bothering to power up.

They charged in for each other, mirrored their punches grazing the other's cheek. Then SSKakarot hooked his arm around Bardock's neck dragging him over to the trunk and threw Bardock into it. Bardock's back bounced right off, falling to the protruding roots. Bardock merely smirked at the weak attack, now knowing what he was up against, may as well be fighting an average Saiyan.

SSKakarot predictably followed and jut his arm out firing his collected energy right at Bardock. The experienced Saiyan fazed out and reappeared behind SSKakarot pounding both fist into the back of his neck, knocking SSKakarot into the hole he made with his ki. Bardock wasn't about to show mercy to the imposter and shot after him attempting to stomp on his back. SSKakarot twirled around to his feet missing Bardock crushing the roots where he lay a moment before.

Bardock immediately blocked an oncoming fist and a side-kick, but not the head-butt and staggered back. SSKakarot freely punched away at Bardock's face as he continued to stagger. Until Bardock finally caught a fist with this left and with his right put everything he had into it and struck the fake square on the nose.

SSKakarot grabbed Bardocks right wrist and spun around throwing him back out the same whole they came from. Giving chase SSKakarot gathered his energy into both hands as Bardock stopped himself and let himself fall. SSKakarot released his wave at Bardock and he took the blast head on holding them back. SSKakarot had to let go as his hands were suddenly turning blue and drifted to down to the root in shock.

Bardock followed out of curiosity, wondering what was going on. He watched as the fake stared at his hands horrified and trembled.

"No," the Fake breathed in disbelief. "I don't get it what's going on!"

Bardock glanced over his shoulder sensing Turles as he descended from the sky, "One of your appalling projects?" Bardock asked.

"Hardly," Turles scowled at the Being falling apart before him.

"Not like this! Not again!" SSKakarot's knees buckled underneath him no longer able to hold himself up. He gave one last cry before keeling over and turning completely blue, his hair slowly turned to ash.

"What was that?" Bardock asked, "He didn't even revert back." Relieved now that the apprehension he felt earlier was gone.

"A quick clone," Turles replied going up to the corps and took a tube from this armor drawing 'blood' from _it_.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking a sample," Turles said grimly.

Bardock cringed slightly, "I don't think I'll ever understand how you can work with needles."

_"Oh so you still don't call for my help after all this time?" came a nasal voice, "I get it! I'm not good enough to feed you guys full of information, like the Supreme Kai, right?" he started with the fake crying. _

"What was that?" Turles glanced around for the source.

"King Kai," Bardock the pinched the bridge of his nose annoyed. "Where exactly did that quick clone come from?"

_"I'm glad you asked," _He quickly recovered clearing his throat. _"About the same place where Turles here happened to have found the seeds for the Shinseiju, or as you call it the Tree of Might." _

"How does this voice know about-"

Bardock shushed him.

_"Anyway there is a planet called _Hades _that only appears for one hundred years and disappears for one million years. Putting the planets odd cycle aside and more to it's nature it contains the gateway between life and death." _

Bardock had secretly hoped for a way to bring Kakarot back to life but-

"Don't get any funny ideas," Turles said to Bardock coldly, "what has this planet got to do with this clone?"

_"King Yamma ruler of the afterlife has been getting reports of souls leaking out into the world of the living. Usually happens around this time. Unfortunately one of the souls has been trying to revive their lost work of cloning. You might want to drop by there later Bardock." _

"Yes, I'll look into it." Bardock gazed at the floor.

_"One last thing, be sure that any of your non-combat buddies is well prepared for the upcoming planets. The gravity will be at least ten times greater than Earths and you will need all the help you can get." _

"Thanks."

_"And Turles your buddies are a bit beat up at the moment, wouldn't be a bad idea to give them some leave time." _

"What?" Turles checked his scouter and sure enough his guys were clustered in one area with poor power levels. He groaned slapping forehead in shame.

"Did you finish with the disk?" Bardock asked as Turles flew off to leave.

"I came here as soon as your squabble started. But no, it'll be three more days."

"No need to rush then. Just get it to us when you can." Bardock prepped the Instant Transmission.

Turles turned over his shoulder, "Where the hell do you think your going? I need help getting these guys back to the ship."

"…fine…" Bardock said feeling obligated to help.

Later after taking care of Turles' crew since he bailed on the job, Bardock decided to stop by the lab and see how the progress on the disk was going. That was when he hesitated outside the door upon hearing an automated feminine voice. Whatever Turles was up to Bardock allowed himself in.

"…SAMPLE 1-CSSK TO SAMPLE 3-B… POSITIVE. SAMPLE 1-CSSK TO SAMPLE 7-K… POSITIVE IDENTICAL MATCH. SAMPLE 1-CSSK TO SAMPLE 3-R… POSITIVE. SAMPLE 1-CSSK TO SAMPLE 21-T…… NEGATIVE."

Turles groaned disappointed, needing to support himself on the controls.

"What's this?" Bardock asked accusingly.

Turles slapped the standby key, "nothing."

Bardock narrowed his eyes, sensing Turles was disturbed, "by your reaction, didn't seem like nothing."

"Why are you here?" Turles changed subject clearly not wanting to talk about it.

Bardock just dropped it, "the disk."

"It's going to take more time. I'll have it delivered to your crew the moment it's completed."

"Time is running out." Bardock reminded, "I need that disk."

Turles chuckled not once turning to Bardock, "Time… hmm… seems like there is never enough of it…"

Bardock cocked and eyebrow, confused with his 'sons' strange behavior. "What?"

"I'll get it to you when it's ready, not get the hell off my ship!" he hissed.

"…fine…" Bardock vanished back to Earth.

AN: My grammar book ran off -.-o


	12. Falter

**A/N:** Mwhahahahaha! Am I Evil?! …….. probably not. But the world kept getting in my way of updating, also this is a very long so you might need a drink or something.

**Falter**

Bardock isolated himself in Capsule Corp No. 1 sleeping quarters wishing to be alone. Growing slightly claustrophobic with the undersized cabin, it only reminded him of how trapped he was by the surrounding events. Yet as he scowled out the window with envy at the void of deep space it remained carefree, every single star blissfully ignorant of its pending doom. Honestly the destruction of the entire Milky Way seemed too close at hand. Forget the weight of the world when it was a whole galaxy riding on him. His only hope in speeding this journey along relied on one disk still in the midst of repair.

The Earthlings concentrated on training using up most of the space in the Rec. room. It wasn't until they left for deep space again that they realized how small it was. Some of the time they bumped into and accidentally struck each other, half of those times were spent with friendly retaliation.

Bulma toiled away in the kitchen constructing her gravity suit in peace. Much to everyone's relief to have her do more than just sit around and criticizing.

A depressing sigh escaped the Saiyans lips, he sauntered over taking a bunk hoping to relax a little. The raging storm in his mind refused to cease wishing for distraction.

There was a light tap at the door, granting that wish for but a moment. The only ones daring enough to interact with him were Chichi and the kid, Videl. Well whoever it was just rudely entered with out permission.

"Still moping about?" Said Videl seemingly bored.

"Shouldn't you be training, kid?" Bardock said irritated, not in the mood to play her little game.

"I was. Just came to see what you're doing…" She playfully rocked back and forth on her feet not at all intimated, but the way she starred at the daunting Saiyan seemed like she had more to say.

"What?" Bardock said hoping he wouldn't regret asking.

"What are your thoughts towards Miss Chichi?" Videl smile escaped, knowing she just taunted him.

Bardock angrily sat up as Videl dashed for the door with a giggle, lucky for her she could still be a kid. "What exactly has that woman been telling them?" he smirked. Had to admit either one of them knew how to lighten up his mood.

The Earthlings noisily made their way down the hall as always, much to Bardock's dislike. But at least the training room would be empty for him to stretch his legs out for a while.

Chichi continued training even after her companions left, gracefully using every inch of space. A slicing kick here and a straight jab there, her hair tussled from the long hours of continuous training. She took another strong side kick when a masculine hand suddenly took hold of her ankle coming an inch away from Bardock's ear.

"Oh," she said surprised to see him, "I thought you were still sleeping."

"Me sleep?" he asked with a smirk. "Sure you're talking about me?"

"Wishful thinking?" she turned to her imprisoned ankle "That's why you shouldn't stand there." she playfully warned.

"Right," He released Chichi, she skillfully brought her foot to the side before firmly placing it safely on the ground. "How about a spar then?"

"All right." She agreed jumping into her stance, "you know you should really come up here when the guys are training." Trying to persuade him again to work closer with the others, "We might be able to build great team work if you did."

"Seems to be working just fine the way it is now." Bardock argued.

Chichi was the first to make a move with a swift side kick which got blocked. Bardock swung a right back hand and Chichi caught his wrist with her left hand, and punched with her right. Bardock caught the small fist in his palm and enclosed his hand around it. Chichi smirked, getting him right where she wanted him and jumped putting both feet on his stomach. Gravity played its part pulling her to the floor and flung Bardock over her and on his back just above her head, successfully freeing herself.

Bardock jumped to his feet as did Chichi, now dodging a series of critical chops from the woman. Finally the Saiyan tripped her. But Chichi went with the blow, and rolled back springing off the floor with her hands, and leapt forward with a knee nailing Bardock in the chin.

Done measuring Bardock went into his stance again and punched, kicked and dodged. Chichi managed to easily sidestep each blow as well, attempting to deliver a few of her own.

Bardock managed to get Chichi into a head lock, "You're holding back!"

Chichi high kicked displaying her limber side, getting him to let go. Then she reversed the maneuver on him, "yeah… so are you." She let go and jumped back a safe distance.

Bardock smirked to him it felt like he was sparring with Goku again, only… in an attractive, more compact, feminine challenging version.

Chichi charged in hoping to leap with an unsuspecting spinning heal, however… embarrassingly tripped instead with a yelp, taking Bardock down with her.

Had to admit she was good at mowing Bardock down, the back of his head stung like hell as well as his mouth. That was when he noticed something alien squirmed in his mouth.

This was definitely awkward for the both of them as they opened their eyes, going numb at being so close to the other. Not only was Chichi on top of him but during the confusion Bardock had his mouth open and her yelp led to a kiss. An accidental kiss but a kiss all the same. She was lucky he didn't bite her tongue off.

Chichi lifted herself a little staring deeply into the Saiyan in the eyes. Her heart raced, confused, unsure what to do as butterflies danced in her stomach. Bardock just starred back equally confused wondering if the room was getting warmer, getting an odd fuzzy feeling in his stomach.

Bardock raised his head meaning to get up when Chichi interrupted him half way, sinking into other passionate kiss, exploring the Saiyan's mouth. Neither could really deny this is what they wanted. Chichi was living out part of her recent dreams. Bardock gave in enjoying the taste of the moment, his much needed distraction.

Clang!

They broke the kiss in alarm, gazing at the stairs and listened to steadily rising footsteps. Disappointment washed over them as their making out had to come to an end. They'd have too much difficulty trying to explain this to an all ready struggling team. Chichi got to her feet dusting herself off and Bardock finally got to his feet.

"Uh?" Krillen blinked confused at Chichi's messy hair. "He's not roughing you up too much is he?" Krillen joked unaware of what took place.

"Not at all," Chichi let her down redoing it, and quickly spun around to hide her flustered face.

"Forget something?" Bardock asked in a threateningly low growl for interrupting.

"Any of you guys see my cap?" He asked unfazed, "the noggins kind of cold." He watched Bardock hastily motioned to the control station. Noticing he always got weird around Chichi, "Arigato." He said grateful, sprinting off to retrieve his item and slipped it on without a problem. Then he caught sight of something in the corner of his eye checking the monitor. "Is that supposed to be red?"

"What are you talking about Krillen?" Chichi strolled over tightening her ponytail wincing as she tied it a little too tight.

"All the other stuff on the map is green why is that thing red?"

Bardock decided to have a peek and perking a possible idea in his head, "King Kai!" He called confusing the duo in front of him—the option had always been available but he'd never called the Kai in their presence.

_"Zzz…Zzzz."_

"Is he sleeping?" Krillen asked at the ceiling.

Chichi sighed and had idea taking a deep breath… "KING KAI, WAKE UP!!" She yelled nearly busting their eardrums.

_"Ah! What? Who? …"_ For being only a voice anyone could tell he fell off his rocker.

"Thanks," Bardock said sarcastically uncovering his poorly protected ears. Chichi only shrugged like 'it worked', "King Kai, is this unknown planetoid on our sensors this Hades you spoke of?"

_"Eh?"_ There was a pause, "_Would either Krillen or Miss Chichi kindly look at the monitor so I can see through their eyes?"_

Both shrugged like why not and stared at the screen.

_"Hmm…" King Kai hummed, "Nope that's definitely not it, Hades is on the other side of the galaxy."_

The ship lurked, "What was that?" Chichi asked almost loosing her balance.

Bardock tapped his scouter, "Bulma, get up here for a course correction."

"Now what did-" Bulma was cut off as a troubling familiar voice invaded the channel.

"Heheh, been a long time since I've heard from you Bardock."

"Pubukin," Bardock guessed, taken aback.

"How about a long over due reunion? Not that you have much of a choice, of course."

"Move!" Bulma shoved her way through the trio resetting the controls. Confusion across her face as the computer refused to accept her commands. She re-typed more carefully, only to have the "no" icon flash across the screen again. Bulma ran a diagnostic and found the problem from the planetoid.

Bulma turned to Bardock with hands on hips annoyed, "Now what did you get us into?"

"Me?" Bardock felt he was being accused.

"Well, yes you, it's obvious this person knows you! Get them to turn off this tractor beam, it's not like we've got a whole lot of time on our hands you know!"

"Pubukin couldn't figure out a calculator, I doubt he has enough brains to build something like that!"

Krillen sighed, "Well, either way we're not getting anywhere—except to the point of crashing into that rock by standing around."

"All right," Bardock reluctantly agreed and readied to Instant Transmission.

"But take Krillen with you." Bulma added.

"M-Me?" Krillen cowered back to the controls.

"Well…" Chichi started still unable to look at any body, still blushing madly. "In case there's trouble he might just need your help."

Bardock chewed his cheek thinking that was odd, she would've immediately volunteered herself, but understood this familiar behavior. Mentally kicking himself, he knew that would jeopardize their friendship making future meetings awkward.

"You sure?" Krillen innocently questioned.

"Get over here." Bardock ordered, wanting to get this over with.

Krillen crept over to his side, "uh… What do I do?" he asked.

Bardock just placed his hand over Krillen's head and the duo disappeared.

Chichi took a relieved deep breath allowing herself to relax a little. Of course with Bulma around that wouldn't last long. "So… What happened?"

"Nothing," Chichi lied a little anxious.

"Oh? By the way you're hiding your face it doesn't seem like nothing." Bulma teased.

"It was just a kiss." She mustered up the courage to finally turn to her friend.

Bulma couldn't believe it, her mouth agape both happy and shocked, "Yeah but that was your first kiss! Ever!"

"Sh-shut up!" Chichi slapped a hand over Bulma's mouth embarrassed. "The guys might hear you!"

Bulma removed her friends' hand, "Oh, come on, like they're going to do anything… But Bardock?"

OoO

The duo materialized on a rock that resembled a stray asteroid. The vastness of deep space lingered over their heads—as well as their ship gradually crawling closer. Krillen took a sniff of the air, something that looked peculiar to Bardock seeing his companion lacked a nose.

"The air may be a little thicker," Bardock warned, "Might be a good idea to test your strength here, first."

"Yeah," Krillen took his advice, only bounced on the balls of his feet. "Hey, it kind of reminds me of training with King Kai!"

Bardock suspiciously narrowed his eyes, expecting this. Krillen was still avoiding using his Ki. Now the saiyan was beginning to think he may have been better off by himself.

A stray ball of energy streaked through the dark sky, shimmering with an eerily dim moon light as it suddenly remained stationary. "Shit." Bardock cursed, using his hand like a visor and scanned the horizon for any signs of life.

"What was that?" Krillen's eyes followed the glittering arc with awe. An alien roar echoed off the asteroid walls. Startled, Krillen's heart jumped into his throat, involuntarily taking a step back. "Okay that was freaky!"

Bardock threw an energy ball of his own and drowned out the bluntz waves, preventing his own transformation. Then took off—with Krillen following close behind—bee-lining towards the giant ape as it began its rampage on the horizon. "Can you still perform the destruct-o disk?"

"How'd you know about that!" Krillen was surprised.

"That's the same move you used to cut my first tail off, remember?"

"Oh yeah," Krillen almost forgot about their first encounter. "Why?"

"You're going to need it." Bardock informed before going in at full speed.

Truthfully he was remembering the alternate universe Krillen.

There was no denying it as Bardock saw the familiar brown tatters under the Giant Ape uniform—it was Pubukin. He burped waves into space and crushed rock formations all around going into a rampage. Krillen came to an abrupt halt narrowly missing one of the waves as his hat went flying, glad he didn't have a nose or that would've burned off with it.

Bardock flew around the back and had the tail squared in his sights, only to get kicked away by a giant monkey paw. He slammed against the canyon wall getting embedded with enough force to rattle his teeth—the asteroid was harder than he had realized. A king Kong sized fist raced his way as he struggled to get free, hoping to power up only as a last resort.

That was when Krillen beat the fist to Bardock and held it back allowing the Saiyan to climb out of his spot. Once free the monk glanced over checking to see if Bardock was all right, receiving a curt nod. With that Krillen powered up and hugged the bird finger then shot forward having the Ape punch himself out.

Where was that strength before? Bardock wondered through out their travels.

Pubukin got to his feet thrashing around, trying to squash the two. Bardock stomped on his former companions back pinning him down, "Now! Cut the tail off!"

"What?!" Krillen hesitated.

"DO IT!" Bardock yelled powering up a little to keep the ape down.

Krillen struggled within himself bringing his right hand out in front of him. Holding it still with his left hand as beads of sweat dotted his forehead. In deep concentration he tried fighting with his anxiety, attempting to draw his energy above his palm with difficulty.

Bardock watched the internal struggle with pity. Krillen was a liability he couldn't even form a proper energy ball let alone the needed destruct-o disk.

The great ape Pubukin utilized his tail and swat Bardock off like a fly. Bardock merely shook it off and flew higher then dove, gaining momentum and fired. Before Krillen knew what had happen a jet stream sliced through the tail and witnessed the oddest de-transformation.

Krillen gasped surprised. He wasn't expecting it be a man, a real fat one, with a mustache and bowl cut, still wearing his armor. "Hey!" he complained glancing from Bardock's armor to the spent Saiyan's, "They are the same uniform!"

Bardock scowled at Krillen for holding back, he'd deal with him later. For now he turned his attention to Pubukin, still trying to catch his breath.

"Eh?" Pubukin starts, "Well ain't ya gonna finish me?"

"No point just yet." Bardock started, "who the hell do I have to threaten to get them to let go of my ship?"

Pubukin laughed and found this amusing—he wasn't going to tell him anything—until Bardock charged in with a punch, knocking him over.

"Bardock!" Krillen called from behind, "He has that 'M' Symbol on his forehead!"

Pubukin rolled onto his bum dazed. Bardock narrowed his eyes at the symbol before it could hide under the veil of his hair, bringing back some painful memories. Coming around Pubukin jumped to his feet and charged in for Bardock, with his strongest kick. Bardock took hold of his opponents shin and swung him around, slamming him into the ground.

Krillen winced at the dull thud.

With his free leg Pubukin managed to kick Bardock off and fired his ki pointblank into his former leaders' stomach kicking up a dust cloud.

"Bardock!" Chichi cried as she and the rest of the fighters rounded the peak and landed next to Krillen. Running over the edge she hoped he wasn't dead.

The dust began to settle, Pubukin looked on horrified. All he succeeded in doing was blowing off a chunk of Bardocks' armor from the left peck up. Bardock glared at his damaged armor. As far as he knew, Pubukin wasn't supposed to possess such strength.

"Let me show you how it's done." Bardock held out his right hand and gathered his ki.

_"Wait!" Goku all of a sudden appeared out of thin air waving his arms for Bardock to stop. "You don't have to do this."_

_"Don't interfere," SSKakarot just appeared in the same manner with his back to Bardock, "He's a true Saiyan. Let him finish the job."_

Bardock couldn't tell if what he was seeing was real or not.

"He was about to finish him off," said Yamcha, "Why'd he stop?"

_"You don't really intend to actually kill him do you?" Goku asked, "He's a lot weaker than you are! Don't forget he's also one of Babidi's victims."_

_"So what," SSKakarot replied, "all the better to eliminate him and get rid of the threat"_

Bardock shook his head of the illusions. Yet he had to agree with Goku, Pubukin was just another victim and dissolved his ki. Regardless of the fact they were enemies he couldn't kill him and walked away—insulting the other Saiyan by showing mercy.

Pubukin was one of the many Saiyans loyal to King Kakarot and fought along side him on Namek. He felt betrayed after finding out Bardock was the one who foiled the Saiyans conquest of the universe. After that their friendship had come to an end.

Pubukin got to his feet with a devilish smirk. Unknown to the rest, he came with a mission and would be sure to complete it. "Well, I didn't believe what they were saying 'til now. You never ever take your eyes off the enemy. So… you seeing things not even there, eh?" He taunted loud enough for the Earthlings to hear.

"What is that guy talking about?" Chichi questioned.

"You lost your marbles since you and the King went for that swim? Oh boo-hoo you killed the youngest of your offspring." He scoffed stopping Bardock in his tracks hitting a sore spot. "It's only natural for a Saiyan to be killed by a member of their own family. Sheesh, you really have gone soft, Bardock."

Bardock's eyes twitched at the insult and boom! Pubukin was gone in a cloud of blood red smoke. There was nothing left of his former teammate and felt no remorse. Honestly, Bardock thought he'd lost his telekinetic ability.

OoO

"Perfect! There is still blood lust, I see."

OoO

Without turning back Bardock leapt to rejoin his shocked comrades. No one said a word but Videl took a frightened step back, "Th-that Ki…" she said in a shaky breath having never felt anything like that before.

Bardock's gaze dropped to the floor with a pang of regret, he needed to be more careful with his temper.

"You know," Krillen started, "we needed that guy to tell us where the tractor beam thing was."

Bardock shocked the Earthlings again pinning Krillen against the wall by his neck. He could barely breathe as he fought to get the Saiyan to loosen his grip. "What the hell was that?"

"Let him go!" Yamcha ordered, he and Piccolo were about ready to jump him. Chichi stood there confused with Videl cowering behind her leg at the tense situation.

"You hesitated!" Bardock barked and Krillen froze petrified in his grip. Somehow this eased the situation a little, "I've seen you fight at your best! You've been like this the whole the trip and how you've been endangering the rest of us has been pissing me off!" Bardock tossed Krillen to the side.

Krillen slid across the ground wheezing, struggling for air with his pride hurt.

"Krillen, are you all right?" Piccolo chanced asking as the rest were caught in a nervous silence.

Krillen said nothing and turned over beginning to get up but his legs failed him, too hurt to even try again at the moment.

Chichi scowled at Krillen's condition and turned to Bardock, infuriated, "Don't you think you're being a little too hard on him!"

Bardock adjusted his left arm warmer and avoided eye contact, "It's only going to get more dangerous ahead… we can't afford any weak links." He said coldly.

Chichi felt the icy sting of his words as he started walking off.

Yamcha proceeded to help Krillen up reaching for his friends shoulder. Krillen shook off the kind gesture and trembled as he climbed to his feet without a word.

Bardock shut his eyes for a second feeling a headache coming on. His eyes shot open hearing an ominous whisper from the left and turned to a dark tunnel—No doubt one of many honeycombing through out the asteroid.

Going against his better judgment went in, hearing numerous footsteps following behind. The further he went the more it felt like he was being beckoned to go further in falling into a trance.

_"Don't go any further!"_ Goku's voice warned and snapped Bardock out of it as he stood before a straight drop.

"Welcome," Greeted a pair of glowing menacing purple eyes.

_"Too late,"_ Said Kakarot as the ground before them sloped.

The group screaming in surprise before getting dumped in a pitch black chamber with water filled to the knee high.

Bardock jumped to his feet startled by the water, "Damn it!" He cursed.

"Smooth move dip shit!" Yamcha commented.

"Shut the hell up!" Bardock retorted.

"Language," Chichi reminded.

"Quit fooling around and find a way out of here." Piccolo ordered.

"Had no idea you were hydrophobic," the greeting voice cackled, "What about claustrophobic?"

"It can't be…" Bardock felt his heart race as if panicking. He couldn't understand why but he was trembling.

"Claustrophobic?" Videl question, "But this place is roomy." She splashed.

The grinding of gears echoed from wall to wall even worse the pressure in the room intensified. Piccolo powered up his right hand and introduced the light to the darkness. Chichi gasped, "The ceiling!"

Bardock heart beat against his rib cage in a panic glancing around for a way out of the tight spot. The situation growing dire as every second raced by, now he felt bad for earlier. Now he was the one that endangered the Earthlings. If he didn't find a way out soon they would all be squashed under the ceilings crushing weight for this slip up.

Piccolo being the tallest was the first to start pushing extinguishing his light.

"Hold it up!" Yamcha ordered cupping his hands to his side. "Kamehame-Ha!" He released his wave lighting up the room only his attack bounced off and around the chamber. Everyone save Piccolo tried avoiding the rogue ball until Bardock slapped it out of existence. Both Yamcha and Bardock were next, fighting to hold up the ceiling. Videl's whimpering wasn't helping at all. Piccolo grunted putting everything he had into pushing. Chichi yelped again as it pressed low enough for her to have to help.

"PICCOLO!" Bardock shouted, "Can't you get bigger and help us out here?"

"I'VE BEEN TRYING THAT!" Piccolo said agitated the ceiling kept him compressed to average size.

All of them were now in a squat forcing both Krillen and Videl to help. Bardock tightly shut his eyes being force to listen to his struggling companions. Well now it didn't look like he had many choices left over falling into his trump card.

The yellow glow of his aura caught everyone's attention growing distracted by the skyrocketing ki. They looked up unsure if the weight was lifting, but even Piccolo felt slight relief. Bardock was border lining, seeing that wasn't enough he fully transformed right in front of everyone's eyes.

There were certain fears that just couldn't be overcome as the Earthlings intergalactic guide transformed into the very figure that haunted their greatest nightmares. The resemblance was uncanny, cowering back, flashbacks of their own slaughter resurfacing. Chichi shook her head in disbelief covering her own heart swearing she could feel that laser pierce through it again…

SSBardock knew why they were afraid but pushed that to the back of his mind focusing instead on getting them free. He jumped pressing the ceiling back to its previous spot, but unsatisfied kept pushing until it cracked and broke through smashing up the gears behind it and tunneling through to the surface.

He hated this form, staring at his hands, breathing heavily his ki was rising uncontrollably. But there was something else wrong too much adrenaline was still coursing through his veins. He screamed as his own painful memories washed through his mind all the while his own forehead burned in a specific pattern.

"Destroy!" The purple eyes floated before him blinding him to relive them. "Feed off their fear… Embrace all your hatred..."

The Earthlings escaped through the exit SSBardock created cautiously flitting closer to his new form. He stayed stationary, his eyes were pure white, his face completely without expression. It was creepy, leaving the Earthlings to question if this was the same person that killed them the first time around.

Chichi swallowed her fear going in closer and tried to ignore the sharp pain. She knew Bardock was still in there and whispered his name, hoping he'd hear her.

He lunged with a punch that she quickly backed away from as Piccolo caught his wrist. With his other hand SSBardock pushed in Piccolo's elbow, bending it the wrong way forcing the Namek to cry out in pain. Then elbowed Piccolo's nose, Yamcha charged in with a kick to SSBardock's exposed shoulder but the Super Saiyan was unfazed. SSBardock spun around and hooked his punch, sending Yamcha to the asteroid floor.

Krillen mustered up his courage and charged in readying a punch, but forgot about the tail getting his neck caught.

Piccolo still fought with his good arm, throwing enough rapid fire punches to make up for the damaged one.

SSBardock returned to reality completely unaware of attacking anyone. Reflexively he blocked every attack and realized there was someone on his tail. He flung his tail forward throwing the monk onto Piccolo with enough force to knock the Namek out.

SSBardock paused for moment, angered he lost control and was unable to break free of the spell sooner. Worried he might lose control again figured he'd break this partnership the only way he knew how.

SSBardock saw the revived Yamcha with blood foaming at the corner of his mouth. Yamcha jumped going in for SSBardock and the Saiyan accepted the challenge.

Yamcha punched SSBardock in the gut, SSBardock brought up both hands and entwined them pounding down on Yamcha's head. He flew back from the impact but stopped himself. His head felt like it was going to split any second but Yamcha persisted and formed a ball of energy throwing it right at SSBardock but it stopped before his nose and shot up. SSBardock frowned at how predictable Yamcha was, doing a series of simple gestures having the energy ball zing past Bardock in all directions. SSBardock maneuvered around it with ease and purpose allowed it to hit him when Yamcha signaled it to go down exploding on him in a cloud of dust.

Everyone around waited for the dust to settle. Videl stomach twisted with anxiety. Chichi stood by with mixed emotions, unsure how to feel about this.

The dust settled and SSBardock was unharmed and scowled down at the human much to Yamcha's dismay. SSBardock brought his hand out and slowly gathered his ki and shot it off within the blink of an eye. Yamcha was engulfed in the explosion.

Krillen shot in, getting a successful punch and flung the Saiyan's head back and kicked at his chest with a spinning heal. SSBardock only wished the monk could've had this courage earlier and brought his arm back before shattering a few of Krillens ribs with that one punch. SSBardock flipped over and dropped his heal on Krillens head sending him to join Yamcha on the ground.

SSBardock saw that Piccolo was out and all that was left were the only ones closest to him. It was easier for him to have them to hate him instead of saying good-bye.

…And turned to Videl, she jumped in fear and he shot in her direction. Videl crossed her arms shielding herself as he covered the distance in the blink of an eye. Chichi's maternal instincts kicked in and intercepted with a kick to the Super Saiyans chin. She attacked with everything she had from her chops, punches and kicks to throwing finally throwing her Ki.

SSBardock meanwhile dodged everything Chichi threw at him. His headband flew off in the volley. Backing away as he saw her eyes welling up with tears threatening to fall. The look in her eyes wasn't hate, but hurt.

Chichi stayed in her stance on her guard between him and Videl. Growing confused as he smirked, then silently lifted his right hand. Chichi swallowed hard, thinking this was it.

Instead SSBardock brought his index and middle finger to his forehead and disappeared into thin air. He was gone just like that without a single word.

"Miss Chichi?" Videl squeaked falling to her knees holding her stomach, "Are you all right?"

"Yeah…" Chichi held her hand over her own aching heart, "I will be…" she descended to the ground below and painfully gazed down at her brothers, still alive but just barely.

The blood red scarf floated down from the sky and Chichi held out her hand as it solemnly draped self over her fingers.

Apparently Bardock did more than just bust them out of their prison but also wound up destroying the tractor beam at the same time. Unfortunately his betrayal left a somber air about the crew. They had their own senzu beans and were healed in no time

Krillen sat at the controls ashamed about his hesitation, and disappointed thinking he had Bardock figured out. Piccolo trained on his own behind him: usually calm, cool and collected, that wasn't the case and he was determined to make himself stronger. Videl had to lay down, the whole thing made her sick to her stomach, wondering if she was partially to blame. Chichi sat in the next bunk hopelessly staring at the scarf and sighed feeling greatly confused but mostly ashamed of her earlier 'spar'.

"…First he transforms then goes rouge on us. I don't see why they're taking this so hard." Yamcha said sitting at the Kitchen table drinking a cup of coffee at the least depressing spot on the ship. "That guy couldn't be trusted."

"I get what you're saying," Bulma said still working on her suit. "but Krillen finally had someone to spar with for a while. Even though Bardock denied it, he liked playing with Videl and well Chichi…" Bulma sighed.

"What about Nee-chan?" Yamcha asked.

"Chichi has a crush on him."

"What!?" Yamcha slammed his cup on the table, "You've got to be kidding me!"

"Nope, she seemed to really like him a lot. It's no wonder she's taking this real hard."

"Well," Yamcha eased back into the booth, "it's not like they were anything more than acquaintances though, right?"

"As usual," Bulma sighed again, "I was always the brains and you the brawn. They always got weird around each other. I sometimes had to call Chichi up just so he could be a little nicer around the rest of us. He always had a bad attitude but made up for it, have to admit that he was kind of cute."

"What!" Yamcha got jealous, but jumped back on subject, "We are talking about Chichi here right?"

"You know you really have to get over the fact that Chichi isn't a little girl anymore. She's been a fully grown woman for a while now."

"Crap." Yamcha leaned back, "guess this explains why she hasn't been acting like her normal self. Never understood why her father wants her to settle down so badly."

Chichi finally made up her mind and tied the scarf around her neck. Keeping busy was the only way to move forward. Silently—so not to disturb Videl—Chichi made her way to the door, stopping in her tracks upon hearing the shuffling of sheets.

"You need your rest Videl. Stay here." Chichi curtly ordered.

Videl tiredly smiled glad to see her old teacher back, "Hai, Sensei." Videl laid back down to sleep.

Chichi headed down the hall, catching Yamcha's attention as she walked passed the kitchen. Yamcha jumped from his seat going after her as she headed up the stairs, "So, you have any ideas on what we're doing next?"

They surfaced into the training room and she smiled genuinely happy with her decision, "Yeah, we're going and find Tienshinhan and Choutzu. They're still out there somewhere and we can't just abandon them."

"Finally, better than seeing everybody moping about."

Chichi looked over Krillens shoulder onto the controls as the telecommunication rang.

"Eh?" Krillen sat up confused, "Who would be calling us?"

"Let's see." Chichi tapped the button with the phone icon opening a window on the monitor. "Turles?" she said surprised, the resemblance hurt a little to watch.

"Where's Bardock?" He asked.

"He took off," Yamcha said with a smirk all to glad to be rid of him, "maybe permanently."

"I see…" Turles hummed in thought, "Regardless, the disk is fully completed. I'll be sending a courier to drop it off."

"Hold on," Chichi interrupted, "is it true that" she paused, "he's gone insane?"

Turles chewed his cheek thinking how to answer that, "Not exactly. His scouter is a special one that allows us to monitor his vitals without giving away his location, as requested. What ever is affecting him it's more psychical than medical." He scanned their confused faces, "Simplifying, there is a third party involvement messing with his head. He's made a lot of enemies in the past, chances are he probably just ran off until the air around him clears."

Yamcha saw her shoulders slump a little, relieved.

"Speaking of location, about your request Chichi I've included a tracer system to find your missing comrades. It'll be a lot easier than going on the scouter, or bothering my crew."

"Thanks." Chichi said.

"Turles out." The window winked off.

AN: OMG this sux! I tried something new and attempted to set the mood but it's hard to put both the scene and story in at once. Might have lost the voice here and there, oy! I think I'll just stick to my old way of writing. It just makes sense and it's easier to update. This was recently edited.


	13. Juzzin

AN: Maybe when I revise this I'll put it first person, this third person bull just has no heart in it. Oh yeah and an ahead of time warning Bardock is not in this one but he will be in the next chapter. Also, I don't know why Kratos reminds me of Bardock…What?!

Juzzin

Chichi vigorously trained in the women's sleeping quarters—she needed close quarter practice anyway. The only thing fueling her mind to push her training harder was to find the rest of her friends still lost in space. She was a woman on a mission, no matter what she'd find them and somehow get them all safely back to Earth. As she trained the question of how kept annoyingly popping up…

Fortunately, the women's quarters were twice the size than the guys giving her ample space. Also it was easier to keep a closer eye on Videl—still ill with a stomach bug, but resting soundly.

Not once did it stray on the Saiyan that rejected her. At least… that's how she interpreted his leaving.

Something in the corner of her eye seemed out of place, turning to the window. The stars were arcing up, had Bulma finally set a destination? She thought.

During that time Bulma sat bored at the controls. Believing herself to be the only one awake, all alone in the sweat rank training room.

The telecommunication kept ringing in front of her, screaming to be answered. But she was too distracted with the loud booming music in her left ear and engrossed with her fashion magazine. And of her other ear… covered by the Scouter, as it turns out it came with a mute button getting rid of all the background noise to her convenience. Finally the telecommunication gave up as she turned the page with a yawn, completely oblivious.

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!

"Ah!" Bulma jumped in her seat swatting the screeching scouter off. "I thought I had that on mute!" She rubbed her aching ear and glanced around only to find the room empty, "Huh… nobody there." a possible malfunction? She shrugged it off and retrieved the scouter from the floor replacing it back on.

"Override the mute."

"Great, what do you want now Turles?" Bulma yawned turning the page, "Kind of busy right now."

"I doubt it. To the reason why "I was calling and no one picked up" turns out my courier is having some difficulty and you will have to meet with him on Juzzin. I'm sending you the coordinance right now."

"Okay." Bulma said absentmindedly waiting for Turles to cut out.

"Are you even listening?!" He asked irritated.

"Gee, don't you sound cheerful." She said being sarcastic.

"My courier isn't the only one having difficulty!" He narrowly yelled.

Bulma slammed her fist on the controls, no one spoke to her so rudely like that. "Fine! I'll make the course corrections once you get the hell out of my ear!"

"Earthlings..." He groaned annoyed before cutting out.

Capsule Corp. No. 1 arced to its port side finally with a set destination toward the royal blue sphere.

OoO

"Sir!" Clense called from her monitor the only thing illuminating her scaly face, "We have movement!"

"Can you tell if it's Saiyan?" Commander Pruif inquired.

"Sorry, sir."

The Juzzinians were yellow, scaly humanoid people with dark horns on their heads and colorful hair. They appeared more intimidating than the Earthlings, even made Piccolo look pretty.

Putting appearance aside, Juzzin kept monitoring the space around their planet after taking in refugees, survivors of the Saiyan alliance. Rumor was Juzzin would be next to fall. Apparently Turles had a leak somewhere.

They kept a close eye on the oncoming blip just out side their atmosphere.

"Follow it," Commander Pruif ordered, "I'll leading the team to the LZ."

OoO

Chichi could feel it the moment they landed, something didn't feel right. Piccolo caught a glimpse of this now setting unease in him as well. It was a nervous habit of hers to bite her thumb. For some odd reason he'd always trusted her intuition. Even in keeping her thoughts quite her body language usually betrayed her silence.

Bulma jumped into the cockpit of her suit all too eager to finally test it out. It looked like a small mobile suit: the cock pit bubble window closed safely incasing her inside. She pressed a button and the machine rose to its feet with a hiss.

"Can't wait to see what this place is like," Said Krillen, back to his old self and happily lowered the door ready to set foot on solid ground again.

"Have fun guys." Yamcha said, staying on broad to take care of Videl.

Whether it was the gravity or just their nerves their suspicions heightened as the door clicked open.

"All right!" Krillen cheered until they heard the metallic click of fire arms.

There were a dozen people standing outside surrounded the entrance in a semi-circle—a handful of Juzzins militia.

"Some welcoming committee," Yamcha held his hands up in surrender.

"W-we know all about you Saiyans." Commander Pruif stood firm hiding his fear to the best of his ability. "Now come quietly and you may keep your lives."

"Saiyans?!" Yamcha was offended still not too fond of the Saiyans.

"Sir," Called a private to Commanders left, "they match the description."

"Are you sure?" Bulma asked from behind Yamcha for extra security. "We don't even have tails."

"We also have a sick child with us." Chichi added.

"Hmm…" The commander barely even thought about it, "Take them, just in case and have the child quarantined."

"WHAT?!" They said in unison.

Commander Pruif tossed an orange glowing plastic ball into the ship. Before they knew it they were knocked out in a flash.

OoO

"…Are you all right?"

Chichi awoke with a headache finding herself using another woman's lap as a pillow. She felt around and found all of her stuff missing. Still feeling disoriented she sat up with the help of the other woman and asked, "Where are we?"

"We don't even know that." a skimpily clad woman said by the bars of the cell.

Taking a look around it looked like there were five other females in the cell with her… she had to blink, confused that two of them looked like her! Or relatively close with pale skin and long dark hair: one wore it down and the other in a bun.

"Confused?" Asked the one that kindly lent her lap, "They thought we were Siayans and imprisoned us."

"So, this is just a case of mistaken identity." Chichi said, rubbing her temples trying to soothe away her headache.

"Maybe. By the way, my name is Sandy," She proceeded to introduce the rest from left to right, "that's Turquoise, Sunree, Lythia, Mainly and Liana."

"Liana!" Chichi jumped to her feet going right on her guard.

"Had fun with my old cape?" Liana asked pushing off the wall, still baring the "M" on her forehead and missing the magical garment.

"Oh, great!" Sandy stood up and clapped happily, "You two know each other!"

"Can it preppy!" She silenced the other woman taking a step forward as the rest seem to cower back, "By the way I have a message from a guy named Shin. He says to stop looking for the Dragon Balls and just to return to Earth."

"Shin?" Chichi eased up, "You mean the Supreme Kai? Is that why you're here?"

Liana snorted, "Hardly, I heard that there was a Saiyan coming here. I just didn't think I, a human, would be mistaken for one. Regardless, since you're up maybe you can help me break through these bars. None of them are strong enough to do so."

"Wait a second! You were trying to kill us the last time, now you're being helpful. What's going on?"

"My business is with the murderous Saiyans, not you. By the way where is Bardock?"

"Bardock who!" Chichi folded her arms bitterly, "Never heard of that guy in my life!"

The corner of Liana's mouth tugged a little amused, "The bitterness is strong in you. I take no pleasure in harming the innocent."

That word 'innocent' struck a cord with Chichi, "Videl! I need to get out of here and find Videl!" Chichi ran over to the bars almost in a panic and pulled with a great deal of difficulty. Liana came up and helped grabbing the same one, and together they snapped it right off opening the way to freedom.

Chichi glanced around trying not to panic as the other women escaped. Videl was so sickly she could barely sense her Ki anywhere. Chichi never did like feeling like a worrying mother over her pupil.

"Need help?" Liana offered.

Chichi's gaze fell to the floor in reluctance but accepted. "Please."

They sprinted past all the other cells in a blur. Chichi glanced over to Liana seeing that she had her own agenda just by looking at her eyes. They nearly lost their footing as a tremor surged through the prison.

"An Earthquake! Is that a security measure here?" Chichi questioned.

"No," Liana righted herself, "there have been a lot of these all over the world."

Chichi sprinted off again without a word. Getting to Videl was the only thing that mattered, just wanting to know that she was safe and sound. And if anybody was stupid enough to get in her way she'd be sure they regret it.

Three sentries were the first to test Chichi's wrath, "Halt!" ordered the lead.

"OUT OF MY WAY!" Chichi ordered, gathered her ki in the palms of her hands. It was just enough to stun them she threw the spheres ahead of her and blasted all three against the corridor walls. Blowing right passed them without even stopping and rushed to the stairs. Her new ally was having a hard time keeping pace.

They tore through security like they were nothing. Well, what did they expect when they got Chichi mad endangering a helpless child. She searched room for room as the duo took down just about everybody and found out this place was a military base. Not that the information really mattered.

Chichi found a set of double doors hoping it would be a medical wing and finally be step closer to finding Videl. She burst through them but there was nothing but a huge, green, dusty, empty chamber the size of the look out. A second later she recognized a few speck of dust in the formation of the constellation Orion.

Her shoulders slumped in despair, she had looked for hours, "This would be better if I knew where Videl and the others were." Chichi sighed.

Liana sympathized for her when the hologram changed and blinked, "Look!" she said, as the map faded away and the entire base compound reappeared in a blue hue.

The symbols "CC" Were right in front of Chichi. She took a step back as did the symbols in its small room. "What ever this place is must be voice activated." She scanned around and found a cluster of familiar initials clustered together. The rest must have all ready escaped.

"Hold on!" Chichi remembered for a second why they came to this planet.

"Kakarot created a way to ease way to ease the search to six months time…" she remembered Raditz saying.

"The disk!" Chichi glanced about, "Help me find the apparatus." And the two of them searched for anything solid in this vast chamber. Chichi nearly tripped on a shimmering, transparent box about a foot high. Crouching down—maintaining some decency—Chichi examined it closely and could barely make out an oblong outline. She felt around trying to open it, sliding her fingers over the crease but cut her middle finger.

Darn! That had to smart!

She put her finger in her mouth nursing it. Like it was reading her DNA or something the drop of blood seeped in and the apparatus stuck the disk out going dark. It was Bardock's medallion after all!

It seemed like the apparatus was sticking its tongue out at her.

Either way Chichi snatched it up and turned to leave when Liana stood in front of the doors, almost like she was preventing Chichi from leaving. "Come on, we still need to find Videl!" She reminded.

"That Saiyan will be looking for this. The guards did say they took some strange technology from him." Liana had a dark look in her eye, "sorry, but I can't let you leave until he gets here."

Chichi's eyes shifted down at the disk and back to Liana pissed, "You mean you used me!"

"Not too bright are you?" Liana tilted her head with pity.

"I'm warning you," Chichi stuffed the disk in her shirt and went into her stance feeling a fiery rage ready to explode, "Don't stand in my way."

"I can't let you go." Liana went into her stance.

Both women were determined to have their own way. They sprinted toward the other: Chichi flattened out her hands like knives getting ready to chop right through her opponent, Liana flexed her fingers like a cat drawing out their claws ready to attack.

Chichi attempted a horizontal chop with her left, which Liana caught with her right hand and dug her nails into Chichi's forearm, biting through the skin. Liana attempted a high kick with her left leg and Chichi first blocked with her right arm and wrapped it around her leg. Chichi pulled getting Liana to let go of her arm and spun throwing the other woman across the room. She watched with some surprise as Liana flipped over, sliding on all fours with a screech and got back to her feet.

She'd definitely have to keep her guard up around her.

They circled not letting their eyes off the other. Chichi knew better than to drop her guard but the other just vanished before her eyes. She couldn't catch it in time as a boot met with the side of her head. Chichi was knocked over with a splitting head ache but hastily picked herself up. Putting her arms up and blocked a series of spinning heals coming at her one after another pushing her back. Finally she fazed out and in standing on Liana's head, playing a little. Liana tried back flipping right from under her and chichi jumped. That's when Chichi found her opening and stomped on her opponents' stomach before Liana could complete the maneuver.

Chichi jumped off as Liana wheezed for air now in the fetal position. She wasn't as tough as she was the last time.

Chichi gasped as Liana staggered to her feet again putting her hand in front of her face gathering ki. Chichi didn't want to drag this any further and stood with feet apart and arms to her side gathering her own Ki and waited…watching…

The other woman shot her arms forward "Flameage!" Chichi's signal and fazed out missing the flame thrower and fazed in a crouch in front of Liana shoving both ki at the womans stomach. Chichi launched Liana into a nearby wall embedding her into it and Liana was out for the count.

She wasn't expecting pep rally type cheers behind her and turned to see her friends all there. "Hey! How did you guys get here?" she questioned.

"This cute guy, Zuccin," said Bulma, Chichi was relieved Bulma wasn't separated from the gravity suit. "He can do that instant transmission-or-whatever-thing too!"

The new guy, Zuccin, stepped out and Chichi mouth dropped open at sight of the tail. So this was who Liana was waiting for. He was tall, clean cut, and a fairly handsome guy in her opinion, with a chiseled face. Still, it wasn't enough to attract her. He made his way to the apparatus with a loose walk and exhaled with relief glad to see it was undamaged. "Well, it looks all right."

"Nee-chan," Yamcha called, "Did you really have to go and nearly level the place?"

"I can't find Videl anywhere!" Chichi clenched her fists worried again.

"Relax, she's fine." Piccolo said, as Chichi noticed his arms were folded behind him.

Chichi ran over and found Videl on his back still resting and sighed with relief.

"O'tusan…" Videl mumbled in her sleep almost homesick, "Sensei… Bardock-san…"

"Hey!" Zuccin complained grabbing everyone's attention, "Don't tell me they took the disk! Damn it!"

Chichi pulled it from her shirt, "You mean this?" She revealed it.

He scrunched his nose disgusted at where it came from.

"Well, it looks like we have everything." Yamcha said.

"Gee I guess so," Zuccin winked at Yamcha

Yamcha yelped and jumped behind Chichi for safety.

"What's with you Onni-chan?" Chichi asked.

"That guy's been hitting on me since we escaped."

"You know I heard that sweetie." Zuccin said hefting the heavy apparatus. "But now that we have everything we can finally be on our way."

Another quaked surged this time cracking the ceiling. The Earthlings jumped off the ground and hovered until the tremor subsided.

"Everybody grab on!" Zuccin ordered.

They did so without hesitation save Yamcha who took Chichi's shoulder. A moment later they rematerialized on the roof of a skyscraper in the middle of a city almost entirely buried in sand. Night had all ready fallen leaving them to wonder how long they'd been in captivity.

"Woah…" was Krillens response looking over his shoulder standing on the edge.

"Krillen!" Bulma called.

He almost fell over startled then steadied himself and reached into his pocket pulling out a rather large Capsule. He pressed it before tossing it onto the empty 'helicopter' pad. Poof! The ship was undamaged, the juzzin's must have figured out how to put it way but probably couldn't get it back out. Oh well, what ever the condition they all boarded.

It was at that very moment Chichi felt that strange fuzzy feeling, placing a hand over her heart. She turned to the sky and focused on a distant star fighting through the darkness as miniscule speck. A sad smile crept across her face at the warming feeling.

"He all right," Piccolo said from behind.

Chichi blushed, she didn't think anybody was watching her and her pride got the better of her and said, "I don't know what you're talking about!" and marched aboard.

Piccolo hummed in amusement and followed with a smirk. He'd never understand these peoples denial.

Bulma disembarked from her suit once it was safe and took the controls. She needed to gain momentum before taking them to space. Chichi took a peek outside one of the windows as they flew over another metropolis. The place was in ruin: streets were covered with water and most of the buildings were about to crumble.

Zuccin meanwhile set the apparatus down. "You're the one called Chichi, right?" he asked getting her attention.

"Yes," She said heading over to him.

"If you would put the disk back in, I'll show you how it works."

"All right," Chichi placed the medallion back in the slot as the box shimmered back to life projecting all of nearby space in green hue. She easily recognized the cluster of letters in the center of the training room.

"So that's us?" Piccolo asked.

"Of course, everything you see is based on real time." Zuccin began explaining, "Turles replaced all of the lost data and added only a few things. By request of Chichi he put a tracking devise so you can track the rest of your comrades without a problem. Also it's been translated for your understanding." He smirked, "It's voice activated, for example find all the dragon balls!"

The hue changed to yellow and five green points in one area close to Bulma by the controls. One was near the ceiling and the other close to the floor, where the ship was now headed.

"I thought we had only collected four dragon balls." Said Krillen. "Why are there five in one spot?"

"Find the rest of our friends," Chichi ordered as the hue changed to green. The five points change to two letters, "T" and "B". The one by the ceiling "C"

"Oh hey! So those must be Tien and Choutzu!" Krillen said.

"Are we in orbit, yet?" Zuccin asked.

"Were leaving the atmosphere in ten seconds," Bulma informed then asked, "Why isn't it you couldn't just teleport directly to us instead of having us land in that mess?"

"Oh yeah that?" Zuccin chewed his cheek thinking of the best answer, "The whole galaxy was in disarray. I was having difficulty getting a lock on anyone. And Juzzin wasn't the only one have to suffer massive Earthquakes."

"What do you mean?"

"Do I really have to explain everything?"

Krillen walked through a planet and accidentally opened a few widows full of news reports. "Instability all over is causing chaos." "Many countries are unable to maintain contact or rebuild with all the natural disasters." "Again, looting is at its all time high with people calling it the end of the world!"

"Vegeta has been getting reports like that all over…"

A/N: Hope you still enjoyed it. Like I said Bardock will be on the next chapter.

I am not at all involved in this, however this was something I stumbled onto. (Please read or re-type 'Backwards/sdrawkcaB') !razoGJSS rednu meht dnuof I s'ZBDRA eht gnihctaw erew ohw em ekil uoy fo yna rof yaw eht yB

Gohan: I'm mystic...

Bardock: Shut up, you're not even in this universe!


	14. Bardock, A Demon?

A Demon?

SSBardock had spent the better part of the week putting himself through intensified training. Doing everything he can to exhaust as much energy possible and revert back to his original Saiyan form. Wishing he could create a spirit bomb and dump it all in one shot, but that would just be an abuse of power—plus he didn't know how to make one.

Not a whole lot of people knew this transformation was his true self. Time and time again he received too many ass kicking's to the point where super saiyan was now his natural state.

But during that week he'd been trying to evade the one's attempting to control him with some difficulty. After a while of numerous instant transmissions he had finally wound up on the green planet Emeral.

Bardock finally succeeded in powering down. Plopping down on the dirt and kicking up dust while he was at it, exhausted. He tried to figure out what to do next. One of his capsules fell from the flap of his armor, landing on its loose tab, opening itself. The music box he received as a gift started playing its soothing, haunting melody into the night air.

It'd been a while since he got the chance to sit down and stare up at the stars. A smirk played across his lips as his mind strayed to that face while staring at the brightest one. Happily smiling back at him one moment then close to tears the next. That awkward moment annoyingly replayed in his mind, leading him to regret the harsh way he left.

"Damn woman," he cursed.

In all honesty he'd just wish they'd go safely back to Earth. But knowing Chichi she'd stubbornly keep searching for their lost comrades.

The music suddenly stopped…

Bardock felt strange: he just started trembling like crazy as his body was going numb from his limbs up. Bardock staggered to his feet desperately trying to get the feeling going. Reaching for a protruding rock on the wall for support but lost his grip and fell like led. The mark on his forehead started burned like hell and felt like it sent fire coursing through his veins. Crying out in pain this was something Bardock just couldn't ignore. The extreme tension caused to him to go Super Saiyan again after working so hard to suppress it.

Finally the Saiyan rose to his feet against his will, unable to feel the ground as he took his first step. Bardock was trapped inside his own body only able to watch as he rose to the sky. All of his muscle movements were being controlled, even how to breathe.

Before he left SSBardock swore he heard footsteps behind him. Could they have been the person behind this?

It wasn't long before the Super Saiyan reached a small serene village of primitively built straw huts. Many had lit up windows as families were in their cozy shelters. Each one with a respective smoke stack carrying a verity of different aromas of the nights dinner. Very few people were still outside gathering fire wood for their houses, blissfully unaware of the looming danger.

SSBardock screamed inside his body. His right arm swung forward once and pelted the ground with small orbs. Being forced to watch as the destructive rain lit up the area and his attack ate through the villager's soft flesh. The village was completely destroyed.

…His mind fell silent and watched with troubling delight.

_Oh come on,_ He remembered King Kakarot saying, _I've learned just about everything from you. You weren't much different. If anything, you were the worst of us all. Women and children had fallen at your feet without mercy. You even destroyed an entire planet full of unsuspecting people… After a while had I continued down the same path I would not have anybody left to serve me._

SSBardock savored the rush of it all. Never before had he used this power to destroy. Nearly forgetting how much he enjoyed taking the life of another. Admitting to himself that King Kakarot was right, he was the worst and like an addiction he needed more. The out of control Super Saiyan flew off to squelch that craving.

SSBardock never cared much for ruling before, but with all that power at his fingertips he could easily take the planet for himself.

In the back of his mind though, Bardock knew what he was doing was wrong, but immediately shut his party killer conscience up.

Off in the distance he could sense the ki of millions waiting to be harvested before seeing the metropolis along the curvature of the planet.

The Super Saiyans arms pulled back and shot forward a barrage of deadly waves. Swooping down in areas still standing he landed and got a sadistic satisfaction over the cowering people—either choosing to run or trying to hide behind fallen debris. He came across a father trying to protect his two sons and stopped. Hating the sight that was before him, he held his right arm out at them, gathered his energy, and unleashed it!

The Super Saiyan hadn't expected interference as his attack was backhanded right back at him and jumped out of the way. Taking note his movements were significantly slower.

"I swear you won't get away with this!" barked a familiar voice. "I won't let you destroy this planet like you did to Earth!"

The Saiyan landed and recognized this newcomer as the three-eyed Earthling, Tenshinhan—or Tien for short. The only thing SSBardock could feel was the blood boiling in his veins at the reminder of his blunder—not the floor he landed on, nor the air he was breathing.

The family behind Tienshinhan scurried off as he took his stance and scowled noticing the scar. "You're different…" he said leaving SSBardock to wonder if he had any idea who he was up against.

"Either that or you've gotten a whole lot uglier." He joked to stall. Once the family was clear he watched the mysteriously emotionless Saiyan take his strange stance leaving himself wide open with his limbs completely spread out.

Tienshinhan shot for the Super Saiyan only the Saiyan bent backward and snagged Tiens' ankle in and iron grip at last second. The Super Saiyan pulled and threw the Earthling back piercing through the building and formed a nice little trench in his wake. Tien jumped out of his trench in time as his opponent stomped on the spot. Landing behind him, Tien tripped him and retreated to the sky.

The Super Saiyan gave chase and powered up his right hand then fired. Tien maneuvered out of the way but his error caused another section of the metropolis to go up in a flash.

Cursing himself for allowing the disaster Tien turned to the Saiyan pissed off. With his lower power level what did he hope to do? SSBardock recognized this desperate move as Tien placed his fingers to form a triangle, the same one he tried to use on King Kakarot.

"Tri-Beam!" Tien shouted holding back on purpose leaving an after image.

His wave hit more like water barely moving the Super Saiyan mere inches. The perfect decoy as Tien slammed his left fist into the Super Saiyan's gut and his body folded with the impact.

Tien immediately knew something was wrong. This was too easy, not that he didn't believe in his own strength. But then went on ahead and struck his right fist into his opponent's back and kneed his chest.

SSBardock willfully grabbed Tenshinhan's leg and shot the two groundside when Tien reversed on him. He put the Saiyan in his own nice crater watching him get to all four as he landed a safe distance away.

SSBardock felt it as well, who ever was controlling him couldn't fully use him. Could this be a possible window to freeing himself?

Being the honorable fighter Tenshinhan was he waited for the Super Saiyan to get to his feet, before taking his stance. The Super Saiyan sprinted over and punched cracking a few of the Earthlings ribs. As Tien buckled the Super Saiyan grabbed his bald head and repeatedly punched at his face.

With desperation sinking in Tien straightened his hand and broke through the Saiyans armor sinking his fingers into his ribs. Successfully freeing himself as the Saiyan fell to one knee.

SSBardock felt that as it broke through the numbing cloud polluting his body. Then Tien thrust his fist into the mysterious Saiyans gut and kneed his nose. Delivering a few more blows knowing that if he couldn't beat him he could at least stall long enough for the people to get to safety.

It was like Tien was knocking some sense back into SSBardock. _…Had I continued down the same path I would not have anybody left to serve me… _

SSBardock realized Kakarot had showed mercy, possibly breaking free.

SSBardock caught Tenshinhan's forearm and side kicked sending him flying off into the distance. In the skirmish Tien dropped a small object which began to play its soothing melody.

The music box's strange power melted the feeling back onto SSBardock's body. He flexed his right arm of his own free will confused on how. Then all of sudden his ears start ringing trying to drown out the sound.

This time SSBardock fought back but not without some harsh feedback like a splitting head ache. Grabbing his head trying to keep it together, SSBardock was fighting for control, staggering around and shrieked in agony.

Tien returned to the bizarre sight wondering what was going on, unsure whether to help or finish him off.

SSBardock couldn't take it! He'd fought the physical and emotional battles but the mental one going on the field of his mind was slipping. He didn't think he'd win this one and if that was the case—worst case scenario—he'd never be himself again.

With all the will power he had left SSBardock forced his arms to the side keeping himself still. "Kill me!" He cried out.

"What?!" Tenshinhan was now more confused than ever but saw the struggle before him and felt a change in his opponents' ki.

"Hurry!" he grunted, "Before I lose control again!" Electricity surged around SSBardock as his vision was blurring trying to hold on.

"Forget it!" Tenshinhan shouted, giving SSBardock the wrong idea of having to go through the worst form of punishment. "If you've regained yourself now then FIGHT IT!" he encouraged understanding now what was going on.

As much as SSBardock all ready felt like hell he powered up forcing himself to the second stage. Every muscle in his body screamed as his ki was skyrocketing. The electricity surging around him turned out into an all out lightening storm as his aura grew brighter.

SS2Bardock shrieked, successfully driving the intruder out identifying him as the despicable wizard Babidi.

Even in the grave he was still looking for pawns.

After all that mental fighting SS2Bardock fell to his knees and the light show dissipated, regressing back to the first level. Then fell the rest of way hearing the comforting music play into the darkness as he passed out.

Tien stared at the downed Super Saiyan debating what should be done. He scanned the landscape of the once thriving metropolis now in utter ruins. It was deplorable what this Saiyan had done. The verdict was in and Tien decided he was too big of a threat to leave lying around. Better to take care of it now while he had the chance no matter how underhanded it seemed.

Tien flitted into the sky and repositioned his hands readying his ultimate attack as the gap in his hands close-upped on the Saiyan. If it was enough to hold Cell back maybe it'd be enough to finish this abomination off.

_"Wait!"_ Tien was interrupted.

"King Kai?" Tien looked up at the sky, "What's going on?"

_"Don't kill him. Wait until he wakes up and listen to what he has to say."_

"But King Kai," Tien argued, "Didn't you see what he's done down here? What he's done in the past!" Tien bitterly remembered his own demise, "I-I can't let someone this dangerous get away with this!"

_"There is more behind this than you realize. This guy is different, come on be the bigger the man. Don't let the past cloud up your judgment…"_

Tien kept his hands positioned, wary and close-upped on the Saiyan again. Then eventually set his hands aside and put himself in free fall landing next to the fallen and gathered him up. He barely noticed the twinkling sound of the music box and picked it up as well leaving to a safer location. If that was even possible once this guy wakes up.

OoO

SSBardock awoke on lush green grass and to the sinking sun wondering how long he'd been out. Cringing at the sound of clattering wood. It may have hit the ground behind him but it felt like every single piece conked his head—hating that hang over feeling.

"Take it you slept well after all that?" Tien's question slapped with spite.

SSBardock didn't even turn to him. The shame and regret sank in, even remembering events he'd forgotten on previous planets more devastating than what happened on this one.

Pinching the bridge of his nose beyond stressed.

"You've got nothing to say?"

What could SSBardock say?

Tien went on to start the camp fire without a word. Truthfully, he rather give the Saiyan a beating he deserved and SSBardock would've just let him give it him. But no, doing more as instructed by King Kai, Tien waited.

SSBardock just sat there staring at the flames. His old past time was no longer cursed with seeing the lives of his victims pass before his eyes. But that didn't justify what he had done and knew that nothing could, knowing anything else would just be a pathetic excuse.

As the last ounce of light fade so did Badocks' hair going dark.

"Uh!" Tien said shocked at the familiar face. "You!" he couldn't believe it then swallowed that denial, Bardock was a Saiyan after all. Getting to his feet outraged, "You have any idea what you've done?!"

Bardock's gaze was glued to the flames.

"Damn you! Look at me when I'm talking to you!" Tien then looked at the grim expression on the others face and shut himself up and sat back down again stewing in his anger.

"Where the hell is that box?" Bardock asked with machine like disinterest.

Tien threw it hard across the flame and Bardock simply raised his right hand catching it.

Knowing she'd be even more sad if she knew what he'd been doing this whole time.

"So what the hell happened?" Tien asked, "Where are the others?"

Bardock explained to Tien everything that happened since his disappearance: How they agreed to go after the Dragon Balls instead of looking for everybody, recovering two of the dragon balls and conveniently finding Yamcha and Piccolo, their momentary return to Earth, the disk that would shorten their search and the wizard Babidi that's been giving him problems up until now. Leaving out events he found to be private.

"...As it stands now it's not safe for me to be around anyone so long as I still have this mark on my forehead."

"I see…" Tien said sympathetic but not all relating then risked asking, "Did you happen to come across Chiaotzu yet?"

"It's possible that the others might have. I thought you two had a psychic connection." Some bit of information he got from the alternate universe Tien.

"You knew about that all ready…" Tien grimly turned to the sky. "It's faint but there are times where I can hear him, problem is every time I do he's calling for help."

Silence fell between them finding common ground at being separated from the one's they care about.

"Damn situation to be in right now." Tien said after a while.

Bardock felt himself border lining, his ki was rising. Babidi that little sucker was still trying to take over from hell. "Not again," Bardock staggered back feeling like he was having an out of body experience. "Damn it, you couldn't just kill me!" he grunted doing his best to suppress his ki.

Tien got to his feet going into his stance preparing himself. "Bardock! You can fight this thing just like before!"

Bardock cursed Tien for not doing away with him, he wasn't sure if he'd beat it this time after using up so much of his strength.

_"Is it hatred that drives you, or love?"_ He remembered Shin saying as the box began playing. Even from a distance Chichi was trying to help him as her old music box played again. The self loathing he was torturing himself with… he knew he had to let it go.

…And that form he hated so much Bardock powered up.

Tien was being forced back by the wall of ki nearly getting blown away but took a step forward. He saw as the 'M' evaporated from Bardock's forehead.

Tien smiled, never realizing before the strength that Bardock had. He beat it. He was still a super saiyan but something was different.

"All that work for nothing," SSBardock complained, maybe he'd just have to accept he'd be stuck like this.

"I wouldn't say that." Tien smirked, "You managed to beat it. The mark is gone your free." He then narrowed his eyes, "but why is it after you?"

"Because… I destroyed his greatest weapon." SSBardock thumbed open the music box peering into the mirror, the resemblance was strong. Thinking of Kakarot and how much his son more than likely hates him…

"…Your son…" Tien began more as a subject change than reading SSBardocks mind, "I remember sensing that evil ki around him. A moment ago yours' was almost the same. But now I can see the transformation has nothing to do with it." He then grunted, "Still, that ki just brought back those old memories of dying."

"The same thing happened to the others."

"Speaking of the others," Tien said, "any chance of meeting up with them anytime soon?"

"Possibly," SSBardock reverted.

"I have a bit of a request."

"What?" Bardock didn't think he was going to like this.

"I want to come with you. I stand a better chance of finding either Chiaotzu or the others if we stick together." Tien didn't have Bardock convinced, "Plus, if you lose it like you did back their your going to need someone to keep you in check."

Bardock couldn't really argue with that and grabbed Tiens shoulder with the box in hand and Instant Transmission out of there.

AN: WiFi is only good when it's working! By the way just how many words did I over use on this?


	15. Bardock who?

Pronunciation

**AN: **Due to my language barrier issues I thought I'd poke a little fun at it. Yes, I did ask a few (2) people if they knew what a few titles meant. Also it bugs me when there are a bunch of TV shows out there that have a diverse universe but everybody seems to speak the same language.

**Untitled**

…Bardock lunged with a punch as Tien ducked out of the way and readied for a punch of his own. But Bardock grabbed the fist and jumped, spinning over Tien and pinned both his arms back.

"Never turn your back on your opponent unless you have some strategic way of out doing them" Bardock let go.

"I'll admit your fast," Tien rubbed his sore wrists. "This only proves how much more I need to train." Tien bowed in respect.

Bardock smirked remembering the other Tien telling him the same thing. Yet it bothered him how alike the two were.

_"Hey guys! Looked like an interesting spar you had going on."_

"King Kai!" Tien called happily.

_"About the reason for calling: there are people escaping from a whole in hell, spreading out in spaceships and all King Yemma is worried about is how to update all his records! Oh well, at least they're just small fries, but still enough to cause a riot. Think you two can handle it?"_

"You want us to go off and play superhero?" Bardock narrowly yelled at the idea.

"Don't yell at King Kait!" Tien scolded.

_"Yeah, you'll hurt my feelings." King Kai sniffed._

"Oh brother," Bardock folded his arms at the eye roll moment.

_"Well, you're no fun." King Kai huffed. "Anyway the both of you seem very experienced in that department."_

"What," Tien turned to Bardock admitting he's a good fighter but doubted he was much of a hero.

Bardock tapped his foot annoyed "If it has nothing to do with the Dragon Balls then forget it. We don't have that kind of time!" Bardock argued.

_"Either way I see it," _Said King Kai, _"the entire North Galaxy will be lost if we don't do something soon. Of course the Dragon Balls are important but don't forget the people caught in between. They might even have until the end of the year to begin to getting help, especially a once thriving planet as Litania."_

"Fine, then I'll do it." Tien volunteered.

"Idiot, we can't stop and solve every little problem we come across." Bardock stepped up to Tien, something about the name Litania sounded too familiar. "But something tells me I can't stop you from doing something stupid." He grabbed the Earthlings shoulder and the duo vanished.

OoO

On Litania, the skies were eerily dark as the aerial battle intensified. Much of the military aircrafts had difficulty locking onto their targets being that all the bogeys resembled people. Their equipment wasn't sophisticated enough to lock onto targets that were that small. As for the few that did land hits their targets they didn't go down easily.

A stray ball of ki sped in front of Commander Talan's aircraft and disintegrated the bogey he had in his sights.

"It disappeared!" Commander Talan couldn't believe what he had just seen.

_"Commander!"_ HQ crackled on the radio—all satellites were destroyed thanks to their unwelcome visitors, leaving them to rely on primitive communications. "_We have orders to evac the area of all military personal."_

Commander Talan tapped his radio on at the absurd idea, "Under whose orders?"

_"The Saiyan Alliance's Commander-in-chief."_

"What?!" he said surprised then smirked, shaking his head in disbelief.

_"Says they sent in two of their best, some guys called Doppelganger and Tenshinhan. Both appear to be Saiyans."_

"'Thought it was originally the Saiyan's treachery behind all this." He gave a light chuckle.

_"No sir. Our unwelcome guests are not alliance members, he doesn't know who the hell they are."_

"Damn." Commander Talan switched to open all channels, "Everyone! Evacuate the area, double time! No sense getting tangled in that kind of crossfire, Commander Talan out." He said relieved to be leaving the battlefield in good hands. Unfortunately for the Commander those would be his last words as another stray ball of ki splashed over his air craft.

OoO

"Damn it!" Tien cursed and shot his ki at the Commander Talan's assassin completely disintegrating the guy Ician. "There's too many! Where are they all coming from?"

SSBardock—or 'Doppelganger' as he preferred to be called as a super saiyan—quickly gathered his ki and shot a wave clearing out an entire quarter section. With a great eco casualty, he was supposed to be helping out not rearranging the landscape. Oh well, at least the military wasn't anywhere near that. "Where the hell is that ship?" he glanced around before getting back in the fight.

"Can't believe your plan worked," said Tien disintegrating another appearing to be Namekian, "But you'll be in trouble if they find out it was you who put out that order."

"Not exactly…" Doppelganger kicked and punched in succession eliminating another section. "But I do have one question." He said getting bored with these small fries, "What the hell does –kun mean?"

"I don't think we're that close," Tien quirked an eyebrow, er… if he had them and kicked tearing through another foe.

"What the!" Doppelganger caught an ankle, "What kind of damn word is it then?" He yanked punching through his opponents' fragile torso.

"So you really don't know?"

"Hey, if you're here to fight, then fight!" Shouted a Meatian.

"Shut up!" Both Doppelganger and Tien blew him away.

"Kun usually comes at the end of a name, usually when someone is affectionate towards a man." Tien threw multiple punches as a handful charged at him.

Doppelganger hummed remembering that odd title Chichi said on board the Millennium. During the distraction he received a punch to the nose. It barely fazed him and Doppelganger merely gave his weakest punch, piercing through his unworthy opponent. He shot through twenty more using only one punch and all of them dropped to the ground in his wake each with a tear on some part of their body.

"This is just ridiculous." Doppelganger complained getting dog piled on.

"Bardock!" Tien cried concerned.

There came a deafening cry within the great ball of men. Rays of light shot out from any opening and all them disintegrated in brilliant light Doppelganger had emanated.

"Blow my cover, will you?" Doppelganger said pissed and shot an energy ball at a shocked Tien.

The energy ball just blew right past his left shoulder onto its intended path splashing over at the guy behind Tien.

"You son of a…!" Tien retaliated at being shot at. Good thing Doppelganger was fast dodging everything Tien threw at him. Nailing a few bogeys while he was at it, it was a wonder how these two could stand each other for as long as they did.

In no time the battlefield was cleared when Tien randomly called, "Final count, three-thousand eighty-two."

"Three-thousand eighty-three," Doppelganger announced out of competitive spirit.

"Liar!" Tien shouted.

"My scouter's been keeping score!" Doppelganger lightly chuckled, hearing Tien growl at being out done.

"Are you sure that thing's not broken?" Tien shot at Doppelganger with a right fist which Doppelganger easily dodged.

Doppelganger scouter rang and powered down so he wouldn't break it and punched Tien away so he could answer.

_"S-sir," _Quavered a voice._ "We'd like you to report to the Litania's main Head Quarters, a military base due north of your position."_

Tien shook it off when he grew confused at what Bardock said into his scouter. Bardock was sure by the look on his face he had no idea what he was talking saying—something he could take advantage of.

"Damn it," he finally said to Tien, "funs over got someplace to be." Bardock pulled out a capsule and took out his 'Advisors' armor.

"I was wondering when the hell you'd replace that broken one." Tien said.

"Ah, shut up." Bardock did a quick change before leading the way and just discarded his old one on the battle field.

Along the way over the duo scrutinized the horrible state of Litania. Bardock easily compared it to the damage he had done on previous planets.

Within the base it took forever for the duo to be led to an elegantly decorated waiting room. All others as they were told were ill-suitable for the saviors of their planet. Frankly, Bardock hated the royal treatment. Tien wasn't at all surprised after the cover-up Bardock used.

All the sofas were overly plush, the table made of the finest wood irritated Bardock's sense of smell, the dim lighting for relaxation hurt Bardock's eyes, and the reading material was only in Litanian text.

Bardock never did like plush seating for the embarrassing fact that he had a hard time getting back up. Judging by the way Tien sat on the floor to meditate he wasn't too fond of it either. Bardock hated debriefings and wished he could still duke it out outside with Tien—at least then he was doing something.

The doors finally yawned open revealing three very clean-cut human looking aliens in green military formal uniforms with black trim, boots and gloves.

Bardock being as indifferent as he was on rank didn't bother turning to them.

The officer in the lead appeared to be the one in command—being the most decorated. It was hardly noticeable but he was intimidated by Bardocks' presence. The dark flowing ankle length cape, golden tail swishing around, beefed up form, his deep battle scar on his left cheek and even from a distance the oddly golden eyes could ensnare anyone's attention.

Finally the officer turned to the untouched seats, "Era het comtiondoamacs ot yoru klinig?"

"Huh?" Tien narrowed his eyes confused. It wasn't like anything he's ever heard of before.

"Hyrald," Bardock snorted answering in the same tongue impressing his companion.

OoO

"Are the accommodations to your liking?" The officer asked.

"Hardly," Bardock snorted adding to their unease. "Where is commander Talan?" he asked, they'd usually send him to handle arrangements with the Siayans.

"My deepest apologies sir, but Commander Talan was unfortunately caught in the crossfire upon his return. We understand he is the reason why we were originally accepted into the alliance, with your help of course."

They were more like telepathic pen pals, Bardock cursed in his own native tongue. "Then are you the Commanding officer."

"Yes sir. I am General Walcs and we are deeply honored that you would come here in person, Sir Bardock." The General bowed respectfully, then glanced around confused, "We thought Doppelganger would be here as well."

"A Saiyan is only in it for the fight," Bardock said monotone, "not the glory."

"Of course," he glanced at Tien, "Is this Tenshinhan?"

Bardock made eye contact with Tien as he rose to his feet upon hearing his name, "He chose to accompany me to the base."

"Welcome." He greeted Tien with a bow and Tien respectfully did the same.

Bardock finally turned to Walcs and saw his face shown signs of fatigue from the strenuous day.

General Walcs began heading out the door. Bardock perked his eyebrow at having the General turn his back on him, when he stopped himself in mid turn. "First off," he began, "we heard of what happened to your son, King Kakarot and you have our deepest sympathy and regrets but our congratulations as well on your promotion." He said hiding how appalled he was by that Saiyan custom.

Bardock chewed on his cheek saying nothing on the matter.

**(AN: Not mentioned but Bardock actually assumed command over everything Kakarot had the moment he left Namek.)**

"But onto current matters, if you'll follow me?" General Walcs led the way, and Bardock motioned for Tien to accompany them. "Honestly, we thought that we were being double-crossed by the Saiyan Alliance. The uniforms they were wearing were disturbingly similar to yours'. We were relieved to finally get word from you. After all this confusion we were hoping you could shed some light on this mess."

"Well, for one thing they are not part of our Alliance, judging by the uniforms more like the fallen Planet Trade."  
"That's not possible… Pirates?" Walcs guessed.

"I recognized a few of them as I was coming in, people who should otherwise be dead. I am sure of it now it has to do with the planet Hades. We've been getting strange activity from there as well as reports of ships coming and going from the area."

"Are you trying to tell us that the gates of hell have finally opened after such a long time? Now, I know you lost your psychic ability, but I didn't think you had also lost your mind!"

They had just come to the command stations double doors when Bardock glared at the General for the comment. The General felt the wind brush past him as Bardock's invisible ki bent a crater into the doors busting them off their hinges and broke the computers as well as the window ahead of them.

That was enough to stop everybody in their tracks.

OoO

"Bardock!" Tien scolded feeling that threateningly high ki. "You didn't have to take the act that far!"

"Who's acting?" Bardock said more coldly than usual to Tien confusing him, "A military man of his position knows how to show the proper respect."

"What the!" Tien's narrowed his eyes at the sudden change, "that wasn't a cover-up."

"Just stay up to speed, will you." Bardock said, neither admitting nor denying it.

"What else are you hiding?" Tien asked confused.

"Just the fact that I fucking hate debriefings," he mumbled…

oOo

"…It doesn't really matter at all if you believe me or not." Bardock was now speaking to the General again, "However, what I need to know is when the alien ships entered Litania's atmosphere."

"Everything's been in chaos but we'll see what we can do." General Walcs lead the way into a freaked out control room. He'd only heard of Bardock's power but to witness it first hand was something else, "Litania is on the verge of ruin and since losing communications we've had no of way of calling off world for aid. All I have is one other request, sir."

Bardock hated this part of the job, listening to what other people wanted, "That being?" he said in the same indifferent tone.

"I'm asking for help from the Saiyan Alliance to distribute food and supplies of any kind."

"I see," Bardock responded peering out the now broken window into the ships bay. His silence left an uncomfortable air around the room, "Fine, you'll be granted the help that you need. But understand that your world isn't the only one in turmoil-"

Bardock and Tien felt the sudden appearance of an intensely hi Ki and bolted out to the Corridor.

"Sir Bardock!" The General called after him when Tien reached for Bardock's dark cape and the two disappeared like apparitions. Walcs and all others' merely blinked confused, questioning if the Saiyan would keep his word.

OoO

The duo materialized where night had already fallen on a battle torn landscape stumbling onto the very thing they came for. Bardock warily narrowed his eyes at the familiar design, the egg-shaped ship was definitely Saiyan. The only thing he couldn't place was where this Ki was coming from.

"It feels like it's coming from all sides." Tien said, as he glanced around and searched for a source. Then spotted an orange sparkle on the distant ridge growing into a hallow circle.

Bardock rammed Tien out of way taking the blast full force, kicking up dust.

Tien shook it off and saw Bardock struggling to breathe as he struggled to pick himself up. There was good sized whole on the front of Bardock's armor. Tien cursed himself for being too slow and jumped to his feet immediately going on guard. Growing confused with the recognizable figure flitting down before him. "Turles?"

Turles grinned with a small laugh.

Bardock finally managed to get to his feet. "That… is not… Turles…" Bardock grunted, seeing for himself. This one had on the armor with extended shoulder pads and flaps, Speedo, wrist guards and dark boots (Basically he looked like he did in the third movie). "Pretty damn…" he breathed, "stupid… taking DNA from… a clone to make… a clone. Where's your buddy at?"

The fake Turles' grin melted away then raised his chin as his companion lowered from the sky behind them. Bardock was sure of it now, this familiar ki and turned on his heel holding his aching midsection—it was Broly in his legendary form. This sent chills down Tien's spine, never sensing something so powerful before as he glanced over his shoulder at the new arrival.

"Maybe you should sit this one out." Tien suggested as that last attack significantly dropped Bardock's strength.

"You obvious know nothing about a Saiyan," Bardock's devilishly smirked, "we live for the fight. Beats staying at the damn base doing a boring debriefing." Bardock transformed into going Super Saiyan. The thrill of the fight was enough to drown out the stinging sensation of his mid-section.

Broly yelled as he jumped for Doppelganger/SSBardock.

Both of them jumped away and Tien went after the fake Turles.

SSBardock punched Broly right on the nose and may have just punched the hardest material known to existence. While Broly aimed for the sensitive mid-section and sent Bardock crashing into a nice little crater. Broly gave chase and stomped on SSBardock's stomach.

Tien successfully connected is right heal with the Fakes chin. The Fake staggered back and Tien back kicked with his left getting the fake Turles on his side. He laughed and grabbed Tien's ankle and kneed the side of Tiens shin shattering it.

Broly peeled SSBardock out of the ground and SSBardock stomped on Brolys neck freeing himself. SSBardock then pounded away at Broly's puffed up chest until Broly gathered ki powered up and blasted SSBardock away with the green orb.

SSBardock quickly recovered and shook his head, he'd forgotten about that handy little tactic. He charged in as Broly prepared for a repeat gathering energy, when SSBardock jumped up and spun around his heal connected with the back of Broly's neck.

That little maneuver shot the attack toward the Fake Turles and knocked the fighting duo over.

Broly being the bulkier man tried grabbing SSBardock, but SSBardock out maneuvered him. Fortunately for SSBardock the powerhouse didn't have any attacks of true skill.

Tien jumped to his good leg and the Fake Turles on the other hand shot in with the knee to the gut. Then pounded both fists onto Tien's back and kicked him away. He smirked and gathered his ki forming another orange donut and threw it…

"Thanks," SSBardock popped up out of nowhere and stole the attack using the Instant Transmission getting back to his fight and redirected it to Broly.

"What the!" the Fake was caught off guard as Tien moved in to deliver an elbow to the cheek and a punch with his left.

Broly walked through the attack like it was nothing but a breeze.

SSBardock jumped back as Broly charged in, and enjoying a good challenge, SSBardock sprinted over. The pain on SSBardock's stomach was too much and doubled over, lucky for him avoided getting trampled. His dark cape however tore off as it tangled on Broly's legs tripping him.

SSBardock took to the sky—he'd never turn his back during a fight unless he had something planned. "GET RID OF THE DAMN TAIL!" SSBardock ordered while getting full view of a full moon.

Fake Turles made sure to stay keep close eye on Tien's movements after those order. He voided all blows the Earthling could throw at him and redirected all waves.

Broly meanwhile shot over to SSBardock and saw a rather interesting event. Broly threw an orb and it painfully splashed over SSBardock's back as the metamorphosis already took its violent place into the Ozoaru.

Tien shot in for Fake Turles as he tried to take to the sky as well only managing a glance at the moon before Tien ripped his tail off. "You fool!" he cursed and shot Tien a deadly wave knocking him out of the sky.

SSBardock's Scouter fell off and just bounced off Broly's now stunned face, having never witnessed such a thing then screamed as he usually did.

"Fuck, he let him transform!" The Fake tried to make a quick get away. But stopped himself, "Damn it! Not yet!" He screamed to the top of his lungs grabbing his head as massive migraine crawled around, first blinding him then brought with it a horrible ringing in his ears.

Tien awoke to the sounds of roaring and two different screams. Fake Turles dropped to the ground a safe distance away, Tien watched as the fake held himself, trembling and growing nearly as pale as Bardock.

That's right, what did happen to Bardock? Tien got to his feet and froze, more surprised as he recognized the clothing of a giant golden ape. Fighting with what appeared to be a fly, who seemed to be holding his own rather well.

SSOBardock had no control and madly thrashed around trying to crush Broly. Finally he had Broly in his sights and clapped his enormous paws around him. Broly screamed summoning enough strength to loosen the hairy apes hold on him and shot for between the eyes. Before he could make contact SSOBardock opened his massive mouth and burped a strong enough wave to push the Legendary Saiyan back. Problem is the great ape continued firing wave after wave in all directions. Tien had to jump just to avoid getting hit and caught the flying scouter.

_"-the DNA before it decays!" _Turles' voice crackled over the scouters speaker.

Tien placed it on, "Is that really you?" Tien asked turning back to the fake now lying on his side looking more sickly than before.

_"You!"_ Turles sounded shocked_ "…Never mind, just get a sample of DNA off that clone before it decays!"_

Broly tried flying in low and got stepped on. He pushed up and in a jet stream and knocked the great ape on his rear.

Tien had a handful of the Fakes' hair in his hands as he watched from a distance. Judging by the way things were going it seemed like this fight could go on forever, neither one wanting to back down with raging tempers flaring.

SSOBardock grabbed onto Broly before he could escape but this time tightened his grip. Broly wasn't used to this kind of treatment and smirked at the challenge. He flew up taking the great ape with him raising them off the ground. Broly grabbed a finger and threw the Great Ape off.

The impact shook the whole area causing landslides on unstable areas. SSOBardock burped another wave at Broly, this time the strongest he's ever let off. Then the Great Ape took a great leap with open arms and much to Broly's surprise an open mouth with snapped shut around him. As gravity played its part in pulling SSOBardock back down to the planet.

SSOBardock spat Broly finally putting Broly in his own crater and proceeded to pound away until his life finally faded away. With his primal side satisfied with his kill SSOBardock then went onto demolish the area.

Tien wondered what was going on. It seemed like Bardock was in control, but now… he wasn't so sure.

_"What are you doing?" _Turles scolded,_ "Like the old man said 'get rid of the tail!' With the way he is now, Bardock is not an ounce aware of what he's doing."_

"Well, I did say I'd be there to take care of him if he lost control." Tien narrowed his eyes, "looks like I might have a hard time with this one." Tien crossed his forearms in front of him and quadrupled his numbers. Then all four scattered and flew in and Scouter Tien was kicked away by a massive boot.

SSOBardock had scouter Tien in his sights as his next prey. He jumped the distance and his stomp threw Tien back in the air and caught him. "Now!"

SSOBardock spotted another Tien at the corner of his eye and backhanded him away. With his acute hearing heard another to his rear right kicking him away. The last one he couldn't get to in time as he felt the sharp pain on his lower backside. SSOBardock roared letting go of Tien. The pain of having to revert back was relieving as SSBardock now shrank down to size falling forward and straight to sleep.

The Tien's, satisfied with the results jumped and became one being again. SSBardock was really out of it, Tien grabbed SSBardock collar lifting him a bit, seeing that slapping wouldn't do much, punched SSBardock awake instead.

SSBardock rubbed his sore cheek. "Ah!" he sat up groggy, now fully aware of where he was. "Did I beat Broly?"

"Beat? Does purée say anything to you?" Tien tossed over the scouter. "You lied." Bardock heard a hit of disappointment as he powered down.

"Remind me what that was exactly." Bardock said fastening his scouter on.

"You were hiding the fact you had another transformation! I'd like to be kept up to speed with the others."

Bardock lightly chuckle, "They don't now about the damn Ozarru transformation… save one. What the hell does chan mean?" Bardock got to his feet.

Tien had to smirk at that one. Bardock could've leveled the whole planet but goes back to being his old self in an instant. "Usually a term used when you're affectionate towards someone younger than yourself. You just better not use that on me."

After that whole rampage the ship they had been looking for stayed in tacked but was thrown on its side. Bardock lifted his arm to destroy with a small burst of energy until he heard a whisper.

He sprinted and jumped in the ship leaving Tien stumped. Bardock quickly glanced around for the source and found it thrown with the rest of the ships junk. The moment Bardock set his hand on it to retrieve it the whispers silence. He smirked at the ball, "What is it?" Tien said peering down from the entrance.

"The four-star dragon ball…" Bardock turned to Tien, "Now I'm beginning to wonder if there is another in Hades."

**AN: **I originally wanted them to just be sitting down meditating. With Bardock occasionally asking Tien what the titles in Japanese went but thought that was too boring and add this little bit. Which turned into nine pages, anyway I just hope it didn't sound like crap. Remember King Kakarot had to go Super Saiyan three just to beat Brolly.


	16. Chaos on Hades

**Chaos on Hades**

Chichi sighed at the ceiling. She couldn't help wondering where Tien and Choutzu were. And then there was also Bardock plaguing her mind, which started her pacing about the room. She couldn't help but worry about all of them—this turned into a habit of her fiddling with the scarf around her neck.

She turned to a soundly sleeping Videl in the next bunk. Her student peacefully stirred in her sleep putting an affectionate smile on Chichi's face.

They were startled by a jolt running through the ship followed by an odd purr.

"Sensei!" Videl said with alarm. She jumped from her bunk and the two bolted out the room to investigate.

Meanwhile, Krillen trained alone and had to tolerate the less than pleasant noise. Bulma was slumped in front of the controls snoring rather loudly. Krillen thought of waking Bulma up to get her to stop but didn't want to face her wrath or receive an earful of denial.

The monitors' gentle beeping woke Bulma up. She rubbed her tired eyes and took a peak at at her screen. Nine grey 'unknown' points showed on the radar.

"What's this?" She blinked fully awake and a little confused.

"What'cha got Bulma?" Krillen inquired over her shoulder.

"I don't know." She admitted.

They both ran to opposite sides of the ship to take a look out the windows. Their jaws suddenly dropped in awe. Slowly the corners of their mouths curled up into smiles at what they saw.

They were in the middle of a pod of sorts: they were surrounded by brown whale like life-forms, each one three times the size of _Capsule Corp No. 1_'s size, orange fins trailing all around the width from head to its fat pointy tail. They majestically "_swam"_ alongside them in the velvety black field.

"Hey, Krillen!" Bulma called, marveling at sight. "Are you seeing this?"

"Uh-huh?" He said beaming, and then his smile faded as he saw the heads of each one start glowing. "What are they doing?" He asked curiously.

"I doubt it's anything hostile," Bulma noted her observation. She leaned against her wall until there was bump and fell back on her rear. "Then again…" she said shaken, "I could be wrong!"

Suddenly a very loud audible purr ran through the ship.

Krillen hung on to his window and paled as the space turned white outside. Everything out there turned to negative colors. The life forms outside turned green and were still gracefully 'swimming', the ship however began shaking violently.

"Where are we?" he flitted away afraid of the sudden change outside.

Chichi and everyone else clumsily surfaced from the lower deck.

"What happened?" Chichi screeched her demand.

"We're being dragged," Bulma said as she stumbled over to the controls trying to figure out what was going on with the ship.

Chichi in the meantime leapt over to the apparatus and slipped the disk in. She had hoped to get some idea on where they were. The hologram expanded bringing up the strangest map it had to offer. It looked like a bunch of blue strands tangling all over the room.

"I hate space travel." Piccolo commented choosing to fly.

"I think we're in hyperspace!" Bulma said hanging onto the chair and watched their blip on the hologram. "I didn't think there would be any life forms like this out here!"

Yamcha glanced around, "why'd you cover the windows?" he asked seeing a few covered with green.

"We didn't cover them." Krillen said and used his hands as he described what he was saying. "There are these huge… whale… uh, things outside."

The light bulb in Bulma's head flashed on, "I get it! Maybe one of these things got a hold of us before the pod went into hyperspace! But our ship wasn't designed for these violent conditions!"

"Then how do we get it to let go?" Videl asked.

"I don't think we can! If we do we might not survive the transition back to normal space! We'd shake apart before then! We might need to ride it out until we get to normal space and hope that that's soon!"

Everyone on board anxiously rode it out for a few hours and willed the ship to hold together until their ride was over. Most of them decided to fly. Bulma piggy backed on a reluctant Yamcha—complaining the whole time. They wondered when it would finally be over.

This left Chichi to wonder if Bardock had experienced anything like this.

Krillen stifled a laugh at seeing Chichi's cheeks turn a light shade of pink. There was no question as to who she was thinking about—but he'd never say anything about it, or suffer her wrath.

Then gave a depressed sigh at realizing he was afraid of all the woman in his life.

The alien purr rang through the ship again. And much to the passengers' relief the pod was exiting hyper space. The ship was a mess but they were all grateful it was over. But now it left everyone with that one question, _where are we?_

Chichi and Bulma both sprinted over to the controls and much to their dismay their entire ships' engine was offline! Bulma tried furiously to get it back on.

Piccolo curiously turned to one of the windows and saw the whole pod outside lightly wishing their tails of the debris caught in the alternate space. "HANG ON!" He ordered as they were thrown.

Before they knew it all of them flung to where Piccolo was squashing him from the force of the throw. None knew what happened after that as the whole crew blacked out. Nor did they know about hurling onto a pearly planet, barely slipping through the clearing of its dense barrier fog, or the hard landing.

Krillen was the first to wake, rubbing the back of his head. The air felt heavy as he took his first waking breaths. He flitted over to the door and punched the switch open. The door fell to ground outside and let the fresh air rush in to revive the rest.

"What happened?" Videl asked.

"After all that you really need to ask, kid?" Yamcha said.

"Where are we?" Piccolo asked getting to his feet

Chichi flitted over next to Krillen.

"This sure is a strange planet." Chichi noted.

The ground outside was richly red but the sky… was pure white, it was difficult to tell if it was cloudy or sunny. The air was lighter and the gravity felt very much like being back on Earth.

It was at that moment they remembered they couldn't check the planets conditions.

Bulma ran over clonked Krillen on the head, "You idiot! I could've been killed if this place had high gravity!"

"Is she always like this?" Piccolo asked annoyed.

"Worse." Yamcha said.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Bulma roared back at them.

Chichi, Videl, Krillen and Piccolo jumped out to explore leaving Yamcha to be tortured. Beyond their crater the ground was amazingly plush leaving detailed footprints in the fine dirt. The red soil erupted in front of them and out jumped a small mischievous blue bug-like being the same height as Videl.

Videl gasped at its' very familiar resemblance. It looked a little like Cell.

The little Cell sprinted over at top speed and lunged for Chichi.

Then all of sudden it exploded into a cloud of dust, choking everyone for a moment.

Once it cleared they saw what looked like an angle: a golden-haired man with a widows-peak, he wore a dark vest with yellow trim, blue wrist bands, blue sash, white pants and dark boots. He was floating, with his arm extended out. The whole time he was literally glowing.

He gave them a smirk before bringing his index and middle finger to his forehead "I am Kageta," he introduced himself before vanishing into thin air.

"It couldn't be," Piccolo narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "Hey," he called Chichi's attention, "Was Bardock the only one that could do that?"

"Why are you asking me?" Chichi turned away with a hit of pink on her cheeks.

Piccolo ignored it and continued, "He trusted you the most. He would've told you something."

"Well!" Chichi huffed folding her arms and briefly debated on whether or not she should say anything and sighed telling what she knew. "Only the Yardgrattians and a handful of Saiyans could do the instant transmission!" she said in one breath.

Videl giggled and caught herself and quickly covered her mouth. She could feel her teachers' eyes burning an imaginary whole right through her as she glared over her shoulder.

"You shouldn't wonder too far off from your ship," Warned a disembodied voice.

Everyone glanced around for a source when one stepped out from around the mountains bend. It was another blond haired man, with a deep widows-peek and Saiyan uniform with a blood red cape, his tail was kept safely wrapped around his waist. Then to their surprise his hair went pure black. Hi Ki significantly dropped as well. It was at the last second they noticed a halo just above his head.

"You seem to have Saiyan connections." He pointed out.

"How would an angel know that?" Bulma finally walked up.

He scoffed, "I'm far from it being an angel."

He went over to Chichi keeping his same stern look. It looked like he was about to put his arms around her shoulders—an odd gesture for a first meeting.

"Why does she always get all the cute ones?" Bulma whined.

"Hey, what does that make me?" Yamcha complained.

Much to Chichi's relief this wasn't an odd gesture of greeting. He was just untying the scarf from her neck. Everyone watched as this newcomer grabbed the corners and let it drape open. It wasn't a scarf at all but a torn piece of fabric with part of an emblem. Then as if the wind knew something it blew by revealing the newcomers torn cape and missing piece to the emblem.

"Hey! That was part of your cape!" Bulma pointed out.

"What's Bardock been doing anyway?" He more hissed than asked.

"Excuse me, buddy!" Bulma started, "but it's rude to just ask questions and not introduce yourself!"

"Fine. In life I was known as the Prince of all Saiyans… Prince Vegeta" he tossed the scarf back to Chichi.

"In life?" Chichi said confused. "You don't mean this is Hades!"

"The very same planet where the once damned roam," Vegeta's gaze went to the sky. "The thick fog around this world acts like a barrier preventing most of them from leaving, and keeps everyone else out." He turned to the Earthlings, "That's not to say that they don't somehow find a way off this dust ball from time to time! It's probably better that you try and find a way off before dusk."

"Let me guess," Bulma teased, "That's when all the ghosts and ghouls come out right?" she just about laughed.

Vegeta smirked at her ignorance, "You'll just be permanently bound to this planet unable to leave after the sun has set. Unless you plan on dying of course..."

An energy ball just zoomed right over their heads and knocked the ship out of its crater like a game of marbles. The Earthlings watched horrified until it landed up right, and were relieved it was just fine… until it exploded.

Vegeta only grunted annoyed. Now he'd be stuck babysitting. "Follow me," he started while the Earthlings were still paled. "Get a hold of yourselves or wind up like that damn ship!" Vegeta yelled pulling them back to reality.

"And go where?" Videl complained.

"To a safer location… Now get moving!" He roughly ordered. "And don't get separated!"

The Earthlings just shrugged and followed along. What else were they going to do?

Bulma ran up to Vegeta's side earning an eye roll from Chichi and thought, _there she goes again._

"So, um, Prince Vegeta?" Bulma started

"Just Vegeta," He corrected irritated already at her girly behavior and his living status.

"How did you get here Vegeta?"

A high pitch whistling snagged their attention. Vegeta looked up and shielded himself and Bulma. The others jumped out of the way as Ki rained from the sky…

OoO

Bardock and Tien materialized on a tall mountain ridge surrounded by a richly red valley. Bardock took a deep breath of the lighter air and detecting that distinctive sweet scent as well as… blood?

Bardock leapt off in a hurry to find the source, not giving Tien time to enjoy the scenery.

"Next time give me a warning!" Tien complained.

Bardock skidded to a halt and turned on heel spearing Tien. They missed the stray ball of Ki as it exploded where Tien was a moment ago. Tien shook off the disorientation and got back onto his feet. Bardock narrowed his eyes from where the stray ball had come from.

That bloodied scent came from that same direction and Bardock dashed off again.

"What is that guy up too?" Tien questioned confused.

Bardock sensed two Ki's and one waning. The scent wasn't there but he checked it anyway.

OOO

"Hand over the Girl!" A green bug-like-being demanded.

"Videl Go!" A banged up Yamcha ordered before he collapsed.

"Yamcha-san!" Videl even in her weakened state tried to run away when a wall of dirt erupted in front her. Four little blue beings popped out surround her from all sides. "Not again! What do you want with me?" Videl finally demanded struggling to stay standing.

"You really don't remember do you?" the huge green bug strutted over and kicked the fallen Yamcha to the side. He knelt down on one knee to be eyelevel with the girl, "Then how about this?" his voice went raspy, "I've come all this way from twenty years to be complete!"

"Cell!" Videl paled, his ki was never this powerful before she killed him.

"In my perfect form," His voice went back, "but maybe I should thank you, you little brat. I could only find the missing pieces to be perfect after I recently found them in hell. And now to set things straight, you'll never know how humiliating it was to be done in by a little human girl." He got back to his feet, "I can keep sending you to hell and back as many times as I want! I'll enjoy torturing you for eternity!" Cell raised his right hand when it was suddenly severed off at the elbow. "Damn." Cell cursed examining his arm.

"Bardock-san! Tenshinhan-san!" Videl said happily then went into her stance a little more confident in the numbers. But her legs shook after all the fighting she done in the short time.

Cell immediately regenerated his arm.

"Sit this one out kid." Bardock said.

"But…" Videl began to protest when her legs gave out from under her, "Oh, all right." She said reluctantly.

"Get up pest!" Cell demanded having the Cell Jr.'s close in.

Bardock glared over his shoulder and all of the Cell Jr.'s popped, "Get her out of here."

Tien didn't hesitate and scooped up the girl when he realized, "Yamcha!"

"We'll fight around him."

Tien didn't think it to be wise and threw Yamcha over his shoulder, jumping away to a safe distance.

"Know that no matter how many times you try to destroy me I can easily regenerate the missing pieces."

Bardock smirked, "You to talk too much. If you had some Saiyan DNA in you, then it might be a challenge."

"Why you!" Cell buzzed over and punched at an after image. He received the hardest elbow to the back of his head he's ever felt and pierce through a distant mountain.

_Strange,_ SSBardock stared disappointed as he thought, _Goku said Cell would be a lot stronger. Then again that's including alien genes—so much for making good sport out of this._

SSBardock felt a chill run down his spine, somehow he sensed Goku. Shaking his head of the thought he knew he had to focus on the fight and gave chase.

Cell returned and was surprised with Bardock's new form. "Hair dye won't cut it." Cell charged in.

"Shut up!" SSBardock punched Cell squarely in the mouth.

Cell staggered back and received a kick to the side of the head and was tripped, but the last two weren't from SSBardock.

"What the!" was SSBardocks reaction, "Where the hell did you two come from?"

"You pretty much just answered your own question." said no. 17 with a playful smirk.

"Hey, if it isn't old man Bardock," no. 18 teased with a wink, "He absorbed us in hell, where do you think we're going to go?"

"Can the both of you handle this one on your own?" SSBardock asked being in a hurry.

"Forget who you're talking to?" no. 17 asked.

"Nope," SSBardock reverted back and quickly pulled a senzu bean from his wrist band, flicking it at Tien. It bounced off his chest and fell into Videl's mouth.

He figured the extra one that Tien had would fix up Yamcha and he sprinted off to follow the scent.

Then he felt Goku's ki again and skidded to a halt, he scanned the area for a source. "Now is not the time!" he reminded himself and continued searching for that scent.

OoO

Chichi hit the wall really hard with a white tail wrapped tightly around her neck. Her body was limp, dangled as dark lips turned into an all-out grin. She was flung to the ground completely unconscious.

"It's definitely no fun when they pass out during a fight." Freeza commented swishing his tail back and forth. "Then again, it's her fault for even challenging me."

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!?" Bardock fumed overhead.

Bardock landed in front of Chichi, staying faced toward Freeza.

"Bardock-kun?" Chichi question waking up, hoping she wasn't dreaming again.

"I know how much you hate the damsels in distress thing, but I can't let you go on with this fight."

Chichi scowled forcing herself up, "Don't," She muttered and managed to get to her feet. "I can still do this."

"Sorry Bardock," said Freeza, "but we agreed it would be a one on one. Or at least until one of us gives up or…" He shrugged, "somehow winds up dead," He said, smug as ever.

Bardock scowled until Chichi pushed him to the side. "I did agree to it, so don't interfere."

"You're crazy!" he said.

"Wouldn't be the first stupid thing I'd done." She said with a hint of regret.

Now that he had a good look at her banged up bloodied form Bardock got even angrier. But stowed it away, knowing that Chichi preferred it this away. He reached into his wrist band and held out the only help he could offer.

"Senzu?" Chichi tried to reach for it and winced at the pain in her arm.

Seeing how weak she was Bardock slapped his hand over her mouth much like silencing her. From there Chichi handled the rest.

She was healed in an instant but looked down a bit embarrassed—if only the bean could've fixed her tattered wardrobe as well. She scowled at the perverted smirk she was getting from Freeza.

Oh well, Chichi went into her stance trying to concentrate. But having Bardock around was distracting, she was grateful when he jumped away to allow their fight.

Chichi and Freeza both shot over for the other. Then Bardock for some reason clumsily landed head first on Freeza

Chichi skidded to a halt steamed, "I thought I said not to interfere!"

Bardock grunted sitting up, "Wasn't my fault!" he shook it off.

"Payback!"

Chichi looked over her shoulder and saw another guy like Freeza.

"Cooler?" Bardock said getting to his feet.

"Why do you always have to ruin my fun, Cooler!" Freeza complained.

"Get over it brat, Bardock's mine!" Cooler lunged in the middle of transforming and punched where Bardock and Freeza were a moment ago.

Bardock took one glance at Chichi—the transformation scared her before and he didn't want to do that again—and ran for it. Cooler gave chase all too happy to get his revenge.

Chichi was now pissed off with Bardock. She forgot her fight, bulldozed Freeza and gave chase.

Cooler came in with a right hook and Bardock transformed it time to catch the fist. Cooler kicked and embedded SSBardock into the ground, then slammed his fist on SSBardock's nose. Cooler jumped away shaking his soar hand. SSBardock popped up with a forehead to forehead—head-butt. Cooler whipped his tail in front of him which SSBardock back flipped missing it and got in a good heel to Cooler's chin sending him skyward.

Chichi showed up stunned at first seeing Bardock in his transformed state, but for some reason felt it was going to be all right this time around.

Cooler vanished from the sky and materialized behind SSBardock with a left hook. SSBardock vanished before it could make contact and stomped on the ground where Coolers tail had now vanished.

Never before had Chichi seen a fight like this watching in awe. Their Ki signatures were popping up all over the place.

That's when cooler saw her and used an underhanded tactic. He fired a death beam from his fingertips at Chichi. SSBardock as predicted got in the way and backhanded the attack away.

Cooler fazed in and grabbed SSBardock around the neck and Chichi with his tail around her waist. "Maybe, I should be the Gentlemen and get rid of the woman first?" Cooler said putting them side by side.

He gave Chichi a small squeeze and she groaned.

"Do-n't!" SSBardock grunted.

Chichi yelped being dropped on the ground, as Cooler cried out in pain. He turned to see his tail had been cut in half and saw the one responsible.

"Don't get the wrong idea, dear brother," Said Freeza, "but this one is my prey!"

SSBardock cursed at the situation getting more and more dangerous and took it to the next level freeing himself. He shoved Cooler dragging him over to Freeza and jumped off once the brothers toppled over each other. Then SS2Bardock release a wave engulfing the two and disintegrated them in one clean shot.

SS2Bardock fell to one knee breathing heavily, just glad that the danger was now over with. He went back down to the first Super Saiyan stage.

SSBardock turned to see if Chichi was all right and she was already standing—with a look in her eyes that could burn a hole right through him. SSBardock almost preferred it that way. Her scent only became all the more sweeter when she was angry.

Chichi couldn't believe he never mentioned these transformations to her before. It was difficult to tell what she was angry for: for him leaving, not mentioning the transformation, or that she was still embarrassed over the kiss. Even so, she was still happy to see him but force it down because she wanted to be mad at him.

Chichi just flew off and SSBardock just smirked following her.


	17. Vegeta of Hades

**Vegeta of Hades**

Chichi silently flew away fuming as she was still mad at Bardock for quite a number of reasons to pick from: The kiss, keeping secrets, the kiss, turning against them, the kiss, leaving, and the kiss. She stopped flying for a moment and spazzed out screaming out her frustration then flew off at a much faster pace.

SSBardock paused a little confused at that small outburst, but followed again with a smirk across his face. He was just happy to see Chichi again. He stayed a safe enough distance away to give her space, but kept a close enough distance to protect her from whatever else this planet had to throw at them.

He felt that the danger was averted for the moment and then reverted back to his old self.

Suddenly Bardock sensed a twinge of familiar Ki. He instinctively blocked a blind-sided kick from the left.

"Predictable as ever," Bardock commented now sure of who it was. Bardock grasped the ankle, throwing Prince Vegeta to the ground below.

Vegeta stopped himself before hitting the ground. He shot towards Bardock in the blink of an eye hoping to knee him in the gut. Bardock caught the knee. Vegeta then attempted a punch. Bardock managed to block it and the two were in an all out fist frenzy.

Chichi heard the skirmish and finally turned around. She had a hard time trying to keep track of who's who as they were a blur of motion.

Their little fight ended with their fists in the others cheek.

Vegeta backed away and wiped blood from the corner of his mouth. It was curious to Bardock that a dead guy could still bleed.

"I can see you're still as sharp as ever." Vegeta commented with a smirk expecting no less from the elder Saiyan.

"Men," Chichi sighed and at the barbaric greeting. "So how do you guys know each other?" Chichi folded her arms.

"Long story," Vegeta said not wanting to go into it.

"WAY TO LEAVE ME DOWN HERE, VEGETA!" Bulma cried from the ground.

"Gah!" Vegeta turned irritated. "Can't that woman ever shut up?"

"Nope," Bardock and Chichi answered in unison.

"AND WHEN THE HELL DID YOU GET HERE, BARDOCK!" Bulma finished with her unnecessary screeching. They would've heard her just fine if she had spoken normally.

The girls rode comfortably in Bulma's air car. It was fortunate that Bulma's capsules had been in her pocket at the time the ship was destroyed.

The Saiyans took point outside, more comfortable with the wide open sky.

It was odd for Bardock to be escorted around by Prince Vegeta. Vegeta had tried to kill Bardock the last time they saw each other. That was also the first and the last time he had seen the Prince turn into a Super Saiyan and he died at the hands of Kakarot…

"About that piece of my cape…" Vegeta started. "Why is it with that human female?"

"Shut up." Bardock answered no wanting to explain.

Vegeta knew Bardock well enough to know the truth would only embarrass him, "It's about time." He smirked.

Bardock growled knowing where this was going and quickly changed the subject.

"Shouldn't you be dead?"

"Could ask you the same thing," said Vegeta.

"…And what with the damn halo? You're no angel!"

Vegeta suppressed a laugh. Not a whole lot of people could easily tease Bardock "A man your age getting defensive…"

"I'm not getting defensive!" he yelled in denial.

"Like old times." Vegeta chuckled.

"The chances of you being here after dying, you would've wound up in Hell."

Vegeta was silent as Bardock hit the nail right on the head.

"Where's the door way?" Bardock demanded.

Vegeta veered off to the left and the rest followed. He coasted on his landing leaving Bardock confused. Bardock held his fist up signaling Bulma to stay airborne.

"Where are we?" Bardock asked.

"You wanted to know where the portal was, right?" Vegeta inquired turning his gaze to the hovering vehicle.

Bardock glanced over his shoulder and gave a curt nod giving the _Okay_ signal. The air car made its slow decent allowing Chichi and Bulma to safely get off.

Vegeta led them up the rough terrain. Bardock took the rear helping Bulma up every now and then. Chichi flat out kept refusing his help.

Bardock pulled a struggling Bulma up to a safely leveled trail where she sat down to rest for a moment.

Meanwhile, Chichi felt they were being watched. The hairs on the back of Bardock's neck stood on end, sensing _Goku_again.

Bardock and Chichi turned to the mountain peak overhead just as a fleeting cape disappeared over the ledge.

"What is it?" Bulma asked.

"I think I might be seeing things." Chichi shook her head.

"Not unless if we both are," said Bardock.

Chichi strode off with her arms folded, "Bulma, did you hear something?" she said ignoring Bardock as she walked right passed him.

Bulma only sighed in annoyance. "This is going to be a long day."

"Hurry up!" Vegeta called her attention.

"Is he always this impulsive?" Bulma asked as she climbed to her feet and dusted herself off.

"He used to be worse." Bardock said matter-of-factly, lightly pushing Bulma ahead of him. Bardock took one last glance at the peak before following.

"I've marked the portal," said Vegeta. "It shouldn't be too difficult to find."

Their trek brought them to a nicely built arch made of green wood. It definitely stood out from the planets red soil, relaxing everyone's eyes a little. The dark swirling pool behind it was big enough to swallow the whole arch if it was pushed.

By the momentary surprise on Vegeta's face, something was different.

"Is something wrong?" Chichi asked catching the surprised look.

"The portal wasn't this big when I was last here. It's no wonder why the bigger pricks have been getting out."

"If you knew this was here, then why didn't you do anything about it?" Bulma said, "Block it with something heavy so that no more of them can come through."

"Are you mad woman?!"

"You're the one being stupid!" Bulma shot back right up to Vegeta's face. "YOU COULD'VE STOP THIS AT ANYTIME BUT YOU DIDN'T!"

"WHY THE HELL WOULD I DO THAT!" Vegeta yelled back in Bulma's face.

Bardock went up to the portal to investigate, but the two bickering people were in his way. That was easily remedied as he put his hands on their faces and pushed them out of his way.

"It's in a full-blooded Saiyans nature to go after a more challenging opponent." Bardock explained.

To everyone's surprise the portal began swirling in the opposite direction emitting a blinding light. Chichi ran over to guard Bulma and the Saiyans went into their stances.

A lone man stepped out from the bright pool of light. This newcomer from Hell had long silver hair and dark horns. Judging by the old armor he was from the planet trade era, a fighter type by height and build.

"Turles?" The newcomer questioned as his gaze fell on Bardock

"Wrong guy," Bardock replied.

"In that case…" He held his hand out toward the women.

Bardock caught sight of the energy ball and intercepted. It kicked up dust on impact. That attack alone had more power than Bardock had expected melting his shoulder pad and scorched his tough skin.

Not even allowing the dust to settle his attacker charged in breaking a few of Bardock's ribs with a very audible crack thanks to his hard head.

Bardock staggered back wondering where this strength was coming from.

Vegeta had transformed and merely shot his wave at the guy expecting to be rid of him. That wasn't the case as this guy managed to block the steady streamed attack.

Bardock transformed but the transformation only intensified the pain in his injuries. He ignored the pain and SSBardock added his wave. The combined attacks sent the newcomer flying back into the portal.

SSVegeta killed his wave the moment the guy flew through.

SSBardock however saw something the Prince didn't. He kept his wave going and watched the portal flicker like a dying flame. He finally stopped his wave and it resumed like normal.

"Waist of energy old timer," SSVegeta commented.

"So I take it you didn't see that?" said SSBardock

"Collapsing the portal?" Bulma ran up to it examine it, "I see! So Bardock if you flood this thing with more energy it just might shut off."

"It's a possibility."

"If it is possible," Said Chichi, "then let's shut this thing off before people like the guys we just fought with have a chance to return."

"Why?" SSVegeta questioned, "I enjoy the challenge. Shut it off and this really will be hell with nothing to do and no way to leave." he turned to SSBardock, "What about you Old-timer? You know what other possibilities there are by keeping it open…"

Of course SSBardock knew of several possibilities: The possibility of seeing everyone that's passed on by merely stepping through the threshold, or waiting for their return, even Kakarot; The eternal rest Bardock had been robbed of—he smirked at the tempting offer. Then he glanced over his shoulder at his reason for staying—Chichi.

Bardock decided that death could always wait until later.

"I know," He said raising his arm and taking aim at the portal, "but I'm getting tired of these pricks getting loose." And fired everything he had into the anomaly.

SSVegeta tried to stop him but it was too late. The portal sputtered and died out.

SSBardock had blacked out hearing Bulma's cheer and Chichi's gasp after having used up so much energy in one spurt.

He heard a small confrontation between them before fully going out.

OoO

Vegeta was less than pleased about his situation, but he really had nothing else to do now aside from playing host—or else waist what little amusement he would have left of Hell escapees. They regrouped at Vegeta's hut with an unconscious yet still Super Saiyan Bardock. Vegeta's hut was tucked safely in the only area of the planet with vegetation. Vegeta nearly had a fit when Bulma called the place 'cute'.

The other Earthlings had no problem finding it after locking onto SSBardock's powerful ki. Plus two others … They were surprised to see Tien, more so when he told them how he had arrived on the planet.

SSBardock awoke on a small lap. He wondered if his eyes were playing tricks on him—it wouldn't be the first time. "Fasha?" he questioned.

"Hm?" She looked down at him, "Bardock-san, you're awake?" the title confirmed it was the human girl Videl Satan, "Whose Fasha?"

"Nobody," SSBardock sat up shaking away the disorientation along with the blond hair.

Videl giggled at the sudden physical change.

"So you really are not evil in that form." Videl said sensing a good change in Bardocks ki.

"What are you talking about? Never mind," Bardock got to his feet and scanned the small room finding everyone there, including the Cyborg twins socializing.

"Mind explaining how you came to Hades?" Bardock asked a seemingly pissed off and isolated Vegeta curious.

Bardocks' gaze fell on Yamcha after he kept glaring right at him from his pariphial vision. He wondered what was his issue with him this time.

"I'd rather not." Vegeta said, carrying no interest in telling such a story.

"That's just fine," Chichi said smugly. "We can tell you our whole story and I'm sure we can give you a few tips on how to perk the place up. Having a one room place is pretty depressing-"

Vegeta cringed at the possible torture and cut Chichi off, "Fine!"

Bardock could always count on Chichi to get things moving.

"I was just a soul wondering in hell." Vegeta began, "Only real Hell about it was that I could no longer fight."

"Why would not fighting be so bad Mr. Vegeta?" Videl politely interrupted early on.

"Call me that again boy and I'll send you to your grave!" He threatened, still pissed about his situation.

"I'M NOT A BOY, I'M A GIRL!" Videl yelled insulted.

"Well whatever." He continued, "After dying I lost my body, I was just energy floating around. That was until I got curious and followed another Saiyan. HE had managed to keep his body!" Bardock detected a different kind of frustration in Vegeta's voice, "He was following another strange being that I remembered him calling Babidi."

This caught Bardocks attention breaking eye contact with Yamcha.

"Babidi managed to find a hole in hell and slipped back to the world of the living multiple times using the very same portal. Problem was the hole was at the time only small enough for him to slip through."

Chichi watched with concern as Bardock's features darken.

"What is it Nee-chan?" Yamcha asked.

"Nothing," Chichi recovered shaking her head.

Vegeta sent the two a death glare that sent shivers down their spines for interrupting him.

"Going on," Vegeta continued, "that goof ball did the only thing he could do to get to the other side. He grabbed me and shoved me through. Amazingly enough… once I had emerged I somehow got my body back. That bastard locked onto my chi—as he calls it—and teleported through."

"Who was this other Saiyan?" Piccolo voiced the very question Bardock wanted to ask.

"Only one of three deceased Super Saiyans is all you need to know." He said disgusted.

"Neither Brolly nor Kakarot were much for goofing around." Bardock commented.

"Oh that's right, you didn't know either one too well, did you?" Vegeta's attitude was beginning to annoy Bardock—especially that taunting smirk.

"I was trying to figure out who you were when we first got here." No. 17 said referring to Vegeta.

"That big ugly ogre at the check in station was complaining about already dead guys checking back in." 18 started, "Most of them mentioned you Vegeta."

Vegeta smirked with pride this time.

"It's just too bad some of them fell through the cracks, getting away though." No. 17 said.

"What was that?" Vegeta growled.

"Enough," Bardock said changing the subject and turned his attention to Bulma, "but could you explain why your scent is all over that woman?"

Bulma huffed folding her arms, "Oh God! Don't even get the wrong idea! Mr. Vegeta here was just protecting me after that sudden attack and even after everything went into chaos. He's a hero you know!" she praised.

"Now I'm beginning to regret it." Vegeta muttered, "How do you handle the role of protector without regretting it?" he asked Bardock.

"Practice," it was Bardock's turn to smirk at Vegeta's irritation and proceeded to ask, "How come you haven't tried to leave Hades?"

"I've tried… but there are… certain side effects for people who've stayed for longer than a day. Pieces of your body fade away, some turned to stone or others have completely imploded either trying to leave or go back to hell."

"It's definitely not pretty." No. 18 confirmed.

"Interesting…" Bardock said, "Then beside all that any of you know of a way off?"

"Of course, why?" Vegeta questioned.

"Because," was the only reason Bardock would give, "Bulma, you're coming," Bardock more ordered surprising everybody.

Everybody began to protest, "Why me?" Bulma asked.

"Bulma's technical genius surpasses Kakarot's," he explained to everyone, "She's bound to find a way if it is as complicated, as you're making it sound."

"Well, all right!" Bulma said. "I'll do my best, but I'm sure you won't need it."

Not a word was exchanged between the three as they began to leave. No. 17 restarted with the small talk among everybody in the small hut.

"So how is it that a kid like you could rival my strength?"

Videl shrugged, "Good trainers/teachers, diet a lot of vegetables..."

Vegeta balled hand at the last word. Bardock just shoved his shoulder to keep him moving.

It'd been a few minutes, close to an hour as the Earthlings grouped up socializing like it was just another get together. Chichi however took this time to rest up in the corner. It'd been a long and trying day, mostly exhausting herself with being angry with Bardock. Not even the skirmish with Freeza was enough get her this tired.

Of course, it'd be a lot easier to try to get some sleep if whoever else was asleep wasn't snoring so loudly. Chichi rubbed her tired eyes trying to see who it was. So far the closest one to come close to sleeping was a meditating Piccolo. _Then who?_ She wondered.

Without a word Chichi managed to slip out of the hut unnoticed. The snoring was definitely getting louder outside. She crept around to the side now being on the other side of the window she had been a moment before.

_Vegeta sure did pick a nice area to make his home,_ Chichi thought to herself as she pushed the bushes out of her way to see who was there.

_Strange_, she thought, _didn't Bardock go with Bulma and Vegeta? What was he doing here?_

"Bardock!" She called startling him wake.

He sat up rubbing his tired eyes.

She'd never seen him do that before, then again she had seen him sleep much either.

The Saiyan dropped his hand and then she realized there was no scar. The Bardock-look-a-like just stared blankly for a moment still half asleep.

"This ki…" Chichi said awed after not having felt it in nearly two years…

Then the Bardock-look-a-like squealed at being caught and disappeared the using the instant transmission.

_Well that was odd,_ she thought.

Then she thought back to when she briefly met Goku. Only it couldn't have been him even though the ki felt very similar. She saw him get eaten by Shenron to return to his world so who was this guy?

This was getting too weird for her. She sensed that Bardock and Vegeta were nearby. She used the excuse to herself that she was only checking up on Bulma.

All three of them were standing on a peek with Bulma's air-car parked close by. Bulma used her hands as a visor looking up at the clouds above. Bardock had finally changed into a new dark armor but with a bellowing white cape. Vegeta's gaze had been fixated on the clouds as well.

Chichi landed next to Bulma, "Did you guys managed to find anything?" she asked.

Bulma pointed, "Look! That's our ticket out of here!" She smiled.

Chichi followed her finger and nearly gasped at what she saw in the sky. It was barely visible through the clouds, a long dark shadow with angular corners.

"These ships come by here to pick up their loads before the day is over." Vegeta explained, "With your ship out of commission you're better off trying to hijack it."

"There's not going to be a problem driving that ship." Said Bulma, "Getting it all to ourselves though, that's going to be the problem. I'll just leave that up to you and the others."

"Okay, we'll get going as soon as it descends further." Chichi said.

"It won't descend any farther down than that," Vegeta pointed out. "You will have to find your own way on board."

Bardock scoffed, "That isn't going to be a problem."

Chichi studied Bardock for a moment comparing him to the guy she had seen earlier.

The Saiyan felt a pair of eyes watching him, "What is it?" he asked.

"Is your look common among the Saiyans?" She finally asked, "I saw this guy over by Mr. Vegeta's place that looked exactly like you, with no scar. He was even able to use the instant transmission…"

Bardock took this in narrowing his eyes, _it couldn't be…_ He thought about Goku being that he kept sensing his ki rather than Kakarots'. He answered Chichi's question before he could stray too far into his own thoughts.

"Only among third class Saiyans, and only a handful of us can perform that technique." Bardock turned to Vegeta wanting to be rid of his suspicions, "is it him?"

Vegeta only smirked, "Not sure whom your referring to."

Bardock gave a low growl at the less than satisfactory answer.

"No sense in wasting time with the scenery," said Bulma heading to the air car.

The three warriors sensed a sudden drop in a handful of ki. "The others!" Chichi flew off as fast as she could and was out flown by the Siayans.

"What's happened?" Bulma asked alarmed and gulped before boarding her car to give chase.

More bad news is what Bardock thought as Vegeta's small paradise was up in flames. The Earthlings were having a difficult fight against what looked a swarm of a cross between a flies and scorpions. No. 18 fell victim to one of the bugs as it ensnared her in its claw with a pinch strong enough to bite through her tough skin. It swung its tail around before flinging it back releasing all the gathered energy and disintegrated her.

No. 17 was nowhere in sight.

Another one of the Flying Scorpions flew behind Bardock, Chichi and Vegeta in the chaos. Like the other bug it swung its tail around and flung it forward sending a wave at an unsuspecting Bardock. It felt like a hot iron just pressed into his back. He was protected only thanks to his tough armor but was still enough to melt the back section away leaving a real bad burn.

Vegeta shot the bug to oblivion and went after another attempting to fire at him.

Bardocks' back was still burning when he saw another take aim behind Chichi. Without warning he fired a ball of ki over her shoulder, warming her cheek as it zoomed right by and dissolved the one behind her.

Shocked Chichi glance over her shoulder and saw another fly right through the smoke. As a squeamish reflex she shot her ki at it in an instant.

"Enjoying our precious little pets?" the woman with Blue shin and long green hair asked as she was floating behind Bardock.

"Just who are you people and why attack our friends?" Chichi demanded.

"Seeing as you won't be here long," A male counterpart appeared behind Chichi. "I'm Saph." He grinned eyeing Chichi like a piece of meat.

"And I'm Teal." She said smirking at Bardock.

Chichi still facing Bardock shifted her eyes to the left receiving a subtle nod from the Siayan.

Bardock used the Instant Transmission and Chichi shot forward with an upper cut to Teal. Bardock rematerialized in front of Saph pounding both fists on the crown of his head sending him to the flames below.

The attack wasn't as powerful as Bardock had hoped. He was severally weakened by the burn wondering what kind of bugs those were. Saph reappeared to Bardocks left with a kick strong enough to break Bardock's forearm. Another devastating kick was delivered to the base of his back. He turned around and delivered the strongest punch he could pushing Saph back mere inches. To his surprise Saph brought his head back with a smirk, not even a busted lip. Saph delivered a punch of his own and Bardock swore he heard his teeth rattle in his head. Saph backed away as Chichi just shot right back at Bardock.

He managed to put an arm around Chichi catching her and found that she was unconscious.

Bardock turned to his opponents with blood boiling in his veins. Both of them were really strong to have done this in the short amount of time. The others were too busy trying to survive the bugs to tend to Chichi. This left Bardock vulnerable.

Teal and Saph stood shoulder to shoulder and Saph held his left hand out as Teal placed her right behind his slowly gathering their ki and fired. Bardock turned his back to protect Chichi and cried out as his burn only worsened.

The cries were enough to revive Chichi. She could barely peek over Bardock now bleeding left shoulder...

Bardock dared glancing over his right shoulder as they fired yet another wave. Right at that moment someone with long golden spiky hair materialized before them. The newcomer caught the wave, however, it splashed over him and still blasted Bardock and Chichi right out of the sky.

The wave was powerful enough to engulf the entire valley in a blinding light.

The newcomer glanced back at all the fallen warriors with anger boiling in his gut. He turned this attention to Teal and Saph again and fired his wave back at them tenfold. It was strong enough to disintegrate the destructive pair sending them straight back to Hell.

The newcomer put himself into free fall. His ki dropped with his decent and landed a ways from the group. Their bodies lay sprawled on the ground, battered and beaten. The only other movement through the valley was the wisp of flame, smoke and a slight breeze. That blast did more damage than originally thought as some of them lay in their own pool of blood.

As they sensed the newcomer something about him was oddly familiar.

Bardock heard the footsteps coming closer and hesitate at his side. Then he felt a masculine hand lightly grasp his own, bringing him only comfort.

"Bardock," the patient yet familiar voice whispered, "That's enough. There is no need to punish yourself any further. Go to planet Vegeta. You will find the answers you seek as well as your prize."

Chichi opened her eyes catching a glimpse of the man before he faded away. It wasn't long enough for an ID.

Bardock reached for his aching forehead wondering if what he heard was real. He struggled to sit up, seeing this Chichi aided him pushing aside her own anger toward him.

"Kakarot?" He glanced around searching. Now he was sure of it that it wasn't Goku, but Kakarot that he was sensing.

Videl had told him earlier how his own Ki felt different. It made sense. Now that Kakarot was cleansed of Babidi's magic his ki felt so much more like Goku's pure energy.

"Bardock are you all right?" Chichi inquired, having never seen him so battered.

"Just fine," He replied.

"Ah!" Krillen choked awake, "Did anybody else have a dream of being saved by a golden porcupine angel?"

"Hack!" Yamcha choked up his own blood.

Slowly everybody woke up a little confused but glad that the bugs were gone.

Satisfied Bardock got to his feet when everything around him started spinning and crashed to the floor.

Chichi gasped at the amount of blood lost and for a moment went numb herself.

"Bardock!" She shook him, "Bardock!" She called getting no response now cradling him.

Bulma finally arrived and landed, "Guys! What happened here?!"

"Bardock's completely out!" Chichi cried, "Doesn't anybody have a senzu bean left over?"

"Bardock gave his last ones to you guys as soon we got here." Tien said limping over.

"Bardock-san…" Videl whispered, "If he's really hurt that badly then… how are we going to find him help in time? The day is almost over and we can't get out of here!"

Another golden haired man materialized before them in a crouch wearing Saiyan uniform. He looked like Bardock in his strongest form... a super Saiyan 2. "I heard you needed assistance in getting off this planet." He rose to his feet, "Maybe I can help?"

"Who are you?" Bulma asked.

He gave a light smirk. "I'm Raditz."

Chichi was surprised by that name and gave him a suspicious look. He didn't look anything like the Raditz she met with. "I doubt your Raditz. How do we know we can trust you?"

"You don't," 'Raditz' admitted as he turned to the sky, "but I'm the only one here who can use the Instant Transmission to get you aboard that orbiting ship."

"How did you know about the ship…" Bulma trailed off and looked around, "Where is Vegeta?"

"That guy's always running off to another fight, probably just blowing off some steam. I can see its getting dark all ready." He said going over to Chichi and threw Bardock over his shoulder. "Just grab a hold."

Chichi got to her feet now bloodied thanks to Bardock. She grabbed onto Bardock's forearm and the rest—mostly wounded—placed their hands on her.

The moment they materialized they were surprised to see Turles already on board.

"What are you doing here?" Bulma asked, "It was our idea to hi-jack this ship for ourselves."

"Then great minds do think a-like." Turles replied as Bulma looked around and saw bodies littering the floor, "We followed your ship to this location after it mysteriously showed up on our sensors. Thought there might be trouble." He stared at Bardock's motionless form. "By the looks of things," he scanned everyone else. "I was right. We weren't even going to bother going planet side seeing we've arrived at dusk." He glared at the Super Siayan carrying the unconscious Bardock.

"Turles," Chichi called his attention, "We need to get to planet Vegeta."

"What, Vegeta?" He smirked, "Right, there are no such things a coincidences."

"What do you mean?" Piccolo inquired.

"I have orders to return to planet Vegeta as well. We took a small detour after what happened to your ship in hopes of getting here before time was up. Also I wanted to commandeer this ship. As I can see this group can handle themselves just fine. Still, who the hell are you?" He asked the Super Siayan.

He only smirked setting Bardock down, "All you need to know is the name Raditz."

"I see," Turles hummed at the name. It was a password used only by himself and one other.

"I leave all of them in your charge." Said 'Raditz'. "I have to get back to the planet."

Chichi glanced at Bardock then at 'Raditz' studying their strong resemblance. She followed him as he walked out down the corridor. "Aren't you coming with us?" She asked.

"No." 'Raditz' stopped in his tracks, "Just like Vegeta I'm bound to Hades in some way." He grunted as he began to fade. "Take care of Bardock will you? He's been through more than you know." 'Raditz brought his index and middle finger to his forehead and vanished.


	18. Reluctant King

AN: Okay now this story is begining to make a bit me anxious. But I will continue to write it until I've finished this story. I promised myself I will do that so I just have to keep to it before I go back and edit the plot. Any way here's the next chapter so be sure to grab a snack or something because it's just as long as 'Falter'.

**Reluctant King**

SSBardock still appeared very formidable sitting unconscious in the rejuvenation tank. His muscular form worn with battles scars after so many years of fighting.

"_Bardock…" _he remembered a long missed voice say,_ "That's enough. There is no need to punish your self any further. Go to planet Vegeta. You will find the answers you seek as well as your prize."_

SSBardock eyes finally fluttered open after a week of recovery, waking in the estranged green fluid. Lowering his Ki Bardock's eyes slowly took focus and saw two others in the room with him. One of them of course was a confused Chichi, whom wondered why she was even there. The other was one of Turles' men, the Cyborg Diaz, tending to Bardock's recovery.

Diaz, with mechanical precision tapped in the complicated commands in the blink of an eye, draining the tank. Bardock patiently sat waiting to hear the tank hiss open.

Chichi had awkwardly averted her gaze as Bardock took his first step. Nobody had warned her how the patient would be coming out.

"I take it you've never seen a grown man in the buff before?" Bardock smirked amused.

"What!" Chichi turned to him, "Of course I have…" She caught her gaze falling, immediately she shut her eyes and folded her arms. "Plenty of times…" She said growing redder by the second embarrassing herself. "Uh…" she took a step closer to the door wanting to hide under a rock. "You know what, seeing that you're fine-uh, all right!" she corrected, "I'll be going now." Chichi half walked, half ran out the door.

Bardocks' smirk turned into a grin at Chichi's amusing behavior. Chichi's scent gave her secret away to the Saiyan.

In the safety of the corridor Chichi sighed with relief seeing that Bardock was fine. Then in the blink of an eye huffed and marched off reminding herself she was mad at Bardock.

"What's our heading?" Bardock asked getting back on track.

"Planet Vegeta sir,"

Bardock's grin faded away and went grim.

"Master Turles received orders to report back immediately." Diaz said as his footsteps echoed as he made over to one of the alien lockers. He tapped in a series of numbers on key pad that was plastered over the old one. The door retracted up revealing armor Bardock was unfamiliar with.

The neatly folded spandex under the armor almost looked like gold. The armor, boots and gauntlets were shimmering grey, reminding him of fish scales. "This isn't my armor," he said realizing it even had a golden cape.

"It is." Diaz stifled a snicker earning a scowl, "Courtesy of Miss Celipa," and before Bardock could ask Diaz said, "There are no other alternatives on board."

"I really hate that woman," Bardock mumbled. The idea of going nude did cross his mind when the intercom chirped to life.

"This is your beautiful pilot, Bulma speaking. We'll be landing in twenty minutes guys, over and out." She giggled.

The giggle made him paranoid enough to put on the prissy armor. He was surprised to see his blood red scarf back.

Diaz led Bardock through a labyrinth of corridors leading to the frigates exit. Some on board had all ready been gathering, anxious to set foot on solid ground.

"Whoa!" Krillen put on a pair of shades at Bardock's get-up.

"Gee," Yamcha snickered, "You seem to have a bigger wardrobe than Bulma."

"Mind standing down wind?" Bardock smirked unintentionally setting off the laughter.

"But it does kind of bring out your eyes." Chichi complemented as the others took it as teasing. She wanted to give back the Dragon Balls when the look on his face stopped her.

The reality of being back on Vegeta put an unsettling irritation in Bardock.

Turles and the rest of his crew finally showed up as the massive doors finally split open. Bardock found a small distraction in remembering the man from the portal, "Were you expecting someone else on Hades?"

Turles gave him a quizzical look, "Just your party."

"I was mistaken for you by some old man, with dark horns from the Planet Trade Era."

"Dr. Iden?" Turles said taken aback, "head of the cloning project?" he smirked, "Freeza killed him off after his work failed to meet Freeza's expectations… Damn…" he sympathetically cursed. Bardock thought it was an odd reaction but pushed it aside as the ramp finished extending.

At the foot of the ramp stood three authoritative looking Siayans. Bardock recognized them as the elite Zorn, the rebel Tailin, and a woman wearing a smug look on her face—as well as the odd looking bubble visor Scouter—Celipa. Behind them, two rows of men and women—some of which were wearing sunglasses—were outlining a red carpet leading to two luxurious stretched vehicles. The lead Vehicle had a thin platform where the trunk should've been.

The Earthlings marveled at the alien world. It was busy with the normal hustle and bustle of a big time city. But to Bardock it was definitely a lost busier than when he left.

Bardocks' glare could've burned a whole right through Celipa. She however returned a smirk, knowing good and well how much Bardock hated royal treatment.

"Bardock," Celipa smugly started. "Only you could leave in a one manned space pod," she skimmed the massive ship behind them, "and come back in a recovered Alliance frigate."

"Damn!" Was Yamcha's oddly familiar reaction to Celipa. He received odd stares from the Saiyans.

"Deja-vu?" They said in unison relieved once Bulma jealously slapped Yamcha in the back of the head in her gravity suit.

Bardock shook his head, "There were others matters I needed to attend to, Fasha."

This 'Fasha' perked Chichi's curiosity, wondering what the relationship was between the two Saiyans. She seemed the most comfortable with Bardock while everyone else was too petrified move.

"Does everybody get the royal treatment?" Krillen asked at the set up.

"Tenshinhan-san, why are you smirking?" Videl asked.

"You'll see in a minute." Tien smugly replied.

"Hey, are you Bardock's girlfriend?" Krillen questioned.

Chichi gulped hard as her heart sank. Unsure if she wanted to know the answer. Then Chichi reminded herself she was still mad at him and steeled her self for moment.

The woman stepped up to their Guide… standing rather close in Chichi's opinion.

"I admit that Bardock is a great guy," Celipa tapped the side of her fist on his chest, "but there is no way I would ever look at my brother in that way."

A sigh of relief escaped from Chichi's lips. Bardock glanced at her with a smirk, like '_what-were-you-expecting_?'

Celipa was suspicious over the glance and followed Bardock's momentary gaze to the Earth woman. Celipa threw an intimidating scowl at the relieved Chichi. However shook it off and returned her attention to her brother waiting.

"What?" Bardock said easily annoyed with her staring.

"You're home, so why are you still wearing that disguise?" she said throwing off the Earthlings.

Bardock went Super Saiyan in the blink of an eye. "You mean this?"

"Better. You know only the strongest has the right to rule. You are royalty now. You should present yourself as one until you finally appoint a successor... King Bardock."

"King?!" The Earthlings were shocked, save Tien—he… sort of knew.

"It's the Eve of the Full Moon, the sooner we get indoors the better," Celipa's gaze fell to his waist in mid turn, "and before your tail grows back." She started for the waiting vehicles, "I'll ride with your party in the first car. Turles your crew can ride in the second with Zorn and Tailin."

"Yes, Commander Celipa." Turles acknowledged with a curt nod.

All of them boarded save Bulma who had trouble getting in.

"You can park on the platform at the back of the car," said Celipa, "once you do you will be tapped into things going on inside."

"'Seems like you people are prepared for just about anything." Bulma commented while loading up in back. Bulma was more impressed than surprised as a window popped up on her windshield with full view of everything inside.

"When were you going to tell us that you're now a King?" Yamcha asked wondering what else Bardock had been hiding.

"Drop it." King Bardock warned.

"You would think it would be important enough to mention." Videl said sitting right next to him.

"We knew you had a high position." Said Chichi still a little shocked. "…But a King?"

"Does it matter?" King Bardock looked her straight in the eye.

"Not really, just a bit of a shock." Chichi admitted breaking eye contact. Figuring he was the same despite appearance and huffed stewing in anger all the same.

"Is it King, or Commander in Chief?" Tien's curiosity got the better of him.

"Both." Celipa answered for King Bardock seeing his discomfort, "Until King Bardock can appoint a successor for either one. You have a long schedule ahead of you. There's a lot to catch you up on after your long absence, King Bardock."

"Fasha," King Bardock wanted to grab Celipa's attention before it could stray too far, "this stay won't be for very long. You remember the Dragon Balls I had been collecting over the years, right?"

"It's one of the reasons why you left. I hope you got that matter taken care of?"

"This is where I'm going to need your resources. I need your people to help in locating one of the Dragon Balls that made land fall on Vegeta. I'll have one of them tell you the details, later." King Bardock glanced at Tien.

"Why am I getting a bad feeling about this?" Celipa said.

"Because… you know your brother too well," Tien commented.

_"I still don't see the resemblance." _Bulma's voice piped over the com. _"But just where are we going?"_

"All incoming must report to the infirmary first."

OoO

The infirmary wasn't exactly as they had expected. No receptionist desk, no waiting rooms just a long white corridor. King Bardock knew this place well. They stopped before a set of clear double doors leading to a dark painted room.

"So this is it?" Krillen asked.

"This is the first stop. You go in one at a time." Celipa instructed. "It's supposed to measure differences in Battle Power or _Chi_ as you're most familiar with."

"_Ki_," King Bardock corrected.

"Whatever," Celipa rolled her eyes at the correction. "Just step inside."

Krillen complied and the doors parted allowing him in and shut behind him. On his side the doors were now mirrors opening feelings of paranoia. On the adjacent wall was a half wall sized monitor bringing up his avatar as well as nine others. Half he recognized others he didn't: one being a kid dressed like piccolo and strangely another that looked like Bardock in an orange Gi with a Son emblem.

His avatar aggressively flashed on with digits he couldn't recognize, a queue to power up. "All right, now I just hope I don't break your little machine here." And started grunting rising his ki to it max for a few seconds and let go.

His new avatar took its place under the old one. The Saiyan siblings scowled at the difference, "it's lower than his counter part." Celipa said slightly worried.

"I thought it was insufficient." King Bardock began walking away.

"Where are you going Bardock-sama?" Videl inquired.

"I'm taking the fast route. I've got other business that need to be taken care of. Just stay with Celipa, she's head of my security, you'll be fine with her." King Bardock smirked at his reluctant sister, "Be sure to give them the Grand Tour of the place while I do what I have to do."

"All right, but you can still take two from your party with you." Celipa said.

"Fine, send Piccolo and Yamcha when they're done." King Bardock walked off.

Chichi felt a little left out. She uncomfortably shifted the messenger bag. Normally Bardock would've picked her to come along.

"After the check up is through I'll take you to the guest quarters to freshen up a bit," Said Celipa. "Chances are you haven't had many chances to do your laundry either."

"It would be nice to finally have a clean set of clothes." Bulma sighed.

"For the time being we'll give you something to wear." Said Celipa and saw the Messenger bag. "Isn't that the King's bag?" She reached over, "Here, I can look after that for him."

"Oh, I can do it." Chichi shrugged it higher.

Celipa smirked, "I see."

"You're next Nee-chan," said Yamcha.

"Right." Chichi went on in.

Celipa scowled after the young woman. Now she was curious about the relationship between her brother and this human. "I don't like this…" she whispered biting her thumb.

Being that King Bardock had requested Yamcha and Piccolo's presence, they reluctantly left their group. Yamcha and Piccolo were indifferent to each other but towards the Saiyan they weren't too thrilled. Yamcha was tempted to wonder off, then again, he could use this time to see what Chichi even saw in the guy. Piccolo wondered how long this day would be. Yet was concerned about that slight irritation earlier…

King Bardock and another tall Saiyan with three scars on his forehead, stood silent staring down a Namekian in the middle of the corridor when the Earthlings had showed up. Expecting the worst they ran over to the Namekians aid when Bardock raised his right hand and tap his scouter.

"Get any available Yardgrattian over to the launch deck." King Bardock waited a moment, "Permission granted, take any available people with you."

"Thank you, sir!" The Namekian respectfully bowed before running past the Earthlings.

"What was that about?" Piccolo inquired keeping an eye on the other Namekian sprinting down the corridor. It was the first time he had ever seen another Namek other than Kami.

"Trouble on Namek… but it's the same everywhere across the Galaxy."

"Sir! Sire!" Another Saiyan with a clip bored sprinted over, "These need your approval!"

King Bardock grunted in annoyance taking the clip bored. Piccolo narrowed his eyes sensing King Bardock's fatigue. The whole time the newcomer was eyeing Yamcha like a piece of meat. All the while the mysterious sayian stood silent.

Yamcha was relieved the moment King Bardock gave back the bored sending the other Saiyan away.

"The reason why I had you two come along is due to the amount of dislike for one another. I'm counting on that for you guys to keep your mouths shut while I do my job."

Piccolo grunted at the comment, but Yamcha still felt like testing King Bardock. "I still say you have a bigger wardrobe than Bulma." He commented as King Bardock was now in another uniform. More traditional with long shoulder pads, green armor and dark cape.

"Shut up."

Piccolo tilted his head at the hint of relief from King Bardock.

"Your highness, the meeting," reminded the taller Saiyan.

"Enough with the formalities, Totipo," Bardock led the way.

OoO

Videl giggled, "Oh, how cute!" she said at all the little Saiyan babies on the other side of the window.

"Wow, there's so many…" Bulma said in awe.

"We never used to take care of so many all at once." Celipa said, intently staring at a baby baring a close resemblance to her self. "If the King didn't tell you before, we would measure the battle power of each infant the moment they are born. We used to send the weakest off to planets with pitiful inhabitants to destroy the entire population."

"What?!" The remaining Earthlings said in unison.

"It's something we used to do even after the Planet Trade fell. But it was King Bardock who ordered that we stop sending them off."

"Eh?" Krillen turned to Celipa, "Why?"

"Do you remember King Kakarot? King Kakarot, son of Bardock was one those low levels sent off. Kakarot was the son of low level warriors. Yet his strength later surpassed even the Elites and Royals becoming a Super Saiyan and our King."

"So, that's what you meant by only the strongest has the right to rule?" Chichi said.

"Should such a case happen again, King Bardock wants to monitor the future generations for a possible successor." Celipa sighed.

"You don't seem too happy about that."

"On the contrary," Celipa's smile had a glow unfitting a Saiyan as she stepped up to the glass. "I'm grateful for it. Otherwise, I wouldn't be able to see my daughter day after day."

"But… What about Turles?" Chichi asked, "We know he's a clone but-" Chichi was cut off.

"He denied the offer for some reason."

Bulma and Chichi glanced at each other having an idea why.

"Wait a minute." Tien wondered aloud. "What did happen to this King Kakarot?"

Celipa sighed not wanting to go into it. "Come, I'll take you take you to your rooms so you can freshen up."

OoO

Yamcha was getting massive headache just listening to the shouting matches going across the room. He almost felt sorry for Bardock. Peaking over to Piccolo, Yamcha wondered how his green companion could meditate through the noise.

King Bardock sat at his ordinary seat at a large round metal conference table, listening to the current state of the galaxy. It wasn't anything he hadn't heard, or experienced him self before.

"…WE ARE SPREAD TOO THIN THAT WE CAN'T KEEP WITH EVERY","OUR PLANET IS IN NEED OF THE MOST AID!" "OUR WORLD IS FALLING INTO THE BRINK OF DESTRUCION!" and that was only a sample.

King Bardocks' head was begging to ache with all the built up the guilt knowing the exact cause.

King Bardock dropped his fist on the table silencing the room of diplomats. "Listen up all of you. We'll send out one alliance frigate for every twenty-four square sectors. But that is it. We can only issues stability for the time being for the next three months after that everything will be back to normal."

"Many of our worlds cannot wait that long!" Shouted a Sangheili; a purple alien in gold armor with an octopi shaped head.

"Then your science teams know the cause of this galactic wide catastrophe?" Thor, an Asgard patiently asked.

"It's not certain as of yet…" King Bardock could feel a trickle of sweat running down the side of his face for lying. "But until we can get this issue resolved we will not press on development, only stability. Otherwise we will have used up all our resources favoring one planet over another."

"What of the Dragon Balls you're carrying?" A human-type piped up earning the Kings' eye shift. "I know we've all heard the stories but with if they're true? Couldn't we use those to put back the natural order?"

"Teh," Piccolo finally broke his meditation. "The Dragon Balls can bring back the dead, and restore a planet, but even they have their limits."

"And just who are you?"

"We're from Earth!" Yamcha said.

"Impossible! Earth was destroyed years ago."

"It was brought back thanks to the Dragons Balls but that is the best they can do. Haven't you heard that they can't exceed the powers of the person that originally made them?"

"That's enough Yamcha." King Bardock said rising from his chair, "This meeting is adjourned." King Bardock just wanted to get out of there ignoring the protests.

"Next time just keep your damn mouth shut." King Bardock grumbled as they walked down a dark corridor.

"What?" said Yamcha.

"They were looking for hope." Totipo said accompanying them.

"Then what would you have done?" Yamcha asked.

"With the wide spread panic," said King Bardock, "they could've used a bit of good news… even a lie." He squinted as his focus was blurring due to the accumulating stress. King Bardock nearly lost his balance had Totipo not rested his hand on the King's shoulder stopping him to regain his composer. Yamcha didn't notice anything wrong.

Piccolo was able to feel the stress radiating off the Saiyan like standing next to a bond fire. "It would be best to rest first before going on."

Totipo turned to Piccolo with a scowl, "The King is just fine."

Yamcha turned to Piccolo curious over this side of him. He never showed signs of concern for anybody.

"How long has this link been up?" King Bardock asked over his shoulder figuring it out.

"The moment the Black Star Dragon Balls left Earth." Piccolo replied, "What you were able to recite wound up binding you with Kami and myself. Had you had the full scrolls, the Dragon Balls would have just been tied to only you and cut them off us."

"Bardock, what exactly is the Namek talking about?" Totipo asked.

King Bardock held his hand up silencing his old friend.

"I doubt that if anyone of us dies and takes the others down with him that it will stop what's going on."

Piccolo felt a sudden heat wave and a moment later the perfect corridor before them bent into a tunnel full of cracks as a few chips clattered to the 'floor' below.

"Think a King would manage his stress a little better?" Yamcha asked surprised.

"I never wanted this position in the first place," King Bardock grumbled so low only Yamcha couldn't hear. This lack of confidence earned a scowl from Totipo.

OoO

Tien was in the middle of informing Celipa about the Dragon Balls when Chichi interrupted.

"What's going on here?" Chichi asked watching two female Saiyans fighting out outside. It looked like an Arial cat fight from their point of view.

There was a glint in Celipa's eye, "Oh this? Many don't know about this little custom. If a female sees that another female shows an interest in a male family member they are challenged to see if they are worthy of joining the family. I admit that we women do get over protective when it comes to family, while men only get that way about their mates. The Saiyans are a warrior race and still settle things through fighting."

"Sounds interesting," Chichi sighed. "But Bardock told me that you guys have several partners before actually choosing a mate for life."

"Well…" That one caught Celipa off guard, "on rare occasions some do… manage to… slip right through the cracks."

"Any other customs we should know about?" Tien asked.

"Should one mate die before the other… the surviving mate with usually live alone until they meet again in the afterlife."

Chichi was both moved and saddened by the loyalty in a Saiyans love.

"Miss Celipa," Videl had to ask, "Is your mate still alive?"

"He is. He just recently came back from his mission a few days ago."

"By the way," Videl changed the subject, "how old is Bardock-sama?"

That one caught everyone's attention while Celipa mulled it over. "By your standards he's around the neighborhood of late sixties… maybe early seventies."

"WHAT!?" everybody was shocked.

"He sure looks good for an old guy." Bulma's voice quivered.

"Yeah, no kidding," Krillen commented, "he still looks like he's around our age!"

"A Saiyan used to be considered old once they were thirty-five to forty-five years old." Celipa continued, "Again being a Saiyan we die in battle but some time ago it was outlawed to kill each other. It put a big damper on our fun when that happened."

OoO

Chichi looked at herself in the mirror. She wasn't used to seeing herself with her long dark hair down. The outfit given to her and the others weren't exactly what she had expected. It was the almost the same as Celipa's, a one strapped armor worn over a purple body suit reminded her more of swim suit. It covered the important parts but it still felt a bit shameful showing so much skin. The boots were knee high but found the gloves to be unnecessary then placed on the scouter.

Chichi sigh, still it was better than nothing.

Chichi grabbed the bag, emerging from her room and wanted to laugh at the other guys. No surprise that Bulma wasn't out yet, probably still collecting every scrap of clothing getting ready for the wash.

"Well, what do you think guys?" Krillen asking posing like a body builder.

Not much description here, just the same uniform from the Freeza saga.

"I feel ridiculous." Tien said wearing green strap-type armor with blue spandex shorts, dark boots and Gauntlets.

"Pink!" Videl complained at her own uniform not at all amused she looked like a miniature Celipa. "Is this because I'm a kid?"

"Yep," Celipa gave an amused smirk.

Videl finally caught sight of her teacher, "No fair, at least you fill out the outfit!"

"Videl!" Chichi blushed and conked her student on the head, "Be more respectful." Chichi said before turning to their guide, "Thank you for everything Miss Celipa."

"I figured Battle armor would be best suited for your party being fellow warriors."

"_I'm not coming out!" _Bulma said over the scouter.

"Oh come on Bulma, it can't be that bad." Krillen coaxed.

"_I'm used to skimpy but this is just over kill."_

"What are you so worried about?" Chichi asked, "You will still be sitting in that gravity suit."

"_Fine!" _Bumla came out in her gravity suit.

Tien covered his eyes, Krillen was gawking. "Ooh never mind," Videl said.

"See! I told you!" Bulma said as her armor clung to every curve.

"Ah, don't worry about it." Celipa said, "It's supposed to do that."

"The funny thing is I've seen you in worse." Said Chichi.

"Well, look at you miss I blend I with the Siayans!" Bulma huffed.

"Come on, we've goofed off enough." Celipa led the way.

OoO

After two more meetings like the first King Bardock felt like taking a break.

"I'll be just outside if you need anything." Totipo stopped short of entering the Kings chamber.

"Fine by me," King Bardock responded.

"Spiffy." Yamcha said exploring around the King's chamber.

Piccolo snorted at the huge banquet table in the room loaded with food. There was an oversized fireplace that looked like it hadn't been used in years. King Bardock sweat dropped at the amount of curtains that seemed to have invades his room. They just screamed Celipa's work as it looked like the inside of an oversized tent. He ripped one down and threw it in the fireplace.

"Isn't all this a bit much?" Yamcha commented at the private buffet.

"It's a full Saiyan meal." King Bardock replied tearing down another curtain, a small stress reliever.

"Yeah right," Yamcha said skeptical, "Not even the first ship had this much food in it."

"That's why I had to keep using the Instant Transmission when it was time to eat." He randomly threw the fabric at Yamcha.

"Nah-ah!" Yamcha threw the curtain in the fireplace, "You couldn't eat all this!"

"Yes, I can." King Bardock argued, perked at the challenge.

"There's no way! Bet you to an eating competition you couldn't eat all this!"

"All right, Piccolo can the judge." King Bardock said.

"Leave me the hell out of this!" Piccolo backed away, going to the balcony.

One hour later Yamcha was curled up on the bed clutching his aching stomach. Never before had he eaten so much.

"Told you," King Bardock victoriously smirked from the table with his feet up.

"Shut up!" Yamcha groaned again.

King Bardock managed to get himself relaxed enough to finally power down, being ordinary Bardock again. Piccolo sensed he was more at ease but questioned Bardock's old buddy.

OoO

Once outside Celipa was scowling at Chichi again, "Do you have some sort of problem with me?" Chichi inquired.

"No." Celipa lied through a smirk, "but how about a spar?"

"Go for it Sensei!" Videl cheered on.

"Yeah! Show her what an Earthling is made of!" Krillen added.

"All right," Chichi agreed heading over to the grass, "It's been a while since I've sparred with a fellow woman."

"Hey!" Videl took offense.

"I've got fifty bucks on Celipa!" Bulma shouted.

"What!" Chichi couldn't believe Bulma.

"This should be interesting." Tien said.

Celipa and Chichi stood a safe distance away from each other, taking their stances. They leapt forward and Chichi gave a strong side kick while Celipa simply hopped over it delivering a heel to Chichi's chin. Chichi staggered back a bit and saw that snide smirk. Chichi shot forward trying not to let that smirk get to her and back handed with her right. Celipa easily blocked but couldn't catch the high kick to her right shoulder in time. Celipa staggered back and jumped back taking to the sky.

Celipa shot right for Chichi and punched, at last second Chichi side stepped getting Celipa's fist stuck in the ground. Chichi helped Celipa to her feet with a light kick to her ribs pulling her opponent out of the ground, but not without getting some dirt in her own eyes. Celipa took advantage of the distraction and speared Chichi. Celipa straddled Chichi and punched numerous times and to her amazement Chichi moved her head out of the way of every fist.

Chichi brought her feet around Celipa's neck and pulled the other woman off. Chichi jumped her feet as Celipa rolled back and onto her own feet in one smooth movement.

They both took to the sky and went for the other. They spun with a back heel and clashed shins. Chichi lunged with a straightforward chop drawing a red stripe cross the bridge of Celipa's nose.

No one damages Celipa's face and gets away with it! Celipa grabbed Chichi by the hair and spun her around and threw Chichi towards the ground. Celipa bared her teeth like a predator to its prey as Chichi stopped herself mid-air. Chichi shook her head rubbing a sore spot on her scalp. That hurt! Chichi turned to Celipa and saw the woman open her hand letting strands of Chichi's hair fly away.

Now this was war!

"Um…" Started Krillen nervously, "did this just turn into a cat fight?"

"How about we… back away?" Videl suggested to everybody, "Now!"

Celipa shot after Chichi with a straight forward chop of her own when Chichi fazed out missing the attack. Chichi fazed back in behind Celipa elbowing Celipa in the back of the head sending her to eat the dirt below. Celipa wasn't having this and jumped up not caring about dusting her self off and got a good grip on Chichi's face throwing her to the ground below.

Chichi landed on her back hard as Celipa shot back in and pinned Chichi by the neck with her knee. Chichi shoved the knee off causing Celipa to loose her balance and fall next to her. Chichi now sat straddling Celipa readying a punch when something told her to look up.

Piccolo was there helping a stuffed Yamcha around and Bardock stood there with a stern look on his face. They were originally looking for Totipo when they caught sight of this fight.

Chichi froze, as she realized she was beating up on the sister of the guy she liked.

Bardock turned to the others and said, "Fifty bucks on Chichi."

"You jerk!" Celipa punched Chichi off.

Celipa dove for Chichi when Chichi shot both feet up stunning Celipa as her feet pushed in Celipa's stomach knocking the wind out of her.

"Damn, I'm out fifty!" Bulma slumped back in her chair mumbling complaints.

"That was unexpected," said Chichi out of breath as she sat there.

"Once… I've got… my… breath… you'll pay." Celipa threatened grasping at the grass.

Tien went to go help Celipa up as Bardock offered Chichi a hand. Chichi graciously took it and dusted herself off. She ran her fingers through her hair trying to straighten it out again.

Bardock had never seen her like this, in a Saiyan uniform and her hair down, that fight. She was stunning but he'd never say that aloud.

"What?" Chichi asked getting weird about the staring.

"Nothing," Bardock plainly said.

"AH!" Yamcha screamed shocked and pulled Bardocks' cape ripping it from his shoulders and chased after Chichi, "Nee-chan how the hell can you be dressed like that?!"

"Onii-chan!" Chichi complained embarrassed as she ran away with Yamcha giving chase.

"Bardock-sama's turning red," Videl quietly chanted.

"Am not," Bardock mumbled and glanced around wondering where the hell Totipo had gone off to.

AN: Internet has been down for a while. I hope I put the last element I wanted in this chapter. I was hoping to upload two at once but that didn't happen. X(


	19. Poisen

**AN: **Finally no complications and updated on time! Yea! Oh yeah, I don't own any of the characters and they belong to their respectful owners.

**Poison**

Bardock and Celipa sat on the beat up lawn. Bardock finally got around to telling Celipa in more depth of what happened in the course of the past year. (He only kept to the important events leaving out unnecessary information.) He included her on the possibility of dragon balls being the reason for the galactic wide disasters.

Celipa chewed the inside of her cheek not happy at all as she took this in, "…Well," she took a deep breath and bluntly said, "we're royally screwed." She rose to her feet.

"I need your people to find it… Celipa." He said using her real name.

Celipa winced, the way he said it almost sounded like begging to her ears.

Celipa exhaled, "There's no guarantee how long it will take. But I will have my people look for it." She turned away knowing how much he hated that, but could not face her brother with the next question. "Have you… gone to see him yet?"

Bardock got to his feet. "That's another reason why I came back."

"At least go and see the grave… even if it is just once. Also, seeing that you need the rest I'll see what I can do about freeing up your schedule."

"I'm fine."

"Sure you are." Celipa said having seen the fatigue in his eyes and walked off.

Bardock strolled over to a lone tree and sat down forgetting his cares for the moment. He quietly observed the Earthlings all just having fun either training or just sitting around talking. He wondered if it was a sin to be having fun with what little time they had left.

Bardocks' vision suddenly blacked out as his cape was draped over his head. He pulled it off to see Chichi there still holding her arm out from having returned it.

Chichi didn't look too happy either and sat behind him on the other side of the tree.

"What's this about?" He inquired about the change in behavior.

"Hey, I'm still mad at you!" She said, "I'd prefer it if you didn't speak to me!"

"I didn't tell you I was King of a galaxy because I didn't want to go into detail behind it." He said knowing he was stalling from going to the mausoleum.

"Well, that's nice and everything but that's not it!"

Bardock was now confused, "Then what is it?" he heard nothing and proceeded to guess, "If this about abandoning you guys on that asteroid-"

Chichi cut him off. "How about quitting while you're behind?" and huffed.

Bardock smirked at his next guess. "Don't tell me this is about that kiss."

Chichi turned bright red with embarrassment and partial rejection as he hit the nail on the head. Chichi was glad he couldn't see her. But Bardock could tell that was it by her stronger scent.

"Uh-no!" Chichi tried to recover, "That's not it at all!"

"You've never had trouble talking about your issues before." Bardock said.

"That's because you've never gone easy on me before! You fought the guys but then you just blow past me and leave!"

Bardock went Super Saiyan and lightly held Chichi's wrist. Chichi's heart went racing then tried to yank her wrist back to no avail. SSBardock's hand didn't even budge a millimeter as she kept trying.

"Will you let go of me!" Chichi grumbled so the others wouldn't hear.

SSBardock let go allowing Chichi to fall on her side. "I wasn't myself. That being the case I could've done more damage than what I wanted. Even killed somebody without knowing it," SSBardock powered down as his face went grim at that truth.

"Turles did say somebody else was involved." Chichi said sitting up again.

Bardock smirked, "Thought you weren't talking to me."

"Uh!" Chichi caught herself. "Well, it would be easier if you would just shut up!"

Chichi rubbed her wrist and blushed. For some reason the memory of when they first met came to mind. Bardock was the enemy and held Chichi's wrists at the time trying to convince her to leave the deadly fight.

That was before Earth's destruction and revival. She surprised herself as she remembered something like that from a long time ago.

Chichi hugged her knees confused, wondering what was wrong with her.

Then heard a loud thud from behind and checked. Bardock looked like he had fallen from trying to get up.

Why wasn't he moving?

The Earthlings ran to his aid and so did a returning Celipa. "Has he had much rest while he was away?" She asked.

"He rarely slept." Chichi said.

"What? I thought Saiyans didn't sleep." Tien said

"Of course we sleep." Celipa sighed and glanced at the horizon as the second sun began to set, "Come on let's get the King to his chambers."

OoO

Celipa kept checking her scouter along the way as well as sending her security to look at every nook and cranny ahead of them.

"Is all this security really necessary?" Bulma asked.

Yamcha narrowed his eyes suspicious, wondering where Bardocks' buddy could have gone.

"I normally wouldn't worry but since he fell asleep in his ordinary state the precautions are needed."

They finally came to his chambers.

"Everybody in," Celipa said.

"Why can't we go to our quarters?" Tien asked.

The whole palace trembled for a moment and heard a loud distant roar. Celipa was grateful the moment it ended.

"This is only temporary. You'll be allowed to your rooms the moment I lift the lockdown." Celipa trotted out the door and closed it.

"Well that doesn't make me feel any better!" Videl folded her arms.

Tien set Bardock down on the bed. For once Bardock looked peaceful now that he was finally resting.

"Before, he used to always wake up having nightmares." Krillen said, "Think he'll sleep the whole night?"

"We'll have to wait and see won't we." Piccolo said.

Yamcha's stomach suddenly churned and made a mad dash to the bathroom and started puking.

"Ew grow!" Bulma shut the door after him disgusted. "What happened to Yamcha?"

"He had an eating competition against Bardock and lost." Said Piccolo

Chichi covered her mouth trying not to laugh, "Are you kidding?" said Chichi, "Bardock did manage to eat the whole Christmas feast."

"No wonder there weren't any leftovers," Said Krillen.

"Krillen, go check on Yamcha," Said Bulma after the bathroom went quiet.

"Why me?"

"Because, guys are used gross stuff now go in there." She ordered.

"Oh Gees." Krillen went in to check and popped out immediately. "Uh guys! Yamcha's not moving!"

"What?!"

Bardock groaned awake and groggily sat up. Chichi gently put a worried hand on his shoulder trying to push him back down to rest. But Bardock removed her slender hand from his shoulder and pulled off his scouter.

The ear piece was full of chatter from familiar and long missed voices releasing an air of homesickness. "I was wondering when they would find it." He said.

Videl gasped, "Daddy!" she said hearing his voice through what sounded like a fight to talk over the phone.

Bardock got to his feet heading for the door.

"Celipa has us on lockdown." Bulma said, "Also, Yamcha's sick!"

Bardock merely turned the knob simply opening the door. "So, I take it no one tried that?" He asked.

Everyone fell over from their own stupidity.

"Get Yamcha over to the infirmary. In the mean time we'll be at the Science Departments Main Observation room, try and strengthen this signal."

Bardock led the group over to the Science department. While Krillen grumbled lugging Yamcha over to the Infirmary.

Bardock plugged the back of his scouter into the port on the control station. With Bulma's help they managed to eliminate all unwanted noise. He couldn't believe all the transmissions coming in all it once making it difficult to narrow in on the right frequency.

"Bardock-sama, are you sure you know what-" Videl was cut off by fuzz in her mouth. Bardock had shut her up, he needed to concentrate. Then he had wrapped his re-grown tail around his waist.

It was strange watching Bardock at the controls like he was some computer expert.

"That should do it." Bulma said looking up at the main screen only viewing a sound strip.

_"Finally, we were beginning to think we wouldn't get through."_ Kami's voice said over the surrounding speakers.

"I was wondering when you'd call back." Bardock folded his arms across his chest.

_"You've heard the warnings we gave you of what could happen the day you left. Now we are suffering the consequences of it on Earth. That being the case there are people who wish to speak to their loved ones. That is if they are still with you?"_

"You know they are." Bardock said sensing a smirk from the Earth's Guardian from across the galaxy.

_"Chichi!" Ox King called followed by a sniff._

"Father?" Chichi guessed watching the sound waves dance on the screen.

_"Oh, it's so good to hear your darling voice again!" He bawled._

"Dad, it's all right." Chichi tried to calm her crying father. "I'm okay and so is everybody else."

_"Still, I just wish I could've walked you down the aisle on your wedding your wedding day!" He cried._

Chichi slapped her forehead and sweat dropped, glad to know her father was still the same. "Dad… that's… still a possibility," She said not wanting to crush his dream. "We've almost got all the Dragon Balls and it won't be long until we're all home again."

_"OUT OF MY WAY!" _Hercule took up the line.

"Hey! I was talking to my father you moron!"

_"Yeah, well I need to talk to Videl!"_

"Daddy, I'm here."

Celipa entered the main observation room

_"Good, so why don't you just stay there!"_ Hercule yelled, Bardock could've sworn he heard his voice crack, _"I'm sick and tired of dealing with a little delinquent brat who can't listen to a word her elders tell her."_

Hercules words struck Videl hard, and the Z team couldn't believe what they were hearing either. Bardock narrowed his eyes.

_"Not only that but you've been a thorn in my side and frankly I'm glad your gone. Why the hell else would I pack most of your things for you to leave? Now I hope I never have to see your little face again!"_

Videl was stunned on the verge of tears when she finally yelled, "WELL I HATE YOU TOO!" and ran out.

"Videl!" Chichi began to chase after her pupil.

Bardock gave chase, "Stay put." He ordered stopping Chichi.

"But!" Chichi began to give chase again when Celipa stood in her way.

"Don't." said Celipa, "Bardock is the only one here qualified to handle this."

OoO

Bardock used the Instant Transmission going straight to the Look Out. He knew something was wrong with what he heard. Bardock had nearly lost his footing the moment he landed as the quake ceased.

As Bardock looked up it was as he expected. Hercule was walking away from everyone surrounding the scouter. He clutched a small Pink blanket in his hands and had with tears in his eyes. Hercule sniffled and barely caught sight of Bardock.

Hercule mouthed something to Bardock so the others around wouldn't hear him. Bardock answered him with a curt nod before vanishing into thin air.

OoO

Bardock materialized behind Videl as she stood alone on a balcony.

Videl hastily wiped her tears away sensing Bardock's ki. She didn't anybody to see her cying, "He really does hate me… doesn't he? I didn't know he wanted me gone so badly."

"That's not what I heard." Bardock said going to stand next to her. "You know him better than I do… but… he's still a father."

"Just what exactly do you mean?" Videl turned to Bardock with hurt in her eyes.

"Someone once told me when it's your own child you would want to preserve your only mans of immortality."

Videl scoffed, "That sounds so selfish."

"It does, but they were trying to get me to understand it at the time." Bardock turned his gaze starry sky, "First off… He's glad to know that you're safe out here. He's proud of the strong person you've become and that you're his daughter. He does miss you. All he wanted was for you to be prepared and take care of yourself. Hercule does still care."

"Funny," Videl said very spiteful, "I didn't hear any of that!"

"No. He only wanted you to hear, what he wanted you to hear. You have a better chance of survival in space than you do of returning to Earth. That's why he said that."

"How do you know all this?"

"I was a father once. Not everything I said to my sons got through the right way either. He's Hercule Satan… think everything that comes out of his mouth is actually true?"

Videl wiped away another tear with little smile feeling a little elated. "I guess your right." Videl turned to the starry night sky.

Bardock turned to Videl and remembered what it was that Hercule mouthed _'You take care of her for me will yah?'_

Videl saw brown grass suddenly growing real fast just beyond the railing. Growing a little confused since as they were supposed to be on a high balcony. The higher grass grew later revealed a pair of glowing red eyes and then a gigantic Simian face. Videl slowly and cautiously backed away from the railing a little frightened of this new creature.

Bardock turned his attention to the great ape now staring at them and grew alarmed.

The ape opened its massive mouth and burped a wave blowing away the balcony.

Bardock had gotten them out there in time and let Videl go.

"That story you told me about the Great Ape is actually true!" Videl yelled.

"You remember that weak point I told you about?" Bardock asked.

"Got it!" Videl swooped down and Bardock did a flyby in front the Oozauru's eyes getting it to jump off the tower and follow Bardock. Videl took advantage and gathered her ki and shot for the tail when she was swatted away by her target. Bardock stopped and shot forward getting it between the eyes blinding it.

With the momentary distraction Bardock glanced around and saw four more of the apes trashing the city.

"Just what I needed," Bardock said sarcastically, avoiding looking up at the full moon.

The ape he was after caught Bardock in his grip and squeezed.

Videl came too having been embedded into the side of the building, "Bardock-sama!" she cried seeing that he was trapped climbed out of her spot and shot over to his aid.

Bardock transformed and stretched out freeing himself and flew higher staying out of reach. He saw another Saiyan flying in a jet stream, curve in and slice the tail off.

Videl stopped to watch, in awe as the Great Ape began to shrink and took the form of a young Saiyan child. "Whoa! It was just a kid?" she said as the boy collapsed.

"Forgive him Sire!" the Saiyan that cut the tail off said fearful, "He's only a child!"

King Bardock hated it when his fellow Saiyans got that way, "Just take the brat home." King Bardock ordered.

"Yes sir!" The Saiyan hastily scooped up his offspring and flew off.

King Bardock noticed the dark visors most of the Sayians had been wearing. Wishing he had a pair to block out the moons bluntz waves.

King Bardock saw there were more five more Oozarus out. "This is going to take a while."

"Videl! Bardock!" Chichi called flying out to them, "Are both of you all right?"

"Everything is fine Sensei." Said Videl.

"But we've got a problem." King Bardock said and flew off to help the people who were trying to neutralize the Oozaurus.

OoO

Meanwhile, Melacka calmly typed away on the computer trying to find out what was wrong with Yamcha. Planthor had peeled off a black strip from Yamcha's forehead reading his temperature.

Krillen however was uncomfortable seeing his unconscious friend hooked up to so many wires. For being just simple tests Krillen wondered if the respirator doing the breathing for him was even necessary.

Melacka just about screamed at the results. "This is impossible!"

"What is it?" Krillen asked startled.

"This young man has enough poison in his system to kill him five times over!" said Melacka.

"What!!" Krillen froze, "But…but Yamcha hasn't really done anything since we've been here that I know of to do that! No wait." Krillen thought this over, "He went with Bardock for most of the day… Piccolo said they had a food eating competition…"

The doctors paled.

"Malacka," Said Planthor rummaging through a drawer, "check the results to the equivalent of a Saiyan while I do what I can to keep this Earthling alive."

"On it." Melacka typed away.

"Do you have anything yet?" Krillen paced around worried.

"Saiyans can consume a large amount of sustenance given their rather unique immune systems." Melacka stared at the results, "It's as we feared." He pressed the green security button, "Get me Commander Celipa…"

OoO

"Is that all of them?" Piccolo asked scanning the horizon.

"I don't see anymore." Tien said seeing nothing else but Planet Vegeta's security force.

"To think a full moon could do this much damage," Videl said looking up at the moon.

_"Is the King with you?"_ Celipa urgently said over their scouters.

They looked around.

"No," Tien replied, "he must have gone off on his own."

_"Find him!"_ Celipa barked before cutting out.

OoO

Chichi heard the transmission and saw Bardock flying off in the corner of her eye. By the way Celipa sounded Chichi felt she should at least keep on eye on him and followed.

Bardock thought he'd steal the opportunity to fly off on his own during the confusion. He headed off to the one place he had been putting aside for a while, a small stone building in the middle of a graveyard… the mausoleum.

When he got there the door was open. Someone else was all ready inside.

A masculine hand dropped a fresh bouquet in the tombs flower cup mount. It was a Saiyan with a spiky top and a small amount of hair tied back. By the looks of things he was about ready to leave when he stopped surprised to see Bardock.

"It's been a while." He said to Bardock with a smile glad to see him.

"Long time no see… Toma." Bardock smirked.

They reached for the others forearm in greeting. Toma caught a glimpse of someone just outside the door, "Who's your friend?"

Bardock let go, "you can come in Chichi." He said not once turning to the door.

Toma squelched a smirk recognizing the name from one of Bardock's reports.

"How did you?" Chichi stepped into the door frame, "Never mind." She walked in no longer trying to be discrete.

"What are you doing here Toma?" Bardock asked.

"Same as you I guess. I had missed the burial and thought I should pay my respects."

This Toma seemed different compared to all the other Saiyans Chichi's met so far.

"It's been over a year…" Bardock said grimly.

"But it's never too late. Well," Toma set a hand on Bardock's shoulder, "I'll leave you to your business Bardock, Miss Chichi." Toma acknowledged on his way out putting on his visor.

Chichi curiously went ahead of him undaunted, wondering why he would come to a grave yard in the first place. She was unable to read any of the plaques being of an alien text and asked, "Who were they?"

Having Chichi around this time didn't make being at the mausoleum easy. Honestly he would've preferred her as far away from death as possible, but she did seem afraid of being around the dead.

Bardock hesitated with his reply, "The one you're standing in front of is Raditz. This one is Prince Vegeta's." Bardock motioned to the one he was standing in front of.

Chichi remained silent. Bardock watched as Chichi pressed her hands together and bowed her head in respect. "It's hard to believe this is Vegeta's grave. We only saw him a few days ago."

Bardock silently made his way over to the one where Toma left the flowers.

Chichi wanted to ask who it was, but in seeing a deep sadness in Bardocks eyes, decided against it.

Bardock closed his eyes and could clearly hear that deafening cry ringing in his ears.

Chichi could tell Bardock was having a hard time with this. Fighting the fear in her own gut she slipped her hand into his wanting to lend him her support. Bardock grasped her hand back and opened his eyes. He found the courage to at least touch the plague running his fingers over 'Kakarot's' name.

Bardock let go of Chichi and felt for the top of the plaque and pulled open the tomb.

Chichi yelp as he just pulled it like a drawer and brought the makeshift casket out. Chichi read the side of it and saw the Capsule Corp logo and recognized it as a preservation capsule.

Bardock remembered it was the same one M.Trunks had originally put Kakarot in.

To their surprise the body was very well persevered without any indication of decay.

"Your scouter?" Bardock roughly asked.

Chichi removed it with out question and handed it over observing the corps.

Bardock placed in on and tapped the button calling Turles.

"_What is it?" Turles grunted over the scouter._

"What is the normal decomposer rate of Saiyans?"

"_Same as the other species, decomposer begins at day three. That is unless if it's kept under temporary refrigeration, two weeks. I thought even you knew that."_

"Save it!" Bardock tapped the scouter off.

If that was the case then none of what they were seeing made sense. Kakarot's been dead for close to two years.

"He looks like he could've been your twin!" Chichi said getting a creepy feeling out of this.

"Truth is he's closer to your age." Bardock said placing a hand over the glass directly over the gaping whole in Kakarot's chest. Despite that Bardock's gaze fell on Kakarot's peaceful face still expecting him to draw breath.

"How did he…" Chichi trailed off.

"I orchestrated the death of my youngest son…" Bardock shut his eyes, "Only to find that it was someone else pulling Kakarot's strings."

Chichi felt a cold chill run down her spine. "This is… King Kakarot?" She couldn't believe this was the same guy that murdered her and her friends. Chichi still paid her respects and pressed her hands together and bowed her head.

Then she saw something peeking out from the collar of his armor. "Bardock there's something in his armor."

Bardock saw the corner of a paper and remembered what Kakarot said, "_You will find the answers you seek…" _

Heglanced over his shoulder at the door. No one there and it didn't sound like anyone was coming. "Keep quiet about this." Bardock said.

"What are you-" Chichi covered her mouth going bug eyed as Bardock proceeded to open the capsule. Chichi proceeded to pray for forgiveness over what Bardock was doing.

Bardock lifted the collar of Kakarot's armor and found an envelope addressed to him. He grabbed it and slowly closed capsule so no one out side could hear. Bardock saw what Chichi was doing and thought it looked kind of silly. He proceeded to open the envelope and hid it under the capsule, keeping the letter.

"What the!" Bardock said surprised, grabbing Chichi's attention. Kakarot's body began to fade away leaving and empty capsule.

"So," Chichi said just as shaken up, "he was waiting for you to come for the letter." she said trying to make sense of what happened.

Bardock shook his head and turned to the letter in hand quickly skimming through it for something important.

"_I thought that if anything should happen I would entrust something import to a mutual friend. I don't know why, but something tells me you'll be getting into trouble with your new found freedom, knowing you."_

"Come on. I think I know what he means." Bardock said.

"I can't believe you just did that." She said following him out.

"Quiet." Bardock said not too proud of his little grave robbing.

They saw a shining orange glint in Toma's hands. He was waiting, with a dragon ball in hand and a sly smirk.

"You had it?" Chichi said surprised.

"Yep," Said Toma, "Funny thing happened when I came across this over grown marble. I thought at the time I had heard Kakarot's voice. It looked exactly like the ones you have Bardock so I kept it."

Chichi securely shrugged the Messenger bag higher on her shoulder.

"Toma, you have no idea how important that is!" Bardock growled.

"Take it easy Bardock." Toma said trying to calm down his old friend, "Now if memory serves you're supposed to earn it, so how about it Bardock? It's been quiet a while since we've had a good fight."

"Have you lost it Toma?"

"Not really, this small test has one condition." Toma smiled trying to break the tension in Bardock, "Fight me as you are now, not the King, nor the Commander in Chief or the Super Saiyan but just as my old buddy Bardock."

Chichi watched Bardock intently not sure what to expect. Bardock kept a stern look on his face keeping his guard up while Toma smirked back at him patiently waiting.

Bardock eased up and dropped his power level going into his stance just as Toma did.

They were both ready to fight when Bardock suddenly got an unbearable crapping through out his whole body. The poison finally decided to kick in.

"Bardock?" Chichi said concerned with the change.

Bardock fell to his knees in pain, sweating like crazy and growing pale by the second.

Toma couldn't understand what was going on. Never before had he seen Bardock like this. Normally he would've fought through the pain but it was too much. He fell forward supporting himself up as his right hand and held onto his aching stomach.

"What the hell… is… going on?" Bardock grunted finally falling unconscious.

"Bardock!" Chichi and Toma cried.

Both of them ran to Bardock's aid when there was a flash and his body was gone.

"Bardock!" Chichi cried, as she fell on all fours in his spot, "Bardock!" She said going numb at having lost him again.

Toma immediately put on his own scouter and tapped it on, "Fasha!" He called trying to get Security and no response, "Fasha!" he tired again. By that time Chichi was back on her feet a little distraught, "Something's wrong! Come on!" He pulled Chichi having her follow.

Once they got back to the palace they were greeted with a not so welcoming sight. Half the people were either lying unconscious on the floor or helping out the ones that had fallen.

"Tien! Piccolo!" Krillen called

"Chichi! Videl!" Bulma called as she and Krillen were searching through the halls.

"Krillen!" Chichi ran off to meet up with him, "Bulma! What happened here!"

"Yamcha's been severally poisoned!" Bulma said with watery eyes, "They think Bardock has been too! But by the looks of things it wasn't just those two!"

"Damn it!" Toma cursed, "Looks like it's only been Security." Toma froze and sprinted off.

The Trio gave chase and were stunned to see Celipa lying cold on the observation room floor. Toma gingerly cradled her tapping her cheek trying to revive her.

"Toma?" She moaned half conscious glad to see him.

"Fasha!" Toma said a little relieved, "Not you too!"

"Wait a second," said Krillen, "if she's awake it might not be all that bad."

"Onii-chan hasn't woken up yet?" Chichi said adding more to be stressed about.

Bulma couldn't make eye contact and shook her head, negative.

"Bardock's gone." Toma informed.

"What do you mean he's gone?!" Celipa said up holding her aching head and grunted in frustration.

"Bardock just collapsed and disappeared in a blinding light." Chichi said biting her bottom lip worried.

"This must have been a diversion!" Celipa figured with the alarm blaring behind her as the rest of the Earthling returned.

"Permission to use an alliance frigate to go after him!" said Toma after seeing Celipa would be all right.

"Permission granted." Said Celipa wishing she could go too as she fought to get to her feet using the controls for support and looked up at the screen.

"Hey, I'm coming with you!" Chichi grabbed Toma's forearm. "He's my friend too!"

"All right," Toma gave Chichi a curt nod, "But what about your friend?" Toma reminded.

"I'll stay and watch Yamcha," said Krillen.

"Can you spare some from your team?" Celipa asked getting text on the monitor.

"To do what exactly?" Tien asked.

"This can't be ignored. Namek is suffering an invasion right now by this distress call… and Bardock's been kidnapped." Celipa held her head at what felt like a terrible migraine over a splitting headache.

"I'll go with you guys." Said Bulma feeling a little guilty for leaving Yamcha but felt she was needed, "None of you guys can fly one of those alliance frigates right?"

"Take what you need," said Celipa, "Help out Namek, also go on and bring Bardock back."

"You got it." Toma replied about to get up and leave when Celipa pulled him back down.

"And you better come back alive, Toma! There is now way I'm raising the kid by myself."

"I promise you, I'll be back, to you and the kid." Toma said.

Celipa pulled Toma down by his collar and whispered in his ear.

"I think I'll go to Namek," said Piccolo feeling his calling.

"Yamcha-san… Bardock-sama…" Videl thought this over and made up her mind, "Yamcha-san will be all right here and I believe you can take care of Bardock-sama Sensei. I'll go and help out on Namek."

"Videl are you sure?" Chichi asked unsure about letting her student go.

"Positive!"

"I'll go with them too." Tien said, "Bardock will be fine with you guys and those Namekians sound like they need help."

"All right let's go!" Toma ordered running out of the Observation Room.

The Earthlings followed close behind.

"That ship has been tracked jumping into slip space towards Namek. Chichi and I will stick with you guys half way on take the space pods, is that understood?"

"Got it!" They said in unison.


	20. Rescue

Rescue

**Rescue**

Toma tapped his Scouter checking up on Chichi, "How are you doing in there Chichi?"

_"It's not what I expected."_ She said from the other space pod.

Toma smirked, "I know it's cramped but you might want to use this time to rest."

"How can I?" Chichi sighed.

"You're worried?" Toma guessed, "You're friends look like they can handle themselves and Bardock… we'll probably find him half-dead as usual."

Chichi gave a deep sigh, "I don't get that guy sometimes. How he can have such disrespect for life? You're a warrior race, I get that, but I've caught him letting go of a fight to get himself killed. Almost like he has a death wish…"

"Then you also have to understand that he's lived for quite some time. Much of his life is filled with regret. Truth is I almost feel sorry for him that his death was stolen from him. But it's up to him now on whether or not he'll live in damnation or use his second chance to start over."

"Bardock's died before?" Chichi asked, he never shared information with her.

"Uh!" Toma said too much and changed the subject, "What is Bardock to you anyway?"

Chichi thought about it for a moment, "Bardock and I are just friends." She said rather sadly, "I can't just sit back and do nothing."

Toma closed his eyes at her words understanding the hurt. "Do you mind if I give you some advice?"

"And what's that?" Chichi asked.

"You're going to have to be the first one to make a move. Then Bardock will make his." Toma tried not to laugh at his next comment, "Bardock's a great fighter but when it come to his personal life… he flat out sucks at it."

"And just what are you implying, Toma?" Chichi took offense at the hint.

"Just think about it, all right? Now get some sleep we'll be there soon enough." Toma turned out the lights in his pod.

"Fine," Chichi sighed again, "I just hope that everyone else is doing all right." She turned off her lights trying to get some sleep.

OoO

"Hey!" Bardock heard a high pitched voice, "Hey!" Someone was shaking him awake. He awoke suddenly and puked over the side of his bunk. Bardock wiped his own mouth cleaning off any remains.

Bardock was still a little groggy with a headache and saw the little beat up clown at his side.

"Choutzu?" Bardock guessed.

Choutzu smiled through the cuts, bumps and bruises, "You remembered my name!" It was amazing he still had all his teeth in this shape.

"Kind of hard to forget since you look like a clown," Bardock said sitting up, every muscle in his body screamed at him to rest.

"Do you know if the others are doing all right or…" Choutzu looked saddened, "did you really leave them?"

"All of them are fine." Said Bardock trying to get a look of what appeared to be very clean holding cell. "Tenshinhan won't shut up about you."

"So, Tien is all right?" Choutzu said happy to get some good news.

"He is, now just where the hell are we?"

"I'm not sure," Choutzu said, "I just know this place is run by a real powerful magician."

"Let me guess, Babidi?"

"Uh!" Choutzu was shocked, "Yeah. Lately he's been gathering top fighters getting them to brutally fight each other in a ring! He said he's going to use them to teach a lesson to the Saiyans once these fighters are strong enough."

"So that's what happened to you?" Bardock asked at Choutzu condition.

"No," Choutzu shook his head looking at his small hands, "I'm being used for an experiment on another project."

"I see." Bardock winced at the idea of being used as a guinea pig. "That explains why you're here." _But why kidnap me? _"Either way, lets get the hell out of here." Bardock said standing up and put a hand on Choutzu's head. Bardock prepared to do the instant transmission but something was wrong. Whatever it was that knocked Bardock out wasn't letting him focus to use the escape technique. "Damn!"

"Um," Choutzu looked up confused. "How were we going to get out of here?"

"Never mind," Bardock let go, going over to the force field, "I want you to contact Tenshinhan, and inform him of the current situation."

"I would like too…" Choutzu's gaze sadly fell to the floor. "But I can't. This experiment they are running on me… It's making it harder to hear Tien, he's more like a very quiet whisper now. I-I'm sorry."

Bardock balled his right hand and punched at the force field both testing it and releasing his frustration. It held but bounced back like a drum. There was no way Bardock was going to take just sitting in the cell and wait for something to happen

"But Bardock!" Choutzu called his attention, "I know we came out here to find the Dragon Balls. When they take me to be experimented on the person in charge of doing the stuff has been carrying around a Dragon Ball."

"How is that even possible?" Bardock said, "I was informed we all ready had all seven."

"Could it be a fake?" Choutzu asked.

Bardock thought about it for a second, "Have you heard a voice coming from the dragon ball?"

Choutzu was surprised, "I thought it was what they were doing to me, but yeah I have heard some unexplained whispering when no one else was talking."

"Do what you can to get it." Bardock said turning back to the force field, "while I create a distraction. I'll try finding that ring, well regroup there later."

Bardock powered up his left hand when he heard running footsteps, screech to a halt. "Choutzu! Choutzu!" It was that Dark clad woman Liana. "You!"

"Liana!" Choutzu flew over to the force field happy to see her.

"Not you again!" Bardock complained.

Liana sighed disappointed, "Even I know when to hold something off to a better time." Liana turned to Choutzu, "Choutzu, I can get you out of here undetected, but we have to move now." She tapped a side panel and opened the force field.

Choutzu scrunched himself into a ball powering up and stretched releasing a psych wave knocking out only Liana. "Please forgive me." Said Choutzu, "But there is something I have to do."

For precaution Bardock dragged Liana's body into the cell and made sure her cape covered every inch of her. Choutzu watched in awe as Bardock just picked up the cape and Liana was gone. The last thing Bardock needed was more fire and lightening thrown at him, or worse water, and threw the garment in a heap in the corner. Together Choutzu and Bardock made a break for it down the long brig hall.

The two Guards at the Brig were sitting there bored at their desks. They watched the monitors wishing for something eventful to happen. One of them yawned when he saw Bardock at last second and was punched out cold from his seat. The other didn't even see Choutzu head-butt his chest knocking him out.

"How the heck do you know her?" Bardock asked out of curiosity.

"It's this experiment. They wanted me psychically linked to Liana so I could fully control her. She has some sort of strange power that Babidi wants, but they never said what it was."

"Try sticking to the plan!" Bardock said getting back on subject, "if things get out of hand and you think you can't make it, get off the ship as soon as possible."

"What are you going to do?"

"Let me worry about that!"

Once outside the Brig doors Bardock and Choutzu spilt up taking opposite corridors.

Bardock was impressed with the spacious halls. They hardly left any room for surprise but it was a welcomed challenge.

Bardock's boots screeched to a halt the moment he saw something huge stomping down the next intersection. The thing looked like it was made purely of rock but bore a close resemblance to a humanoid rhinoceros, being that it stood on its hind legs. It dwarfed Bardock being twice his size.

It must have heard Bardock's boots and turned his way and charged for him.

Bardock merely smirked hoping the size wouldn't be all show. Once close enough it punched at Bardock with all its might. The 'rhino' was confused when he felt like he hit a steel wall and didn't see Bardock flying away from the other side of his fist.

Bardock stood there disappointed. He hopped over the fist, ran along the arm and upper-cut the 'rhino's jaw sending his head to the next floor.

"At this rate it's going to be hard to create a diversion for Choutzu." Bardock huffed. He lightly landed on his feet and ran under the large dangling legs.

OoO

"I didn't know it would be this bad!" Bulma said seeing numerous crimson lasers rain from the sky causing mass explosions along the horizon.

Piccolo looked on agitated seeing the state of Namek. Much of the landscape had been torn up and a large nearby island crumbled away into the sea below. Even though Piccolo had never set foot on Namek before, it still felt as though his home was being destroyed and flew off to defend it.

"We'll get nowhere just standing here." Tien flew off after him.

"Bulma-san, will you be okay?" Videl hovered there concerned.

"Yeah, I'll just be in the ship but you take care of yourself kid!"

"Okay," Videl nodded before following after Tien.

OoO

Bardock found himself in one fight after another. At least this one fight against a handful of men finally set off the alarm. One bold human-type dared to face Bardock and lunged forward. Bardock simply punched and sent him flying to one of his own. Two down. The three remaining charged in at once: the two on the outside fazed out and behind Bardock, grabbing his arms to hold him still. The third ruthlessly pounded away.

Bardock kicked the one pounding on him in the gut, sending him screeching across the floor and bowled over the reinforcements. Then pulled his left arm and threw the guy embedding him upside-down on the wall. Finally Bardock looked over his shoulder at the last one still holding on.

The guy pulled on Bardocks arm, spun him around and slammed Bardock into the floor through to the deck below.

Bardock couldn't believe how much that hurt, he got on all fours trying to get up and got stomped on. The guy jumped off, and as Bardock was getting back up saw he was completely surrounded. Almost…

He took advantage of the unguarded space over their heads and shot over to safety. Many of them stood there blinking like, _what the heck just happened?_

Normally, Bardock could've kept going but the poison was slowing him down. Once he made it to less populated area he entered the nearest door.

Bardock sat down to rest, met with pitch darkness and alone with this own heavy breathing.

Bardock was startled to his feet at a blood curdling scream.

What really bothered Bardock and got his heart beating at his rib cage was who it could've belonged to. It was then Bardock was somehow whisked away to Earth, back to where he and Supreme Kai had first arrived. However, the once serene grassy plains were now a place of horror drenched in blood. The Earthlings, his Saiyan friends and family were all strewn on the ground, lifeless. Not even Bulma was spared, and she wasn't even a fighter.

Bardock heard the shuddered breaths of possibly the final victim. He turned to a pink Demon-like being clad in white and blue holding up the last person. Toma, was all ready badly banged up and rushed in to save them. The Demon merely swung his free arm out and back handed Toma away, as well the last ounce of life he had left. The Demon let go of the person and Bardock went numb as it was Chichi who fell to the floor like a rag doll. Her eyes were no longer bright with life.

It all happened so fast Bardock couldn't do anything. He stood there seething in anger as it was too late, all those he knew were now gone.

The Demon turned to Bardock with a vile smirk, "Ah, so you must be King Bardock? It's quite an honor to be among royalty. Allow me to properly introduce myself." He stretched his arms out, "I'm Dabura, King of the underworld." He bowed.

Bardock lunged with a spinning heal and missed as Dabura quickly jumped away. Bardock knelt down and partially picked up Chichi, cradling her in his arms. He couldn't believe that she was now gone.

The one person he couldn't wait to see every morning, the only person he could really talk to, her bright smile that seemed to light up his world, was really gone? Bardock trembled with loss and regret of things that went unsaid.

Bardock forced the thought aside and wouldn't believe it. He refused! He set Chichi back down and stood to face Dabura. "There is no way any of this is real." Bardock said in angered shuddered breaths.

"What you see before you is as real as you or I." Dabura laughed, "Don't tell the most ruthless beings in the universe, a Sayian has a soft spot."

Bardock gritted his teeth and glanced once more at the bodies lying around. Then transformed before Dabura, fueled by rage SSBardock took it up a step further going Super Saiyan 2.

SS2Bardock shot for Dabura ready to take revenge when he was spat at. SS2Bardock dodged the flying mucus and powered up his right hand pissed off that Dabura wasn't taking him seriously. It was a moment later SS2Bardock heard a close cracking sound and glanced over his shoulder to see his cape turning to stone. SS2Bardock hastily ripped off his cape and threw it and Dabura.

Dabura simply jumped out the way allowing the cape to shatter where he stood a moment before.

Dabura shot at SS2Bardock head-on and in the blink of an eye his forehead painfully connected with two heels. Dabura flew back from the impact and SS2Bardock gave chase flooding his left hand with ki and punched releasing his wave after his prey.

SS2Bardock was surprised that Dabura was fast enough to faze out of the way. He fazed in face to face with SS2Bardock. Dabura reached for the back of SS2Bardock's head and slammed the Super Saiyans forehead right onto his knee. As SS2Bardock flung back Dabura huffed and literally blew his ki point blank at SS2Bardock's stomach sending him groundside, forming a nice trench in his wake.

SS2Bardock coughed as he rolled over to all fours, his body burned and ached but was instantly numbed by resurfaced rage.

Dabura shot after SS2Bardock thought he'd get him while he was down

SS2Bardock took a great jump back sky ward and elbowed Dabura in the gut. SS2Bardock reached behind him and grabbed Dabura by his pointy ears and threw the Demon overhead.

SS2Bardock fazed out and fazed in ahead of Dabura letting out all his rage pounding away at the mid section. He'd make sure the Demon paid for what he did to his friends.

Dabura high kicked SS2Bardock the first chance he got and flung SS2Bardock back. Dabura grabbed SS2Bardock's wrist, yanked the Super Saiyan back and slammed his fist into SS2Bardock's chest.

Dabura shot groundside taking SS2Bardock with him and slammed SS2Bardock against highly packed dirt. Dabura made a nice crater with Saiyan tool.

"I must admit Bardock, you were the only one among them to give me this much of a challenge. I commend you for lasting this long. Seeing they were so dear to you why not just give in and perish? The sooner you do the sooner you will be reunited."

SS2Bardock staggered to his feet, "No!" SS2Bardock took a breath, "I know this isn't real. I won't needlessly throw my life away." He said gazing at Chichi in the distance. "Regardless of being able to be revived with the Dragon Balls she still honored life. They all did and I won't run any more and I'll prove this is a trick!"

"So be it." Dabura rushed SS2Bardock head-butting him in the stomach.

SS2Bardock flew out of his crater against his will and landed on the higher ground behind him. SS2Bardock climbed to his feet when he realized there were two more bodies behind him. One was Super Saiyan Kakarot banged up and lying lifeless and next to him in an orange Gi with the same stab wound from two years ago, Goku.

SS2Bardock had to laugh at his findings.

"So you've broken all ready?" Dabura said walking out of the crater. "Good, I was wondering when you would finally give in."

"Whoever it was that got my information sure screwed up!"

"What are you talking about?" Dabura saw SS2Bardock powered down and motioned behind him, "Ah, yes, your twin sons. Oh how they cried-" Dabura was cut off.

"Save it!" Bardock wanted to shut him up. "Kakarot and Goku weren't brothers! They were one in the same, a mirror image of what Kakarot could've been. It was a brief encounter that stayed hewn into my mind."

From there the battle ground of Earth changed to into a massive room covered with padding save the window near the ceiling. Directly overhead Bardock saw what appeared to a score box. This was the ring that Choutzu had told him about. Bardock went into his stance to finish this knowing Choutzu would be showing up any minute.

OoO

Chichi yawned awake and saw the ship, "There it is!" She exclaimed and hesitated at the intimidating keyboard with alien symbols. "How do you slow this thing down?"

"Don't bother. We're going right in." Toma said.

"Are you kidding?! We're going to crash!"

"Don't panic. These pods can take a lot of damage as well as deliver a crippling blow to a ship. Why do you think there's so much padding in these things?"

"What is that?" Chichi asked as three projectiles came racing their way leaving the ship.

"Brace yourself." Toma said getting a bit nervous at possibly getting shot out of space.

The pods and projectiles shot closely passed one another. Chichi and Toma took note they weren't weapons but escape pods.

Chichi held out her arms bracing herself. Their pods crashed through the loading dock and tore through several of the ships corridors before coming to a rough stop. Toma's pod fortunately stopped a few feet from her own.

Chichi clumsily fell out dazed as the door to her pod popped open. The round casing of the pod annoyingly heightened the sound sirens blaring from any number of things wrong with the ship.

"Have a nice landing?" Toma asked crouched at her side wearing an amused smirk.

"I hope I never have to do that again." Chichi climbed up the side of her pod to get back on her feet. She was still a little shaken but quickly recovered.

"It takes some getting used to. Now lets go!" Toma led the way. "It won't be long before we run into trouble." Toma grinned.

"You guys really do like fighting." Chichi said keeping pace when she sensed several ki around the corner and gathered her energy in her hands.

Upon the next intersection Chichi jumped over and Toma slid under Chichi releasing their waves down the opposite corridors…

OoO

"Why kidnap me?" Bardock finally got around to asking.

"Why else?" Dabura replied, "Like the previous King, Babidi wants to control the universe. Had you fallen into madness you would've been his instrument and been spared. Since that never happened I've been ordered do destroy what cannot be used."

Bardock smirked, "I'd like to see you try." He bared his teeth challenging Dabura.

Dabura grinned and accepted, covering the distance in the blink of an eye. He punched Bardock in the gut and the Saiyan purposely buckled lightening the attack. Dabura raised his arms and pounded Bardock out of the air.

Bardock back flipped and landed on his feet. Dabura fazed in front of him and Bardock leaned back softening Dabura's high kick as he slid across the floor. Bardock jumped to his feet with a smirk, he was undamaged and enjoyed toying around with the demon. Dabura shot in and punched Bardock doing so repeatedly now angry the Saiyan was making a mockery of him.

It was then the doors he came through earlier parted and Toma and Chichi stumbled in trying to dodge enemy fire. Chichi then caught sight of Bardock again just letting this fight go and screamed with shock.

Toma kept firing when he saw Chichi run off and saw why.

Bardock felt some weight on his shoulder when Chichi kicked Dabura away.

Completely caught off guard Dabura slammed into the nearby the wall.

Chichi slapped Bardock upset, "Don't you even care?! Don't you care about your life! Or the friends and family you'll be leaving behind!" She pounded on Bardocks chest fighting back the tears that began welling up. "I don't want to you die, Bardock!"

Bardock meanwhile smirked rubbing the red hand print on his cheek. Honestly, he had never been happier to have been slapped. He was relieved to see Chichi was alive and well felt a pang or regret over how upset she was.

Bardock lightly grabbed her fist and still with a smirk on his face, "Dieing was the farthest thing from my mind." He said glad to have relieved her worries seeing the bright smile on her through a tear stained face.

Dabura staggered over, snorted and spat at the two.

Bardock's eyes widened and pulled Chichi with him out of the way missing the flying snot.

"Ah! What the hell?" Toma complained falling victim to having spit on his cheek, "You save her but leave me to get the snot ball!"

"TOMA NO!" Bardock yelled.

Both the newcomers looked at Bardock like he was crazy when all of sudden Toma started turning stone. "TOMA!" Chichi cried.

"Uh!" Toma froze, going numb from the spit area as it hardened. In a mere matter of seconds Toma had fully turned to stone.

Bardock scowled at Dabura. He quickly pulled Chichi safely behind him.

"You jerk!" Chichi yelled from behind Bardock, "Turn him back to normal, right now!"

"That's impossible." Said Dabura, "Once they've been turned to stone it's permanent."

There was a crash from over head as the score box blew apart. A banged up Totipo landed at their feet and tried picking himself up.

"Totipo!" Bardock called.

Then a Saiyan Elite Bardock knew as Bagac jumped down from the ceiling with only a small scratch on is nose. "Sire!" he said shocked to see Bardock and decided to tell his story, "This low level was the one that poisoned your meal!"

Totipo supported himself up and looked Bardock right in the eye, "He's lying! I followed some shady character just outside your chamber and followed him bringing me here!" he choked up blood.

"Sire!"

"Bardock!"

"Quite an interesting development," Dabura smirked.

Bardock narrowed his eyes at the situation. He then held his palm flat out at Totipo and began gathering his ki. Bardock searched his friends' eyes as they didn't break eye contact. Totipo was of course scared, but the look in his eyes…

Bardock shifted his eyes over the smug Elite Bagac. His eyes were far too malicious than necessary. In paying attention to detail three black points stuck out from this Elites black headband.

Bardock then turned his attention to Totipo and yelled to the top of his lungs making his decision.

Totipo tightly squeezed his eyes shut, Bagac spontaneously disappeared in a cloud of red smoke. Confused to be alive, Totipo glanced over his shoulder and lay down relieved.

Dabura frowned, "The fool should not have mentioned the poison."

"You're next Dabura!" Bardock immediately transformed and shot his gathered Ki at Dabura no longer playing around after what he did to Toma.

Caught off guard, Dabura screamed, as he was being fully dissolved away by the strong wave of Ki. There was nothing left of Dabura in the ring, and satisfied with his revenge SS2Bardock powered down.

"Bardock look!" Chichi caught his attention as Toma's color returned and stepped forward.

Toma examined his hands, himself and he was back to normal. "I won't even ask."

"Good, saves me the time of explaining." said Bardock.

Totipo finally climbed to his feet holding his banged up shoulder, "Do you always have to be so dramatic?" he scolded Bardock as his buddy just smirked right back.

It was at that exactly moment that every warrior that was collected on board flooded the room through the door Chichi and Toma through was well, as the gaping whole where the score board once hung.

Bardock transformed again as his party stood back to back to defend each other. All four of them gathered their in ki in their hands.

SSBardock couldn't see the fun in this being in room full of weak opponents. "Screw this." SSBardock tossed one of his energy balls over head and it exploded.

Totipo gazed up and panicked, "You idiot! This is an Asgard ship!"

"So…" SSBardock said not quite understanding just yet until they felt numerous surges across the ship. "Don't tell me I just…"

"Okay, we won't." said Toma as there was another explosion.

"Well Bardock! What are you waiting for?!" Chichi said nearly screaming her head off.

SSBardock tried to focus again as his friends grabbed a shoulder. It was still difficult but SSBardock forced himself to focus on a ki. Then success, and got them out of in the nick of time and found themselves on Namek.

They weren't expecting to see so much devastation as a nearby village was a ghost town. To their left was a missive explosion, blinding all four as they immediately shielded their eyes. As the light died down there were purple tatters flying through the air. Bardock caught a tatter and examined it when his eyes widened and sprinted off taking to the air where the light came from.

His companions followed close behind and found a massive crater. The Earthlings were still fighting at their hardest, along with the Fighter-type Namekians that returned to defend their home. Chichi flew in to join them as well as Toma.

The ships looming about suddenly bloomed with fire as the frigate he returned to Vegeta in fired relentlessly on the smaller ships. It drove one away as the other was being demolished.

"_Nobody mess with Bulma-sama!" _Bulma spammed over the scouters making sure the other ships heard her.

Piccolo eliminated the last one blasting the squid-headed alien out of existence.

Bardock knelt down at the side of the man clad in light-purple shrouds. From the looks of things he had been shielding a human. Bardock cradled the 'protector' in his arms his eyes were peacefully closed. Bardock reached the eye slits and peeled back the hood revealing a platinum Mohawk, then pealed the bottom half seeing blood trickling from the of the 'protector's mouth.

"The Supreme Kai!" Videl gasped. Bardock didn't know anybody was at his side as the others' ran up to see his find.

The Supreme Kai choked awake and saw Bardock, "B-Bardock?"

"Shin," Bardock said informal "what happened?"

"Here." Shin struggled to lift his hand housing a piece of Parchment. "Choutzu… help the Prince and I escape…"

"Choutzu was with you?" Tien asked hoping to get more form the Supreme Kai.

"Yes… unfortunately," Shin turned to Tien, "he was recaptured by the being clad in black… Forgive me… I could not save them…" he turned back to Bardock, "They are Babidi's pawns now." Bardock held Shin's small hand for moment before he fell unconscious and slipped the parchment into Bardock's hand.

"Supreme Kai!" The Earthlings cried concerned.

"Don't worry he's only unconscious." Bardock said.

The guy that Shin had been protecting groaned awake. He turned to Bardock, his dark purple hair and feminine features were unmistakable however the age of this man didn't add up.

"It's you again, the Saiyan. I hadn't seen you in years."

"It was a few months ago, Prince Emit of Giya." Bardock surprised the guy remembering his name and knowing his title.

"To you it is. They've captured Liana! You must help me save her!" He begged.

"Why would I bother saving someone whose been threatening my people?"

"If you don't, Babidi will try and make it so your people have never existed."

"How could that be possible?" Chichi asked placing a supporting hand on Emit's shoulder to calm him down.

Emit sadly gazed at the ground. "The machine he originally used is useless now. But he found out about our special power and has been using another telepath to try and control her like a remote. Shin, helped Choutzu and myself escape to try and sever our telepathic link. Liana is able to travel through the streams of time!"


	21. Said

**AN: WARNING prepare for sappy crap near the end.**

**Said**

Chichi worked up a sweat as she picked up another piece of rubble half her size. She and the rest of her team helped the Namikians in Muri's village salvage what they could, the place was a wreck. Chichi took a glance around checking up to see what everyone was doing. She couldn't see Tien in sight but sensed his ki nearby, Piccolo was helping to remove the debris and Videl helped out her new friends Dende and his brothers put things back in place.

Chichi's cheeks flushed upon seeing Bardock in the middle of the village. He had been speaking with the village elder, Muri along with Prince Emit at his side and Totipo carrying the unconscious Supreme Kai. It was almost intimidating, a meeting of the Leaders.

"If you want to go over there you can." Toma said tossing his chunk of rubble in the pile.

"Not while we're nearly done here." Chichi said while teetering over to toss her chunk in.

Toma smirked, "Procrastinator." He teased.

"Am not!" Chichi argued, "Now just doesn't look like a time, but I'm a little curious though on what they're talking about."

"…These are desperate times Bardock," said Muri, "We would have gladly helped these distant travelers. According to our invaders their world is in ruin while ours was flourishing. They were harvesting our planets recourses nearly destroying its natural balance. That was when one of our children remembered you and sent the distress."

"I'll see to it that who ever did this to Namek is dealt with." Bardock said darkly.

"Please to do not be so hard on them." Muri said compassionately, "Times are tough on everyone."

"Hopefully, Guru is still well after all this."

Muri gave a sad smile, "I am pleased you remembered our Grand Elder. But Guru peacefully passed away long before the invasion."

Bardock's gaze fell to the ground giving a moment of silence. That was until, _"Hey guys! It's Bulma, I'll be coming in close so get on while you can. We need to keep looking for those Dragon Balls remember? Over and out!"_

Bardock turned his attention to Emit, "It's your choice, are you coming or staying?"

Emit scowled at Bardock, "I will be going with you. I hope you will not be offended that I use you to meet up with Liana again."

"Do what you want." Bardock said indifferent as Bulma brought the frigate in a mile overhead.

"Showoff," Totipo commented, carrying the Supreme Kai on piggy back.

OoO

Bardock hesitated to open the clear capsule in his hand, uncomfortable with uncapping the half with the large needle. Meanwhile, Shin was lying in front of him on the infirmary bed unconscious, still banged up and awaiting treatment. Truthfully, he had only seen Turles do this a few times when introducing a new species to the medical equipment. No one on board was a Medic and they didn't even think before to have a Namekian healer do the job.

Emit had accompanied them to stay at the Supreme Kai's side. Videl came out of concern and curiosity over the newcomer.

"Will he be all right?" Emit asked monotone.

"He will," Bardock assured, once he figured out what to do. Then picked up Shin and placed him in the tank. Bardock sat Shin up and rolled his sleeve back. Then he pealed the film off the capsule using the sterile pad to wipe the injection area inside of the elbow. Bardock thumbed off the cap revealing the large needle.

Bardock hated working with these things, and hesitated.

"Bardock-kun," Videl said from behind, "Is there a problem?"

"Not really, no." Bardock replied then got an idea, "on second thought I could use your help."

"Sure, what do you need me to do?"

"Get in here." Bardock watched her comply and hop into the tank, "take this." He handed her the plastic end of the capsule.

"Okay, now what?" Videl asked and Bardock took her small wrist and made her poke through the Supremes Kai's delicate skin. She watched with some shock at first as Shin's warm blood squirted into the capsule half, then turned to awe.

Bardock pulled her away as he set up the mask to begin the process then led the way to the control station. "I need you to put the needle end into the plug." Bardock tapped just above the control panel. Videl did as told as Bardock closed the tank.

She carefully watched Bardock type away inputting commands to drain the capsule she just plugged in. Bardock watched the new DNA sequence scroll across the screen as it digitized the Supreme Kai's blood. The monitor flashed green getting the new file and Bardock tapped the 'enter' key filling the tank with the green fluid.

"Just how long will this take, Bardock?" Emit asked half concerned and half in awe over the technology.

"I'm not sure. It's never been done for his Species before. It could take a while. Once he's fully healed I'll have to have either Bulma or Turles completely erase his information."

"Of course," said Videl, "Having a copy of a Kai's blood is asking for trouble."

"If anything goes wrong the computer will let us know." Bardock said making his way to the door.

"Where are you going?" Emit asked.

"What the hell do you think? I'm going off to rest!" Bardock said surprising the Prince by speaking so rudely, and disappeared through the doors.

"It is hard to believe that he is a King." Emit was still shocked.

Videl yawned unaffected and sat on the cold floor, "Bardock-kun, just treats everybody equally. This is one of his better days." She said watching Shin in the tank.

Bardock searched the halls for Toma on the massive frigate. They still had a fight that was interrupted. Plus Bardock still needed to earn that last Dragon Ball.

"So, when are you going to tell him?" Toma asked.

"I will…" Chichi said nervously, "soon enough."

Bardock thought it was weird that Chichi would be talking to Toma. It bothered Bardock that it seemed personal.

"Tell me what?" Bardock asked from behind.

"Bardock!" They said startled.

"For my part, I'm just glad you made it down the hall without getting jumped."

It was easy for Bardock to tell that Toma was hiding something by his lame jokes. Bardock turned to Chichi, she had a cute shade of pink on her cheeks, "Um, well…" She hesitated losing her nerve by every passing second.

Toma saw Totipo at the corner of his eye and headed off to meet up with him, understanding this was a private matter.

Chichi must have stood there a good minute losing her nerve and said the next thing to come to mind. "We need to go pick up Krillen and Yamcha from planet Vegeta."

"Why are they on Vegeta?" Bardock inquired.

Toma ran back, "You and about half the Security force on Vegeta had been poisoned. We were informed the Earthling had the strongest lethal dosage meant to kill you."

Totipo ran up behind Toma stunned with the news, "The Earthling was a victim as well?"

Bardock was silent with guilt, "Come on, lets go pick them up and drop you guys off while we're at it."

"Uh," Toma nervously backed away, "you guys go ahead. I'll stay here."

"What's wrong Toma?" Bardock asked rather impatient, inwardly anxious to check up on Yamcha's condition.

"Uh, I can't go back. At least not just yet…" Toma said as Bardock's staring made him more uncomfortable.

"How come?" Chichi asked curious.

"I've been threatened to not come back until Bardock has at least told me who he will appoint as Successor."

"What was the threat?" Bardock asked

"The usual," Toma smirked, "I wouldn't be fed or be getting any until you tell me who's going to be the Successor. Do you even remember who my mate is?"

"Don't remind me." Bardock slapped his forehead, "Fine, if Celipa wants a Successor she can take the position of being Commander-in-Chief." Bardock smirked.

Toma's jaw dropped, "You've got to be fucking kidding me!"

Totipo snickered, "Ha, you're going to be stuck being a high positioned Bitch, again."

"Not funny!" Toma said raising his ki.

"Language guys," Chichi said wirily.

"You're right," Bardock smirked having his fun, "giving her that much power is asking for trouble. She's all ready head of security. You know the In's and Out's of the job, you take it."

Toma's eye brow perked. "That sounds better, but I'll accept the position after everything we're doing is done." He scribbled something down on the palm of his hand. Then thought for a second about what Bardock said, "Hey!"

Chichi heavily sighed getting impatient herself, "We're wasting time here."

"Come on, Toma." Bardock motioned.

Toma made his way over to Bardock's side and grabbed a shoulder.

An instant later they were back on Vegeta and Toma received a punch to the nose knocking him over.

"What the hell!" Toma cursed, rubbing his sore nose.

"Oops." Yamcha said holding out his punching arm, seeing he hit the wrong guy. Yamcha was wearing a Saiyan uniform with blue spandex, "Sorry about that." Yamcha eased up, "meant to hit him!" Yamcha pointed a gloved hand at Bardock.

"Onni-chan!" Chichi scolded at the fact they still weren't getting along.

"What was this about leaving me behind?" Yamcha asked.

"There was a lot of stuff that needed to be taken care of all at once." Krillen said offering Toma a hand helping him up. "I stayed behind. I was getting bored waiting for you to finally wake up."

"So, you're good to go again?" Bardock asked.

"Gee, you don't even ask if I'm all right." Yamcha folded his arms.

"Your color's back, you knocked over my best friend, and your crappy attitudes the same. It sounds like you're back to normal."

Yamcha huffed, and smirked. "You know, if it weren't for me you probably would be dead."

"You still lost the competition." Bardock smirked.

Chichi put herself between them and gave a small push at their chests, backing them off. "Onni-chan, I'm happy to hear you're doing much better. But it was dumb idea to challenge a Saiyan to an eating competition knowing how much they can consume." Bardock watched amused as Yamcha's smirk washed away, "And Bardock, would it hurt to just give Yamcha one single complement. If it weren't him you would've had that full dosage and probably wouldn't even be standing here!" Yamcha watched the smirk wash away on Bardocks' face. "I know it sounds a bit much but how about you guys shake hands on it?"

"What?!" They said in unison.

"JUST DO IT!" Chichi screeched.

"Fine!" Yamcha said being the first to hold out his hand with an overconfident smirk and narrowed his eyes.

"Fine." Bardock grabbed his hand not chickening out of this challenge and smirked.

Chichi was impressed with the sight until she saw their white knuckles. Chichi rolled her eyes, now they were challenging each others grip.

"THERE YOU ARE!" Celipa shouted from behind Toma grabbing everyone's attention. "Well…" she stood there waiting while impatiently tapping her foot.

"Here's what you wanted." Toma said showing her his palm.

Celipa's eyes widened then returned to reality, "I bet he just told you this to shut you up."

"I'll be the next Commander-in-Chief. And you can still keep your position."

"Fine." Celipa turned to the others, "Hey, Chichi! Here's your groups laundry." She tossed over a small handheld case.

Chichi was a little confused at the small box and opened it, "Huh?" She was surprised to see five colorful capsules similar to ones from capsule corp. Chichi closed it figuring Bulma must have shared this technology at some point. "Thank you, I can't wait to get back into my old outfit."

"And now that you're back, King Bardock…" Celipa turned around as she tapped her scouter beginning to read a long list of tasks scrolling down her visor. "First we'll take your report on the kidnapping..."

Bardock cleared his throat under Celipa's Listing. Everybody but Totipo managed to grab on and were gone in an instant.

"… Then we'll…" She paused seeing the others were gone and chewed her cheek annoyed. "Why do I even try?"

Totipo finally noticed he was left behind, "Well onto lunch." He said about leave the infirmary.

"Not so fast!" Celipa grabbed Totipo's ear, "Your going to be the one to deliver that report!" She pulled him along by the ear, "Come on."

OoO

Bardock stood on the Bridge of the frigate, watching the stars on the viewing screen. Bulma had shown him the basics of piloting in case something went wrong while she left to freshen up.

The double doors slid open, "Ah." Bumla stretched entering the Bridge with Chichi and Toma. "Well, your watch is off."

"It took you long enough." Bardock said and Bulma just shrugged his comment, "I trust you took care of everything."

"Sure thing, being at the controls is better than having to watch you guys train all day."

Chichi had been looking up at Bardock almost hypnotized by his profile. Toma discretely unwrapped his tail and pushed Chichi into Bardock to get his attention.

"What is it?" Bardock asked Chichi.

"Um," Chichi stepped back and stood confident pushing her nervousness down, "Could I speak with you for a moment?"

Bulma only shifted her eyes with a smile on her face. _It's about time, _she thought.

Bardock said nothing following Chichi out to a more private place to talk. She led the way to one of the nature areas on board for relaxation. It seemed like an appropriate enough place with it own pond full of greenery all around. The birds were chirping and squirrels were frolicking around. With a plus side that she couldn't sense anyone else around but them.

"There has been something that I've been meaning to tell you." She said bringing them by the glittering pond and turned to Bardock, "It's something that I've wanted to tell you for a while now."

Chichi was getting a little weak in the knee staring him in the eye. Wishing she had been closer one of the trees to lean on. Bardock had a feeling he knew what this was about, inwardly interested.

"Seems like the more we get know each other I… Well, I like you Bardock." Chichi said feeling like that was a little lame but a good start. "I really like you a lot." Her gaze fell with her check blushing. "I know Saiyans don't openly admit say how they feel, uh, but…"

Bardock silently took a step forward and gently grabbed Chichi's chin to meet his gaze. His eyes were as intense as when they first met. He dipped his head and this time they shared a tender kiss with a light brush of their lips. Bardock probed at Chichi's bottom lip when she finally sighed sinking into a deep passionate kiss.

Chichi slipped her slender arms around Bardock's neck as his strong arms slipped around her waist.

Bardock began to make his way down her neck as her scent became more intoxicating. Chichi moved her head in his path stopping him. Their lips were still close enough to brush against each other as she said, "I'm a bit of an old fashion kind of girl." Chichi admitted, "On Earth and maybe a few other planets… Some people wed before fully giving themselves to each other… developing a deeper and spiritual bond between the two."

"I understand," Bardock finally spoke walking away half in respect and half to calm himself of her scent.

Chichi despaired for moment wondering if what she said just ruined things.

"I admit that I want you near me." Bardock managed to say trying to find the right words hoping not to stumble. "As I've grown to know you more it's become more than physical attraction." Bardock smirked, "And I've heard you say this once before." Bardock turned to Chichi who was smiling after what he said, "Aishtesuru."

Chichi now had glowing smile on her face. She could tell it took a lot of courage for Bardock to say that, even using a more powerful word. Bardock smirked relieved his secret was out.

"Are you all right?" Bardock asked placing a supporting hand on her shoulder.

"I'm more relieved now." Chichi was blushing madly. "I love you, Bardock." She pushed herself against him and embraced Bardock.

Bardock held her with a smile, his heart warming at the tender moment. He didn't even know he was capable of feeling like this over another.

Their gaze met yet again going into another passionate kiss.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?"

They separated, "Onni-chan!" Chichi gasped.

"Oh crap." Bardock said putting himself in front of Chichi.

Yamcha stood there fuming, "YOU'RE DEAD!"

Yamcha lunged at Bardock when the Saiyan saw a blur come from behind. Before he knew it Yamcha bounced back on the grass and Chichi was now in front Bardock with her hand still out.

"What the?" Yamcha sat up confused and rubbed a stinging red handprint on his cheek. He got to his feet uncertain if it was Chichi that just slapped him.

"Damn you!" Chichi straightened, "I'm not a little girl anymore who always needs your protection!" She yelled. "I'm capable of handling myself and I don't need your approval Yamcha!"

Yamcha felt the shock of her words, and she'd never used his name in a long time sending chills down his spine.

Yamcha got to his feet, "Fine…" he finally said, "But you know this guy has a lot of enemies. So, don't come crying to me if you get in over head on this, Chichi." With that Yamcha left.

"I… I can't believe I just did that!" Chichi covered her mouth with a sniffle.

Bardock was equally shocked seeing a close friendship just end. Bardock gingerly pulled the now sobbing Chichi, silently holding her until she calmed down. He knew words at this point would only make things worse. When she did finally calm Chichi had just fallen asleep on Bardock still with a sniffle.

Bardock gingerly lay Chichi down on the soft grass letting her sleep. As he watched her it felt right to be by her side, but what didn't was this break up between friends. He untied his head band and put in Chichi's hand before going off to find Yamcha.

A few minutes had passed when he found Yamcha in one of the many washrooms. Chichi really did hit him hard, as the hand print was still on his cheek. It still stung as he placed a cold wash rag trying to numb it.

Yamcha caught sight of Bardock in the mirror, "Are you enjoying Chichi now that she's become your whore?" he said bitterly.

Bardock pinned Yamcha against the wall for the offending comment. "You and I both know she's nothing like that!" Bardock growled before letting Yamcha go.

"Then did you come for a fight, too?" Yamcha tensed.

"Amazingly enough, no," Bardock said, this went against everything he went for. "But this isn't about me. Listen, I'm willing to call a truce with you."

"A… truce?" Yamcha looked as if he had just heard the word for the first time. And scoffed, "do you really think that will be enough to protect Chichi?"

"You're right about me having a lot of enemies. But Chichi is also capable of holding her own. Even so I probably won't be able to protect her all the time, that's a naïve way of thinking. I might even be the one to die first."

"You…" Yamcha growled.

"She still needs you Yamcha, regardless…"

Yamcha stared Bardock down, "Are you… in love with her?"

Bardock couldn't bring himself to say it getting a little red in the cheeks, but gave a subtle nod.

Yamcha glared at Bardock, but his anger wasn't directed at the man before him. He did come to call a truce, for Chichi's sake.

Bardock left going back to Chichi before she awoke.

Yamcha turned to the mirror and angrily stared at his reflection. He couldn't hate Bardock, he had proven several times to be a good guy. And Yamcha had been too stubborn to admit it. He punched and shattered the mirror along with his anger.

OoO

Chichi's eyes slowly opened she curled over to her side, still a little exhausted.

"Sleep well?" Bardock asked, sitting in her view, watching the pond.

"Yeah," Chichi said sitting up, getting a little chill from rising off the grass, "I think I needed that. It's been a trying day, a lot happened all at once."

"But you're all right?" Bardock asked concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine for the most part." Chichi held the head band close.

"Good," Bardock smirked and got up, "I'll be back." Bardock left to take a solo walk.

Chichi got to her feet when she heard the crutching of grass behind her. She closed her eyes sensing Yamcha's ki as stood by her side.

"You know… I might've over reacted." Yamcha started scratching the back of his head nervous.

"You think?" Chichi said upset but came as bitter to Yamcha's ears.

"…Okay, I over reacted." He fully admitted, "Everybody keeps saying it but I guess I'm just don't want to believe it. You're a big girl now… no you're a fully grown woman who can make your own decisions." Yamcha sighed at what he just said aloud now making it true. "I might not approve of the guys you date but that's not for me to decide."

"Yamcha are saying…" Chichi turned to Yamcha.

"Chichi, no matter you will always be my Nee-chan. And that being the case I just want you to be happy. But know that if he screws up I get to kick his ass."

Chichi smirked with a giggle, "All right Onni-chan… Yamcha." She hugged him.

Yamcha hugged back just glad to see Chichi happy again. He patted her back after a while and left her so she could wait for Bardock to return.

But Bardock didn't stray too far away watching from the bushes. Toma was one tree behind Bardock. "You really are a big softy."

Bardock glared, _Pow! _He knocked Toma down for calling him a softy.

**AN: I'm just glad all the stuff during these past weeks are finally over. This Chapter as sappy as it was, was just to help me unwind and relax a bit. Plus I've day dreamed this up since Message in a Bottle. By the way it you're not into the sappy crap please go visit your nearest trash can or toilet to spare your computer from getting dirty, thank you. **


	22. Dragon Ball Voices

**AN: Took forever but it's up.**

**Dragon Ball's Voice**

_"Tien!" Choutzu cried, "Help me!" he cried out again in excruciating pain. "Tien!"_

"Choutzu!" Tien called back chasing a vague silhouette of his best friend. The closer Tien got the further out his reach Choutzu was. "Choutzu!" He called again.

The world around Tien began to warp and shake. Then he awoke to have another bald figure at his side, "Eh, Choutzu?" he questioned turning to see the one who it was. "Oh, it's you Krillen." He said disappointed.

Krillen had only come into Tien's quarters to pick up some weighted gear. That was when he heard Tien's troubling cries. Still Krillen couldn't help but wonder if he was some sort of jinx, "What is it about me that people seem to keep having Nightmares?"

"I haven't heard from Choutzu in a long while." Tien said staring apprehensively at the bright sheets.

"So," Krillen cautiously perked up, "does that mean Choutzu could be nearby?" he said hoping for some good news.

"I'm not sure," Tien narrowed his eyes attempting to contact Choutzu by means of telepathy once more… nothing. Then Tien thought aloud, "Where is Bardock?"

Krillen tapped on his scouter trying to locate the Saiyan. He found him two decks below looking down as if he could see him right through the floor. "He's at the park."

Tien threw off the covers and climbed out the bed. He didn't even question Krillen presence as he was heading out.

"Uh…" Krillen remembered why he was there and proceeded to ask, "Mind if I borrow-" Tien was all ready out the door. "…some… stuff?"

Tien hoped Bardock might be able to help find his best friend, Choutzu.

OoO

Bardock had come back from his walk and not alone. He found Toma spying on him and Chichi nearby, but for how long? Bardock didn't know. As for Piccolo, he was found in deep mediation just on the other side of the pond. From what Bardock could tell he seemed a little disturbed. They left Piccolo alone.

The new couple abandoned any alone time. It was strange that on the massive frigate everybody seemed to gravity to the Park.

Chichi dumped all of the Dragon Balls on the soft grass. "There are all six that we have."

Toma set his down rubbing the fist sized lump on his head, "And with mine there are seven."

This was too good to be true to have their search over with all ready. But something about this didn't seem right as Bardock examined the large marbles. "I thought so," Bardock lifted two three-black-star dragon balls for all to see. "Doubles, the one that Choutzu saw might be the one we need."

"Now, the next obvious question," Toma said staring at his big chinned reflection.

"Which one is the fake?" Chichi asked at her big-eyed reflection blinking back at her.

"What was that about Choutzu?" Tien asked suppressing his excitement keeping his words leveled. He took a seat next to Chichi.

"I ran into him when I was abducted." Bardock said matter-of-factly. He was preoccupied with discerning the Dragon balls voices. When he thought he heard another whisper from behind and glanced over his shoulder to find nothing. "But I can't say he'll be in any better shape after helping Shin and Emit escape."

Tien clenched his fist in anger at Bardock's uncaring tone. And wondered what the Saiyan meant by 'any better'? Tien's gut feeling of concern easily turned to anxiety.

"But Choutzu's still out there, right?" Chichi asked Bardock optimistically.

Bardock focused on the Dragon Balls discerning their rather similar whispers. "Along with the final Dragon Ball." He said returning the two marbles with their kin.

Tien counted them up getting confused, "But we have all seven."

"One's a fake," Toma pointed out wincing as he put pressure on the lump on his head.

"Thanks to our guest Prince's revelation, that's wrong." Said Bardock scowling the identical spheres, "They have the same voice… they're both part of this set."

"Are you saying we stumbled onto one that Prince Emit brought might have brought back with him." Chichi more stated, "Interesting but Choutzu?"

"In my dream…" Tien roughly grunted earning Chichi concern "Choutzu was in a lot of pain. He kept calling out to me. But…" Tien got to his feet upset and out of patients, "THERE ISN'T ANYTHING I CAN DO FOR HIM! I CAN'T STAND THIS! CAN'T YOU LOCK ONTO HIM BARDOCK?" Bardock closed his eyes understanding Tien. "CAN'T WE GO AND SAVE HIM?"

Tien's outburst almost reminded Bardock of himself from a long time ago. He never would have left a teammate behind. And after the poisoning incident he was eager to have all the Earthlings together again.

Bardock was silent, trying to concentrate on Choutzu's ki. However, the galaxy being so vast he may as well have been finding a speck. Also Babidi could have easily hidden him from his sight. "I haven't been able to get a lock on his ki since leaving the ship." Bardock admitted disappointed with himself.

"You can't or you won't?" Tien accused narrowly yelling.

Bardock arose to his feet and stared Tien in the eye silent. There was no lie.

Chichi had never seen Tien so angry before, it began to worry her.

"Come on." Toma decided to intervene rising to his feet. "The Instant Transmission would have been a good idea, but there are of course other ways. Just call up planet Vegeta and check up on the traffic. If there are any ships like the one we were on they'll let us know."

Tien's gaze fell to the floor and muttered, "It's at least something."

Bardock offered Chichi a hand up, "Thank you." She graciously took it before turning her attention to her troubled friend, "We have to stay positive, Tien. We'll find Choutzu." Chichi pulled the medallion from the messenger bag. "Here. With this we'll find him a lot faster."

"What can this do?" Tien asked.

Toma smirked, "Steal my thunder will you." He said accepting the trinket, "Kakarot's old tracer project. I bet with Bulma's help finding Choutzu won't be a problem."

"Really?" Tien said moderately surprised, "Thanks nee-san." Tien said bowed grateful and trotted after Toma to the Bridge.

Once they were out of sight Chichi sighed, "Choutzu hasn't been controlled, has he?"

Bardock gathered up the Dragon Balls. "Choutzu doesn't bare enough malice to be." Said Bardock, inwardly worried about the little guy too. "But what I didn't tell Tenshinhan was that he's being experimented on. They need Choutzu alive."

Bardock closed the bag silencing the Dragon Balls voices. He narrowed his eyes confused as he could still hear another whisper, just as pesky as a cricket. Maybe it was nothing.

Chichi's gaze fell to the floor concerned, "Tien, usually doesn't lose his temper like that. I don't think he could've taken that part of the news."

Bardock tried shaking away the exhaustion from the long day.

Chichi caught sight of it and smiled, "If you're tired you can go ahead and rest if you need to Bardock."

Bardock gave her a smirk, "Thanks."

OoO

"This can't be right?" Toma said from the Bridge tensing up.

"No, there's nothing wrong with the disk." Bulma was certain, inputting commands. Their mini hologrid showed Choutzu's "C" in the far upper left quadrant and zoomed in. "Choutzu should be there in the Giya sector. So far this little disk has been incredibly accurate." Bulma felt her chin, "Gosh, I can't believe the level of brilliance that went into this thing. It's too bad I never got the chance to meet this Kakarot."

"Believe me, Bulma," said Tien wary, "you wouldn't want to." He narrowed his eye at the 'C' wondering how his best friend was doing.

"Now lets see how far away he is from the Dragon Ball," Toma then ordered, "Show us the locations of the Black star Dragon Balls."

The little grid zoomed out changing to yellow hue before zooming in on their ship.

"Eight… Dragon Balls?!" Tien questioned _Choutzu must have given it to one of them._ Tien thought of their guests.

"Isolate Frigate!" Bulma ordered zooming in on the ship.

There were seven stars where Chichi, Bardock and Piccolo were in the Park. The lone one was gliding down the corridor three decks below going back and forth like it was pacing.

"Bulma, I need you to set a new course." Toma said, "We're still going after Choutzu."

"I'm on it!" Bulma jumped into the pilots' seat and typed in the new heading. Tien made a mad dash for the doors slipping through them as they parted open.

"In the mean time Tien and I are going after that point." Toma said before giving chase

_But it'll take us too close to Giya. _Toma thought wary tapping his scouter on going after that point.

OoO

Krillen had decided to use this time to train using the gym's wide open space for sparring. He was drenched in his own sweat and breathing heavily as he wrestled with his own anxieties. He cupped his hands to his side once more and focused on gathering his Ki. After a few good seconds he had finally managed to get a little orb going.

_I'm tired of being afraid. I'm tired of feeling useless. All I've been doing is hiding… Afraid that I might screw up again and get my friends killed…_

"_I've seen you fight at your best! You've been like this the whole trip and how you've been endangering the rest of us is pissing me off!" _Krillen remembered Bardock say when he had hoped no one had noticed he had been trying to refrain from using ki attacks.

"KA…ME…HA…ME……HA!" Krillen pushed his arms forward and pressed through his fears. He finally released a successful wave after so many failed attempts.

It streaked across the room in a brilliant light.

As Krillen's luck would have it someone had to enter the gym and his Kamehameha was headed straight for them.

Krillen was stunned for only a second. He took control shifting his hands to the right and curved the kamehameha away from them.

Emit stood there shocked for a moment as a hot light had come inches from head.

It was a successful miss and Krillen cut off the ki flow. But he knew it wasn't over yet. That energy didn't just vanish and circled the room once.

Krillen hastily spun around and caught the Kamehameha before it could do any damage to the ship. It hit numbing his hands on impact and splashed between his fingers. It was strong enough to push Krillen back an inch per second. He hadn't realized the strength he put behind it as it was shredding his Gi until it finally dissipated.

His hands were still tingling from the great impact and the rest of his body followed.

The light had died down when Krillen fell to his knees and all the way to the floor. "Looks like I put too much into it," Krillen had a weak smile, "but I can at least do the Kamehameha wave again." and fell unconscious.

Emit snapped out of it. He saw Krillen lying there in possible need of medical attention. He ran to Krillens aid and knelt down by his side when Tien entered. Emit turned to the doors surprised—but not with enough emotional response—giving Tien the wrong idea.

"What the hell?" Tien asked.

"This isn't what it looks like." Emit said and jumped out of the way of Tien's enraged energy ball. It knocked over a dumbbell shelf behind him sending weights rolling across the floor.

In Tien's eyes, judging by the height of that jump and quick reflexes there was no way this Prince couldn't have beaten up Krillen. Emit landed with a slight spring in his landing thanks to the mats.

But he was still in a dangerous spot between Krillen and Tien.

Tien charged at full speed and hooked a right punch. He hit only an after image as it evaporated away.

Tien's left fist charged up with ki and threw it up at the ceiling. Emit unintentionally fazed in on the energy balls path. Emit shot his arm forward calling a spell in his native tongue. He deflected Tien's ki with a strong gust of wind and into the chin up bars.

Tien crossed his arms in front of his face shielding his eyes from the wind to see. The moment it subsided Tien leapt into the air and uppercut Emit right under his jaw in the blink of an eye. Emit flung back with enough force he hit the ceiling before falling to the mats below.

Despite the cushioning Emit had the wind knocked out of him. The impact was so great it knocked a few small items out of the dimension in his cape, including a small orange sphere.

"Uh…" Tien's eyes widened, "The Dragon Ball!"

OoO

Bardock awoke hearing that whisper again only louder. He glanced up from using Chichi's lap as a pillow. Chichi was sound asleep leaning against the tree.

Careful not to wake her Bardock slipped the bag from her shoulder. He recounted all the Dragon Balls inside.

All seven were still there, whispering back at him and for some odd reason, glowing.

Bardock leaned against the same tree, wondering if the other whisper was just part of his dream.

Chichi yawned awake and affectionately leaned on the strong shoulder next to her. "Did any thing new happen while I was asleep?"

"The Dragon Balls are glowing, but that's about it." He informed like it was nothing out of the ordinary.

"We must be getting closer to the last one then." Chichi received a 'what-do-you-mean-look' and tried to clarify. "The Dragon Balls can sense each other and start glowing when another is nearby."

"If it's the one that Choutzu has been after we might be close enough to finding him." Bardock said wondering why he didn't think of it sooner. He got to his feet offering Chichi a hand up. "Come on," and pulled her protectively close.

"Have you locked onto it?" Chichi questioned.

"I've got it." Bardock said and teleported the two.

OoO

Tien dove out of the air for the Dragon Ball and tumbled missing. Emit snatched it up at last second as he jumped to his feet. Tien climbed to his feet and managed to get a hold of it as well. The two tugged and wrestled to get it out of the others hands.

Bardock and Chichi materialized at that moment. Bardock finally saw the source of the whisper as the last Dragon Ball was being fought over. Chichi gasped at the fight and ran over to try and separated them. Thinking she'd have trouble Bardock ran after to help.

Then Bardock skid to a halt and winced, hearing two slaps echo off the walls.

"What the heck has gotten into the both of you?" Chichi scolded as they sat rubbing their sore cheeks. "Is that any way for a guest to act?" She said to Emit.

"No." Emit muttered ashamed with a tear threatening to fall. Chichi could really hit.

"And Tien what is the matter with you?"

Bardock picked up the dropped Dragon Ball.

Tien was quiet and avoiding eye contact for a second. "He beat Krillen."

"I did not!" Emit argued.

With Chichi scolding the two Bardock took it upon himself to check on Krillen. He flipped the little guy over. There wasn't a single injury on Krillen and judging by the sound of his breathing no internal damage. Other than the fact his gi was close to shredded he'd be fine.

Krillen slowly came to and sat up alarmed. "Ah! What happened to that one guy?" Krillen sprinted over to Emit bowing apologetically. "I'm sorry! I didn't see you come in. You aren't hurt are you?"

"Depends on how you look at it." Emit said still rubbing the hand print.

"I tried not to hit you." Krillen kept bowing.

"It wasn't you it was her."

"You mean it wasn't him that beat you up?" Tien asked

Krillen looked at his hands slightly chard up. "No, I put too much power in the Kamehameha." He chuckled, "my bad."

"That's what I tried to tell you!" Emit said throwing the room into an all out argument.

Bardock gave a high pitch whistle shutting everybody up. "You," He pointed to Emit. "Over here."

Emit complied. His walk was off balance even for a guy just in a fight.

More expected to be scolded by a proper superior he was surprised when Bardock dumped out the bag he had shouldered. Out pelted seven orbs on the mat and last the one he had in his hand.

"Which one doesn't belong?" Bardock asked, wanting to get this Dragon Ball issue over with.

Emit nodded once understanding. The Prince flopped down on his knees and hovered his hands over the collection with a feminine grace. The moment his eyes closed his hands began to glow gathering ki. He revealed a Rainbow-like fluctuating aura around each of them. One of the Doubles was out of sync with the rest being a whole five seconds off.

"Thanks." Bardock plucked and tossed the one they didn't need out

"Hey!" Emit fell back and caught it. "Do you not need this?"

"We only need seven. Do what you want with that one. It doesn't belong in our time anyway."

"Two birds with one stone then." Emit put his back in his cape.

"Now with Piccolo's help we might be able to stop the tremors."

"It's fantastic that we finally have all the dragon balls!" said Chichi, "But we still have one more of our friends out there."

"I'm not sure what say I have in this but I would like to save my rescuer." Said Emit.

"Choutzu…" Tien said worried.

Toma busted through the doors. "So you guys found it." He more stated than question.

Bardock exhaled, taking a moment to think. For some odd reason Choutzu's alternate universe version came to mind crashing through the ceiling. Then the beat up one he saw a few days ago.

Bardock finally arose, "We'll go after Choutzu."

"Thank you!" Chichi threw her arms around his neck.

Tien looked on petrified as Chichi clung onto Bardock knowing his temper.

"I can always return to Earth whenever I want and leave you with Toma as your guide."

"Still, uh… Chichi, should you be doing that?" Tien asked fearing for her safety.

"Tien, they have been going out for a while." Krillen stated what he assumed since the beginning of their trip.

"They're mates now." Toma smirked.

"Excuse me!" Chichi pushed away offended and blushing like crazy embarrassed.

"It's a courtship." Bardock corrected giving Toma a death glare.

"Hey, I'm the one who encouraged it." Toma said, finding this more tamed Bardock amusing.

"Does… Yamcha know about this?" Tien asked not believing it.

"Yes, he does." Chichi said.

"Anyway," said Toma, "I all ready had Bulma set in a course after the little guy."

**AN: The ideas are just dragging and taking forever to come. Hoping to update sooner. **


	23. Stolen

**AN: I've finally decided that this chapter was too long and have split it up.**

**Stolen**

Prince Emit sighed with nostalgia at the cerulean planet on screen. "It has been ages since last lying eyes on home."

"Toma had reports that Babidi's ship was sighted around here." Bardock informed as he watched the same orb in the velvety black field.

Bulma glanced down at her control panel with awe, "This can't be right! At this distance we shouldn't even be able to see Giya yet." Bulma got up to double check the station next to her.

"There's nothing wrong with the controls..." Bardock narrowed his eyes sensing a twinge of familiar ki and immediately got back on subject. "Giya is just as big as the largest planet in Sol."

"A planet as big as Jupiter…" Bulma was awed and said skeptically, "Now that would be impossible." She tapped a green icon. They all watched a small cylindrical probe streak into the screen like a shooting star and disappear into the planet. "This should tell us if conditions are tolerable. You know you can't be too careful."

"Three moons…" Bardock pointed out the small pearls in orbit.

"Four actually," Emit corrected, "there is always one on the dark side of the planet. It is depending on the season, of course. It should be summer on the continent in view, so… Terra should be back there."

Bardock and Bulma exchanged glances sharing a hunch. Bardock went to check the map first wanting be sure of their theory. He quickly ordered the locations of all their companions. It confirmed the 'C' was on the hidden moon.

"You know what to do." Bardock said as Bulma immediately tapped in the new commands on the panel.

Bardock winced at the loud scratching and tapping of fingernails on the panel. "Course set." Bulma announced.

"I'll see to everyone else." Bardock was on his way out and paused by the open doors. "And Bulma, once we get there try not to give The Control Tower trouble… again."

"I told you before! What happened at the refueling station wasn't my fault, that jerk cut me off!"

Bardock was all ready out the double doors allowing Bulma's rants to drown out behind him.

It was damn near impossible for Bardock to resist the smirk creeping across his face. Soon all the Earthlings would be back together again, all the Dragon Balls were all ready collected and the universe—or the galaxy to be correct—would be back to normal.

Bardock never did forget about that private tour of Earth Chichi had promised.

He could feel the weight on his shoulders slowly lifting away—finally some relief.

That smirk faded the moment he saw a grim Piccolo. Not a word was exchanged until they passed each other.

"You could have this over with all ready," Piccolo reminded stopping them both in their tracks. "You're fully prepared to recite the transfer."

"We'll have the last of you're companions soon enough," Bardock thought he felt a pang of concern from the Namek, "You're not as callous as you let on, Piccolo."

"Don't let your new found feelings cloud your judgment, Bardock." Piccolo warned.

"As far as I know you shouldn't either." Bardock knew this bond had rubbed off on Piccolo. Like Bardock, Piccolo never really voiced his concerns aloud.

"Stay out of my head and I'll stay out of yours'." Piccolo bargained.

"Fair enough," They left it at that, going about their business again.

Bardock entered the gym and was impressed by what he saw with the Earthlings.

Krillen had been sparring with Chichi and their limbs would have been just a blur to non-Saiyan eyes. Bardock smirked at Krillen's progress. He had finally come back to the level he was at when they first met on Earth all those years ago. And Chichi wasn't going easy on him either. She really favored the chops more than punches.

Bardock's all ready had the rare pleasure of being grazed by one of those chops during their previous spar. He had some difficulty resisting his primal urges when Chichi became that charmingly fierce.

Bardock had to avert his gaze to keep from getting aroused.

He spotted Videl and Yamcha sparring as well. It was difficult to tell if Yamcha was throwing his match. Then again Videl was a melting pot of all the Earthlings special skills. She was using Tien's bizarre volley ball attack.

Yamcha saw an opening and punched. Videl's side stepped and her smaller hand grasped his masculine wrist and swung Yamcha around three times before she threw her elder across the room.

Bardock had to side step from Yamcha's flight path. The Earth man slammed into the wall upside down before landing in a slouch.

"Best three out of five." Yamcha's voice quivered from the impact.

"Oh-hiyo, Bardock-san!" Videl happily waved in greeting.

Krillen and Chichi kicked off sole to sole from each other. "We weren't expecting you so soon." Krillen greeted and teased, "Miss your girlfriend?"

"KRILLEN!" Chichi scolded red from embarrassment.

Not wanting to be subject to either ones wrath, Krillen laughed as he fleeted behind Videl for safety. Videl chuckled as Bardock's expression was unchanged however somewhat red in the cheeks.

Bardock cleared his throat regaining his composer, "What I came to inform you is that we've reached Giya. So if you need to get ready do so now. I won't be waiting on anybody the moment it's time to get off."

Chichi smiled at Bardock's attempt to be gruff in her presence.

"Dang," Yamcha got up and rubbing his sore neck, "it's about time. Let's grab Choutzu and go home all ready."

"It won't be so easy and don't let your guard down." Bardock more warned Yamcha.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Yamcha growled.

Bardock smirked, he enjoyed pissing Yamcha off for his own amusement.

Chichi had a smile on her face like '_what-am-I-going-to-do-with-those-two_?' on her way to her training towel. "Do you know how long it will take for us to get there exactly?"

"It's one of the small moons," Bardock replied, "two hours tops."

"Well," Chichi smiled as she patter face dry and shouldered her towel, "you heard him guys!" She said like drill sergeant, "Two hours to clean yourselves up and get ready!"

"_Hi! Nee-chan/Sensei!" _and like obedient children they all ran out to get ready.

"How the hell do you do that?" Bardock asked.

Chichi only smiled again putting a blush on Bardock's cheeks. "They don't call me Big Sister for nothing."

"Mind if I kill Krillen for being right?" Bardock asked.

"You know, I would have to avenge him." Chichi said and threw her towel on Bardock's shoulder on her way out, "Mind waiting until I freshen up?"

"Why? You're all right as you are."

Chichi gave Bardock a quick hug and a peck on the cheek, "You're so sweet!" She trotted off.

Bardock stood there thinking, '_who is she calling_ _sweet' _as he turned to the towel draped over his shoulder.

OoO

Bulma gulped as Terra's little Tug ships towed them over the endless sea of skyscrapers. The planet was so cluttered with the tall buildings none could see the ground (if there was any). On the way over to their landing pad she could see several other ones the size of a football field and floating freely above the city. Their ship however… wasn't nearly that small.

The tug ships finally came to a halt over the only wide open clearing and detached themselves from the haul. They gracefully drew away from each other to the length of the Frigate, dropped and disappeared into the city line down to their massive landing pad. Bulma had her doubts that the ship could fit the cramped dark area.

Beads of sweat formed along Bulma's hair line as she took a deep breath and carefully guided the bulky frigate over the clearing. She began their decent and took it slow. She steadily made the necessary hairs width adjustments on her panel. And squealed at the small lurch, they were safely parked what had felt like hours.

Bulma slumped in her chair with a sigh of relief. "I hope I never have to do that again."

"I hope not, either." Chichi said with a white knuckled grip on Bardock's wrist.

The whole crew was on the Bridge and holding onto something incase something went wrong.

Their landing pad sat over several relatively smaller skyscrapers. The next floor below bridged the building together and held up the landing pad with several small pillars. It also allowed for passengers to disembark. It was a wonder how all the pillars could support the extreme weight.

Bardock and the Earthlings disembarked from the ship. He chose to bring Emit along as a guide since he knew the lay of the land.

Toma was to remain behind so nothing would happen to the new Commander-in-Chief. Also, they needed someone to keep watch over the still recovering Supreme Kai.

Tien was silent. He could sense his best friend somewhere on this world, but Choutzu's ki was… fuzzy. _We'll have you back soon enough, Choutzu._

Bulma was happy to finally be without her gravity suit and chatting up a storm with the girls.

"Anything we should know about this moon?" Bardock asked Emit as he scanned the pillars.

"Be wary of your surroundings." Emit warned, "Terra as advanced as its society is, it is not also without its organized crime."

"Explain," said Bardock.

"I believe it was around this time that he was kidnapped as a child." Emit turned to Videl, "stick close."

"No need to worry about me." Videl said confident in her skill. "But what did you mean by _he_?"

"You know," said Bulma, "of all the technology out there it's just really hard to take this 'natural' time traveling ability of yours seriously."

"After all we've been through, Bulma you think this is the strangest thing to happen?" Chichi asked.

Bulma mulled it over, "…Yeah. Well isn't it?" Then she caught sight of a bright pink shop. "Ooh! They have a beauty parlor! Finally after all this traveling I can finally get a facial!" She turned and gasped, "Oh wow, and that other store looks like it's got a bunch of cute clothes!"

Bardock pinched the bridge of his nose and muttered to Chichi, "Shut her up before I do."

Chichi sighed embarrassed, "good luck."

"Who knew you could be so heartless, Bulma." Tien said solemnly as he headed over to the edge of the landing pad to be alone. Choutzu was close. He could feel it as he stared into the bottomless pit of the city.

Tien had managed silenced Bulma with guilt.

"Emit! Tenshinhan!" Bardock called, "the both of you have some sort of telepathic link to your friends. Where do we start?" Bardock asked, looking for a place to begin.

Emit and Tien closed their eyes and relaxed, focusing their ki to find what they were searching for.

Videl wandered around the landing pad taking in the sights while waiting.

"Huh?" She caught sight of someone off in the distance flying in and fast. Before she knew it Videl was knockout cold. Her attacker carried her back to her group and snatched the Dragon Balls from Bardocks shoulder.

Videl's attacker disposed of her over board and flew away.

"Videl!" Chichi cried.

"The Dragon Balls!" Bardock cried.

Chichi, Krillen and Yamcha dove for the girl as Bardock, Piccolo and Tien gave chase for the Dragon Balls.

"Aren't you going to help them?" Bulma scolded Emit for staying.

"I would only do more damage with this borrowed body."

"…Borrowed?" Bulma questioned.

"Let us go!" Emit quickly grabbed Bulma and met up with Chichi and the others as they returned with Videl. All of them gave chase.

Bardock easily recognized this guy as Burter, ex-member of the Ginyu force. He knew it was too gutsy of a move for him to pull no matter how fast he was.

"Racoom! Boom!" A voice boomed overhead.

Bardock glanced around for the source hoping to avoid it but it was too late. A wave of ki pushed them back. Chichi and the others shot past them continuing the chase.

Meanwhile, Bardock and Piccolo pushed their ki into the wave and sent it to deep space. They successfully avoided any causalities and Tien gave chase after Chichi's group.

_We need to get rid of this guy_, Bardock informed in the field of thought, _he'll only give us trouble from here on out._

_Got it, _Piccolo's thoughts it made to Bardock's mind.

They both glanced around and Bardock flew up for higher ground hoping to draw out the enemy fire. It wasn't long before another ball of Ki was fired at him.

"There!" Piccolo found his target, "Special Beam Cannon!" Piccolo fired at the red headed Giant.

"Uh-oh," were Racoom's last words as Piccolo's attack shredded through his stomach. Then Racoom saw Bardock return his attack with a back hand. It splashed on his right arm disintegrating it away.

Bardock was confused as to why Burter would have stolen the Dragon balls.

Krillen flew at his top speed leaving his friends trailing him. But no matter how fast he was Burter was faster and shrinking in the distance.

Krillen was sure of it that Burter would have to slow down. The engines of the ship ahead of them were brightly flaring as it was getting ready to leave. Burter would be fried and take his stolen goods with them into death. That's when it hit Krillen, Burter was making his great escape.

Burter evilly cackled as he arced up and slipped into an open airlock on ship as the door clamped shut behind him.

"No!" Krillen shouted as the force from the engines pushed him back.

Bardock and Piccolo materialized behind Krillen as he bounced off of Bardock.

"Did you get him?" Bardock asked.

"What do you think?" Krillen shouted over the loud roar and pointed up, "He got away in that!"

Bardock readied the Instant Transmission again.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." another familiar voice warned.

Bardock turned to his left at a nearby roof. Another ex-Ginyu force member flipped out of the sky and landed lightly on his feet.

"Jheese!" Bardock hissed and scowled upon seeing the 'M' on Jheese's forehead.

"The one and only," Jheese bowed. "Nice seein' you again Bardock. You can try goin' where Burter is at but he's ain't alone, mate. There are some pretty tough guys on board with 'em. As well as other precious cargo if you catch my drift?" Jheese smirked.

"No." Tien said in a shuddered breath turning to the sky, "That was Choutzu!"

"Yep. Kinda fee' sorry for the li'le guy. Here are you're orders. You are to head to the main planet," Jheese pointed at the sky, "That's where are boss is wai'in for you. He just wants to settle something with you Bardock, once and for all. Almost feel sorry for you"

"Your boss Babidi is dead!" Bardock barked.

Jheese laughed at the absurd comment, "Maybe, but he's got another person in mind to rule the universe."

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"You can't mean…" Emit said breathlessly.

"Yeah Sheila, don't think you're little ploy has him razzled either. You be sure to show up as well and we'll be seein' ya!" Jheese was about to fly off.

"Don't think you'll get off so easily!" Tien was pissed.

"Eh?" Jheese turned around as Tien's fist slammed into his face. Jheese was out cold.

"Bulma," Bardock called, "Think you could get the ship ready to leave?"

Bulma slumped in Emits arms. "We just barely got here." She regained her composer. "If we leave now, we may be able to catch up."

Tien threw Jheese over his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Yamcha asked.

"This jerk's coming with us." Tien said and led the way back.

Toma sat in the Captains chair and yawned hoping to get in a little shut eye when everybody flooded into the Bridge. "What the hell happened down there?" He inquired.

"We got attacked, robbed and the thieves-slash-kidnappers want us to meet up with on the Giant planet." Said Krillen, "What else do you want to know?"

"Is that Jheese?" Toma asked like _what the hell?_.

Bulma got them airborne without a scratch on the ship or skyscraper and headed for Giya.

**AN: I've caught the rambling bug! ****I am well aware of Jeice's name being misspelled, but a long time ago I couldn't figure out how his name actual fits. All the names in the Ginyu Force are a play on the milk group. So, why did his name sound so close to Juice? I very much doubt they were saying Moo Juice, because that goes right back to "Milk". On a few other websites as well as the Digitally Remastered DVD's (subtitles only) they used Jheese. "Jheese" made more sense to me than "Jeice" because it looks so much like Cheese. Well, that's my explanation any way.**


	24. Lost Within Time

**AN: Final edit with only minor changes. Now this is not a new chapter, but I felt it work well on its own. Also I caved on Jeice's name, he threatened to throw me in the nearest black whole.**

**Lost Within Time**

Bulma had no trouble with landing on Giya. She set down the missive Frigate in the middle of Sand Dunes. The Frigate started only a small dust storm. Still it was better than trying to land it in the middle of a city again. She unbuckled her seat belts and snatched up a remote control at the side of her panel before dashing out the door.

Bardock waited at the Airlock as the rest of his team were gathering.

Toma patted Bardock on the back getting is friends' attention.

Bardock turned around "What are you doing down here?" he inquired.

"After what happened a moment ago, I'm not letting you go out by yourself." Toma said scanning the rest of their company. And Toma saw the corners of Bardock's mouth twitch once Chichi entered the Airlock. "She can help but, you still need to keep your guard up."

Bardock narrowed his eyes at Toma for the insult and tried to change the subject. "We need someone to watch over-"

"Don't worry about it." Toma shifted his eyes as Tien shoved a hand cuffed Jeice in. He cleared his throat before continuing, "I just think we need to leave our buddy Shin here to rest as he recovers."

Bardock glanced over his shoulder at Toma's signal. He carefully chose his words around one of Babidi's subordinate.

Bardock felt a pang of suspicion at took a quick glance at Toma's forehead. Toma playfully snatched Bardock's head band.

"Nope, nothing suspicious there either." Said Toma knowing Bardock all too well to know what he was looking for.

"It must be nice to have such a friend to count on." Emit said sporting a sandy colored cloak.

"What's with the change of clothes?" Videl inquired rubbing her sore shoulder.

Bardock swallowed the small lump of regret forming in his throat. He mentally kicked himself for dropping his guard getting Videl hurt and the Dragon Balls stolen.

Chichi placed a comforting hand on Bardock's shoulder. It was a small gesture telling Bardock not to blame himself, but he found it was difficult not to.

"If I remember correctly this ship landed near a village I once lived in." Emit said, "I would rather avoid seeing my younger self if possible."

"It's a little strange having to leave foresight to someone else." Said Toma

Bardock shifted his eyes towards Emit. He partly agreed with Toma, yet it wasn't something Bardock missed.

"Okay!" Bulma coasted to a stop and pulled a remote control from her pocket.

The huge airlock doors cracked open and much to Yamcha's dismay Bulma jumped on piggyback starting a small argument.

Jeice tried to tug his wrists away from each other hoping to break the restraints to no avail. He then decided to keep tugging them away from each other playing with the clinking chains.

"Knock it off!" Tien bonked Jeice on the head. "And get moving!"

Bardock, Toma and Emit took point and dropped from the airlock to the fine sands below. Bardock could see a hand full of people make their way down the dunes.

"I suppose those are the nearby villagers." Bardock stated.

"Hmm," said Silver-haired man wearing glasses with bowl-cut. "It's rare that we get visitors. I am Greycloud, this groups head mage."

"I'm Toma," Toma introduced first.

"I am Bardock." Bardock introduced. "This crews guide."

"Odd, that is the same name as King of all Saiyans."

"It is the name of the King of all Saiyans!" A purple haired teenaged boy sneered, keeping a scornful eye one the Saiyans.

Bardock remembered that hateful look but from someone else. His encounter with this boy still left unease in the pit of Bardock's stomach.

"You?" Videl whispered to the cloaked figure Emit to her.

Cloaked Emit only gave a curt nod "So to speak."

"Pardon," Bardock went to his diplomatic mode, "but we didn't come to socialize. We came in pursuit of our friends ours as well as some missing items."

Jeice laughed, "Oh, just go on ahead and say that you came after Lord Babidi-"

"Will you shut up?" Tien slapped a hand over Jeice's mouth silencing him.

"Babidi?" Greycloud head shot up in surprise.

"You've heard of him?" Toma inquired.

"I am ashamed to say he was born on this planet." Greycloud said with a deep scowl.

From what Bardock could tell it wasn't an easy subject for the Mage. "What do you know?" Bardock pressed for information.

"Just that Babidi has always been a scornful creature. My ancestors exiled him from Giya during our tenth world war. He did not leave quietly, saying he would take revenge on their decedents some day. That was over ten thousand years ago. After not having had so much as whisper from him we thought we were rid of the Arch-mage Babidi." Bardock watch as Greycloud swallowed hard suppressing his own fears. "We know that a few years ago, he managed to finally exact his revenge on us. He used his strongest subordinate."

"Kakarot," Bardock said looking down mournfully.

"I do not blame you Saiyans, it is in your nature to fight. But had you known the truth sooner-"

"Grandfather, quit making excuses for them!" said the teen Emit.

"Silence! You must excuse my Grandson." Greycloud closed his eyes in shame, "He was an infant at the time and has only heard stories. His parents as well as my only daughter were lost in that battle. It would shame my daughter to know that he hasn't learned to be just as forgiving as she was."

"He has every right to be angry…" Toma said scowling at the thought of being used.

"Their murderer is dead." Bardock said and confessed, "I admit to taking part in the devastation of this world. Young Prince, if you still feel like getting revenge when you're older I'll be waiting."

"Why wait?" Teen Emit threw his strongest ki at Bardock.

Bardock merely caught the basket ball size ki with his left hand and crushed it—surprising the kid.

The elder version Emit shook his head at the level of immaturity. "Hey old man?" he called and tossed over the Dragon Ball in his possession. "Payment for your useful time, but have you any sensed any trace of the Arch-mage?"

Greycloud closed his eyes and once they opened were glowing a more friendly yellow and pointed west. "Good luck to you Travelers from the stars. Babidi is not someone you want as an enemy."

"It's all ready too late for that." Bardock said and flew off leading his team.

"That's quite a story," Chichi commented. "How could anybody be full of so much hate? What exactly does hurting so many innocent people…" Chichi was getting angry.

"When you think about it," Krillen started, "Given all that time it's like this place was on a long list to get even with."

"You know, knowing intolerance like that makes you kind of sick." Bulma added.

"Wait, what about Earth?" Yamcha asked. "What the hell did we do to piss him off?"

Chichi nervously swallowed hard at that question.

Piccolo felt a great amount of regret coming from Bardock.

Bardock felt he should answer, "It wasn't what you guys did. But he wound up losing control of his subordinate and tried to take another. It didn't turn out as well as he had planned." Kakarot revealed that little secret to Bardock in death, "The one he tried recruiting wound up blowing up Earth!"

"You're kidding!" Videl couldn't believe it.

"You know though," Bulma put in her two cents, "If whoever that guy was that blew up the Earth didn't do just that. We might have more people from Earth recruited to being Babidi's sick puppets."

"How the hell can some dead guy still be ordering his men around?" Piccolo finally asked.

"Tenshinhan! Emit!" Toma called, "anything?"

Bardock suddenly heard the Dragon Balls as the two answered in unison, "A little to the left!" It was the same direction where Bardock heard the whispers.

oOo

Choutzu gave a forlorn sigh. The cybernetic crown keeping his mind linked to Liana was unbearably painful. He was beginning to lose hope that he would ever see Tien or anyone else from Earth, again.

Choutzu finally looked up for some hope when Tien and the others dropped out of the sky. He stood there in awe hoping it wasn't another torturing illusion.

"Tien! Everybody!" Choutzu happily called, tears welling up happy to see his friends again.

"Choutzu!" Tien called back happy to see his little friend again. Then grew confused by what was on his head.

Burter cracked up laughing, "How the hell did you get captured Jheese!"

"Shut up!" Jheese retorted.

Burter turned his attention to the crowd again when all of a sudden Videl's small knee struck him in the chin bull-dozing him over.

It was Jheese's turn to laugh.

"Amazing, so you can follow directions," said Liana coldly staring at Bardock.

The look she gave him bore a remarkable resembles the young Prince a while ago.

"So it's just you three?" Bardock questioned scanning them, _Burter still has the dragon balls on him, we need to get Choutzu and Liana back somehow—whether they like it or not._

Choutzu ran a little ways ahead and stopped short of tripping, "You guys have to leave here! Its way too dangerous-" Choutzu warned before he was cut off. His normally bright eyes seemed to lifelessly fog up.

"Silence!"

Bardock narrowed his eyes at that shrill voice. His gaze climbed the dune behind the trio and saw what he had thought to have ended before this trip started.

"Thought you'd be rid of me so easily, Bardock?" said the cricket looking alien.

"What is that thing?" Yamcha asked.

"Babidi." Bardock answered with a scowl.

"By the way, that boy of yours', Kakarot I believe his name was, still curses you from Hell. He's making a real mess with all the people you sent there. Unfortunately he only possesses one life where as I am virtually immortal." Babidi laughed.

Bardock's smirk got Babidi to shut up, "Immortal, huh?" he folded his arms, "Too bad you had to find out like this that you're just as mortal as the rest of us. That portal on Hades has been destroyed. You won't be resurrecting any more after this."

Babidi's color drained and nervously laughed, "You're quite the comedian…"

"This guy coul'n't get a hyena to laugh." Jeice said, "He's always had the sense of humor of a brick."

"Shut up, Jeice!" Toma scolded.

"I'll have to use that one later…" Yamcha laughed not taking the situation seriously.

Babidi growled and thrust his scrawny arm out, "You have just about out lived your usefulness! Be Gone!"

Jeice grunted unable to draw breath, and fell out of Tien's grip onto his knees. His lungs felt like they were on fire, every muscle in his body was screaming. His body only flashed red once before he disintegrated before them.

The others looked on shocked with Babidi's cruelty. The Saiyans and Babidi's henchmen were unfazed.

"He never knew when to keep his big mouth shut." Burter said in Jeice's memory.

"As it stands I possess your Earthly companion and your precious Dragon Balls." Stated Babidi, "None of you are particularly in the position to try anything. I only ask that Bardock and… Liana come forward."

"What?" Chichi said confused seeing the girl in the same Trans as Choutzu.

"So that's what you meant!" Bulma blurted.

Bardock snorted, 'Emit' pulled off his hood and stepped forward along side Bardock.

"The one who stole and destroyed my Grand Empire, and the little body snatcher who thought to steel my greatest tool. You should know that none of you can resist my power." Babidi's eyes were glowing a menacing purple as he raised his hands to send out his spell.

Babidi chanted away; Bardock and Toma felt a scorching gust while all others felt a soft breeze. Toma looked bothered, he couldn't understand why he was suddenly enraged. Bardock recognized this strange controlling presence forcing his rage to the surface. The Siayans cried out as they involuntarily raised their ki.

"Chichi!" Tien called seeing the infamous 'M' etching onto Bardocks forehead and jumped in front of Chichi for her protection.

.Bardock and Toma finally looked up and turned to their crew with cold unfeeling eyes. It sent chills down their spines at how they were being stared down.

Chichi blinked, and kept her faith in the Siayans. Her faith was then rewarded with a light hearted smirk from the duo.

"You know I thought this would be more controlled," said Toma.

"Say what?" Babidi said dumbfounded.

Bardock turned to Babidi, "You never had full control of Kakarot," said Bardock, "What makes you think you could control us?"

"THIS CAN'T BE!!!" Babidi stomped his foot repeatedly having a tantrum.

"We'll take our friends and the Dragon Balls if you don't mind, shuh-rimp!" Krillen said victorious.

"Burter! Emit! Attack!" Babidi ordered.

"We'd be honored to." Burter and Liana's-body bowed to Babidi before going after the Crew. Choutzu shook his head being released from his trans.

Bardock and Toma went head to head with Burter. He was stronger than either one had remembered and Burter knocked their heads together.

Liana—or rather Emit possessing Liana's body—unsheathed her sword and went for the stunned Bardock. Emit—Liana in possession of Emit's body—intervened clapping his hand on the sword stopping her.

That's when Liana's-body kicked Emit's-body on the side the neck knocking him out cold.

That's when Chichi jumped in and punched Liana's-body in the nose and launched her in the adjacent dune.

Tien kept his eyes on Burter and was surprise he disappeared before his eyes. Tien only saw a blue blur before was punched out cold. Krillen, Yamcha and Piccolo surrounded the Blue giant. They were impressed Burter could keep up with the three of them. Yamcha got in a punch to Burter's cheek in the volley, Piccolo threw in a kick to the back of Burter's head and Krillen head-butted Burter in the mid-section stunning him. Krillen back flipped and stomped on Burter's forehead sending him back to Babidi's feet.

Babidi jumped back as Burter slid to a stop.

Liana's body got back up and looked at her own right hand confused, "This body… It should have been stronger than my old one."

"All this time I spent raising you, you never did see your own potential." Emit's-body said.

"This is Pathetic!" Babidi kicked Burter's shoulder.

Bardock climbed to his feet, "If you're done embarrassing yourself how about handing over the Dragon Balls before this galaxy is destroyed?"

Babidi reached over and grabbed Choutzu by the collar. "Is that so? Then why not speed up time for the fun of it and see if this preposterous revelation of yours' comes true." He turned to Choutzu, "Do it! Speed up time to one year from now!"

"N-no…" Choutzu trembled petrified, "Please, you don't know what you're asking."

"You heard me! Now speed up time!" Babidi's eyes began to glow tapping into Choutzu crown causing him to cry out in pain as it was frying his insides.

"Choutzu-san!" Videl cried.

"No!" Choutzu cried.

"Do not take comfort in death, at least not your own." Babidi held his staff in Tien's direction. "Do I make myself clear?"

Choutzu fought with himself. He knew what was at risk, the live of the people in the Galaxy or the life of his best Friend. Then he decided and wrapped his little arms tightly Babidi.

"You think self-destructing will keep you from following my orders!" Babidi's eyes were glowing a hellish purple.

Choutzu fought off the mind control device as hard as he could. He could only watch as he was trapped in his own body doing what he didn't want to. Choutzu loosened his grip on Babidi and obeyed. He took a few steps away and held his small arms out towards Liana's-body telepathically manipulating 'her' like a marionette.

Liana's-body stood up in a trans and did the same as Choutzu.

"No!" Emit's-body finally came to, held is arms out and started glowing, "I-I must stop them!"

Bardock glanced around as the dunes around them began their slow rolling. He saw the bag full of Dragon Balls around the unconscious Burter's neck. He dashed for them and ripped the strap pulling it from Burter's neck.

Krillen glanced around and saw that everyone was scattered. Yet he found a formation he could use, "Guys! Triple Kamehameha!" Krillen ordered.

Krillen, Yamcha and Chichi powered up to their max. "Ka…me…ha…me…HA!" They released their waves, not at any of their opponents nor each other but formed a glowing 'Y'. The deadly feedback threw the three back: Krillen shot into the sands behind him, Chichi rammed Toma and Yamcha rammed Bardock. It successfully pushed the four out of the anomaly.

Chichi held her self still shaken from the feedback. Toma placed a hand on her trembling arm wondering if she was okay. Yamcha curled up and out of breath. Bardock glanced at him wondering if he'd be all right. The Siayans both got up and saw each other but not the rest of their crew.

"What just happened?" Toma asked.

"I don't know." Bardock's body surged with electricity and he grunted with discomfort and dropped hunched over.

"Bardock!" Toma cried with concern.

Bardock turned to his left hand and saw it fade seeing the sands beyond it and solidify again. Bardock shook it off and check his hand again, wondering about everything that just happened

He pulled the bag closer and opened it to his dismay… The Dragon Balls weren't there. Instead he just found chunks of useless rubble.

Bardock pounded the ground and screamed in pain, anger and frustration.


	25. Trades

**Trades**

Toma stumbled into Sickbay having helped Bardock all the way from the desert. He roughly slammed himself and fellow Saiyan into the medical table. That was as far as he could take his friend—Toma had endured a lot of abuse from the electrical surges coming off of Bardock—before nearly blacking out himself.

Toma trembled as he held onto the table for support. It was difficult as he tried to regain his composer and shake off the numbing sensation that slowly crept over his body.

Yamcha helped Bardock—seeing was in pain and could barely move—and lifted his legs onto the table. The Earthlings poor timing got him shocked and clumsily stumbled into the monitor behind him. He blinked wondering just how badly Bardock was getting electrocuted from that small sample.

Chichi was beyond worried and the look in her eyes said so as Bardock grunted again, holding back his cries of pain. Pieces of him faded away like an apparition and reappeared as electricity danced along his body.

Chichi wanted to lend any kind of support she could and reached for his hand.

"Don't!" Bardock snapped stopping her and gritted his teeth under another surge. He didn't want to hurt Chichi as well.

Chichi understood by the look in his eyes and settled for staying at his bed side.

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Chichi asked aloud for an answer from anybody while trying to give Bardock a comforting smile.

"Get Turles on the line," Toma grunted while he pushed off the table and forced himself to stand on his own. "He has to have run into… something like this."

Yamcha being the closest to the Sickbay's computer hastily brought out the list of numbers. His search sped up by dire need for help and searched for Turles' frequency then highlighted it. In an instant a window hopped out the phone icon with someone who barely resembled Turles. His cheeks and forehead were covered leaving a 'T' opening for his face, "What is it?" he asked irritable.

"Can you could help Bardock?" Chichi asked with tear filled eyes, "Something's going on and we don't know how to-"

"I have other matters to worry about than patching up Bardock after every fight." Turles said coldly.

"You…" Toma swallowed, "have some nerve to refuse to help out our King!"

"Geese, how could you be so cold? He is your father!" Yamcha defended Bardock as a reflex.

"A clone doesn't have a father, he is just a copy. If you're done wasting my time I have more important matters to attend to." Turles' window jumped back into his phone icon.

"Turles!" Toma shouted at the fleeting window, wondering what to do now?

Bardock used the instant transmission to zap out of Sickbay to an unoccupied room. He couldn't stand to see them all worrying over him. It felt too much like pity, and Bardock hated being pitied.

He sat up on an uncomfortably plush bed overcome with despair. The darkness in the room only brought a little comfort from feelings of failure. The occasional surges of electricity brought extreme discomfort and the intrusive light.

Bardock grunted at another episode. Curling up helped but only a little, he lost his balance and crashed to the floor like a rock. Much the same as the weight of the universe that he thought that was lifting away. He climbed to all fours and saw two drops flee and stain the floor through his blurring vision.

Despair seemed to be a reoccurring friend to Bardock and this time was lost within it.

The day made its agonizing crawl into night as Bardock gradually dragged himself over to the table. His muscles screamed at him as he pulled himself onto the lone chair.

The doors hissed open and Yamcha trotted in. "Yo! Bardock! Are you in here?" He called barely sensing Bardock's Ki and proceeded to hastily search every inch of the quarters.

Yamcha opened the bedroom door last surprised he found the Siayan sitting alone and sulking in the dark. It was a pathetic sight in Yamcha's opinion: Bardock had no longer shown any reactions to the painful electrical surges and the tear stained cheeks put a feeling of unease in Yamcha's stomach.

Yamcha was glad he found Bardock before Chichi did. He couldn't let Chichi see Bardock a mess like this.

"Why the heck did you run out like that?" Yamcha scolded, "You had Chichi worried sick!"

Bardock said nothing but winced at Chichi's name having felt he failed her as well.

Yamcha was expecting the normally grumpy Saiyan to throw insults or threatened his life. He wasn't doing any of that now. The chilling silence between them was unsettling to the point where Yamcha unconsciously balled is right hands into a fist.

"So, what…" Yamcha started with a leveled tone trying to provoke a reaction of any kind, "Is this you giving up?"

Bardock finally leaned forward setting his elbows on his knees for support to what he was about to confess. "I have my doubts that I can get us through this." Bardock's eyes narrowed defeated.

Yamcha punched Bardock under his chin with enough force to knock the Saiyan out of his chair. He knelt over the fallen Bardock and roughly grabbed him by his armor.

"So do the rest of us! But you're not the only one caught in this mess!" Yamcha closed one eye trying to tolerate getting shocked. "What the hell made you think you were the only one who had to handle everything?" Yamcha dropped Bardock and stood up flexing his tingling hand, "All of us helped. Never heard of one person doing anything alone… Listen, you're hardly ideal, but even when things look at their bleakest you still somehow push through. And you know… that's probably what Chichi admires about you."

Bardock couldn't believe what just happened. Yamcha managed a good sucker punch knocking Bardock into back to reality. He sat up and rubbed his busted lip with the back of his hand. Was Yamcha trying to give him a pep talk or look for a fight?

"Nobody is dead yet." Yamcha continued, "If you're going to just quit then stay out of the way. But Chichi, Toma and I are at least going to try and figure something!"

"How is Chichi?" Bardock finally asked as if ignoring Yamcha's last comment.

"Still worried about you enough to have all of us look for you," Yamcha folded his arms still not comfortable with the idea of these two together. "She'd rather be sharing in your pain than to let you go it alone. That's just how she is."

Bardock's gaze fell to the floor, "any thing else I should know?"

Yamcha smirked with a glint his eye. He really wanted to see if Bardock was back to normal. "She just couldn't wait to put her arms around her precious pumpkin, little teddy bear, honey Bun! Bardock-chan!" Yamcha mocked nuzzling his own clasp hands making kissing noises.

Bardock sat there turning red with rage and embarrassment at the pet names.

Yamcha stopped, "Uh-oh!" He made a mad dash for the door, but it wasn't fast enough and busted through it.

Bardock gave chase, "YAMCHA! YOU'RE DEAD!!!" Bardock yelled at the human.

"FoundhimforyouChichibye!" Yamcha said as he ran by Chichi for dear life.

Chichi was sprinting down the opposite direction in her search and stopped, "What?" She asked not understanding a word Yamcha said. Then her face lit up when she saw Bardock. She called out to him and felt a pang of disappointment as he passed her.

Bardock screeched to a halt and jogged back, "I'llbebackinasecond." he continued his chase.

Chichi blinked confused and flinched upon hearing a crash. She sighed, "We'll I'm happy to know nothing's wrong."

"Truce! Truce!" Yamcha cried while poorly defending himself.

"Knock it off you two!" Toma scolded with authority getting Bardock and Yamcha to stop pounding on each other, however, Yamcha had Bardock in a headlock. "I've all ready issued orders to Vegeta to begin a galactic wide evacuation. We should prepare to get out of here as well."

"Wait a second!" Chichi protested, "The Dragon Balls are trapped with our friends! Won't that stop all the catastrophes going on for at least a year?"

"There hasn't been any sign of that happening. Natural disasters are getting more violent and we need to save those that we can while we can."

"Hey," Yamcha shoved Bardock away, "isn't there something we can do?"

"It can't just end like this." Chichi said, "There has to be something we can do! If only if there was a way we could pull everyone out of there…" Chichi's shoulders slumped disappointed.

Bardock could've sworn he heard Piccolo's voice and narrowed his eyes with confusion. Piccolo was trapped but Bardock still heard it: incoherent and faint like a whisper.

The three star ball had the Piccolo's voice. And Bardock's head shot up in realization and dashed down the hall without warning. "Come on! There might be something!" he yelled over his shoulder.

"Bardock!" Chichi called and glanced around for an explanation. The guys just shrugged knowing nothing. She gave chase more out of concern than curiosity unlike the guys who were only curious.

They followed Bardock's jet stream once out of the ship and flew over the desert to the border of a forest. There they found a village full of cottages that looked like they had almost been burned to the ground. Most of the people around were trying to salvage what they could while the rest were recovering in tents scattered around.

Their unexpected arrival gave a few of the villagers a start.

Greycloud lifted the sheet to his dwelling in a small cave. He made his way over even with a splint on his right leg, a crutch under his right arm and a patch over his left eye. "Somehow, I knew you would be returning." Greycloud said. "I guess the same to happen to you." Greycloud said upon Bardock's and Yamcha's bruises and so few in numbers.

"Believe me this was different." Yamcha replied with hint of a smirk.

"I don't see your Grandson anywhere?" Chichi noted concerned, "Is he all right?"

Greycloud exhaled with disappointment and dropped his gaze. "I can only hope. Shortly after we returned from welcoming you, we found our home attacked. I did what I could but they wound up taking him in the process." He looked up, "I had hoped he had managed to escape and return." His face shown the signs a worried guardian

"Sorry to disappoint you." Chichi said apologetically.

"Not at all," he shook it off for the moment to do business, "I did say I was expecting to see you again. However, I can only trade information upon payment first."

"What?" Yamcha and Toma said.

"So," Chichi asked folding her arms, "just what would be considered proper payment?"

"Long ago, we lost two and three treasures in the Devastation. One was a blade made of flame, brandished when the fledging Phoenix spread its strong wings. As the Phoenix parishes to flame life lost is restored. The other is a virtually invisible double edged blade that cuts like the wind and strong enough to slit any known material. The same gave birth to twins collecting deadly rays from an unworthy opponent and revisits its master with an unfortunate fate."

The Earthlings and Saiyans stood there confused with the riddle, "An Invisible Double-Edged Blade?" Toma thought aloud.

_Kakarot smirked at his prey as he held a firm grip on the hilt. Goku squeaked, and clutched at the blade as his warm blood seemed to slide on glass._

Bardock reached into his armor and brandished a box. He simply tossed a blue and orange capsule in front of Greycloud.

The Mage's eyes widened surprised almost fooled into believing Bardock had pulled some magic trick on him. The technology was unlike any he had seen as a glass casing popped out of the small capsule. Inside was a small bust of Phoenix and on either side or it were twin diamond kitana's.

Greycloud held his free hand over the casing as it shattered and the three objects arose fusing together. He snatched the bird like hilt and slashed jewel blade towards the desert in one smooth movement. He unleashed a wall of flame and turned a few dunes into a line of molten glass. "Satisfied, now what do you need?"

"So that's what Kakarot's swords did." Toma said scratching his head as the Earthling were in awe.

Chichi shook back to reality, "We need to know if it's possible to pull people out of a time storm. Surely you know that Liana and your grandson Prince Emit can perform such a strange time traveling technique."

"Hmm…" Greycloud thought about it, "I know it is possible but to pull such a feat… Hold on a moment." Greycloud pulled out a cell phone.

Bardock and the others fell over, "You mean to tell us that after all that magical bullshit you still need cell phones!"

"This plan is only good on Giya and its moons. Now quiet I'm on the phone."

"So does he or doesn't he know?" Toma asked.

"We have to wait and see." Chichi said trying to be patient as she nervously bit her lower lip.

"…Are you sure? … Fine, there is bound to be a pair among them…" Greycloud looked annoyed and unsure. "… Then will you… Hmm? ... I see… Well all right, thank you, bye." He hung up.

"Well?" Toma asked.

"There is a way. Not long ago someone with that ability abandoned the technique in a capsule giving it to some Traders."

"So, then where are the Traders?" Bardock asked.

"They said they are on Terra. But there are some conditions."

"Fine, what are they?"

"They are requesting…" Greycloud furrowed his brow, "a double date as payment."

"You've got to be kidding me." Yamcha whined and began to tease, "Well, guess you and Bardock are up on this one Chichi." He said as Chichi gave him the evil eye, the teasing was a little embarrassing.

"Not exactly," said Greycloud snatching everybody's attention again.

"What do you mean?" Toma asked.

"The Traders are requesting that the double date be of…" Greycloud swallowed hard, "the same sexual category."

The Earthlings and Saiyans looked at each other a little grossed out.

"Sure there isn't any other way?" Yamcha asked.

"They wouldn't agree to anything else." Greycloud separated the swords and limped back to his home. "By the way they will be at Stargazers tavern. Good luck"

"We have to back to Terra." Bardock said and snorted irritated.

"Who the hell is going to pilot that bucket?" said Yamcha, "Even Bulma had a hard time with parking."

"Oh!" Chichi's head shot up at an idea, "The other day Bardock and I found a docking bay full small scout ships! Come on!" Chichi led the way back

OoO

In no time they were in space and getting sick from Yamcha's crazy driving. He mastered the small scout ship the size of a small air plane. Toma caught sight of the auto-pilot switch and immediately flipped it much to everyone else's relief.

"Aw! That's no fun!" Yamcha complained.

"AND NIETHER IS GETTING SPACE SICK!" Chichi bonked Yamcha on the head.

"Enough!" Bardock shook off the disorientation on the verge of puking, "We need to figure out who is going to get that capsule."

"Well," Chichi sighed. "With Bulma missing that leaves me out. Would we have to do anything… uncomfortable?" she shuddered.

Yamcha's eye brow momentarily quirked at that idea then shook it off. "It's a good thing good friends do stick together!" Said Yamcha confident he wasn't going.

"The hell if I'm going!" Bardock protested getting shocked again.

"I don't want to do this either," Toma shoved Bardock to sit down, "but what else are we going to do? We don't have other option if they have the only card we need."

"It's pretty obvious that Bardock can't go." Chichi said, "He would attract too much attention in his current state." Chichi fought back the urge to go to Bardock's aid.

"Also," Bardock added, "just because Babidi's out of the picture that doesn't mean his men are gone as well." Bardock tossed over the bandana to Toma.

"Then you mean…" Yamcha then cursed, "Damn it!"

"Right," Toma tied the headband around his head covering the 'M'. "Then that means it's up to us Yamcha. And if this plan is going to work then we need to make it believable. If you're going to be with a Saiyan then you have to have the mark of one." Toma said.

"What does that mean?" Yamcha arose up from the drivers' seat.

"Do you guys trust us?" Toma asked.

"Of course I do." Chichi said.

Yamcha folded his arms unsure about that, "Need to if we're going to work together."

"All right," Bardock said and winced as he got shocked again, then shook it off.

"Bardock!" Toma called and Bardock jumped to feet putting his arms around Chichi as if to hold her back.

Toma lunged at Yamcha and the Earthling cried out as the Saiyan sunk his teeth into the junction of Yamcha's neck and shoulder.

"YAMCHA!" Chichi cried as she struggled to get out of Bardock's grip. She nearly stumbled as he let go as Toma back away. She quickly whipped out her handkerchief and dabbed at Yamcha's wound, pressing down to clot the bleeding.

"What the hell was that for?" Yamcha shouted at the Saiyan and noticed a large flesh colored band-aid on Chichi's neck and ripped it off.

"Ah!" Chichi yelped out of pain and immediately slapped her hand over where the bandage was as the secret was out.

Yamcha caught a glimpse of a few scabs in the pattern of teeth marks. "When did you-" Yamcha jumped to his feet, "You bastard!"

"No! Yamcha it's not what you think!" Chichi tried to explain putting herself in front of Yamcha.

Bardock only smirked, "She's still pure if you're worried about that part."

Chichi's gaze fell to the floor embarrassed.

"See." Said Toma, "If you're going to be with a Saiyan you have to have the mark of one." Toma wiped away Yamcha's blood from the corner of his mouth.

Yamcha grumbled over to a passenger seat and plopped himself down. "Are we there yet?"

"In a ship this small it might take a week." Bardock estimated wincing again.

OoO

Yamcha loathed the plan right from the beginning. He took another big gulp of the foaming sour green drink and grimaced as it burned in his mouth then felt like razors sliding down his esophagus. He slammed the mug on the steal counter feeling better.

"Do we have any idea on what these guys look like?" He then hiccupped.

"None," Toma leaned back against the counter scanning the crowds for any possible sign of these traders.

Yamcha swiveled around on his stool when he caught sight of a petite human like red-head with _her_ hair up in a ponytail and braided. Her clingy green dress could hardly be called appropriate covering the important areas while revealing her mid-drift and only one shouldered.

Yamcha was entranced as she walked around them and gestured for two drinks

"Well, hello." Yamcha went into flirt mode.

Toma whacked him with the back of his hand to stay focused.

"What?" Yamcha said like he wasn't doing anything wrong.

"Oh, you guys together?" A deep voice came from the mouth of the cute red-head.

Yamcha yelped in surprise as the color drained from his face. Toma just slapped his own forehead embarrassed.

"Can't take him anywhere any you know?" Toma said trying to recover in case this was who they were looking for, "By the way we're here to meet a pair of traders. Don't suppose you've seen any?"

The red-heads eyebrows twitched with a smile and reached for the drinks, "Follow me."

"Oh gosh!" Yamcha whined shaken, "Isn't anything here what it seems?"

"If this is going to work you better hope not." Toma said giving him the evil eye.

_"Hey, Yamcha!" _Chichi called over the scouter. _"Bardock said if you can do this without a hitch he'll get you three air cars."_

"They better be new and not used," Yamcha grumbled.

The red-head led them to a booth and scooted next to her/his buddy and motioned them to sit. The red-heads partner looked like he could be a butch pro-wrestler that no one wanted to mess with.

"So, I take it you are the guys Greycloud talked about?" He said and smirked at Yamcha's paled reaction to his heliumnated voice. "I'm Mace and this is my three times in a row Queen: Poinsettia."

"Lovely nick name," Toma commented as he unwrapped his tail from his waist.

"_Queen_ Poinsettia is not just a nick name but a title I've won." Queen Poinsettia said resting 'her' head on Mace's shoulder.

"I see we've missed yet another competition." Toma said impressed and patted Yamcha on the shoulder, then pointed with his tail, "This is my skittish partner Yamcha and I'm Toma."

They eyed the bite marks on Yamcha, "Pretty brave to pair up with a Saiyan," Said Mace.

"Um… listen about why we're here," Yamcha reminded.

"Easy now," said Mace signaling for more beverages, "how about we just enjoy ourselves? So where are you from?"

"Earth." Said Yamcha.

"What?" Queen Poinsettia quizzically tilted 'her' head, "Earth was destroyed after Giya's devastation."

"True, he's from Earth?" Toma said putting an arm around Yamcha's shoulders, "Quite rare isn't he?"

OoO

"How are they doing down there?" Bardock asked and only winced at getting shocked developing a tolerance. He observed from a building across the way glad the tavern had large windows.

"Seems like there just getting to know each other." Said Chichi listening in on her scouter. "You're friend Toma is doing a good job of getting things moving. Hopefully it will be enough to get us that capsule. Yamcha needs to learn to relax a little, Bulma complained he had a lot of trouble with their first date, too."

"They need to hurry this up! We don't have the time to play this little game."

"Are you sure you shouldn't be resting up Teddy Bear?" Chichi asked giving him that concerned look.

Bardock grunted, "I wouldn't be able to if I tried." Then he turned to Chichi suspicious. "How the hell did Yamcha know about the nick names?"

OoO

Mace was crying making everybody feel really awkward. "My father doesn't understand you know? I like dance! It's not that much different the martial arts!"

"Well, I see what you mean when you put it that way." Yamcha said finally warming up.

"I'm glad somebody understands!" Said Mace still sniffling and wrapped his burley hands around Yamcha's smaller masculine hands at being understood.

OoO

Chichi stood up as she caught sight of something in the corner of her eye. She stared in awe as a whale-like ship flew over head and saw a flea in the sky that could've been a person chasing after it. The only peculiar thing about the sky flea was how it fazed in and out completely erasing it's ki as it vanished.

"Did you see that?" Chichi said awed.

Bardock's gaze rose to the staggering building tops and saw the whale like frigate however the increasing shocks caused his vision to blur, "See what?" He asked unable to see what Chichi was talking about.

Chichi gasped at the familiar Ki, "That's Liana! But how did she…"

Bardock didn't question Chichi's judgment, "I doubt it's the same one we traveled with. It must be the current one." Bardock placed his scouter on.

"Why is she chasing that ship?" Chichi asked and her eyes widened in realization, "You don't supposed Emit is on that thing?"

"There's only one way to find out!" Bardock flew after with Chichi following

OoO

Yamcha glanced out the window and caught sight of Chichi and Bardock leaving, "Ah! Sorry, you know you got to go when you got to go!" Yamcha jumped from the booth and ran for it.

"Yamcha!" Toma got up after him and slowed to a trot letting Yamcha go. He hated the idea he'd have to finish this _double date_ on his own. "He'll be back just got a case of the runs." He said out of spite going back to the booth, "Might be a while."

OoO

As Bardock and Chichi closed in on the ship they could see the pursuer was indeed Liana. She gave a cry as she whipped out her sword and fazed in ahead of the ship. She held the hilt vertically with both hands and let her sword cut off what looked like a fin along the entire starboard side.

"Bardock!" Chichi cried as the stray fin was drifting their way.

Bardock gathered his ki and disintegrated a big enough whole in the fin for Chichi and himself to get by it safely.

The frigate veered off to its right without the fin. Even though it looked like was heading to an unoccupied landing pad it was too high and would over shoot it. From what they saw Liana fazed out of sight and in on front of the frigate and tried to push back on the port side trying to slow it down.

"We need to help her or a lot of people are going to get killed!" Chichi shouted.

Bardock transformed into a Super Saiyan in the blink of an eye and raced on ahead taking position on the starboard side and pushed.

Their efforts paid off as the ship bounced once along the pad. The ship screamed as the haul was wearing down during its slide. It finally came to a stop just short of reaching the other end and possibly falling to the planet below.

Bardock dropped and knelt down catching his breath having another episode. He looked up and saw Liana jump up and smash through a window getting in. Bardock forced himself to his feet waiting for Chichi to meet up with him.

Chichi finally did after a few seconds trying to catch her own breath. "Are you okay?" She inquired.

"I was just hit by a Ship but I'm fine." Bardock scooped the out of breath Chichi and jumped up finding the same smashed window to enter from. He set Chichi down and took a step forward when he stumbled.

Bardock's left leg disappeared giving him no support. He lifted it before it could reappear into the floor and then he'd be stuck. He stomped his left foot making sure it was usable. He skimmed around to see they were an evacuated Bridge not seeing a single body.

Bardock and Chichi ran side by side following the scratches along the walls. After what they just saw they felt it was a sure way to find the swordswoman with a blade capable of downing a starship.

Liana was thrown across one intersection when a strong hand grabbed her by the ankle and pulled her to safety missing a volley of projectiles.

Once the fire ceased Bardock and Chichi jumped out of their safe place and shot a wave down the corridor. The group at the business end the wave either disintegrated or was partly blown away. Chichi ran up to examine one body and turned to Bardock.

"Bardock, you were right these are Babidi's men," Chichi said as Liana dashed passed her.

Bardock leaned on the wall as his chest vanished making it hard to breath. He saw Chichi still there worriedly biting her lower lip. "Don't worry about me, go after her!" Bardock ordered.

Chichi hesitated feeling helpless with Bardock, "Be careful Bardock." She said before doing what she could and chased after Liana.

Chichi heard a loud crash and followed where it might have come from. She came across large doors blown open and what looked like the Brig. She found the darkly clad figure at the controls on the far side of the large chamber. There was a loud hum as one by one the smaller chambers along the walls lost their illuminated forcefields.

Liana nearly collapsed, falling on her own legs exhausted going to a small chamber second to the right.

Chichi's strong desire to help led her to Liana's side. Without even asking for permission Chichi grabbed Liana's left arm hooking it over her shoulder. Getting no protest from swordswoman Chichi proceeded to take a step forward and so did Liana. They headed for the Chamber she originally was going for.

From Chichi's mouth came a gasp but from Liana's was a sigh of relief. The teen boy lifted his head from behind his knees and ran for Liana putting his arms around her.

Chichi was happy to help and stepped back watching the family moment.

Bardock had materialized but not alone as Yamcha had supported him up.

Liana finally let go of Emit grateful and turned to the others. "I thank you. However, I also understand that people are not as charitable as they used to be. You need something don't you?"

Teen Emit shrank back a little at the sight of Bardock hoping to hide his own wounds from his unsuccessful attempts to escape.

"You're right about that." Bardock grunted in pain and fell from Yamcha's support. The Earthling fell on his rear and curled at being electrocuted.

"I see." Liana walked over to Bardock as he was on all fours.

Bardock looked up and saw the swordswoman sheath her sword. She held her right hand out with only her pointer and pinky extended at Bardock. She pressed her finger tips on his forehead on either side of his 'M'. Bardock felt a soothing gentle waves pulsate from the two pressure points relieving him of his discomfort. The electrical surges erupted again only this time with not pain and Liana was unaffected. Then she brought her arm back.

Chichi took a step forward to help Bardock up and stopped herself.

"What did you do?" Bardock asked climbing to his feet.

"You're somehow out of faze with time." Liana said, "I corrected that but only temporarily."

"So, you are able to control time?" Chichi asked hopeful.

"Not as well as I used to." She looked up at Bardock's forehead then glanced at Emit, "You're brothers."

"Brothers?" Bardock said confused and took a glance at teen Emit.

"My Prince has the same mark of Babidi. I am surprised you are not a puppet."

"Please!" Chichi interrupted, "We need your help! We have friends of ours trapped in some sort of weird time storm. We need to pull them back as soon as possible!"

"Can you do it?" Bardock asked.

Liana looked away and turned back to the others. "I can but there's a problem. I gave up that technique and the traders who have it are difficult to find."

"You mean Mace and that Poinsettia?" Yamcha said finally recovered from his shock. "They're still back at the Stargazers tavern. Oh shit! I left Toma to double date with them."

Emit stifled his laugh wanting to escape as Liana folded her arms annoyed, "Those idiots still haven't decided?" said Liana.

"What do mean?" Bardock asked.

"Neither Maze or Poinsettia have a gender really." Teen Emit said.

"They are of a unique alien race." Said Liana, "When they reach a certain age they can choose if they want to be male or female. They want to be the same and that is why they are doing double date type interviews."

"That's very informative and everything." Bardock folded his arms getting inpatient. "But we're wasting time here and we need that technique as soon as possible."

"Understood." Liana nodded.

OoO

Chichi slammed her hand on the table startling Toma and the Traders, "Sorry to butt in but we need to speak with you."

"What going on?" Toma asked confused.

"Guys," Liana stepped up, "You remember that technique I gave you?"

"Uh…" said Mace, "What technique?"

"We came here to make a deal about a Time capsule!" Toma reminded.

"Oh, Yeah… that." Mace nervously laughed. "You see we don't really have it on us. This isn't going to lead to an arrest is it?"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T HAVE IT!" Chichi slapped both hands on the table pissed.

"Look!" Liana spoke up, "The two of you would not be doing these interviews if you had chosen a gender yet. So who has it?" Liana waited not getting an answer. "Don't tell me there a few worried parents I'd have to inform on their missing kids."

"Isn't that a bit childish?" Toma pointed out.

Poinsettia and Mace looked at each other then Poinsettia pulled 'her' purse out and pulled out the capsule roughly handing over to Liana.

"Thank you." Said Chichi. "You don't know how much we needed that!"

"Well since we have what we need let's get the hell out of here!" said Toma.

**AN: Current fazes slowing things down: Beating my Twilight Princess record and Kamen Rider. :P**


End file.
